Sleepless in Sohma House
by Yuki The Rat
Summary: The pairings have finally been decided, AkitoTohru, YukiHaru, KyoUo... this really is just a simple story about love.... no it is... Final Chapter - EPILOGUE - now up... This story is finally over! Chapter reposted - FF.net ate it first time?
1. Sleepless Nights

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki. Yuki too, sad but true.   
  
Sleepless in Sohma House  
  
PART ONE   
  
YUKI *  
  
Yuki awoke to the bright, white, pain of the sun in his eyes. 'Why?' He wondered, squinting into daylight, which was breezing into his room through his open window. Turning away, from the offensive morning rays, he attempted to hide his sleepy, violet, eyes underneath his pillow. During his restless night, as so often happened lately, he had awaken from a most powerful dream. He didn't really remember opening the window so that he could breath the cool night air, but he obviously had. Too bad, now the sun was blasting against his body with it's cruel heat.   
  
Pushing the useless pillow away, and curling himself into a ball in an attempt to move out of the sun, Yuki wasn't at all surprised by the bit of wetness that he felt between his legs. "Not again," he whispered to himself, a soft pink color staining his otherwise pale cheeks. What is up with these dreams. "God, if anyone knew, if Miss Honda knew. What would she think of me?" Thinking of sweet Miss Honda brought his dream back to him in full force, immediately his body came to life on it's own. "No" A moan of disgust escaped his lips "I can't take it anymore, I am such a perverted bastard". He jumped up out of bed, deciding what he needed now was a really cold shower.   
  
Heading down the hall to the bath Yuki found himself stopping in front of Miss Honda's door. This wasn't the first time that he had found himself doing this. Yuki stood there quietly for a moment, putting his hand to the door, he found it so tempting. Something inside of him wanted desperately just to see her. He could picture her sleeping peacefully. Her beautiful face surrounded by that gorgeous honey brown hair. What it would be like to lean over and kiss her while she slept, to reach out and touch her soft skin. Biting his bottom lip painfully, Yuki whispered to himself, "I could never," what would she think if she awoke to find him pawing her? Overcome by Frustration Yuki dropped his hand back to his side and continued his way to the bath.  
  
KYO *  
  
Kyo was only half awake as he sat watching the morning sky, the sun felt hot and warm against his skin. It made him fell safe, enclosed in an invisible fire. He had stayed up all night on the roof, again, "It's not like I can sleep anyway." Recently Kyo was finding is harder and harder to fall asleep. He knew it had everything to do with the realization he had come to a few months ago. It was all the fault of that horrible night, the night when his master, no when his father, had taken his beads and forced him into transforming into his true form.   
  
Closing his eyes, Kyo's mind traveled back to that rainy evening. For a moment his body filled with the crushing emotions he had experienced that night. Kyo's fists clenched, digging his fingernails into his palm and drawing blood, as he recalled the hurt, the anger, and the pain that he had experienced that stormy night. But then, his hands suddenly relaxed and a soft smile touched his lips as he remember the last emotion, the strongest, most powerful emotion, love.   
  
Kyo had fallen in love with Tohru that night. It was the only reason he had been able to forgive his father for betraying him that way. That night, Kyo's father had opened a door in him, and Tohru Honda had walked through. And so that night everything had changed for Kyo. Overnight the ugly, harsh world that Kyo had grown up in had become almost tolerable, and even at times pleasant. The feelings of self loathing had been replaced by self respect, and self realization.   
  
Simply put, Kyo had started to notice things about himself, to come to terms with his feelings about Tohru. Unfortunately, this also brought to light his feelings towards Yuki. As Kyo became more in touch with the world around him, he was able to clearly see Tohru's relationship with Yuki. Thinking of Yuki was the biggest reason he couldn't sleep last night. That stupid rat, Kyo thought, he likes her too. He tries to be all discreet about it, but it's so obvious with the way his eyes follow her around all of the time. "Man, I am going to kill that stupid Rat."   
  
"Kyo, are you up here?" It was her, sitting up quickly Kyo looked at the girl who was standing on the ladder peering over the rooftop at him, her beautiful face smiling that innocent smile that he loved too much. She smiled that way at Yuki too, he reminded himself.  
  
"Have you been out here all night, Kyo".  
  
"And what if I have." He snapped at her, and bit at his own tongue, hating the nastiness that had came across in his voice.   
  
"Well, breakfast is ready, are you hungry?" she asked, worried that she had bothered him.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute". He said, speaking slower and trying to sound kind. 'I'm not good at that,' he reminded himself, 'at being kind, that was all Yuki.' Thinking of Yuki, got Kyo's blood boiling.  
  
"Okay, I'll keep your breakfast warm for you." Tohru was already halfway down the ladder.  
  
Kyo called after her, "You Don't have to do that, I'm coming, and you don't have to be so nice all of the time."  
  
Standing up Kyo made a sudden decision, 'I am going to tell her. I have to, and soon.' Finally, this would be something he could actually beat that stupid rat Yuki at. That thought brightened his day considerably. Feeling smug Kyo took a step to the edge of the roof and in one pouch; he jumped to the green grass below. The confident look on his face belied the fear that he felt in his heart.  
  
SHIGURE *  
  
Shigure was concerned about Yuki. Sitting at the breakfast table, discreetly peeking at him from behind the newspaper he was pretending to read, he wondered if he should dare say anything to the moody boy. Although, Yuki had always had a bit of melancholy to his presence, over the last couple of months Shigure had started to worry that the boy was seriously depressed.   
  
Looking closer, Shigure noticed that Yuki's usually warm violet eyes now seem cold and strangely empty. And he hadn't been sleeping well either. The dark circles under his eyes only told half of the story. There had been a few occasions, last night for instance, when Yuki had been moaning loudly in his sleep. Shigure had went to Yuki's room to check on him, and had found him tossing and turning and covered in sweat. After opening up Yuki's bedroom window, the room had been stifling, Shigure had placed a calming hand on Yuki's shoulder, careful not to waken him, and that had been enough to bring Yuki peace.   
  
"How did you sleep last night, Yuki?" He finally got up the nerve to ask.   
  
"What" Yuki turned to Shigure, his face turning a bright shade of pink. "Fine, I slept fine, why do you ask?"   
  
"Nothing, I just wondered, it was really hot last night, that's all" Reaching for his cup of green tea, Shigure's eye caught Kyo's sudden descent to the front lawn. "Oh, Kyo." In contrast to Yuki, Kyo seemed to be positively glowing with happiness this morning. "You look well today."   
  
Kyo took two quick steps towards the table and dropped himself down on an empty cushion. "I am very well today, It's not like I have any reason not to be well." Yuki gave Kyo a look that could kill a dead man. "What's the matter with you, you stupid Rat?"   
  
"You are, you stupid Cat!" Immediately, both boys were standing up, the next minute they were fighting, and the next Yuki had, once again, knocked Kyo through, the house.  
  
TOHRU *  
  
"I'm worried about Yuki and Kyo, mom," Tohru spoke to herself as she cleaned Yuki's room.   
  
"They seem to be getting along worse then usual, and it's like they really hate each other these days. This morning at breakfast Yuki knocked Kyo through the house again. Shigure threatened to kick them both out the next time it happens. He was joking, I am sure, mom, but that would be terrible. I love living here with Yuki and Kyo and Shigure, I want us to be together like this always" Pulling Yuki's sheets off of his bed Tohru noticed something, "I wonder what Yuki spilt all over his sheets, he's usually so clean?" Smiling, she carried the sheets down to the laundry.  
  
YUKI *  
  
On his way to the main house, Yuki took a side trip to check on his garden. Noting that the strawberries were finally ripe, he bent down so that he could pick one. "At last," Putting the fruit to his lips he bit into it, "these are perfect, Miss Honda will love these." Smiling for the first time in weeks, Yuki decided he would return in the morning, with a basket, to harvest the berries.   
  
AKITO *  
  
The shoji leading to Hatori's office was open but a tiny crack. It was enough, however, to allow Akito perfect opportunity for his favorite past time of eavesdropping. Sitting silently, his back pushed up against the wall, Akito listened intently to the conversation between Hatori and his violet eyed patient.   
  
YUKI *  
  
Yuki sat, shirtless, and uncomfortable as Hatori held the chilly stethoscope to his bare chest. He hated visiting the main house, always in fear of crossing paths with Akito. Still, Yuki had finally came to the conclusion that he needed to talk to another man about whatever it was that was going on inside of his body. Shigure, Kyo, and Haru were all out of the question, and Yuki would rather spend a month tied up naked inside Akito's special room then discuss such intimate issues with his brother Ayame. This left him with only one option, Hatori, his doctor.   
  
"Breath out" Hatori instructed, and Yuki did as requested.  
  
"Your lungs sound fine." Hatori stated, trading the stethoscope for a otoscope, so that he could examine Yuki's eyes.  
  
"You're not sleeping?" Hatori questioned.   
  
"Well, I'm sleeping a little." Yuki said, a soft pink glow slowing covering his cheeks. "There are these dreams that I have been having."  
  
"Dreams?" Sounding concerned, Hatori moved the otoscope to his patients ears, "Are you having nightmares again, Yuki?  
  
"Well," The pink brightened to a nice shade red, "not nightmares exactly." Yuki's voice dropped nearly to a whisper "The dreams… they are about Miss Honda."  
  
"Oh," The doctor took a step back from his patient, and turned his back to the boy in order to hide the laughter in his eyes. "I see, those kind of dreams." Smiling softly, he tossed Yuki his shirt. "Get dressed Yuki, I think perhaps it's time you and I had a little talk."  
  
**  
  
So that is it for today, I hope you liked it. Chapter two is in the works, and I will post more as soon as I can. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. 


	2. The Man with the Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki. Yuki too, sad but true.   
  
Sleepless in Sohma House  
  
PART TWO  
  
YUKI *  
  
Yuki stood in his garden watching as the sun rose over the trees. He had made a special effort to get out of bed extra early this morning. He was a man on a mission now, and his carefully concocted plan of action called for him beating Miss Honda, as well as the rest of his housemates, to the kitchen this morning. Satisfied that the sun was safely seated in it's proper place in the sky, Yuki bent down to retrieve the basket of berries that he had just finished picking.  
  
"This is going to be a good day." He promised himself, a rarely seen grin creeping up his cheeks, adding a dazzling sparkle to his pretty violet eyes. Humming quietly to himself, Yuki started the walk back to Sohma house.  
  
Sliding open the shoji, and heading towards the kitchen, Yuki was relieved that everyone still remained snug in their beds. Once inside the kitchen the silver haired boy made quick work of washing the berries, arranging them in a pretty lavender bowl, and topping them with a light sprinkling of sugar. Digging through the refrigerator, deep in the recesses of the vegetable drawer, Yuki located the cream that he had purchased especially for the occasion and hidden from Miss Honda. This he poured into a tiny silver dish, with a dainty serving spoon. When the hot water finished boiling he prepared a cup of tea, and placed it along with the berries and cream on a elegant silver tray. This done, he placed a few springs of lilac into a delicate silver bud vase and added it to the tray as the finishing touch.   
  
"See, I can cook." Yuki gloated, admiring his work, and brushing some spilt sugar off of his sleeve.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Yuki picked up the silver tray and carried it upstairs towards Miss Honda's room.  
  
'Breakfast in bed, what a perfect idea, for a change Miss Honda can be waited on. Hatori you are a genius.' Of course, now that Yuki was actually standing outside of Miss Honda's bedroom, he wasn't so sure this was such a great idea.   
  
'She's still sleeping, it's not right to wake her.' Yuki warned himself.  
  
'If you don't get to her before the rest of the house wakes up, she will be too busy cooking and cleaning. Everyone will be around and you'll never get the opportunity to tell her how you feel.' Hatori's voice chimed in sternly, reminding Yuki of their conversation, of their plan.  
  
'But what if she doesn't want to know how I feel' Yuki argued, starting to slowly back away from the door. 'what if it makes her uncomfortable and she moves out.'  
  
'Damn it Yuki, don't be such a wuss,' The good doctor's voice taunted, 'get in that room and tell that girl how you feel.'   
  
With that, Yuki reach out an unsteady hand and slid open the shoji to Tohru Honda's bedroom.  
  
As Miss Honda's curtains were tightly closed, the room was still bathed in the evening's darkness. Taking a timid step inside, Yuki waited while his eyes adjusted. Once they did, however, Yuki had quite a bit of trouble registering what he was seeing.  
  
Inside the giant bed that Shigure had purchased for her, Miss Honda slept, bundled peacefully, beneath a thin summer blanket. At the foot of her bed lay a pool of clothing. Yuki easily recognized the familiar pair of olive colored cargo pants and black T-shirt belonging to Yuki's orange haired nemesis, Kyo, who laid sleeping on the bed in front of him, his stark naked leg flung casually over Miss Honda's blanketed form.   
  
In a instant, Yuki felt his entire world spiral completely out of his control. The tray he was holding slipped from his hands and crashed to the floor loudly. Tears of rage and pain pooled inside Yuki's eyes. Startled awake, and sitting up quickly, Tohru and Kyo caught just a glimpse of Yuki's tortured face, before he swiftly turned and ran.  
  
SHIGURE *  
  
"Yuki, what were all those crashing sounds I just heard?" Shigure stuck his head out of his shoji, just in time to catch a silver blur as it blew past his room and down the stairs to fly out of the house.   
  
"What is Kyo up to now?" Shigure wondered, and stepped down the hall to peer into Tohru's open shoji.  
  
His mouth dropped open, and he politely turned his back, trying to hold back the laughter that threaten to spill out, 'This is serious, Shigure,' he reminded himself, 'Don't laugh.'  
  
"Did Yuki, see this?" He questioned the two teens.  
  
"It isn't what it looks like," Kyo complained, gathering his clothes to make a quick and angry exit.  
  
"Shigure," Tohru begged, "I think Yuki got the wrong idea about Kyo and me." Throwing aside her blanket the girl scooted out of her bed, and stood in front of him, a river of tears pouring down her face.  
  
Shigure noticed that she was fully dressed in the same clothes that she had been wearing the night before.  
  
"I think you might be right, Tohru," Shigure said with a chuckle, "and although, I am dying to know what did happen between you and Kyo. I think, for now, I better go find Yuki."  
  
"No, Shigure, let me go. It's all my fault he's upset. I need to be the one to explain things to him." With that Tohru hurried out of the house in search of Yuki. "Well, okay then," Shigure called after her, "I guess, I will just clean up this mess." Bending down, Shigure plucked up a berry from the floor. "Five second rule." He popped the berry into his open mouth with a smile.   
  
***  
  
End of chapter two, hope you enjoyed it. On a personal note, Thank you for your reviews, and a special thank you to my first reviewer Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto for taking the time to give me such a nice review, since you write quite well yourself, I am honored. 


	3. Torn

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki. Yuki too, sad but true.   
  
Okay, sorry in advance, this is another short chapter. I write slow, and don't have enough free time to pull off longer chapters, but I will try to update again soon.  
  
Thanks to everyone for reading, and thanks for the encouraging reviews, you are deeply appreciated.   
  
Sleepless in Sohma House  
  
PART THREE  
  
TOHRU *  
  
Tohru was having a hard time seeing through her tears. As she headed away from the Sohma house and into the woods she felt a pair of orange, cat shaped, eyes watching her from the rooftop.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Kyo, I know you want to talk; but right now, Yuki needs me more." her words, spoken like a quiet prayer, gave her the strength to keep from turning back.   
  
The truth was, Tohru really wanted to see Yuki. In fact, she needed to see him, and not only to set things right. At the same time she was well aware that she had some serious, unfinished, business with Kyo, and that by leaving this way; by chasing after Yuki, she was making a choice. She wasn't sure if it was the right choice. She was a girl in love for first time, wasn't that supposed to be a good thing? The problem was that Tohru Honda was in love with two different boys, and she felt pretty sure that she loved both of them equally. She had been aware of this fact for quite some time now, just as she was aware of Yuki and Kyo's feelings for her, she had simply been refusing to acknowledge any of it. To acknowledge it meant she would have to deal with it, and she couldn't bear choosing between Yuki and Kyo. In her heart she knew that either choice would be the wrong choice, because she could not imagine losing either of her two dearest friends. Now, however, it was something she could no longer avoid.  
  
This morning when she woke, the first thing that she saw had been the look of betrayal on Yuki's face. Tohru had gotten a good look into Yuki's eyes. She had no doubt about the extent of pain she had caused him, at that moment everything became crystal clear. It was Yuki. There was no other option.  
  
KYO *  
  
Standing on the roof, Kyo watched as Tohru headed into the forest. The orange haired boy was quite familiar with Tohru's benevolent nature. He knew that she would always attempt to give everyone around her exactly what they needed, regardless of how much she was inconvenienced in the process, it was one of the things that made him love her so much. Still, it killed him to watch her chase after that idiotic rat?   
  
Last night Kyo had attempted to lay everything on the line. He had paid a visit to Tohru's room, under the guise of wanting to borrow a school book. As usual, Tohru had started talking about nothing of particular importance. Kyo seated himself at the edge of her bed pretending to listen, while actually he was just trying to get up the nerve to spill his guts.   
  
The problem was that he couldn't find an opening. When you get Tohru Honda started, the girl just goes off, and so Kyo found himself sitting next to her, for what felt like hours, as she went on and on and on jabbering away with that silly grin on her face. To Kyo it was all just a lot of candy coated nonsense, he had better things for them to talk about, but he just couldn't seem to get a word in. Finally, when Kyo was just about to ask her to shut up for a minute, so that he could speak, Tohru drew her blanket around herself and stopped talking long enough to yawn. 'Shit, she's falling asleep!' Kyo panicked, and he made his move.   
  
Taking one of Tohru's hands in his, Kyo leaned in to look her in the eyes. "Tohru, I have something that I need to talk to you about, so you need to be quite for a minute." Being so close to her was making him dizzy, she smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. He wondered what her lips would taste like.  
  
"Kyo?" She questioned, and Kyo saw her eyes fill with something that made him extremely nervous. Without thinking, he leaned closer to her, close enough that he could feel her breath on his cheek.  
  
Unfortunately, he got too close. With at loud pop the room filled with orange and Kyo, immediately, transformed into a cat.  
  
"Shit," Kyo the cat cursed, "why the hell, did I have to transform now?". "Oh, Kyo, I'm so sorry," Tohru started, flustering about in her dopey fashion, and apologizing for something that wasn't her fault.  
  
"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong." Kyo grumbled and crawled forward to face her again.  
  
"Well, I shouldn't have moved right then, and…" Tohru continued.  
  
"It's not your damn fault!" Kyo screamed at her, "so shut up, already."  
  
"Kyo? I… I… I'm so sorry." and now he had made her cry.   
  
"Tohru," Kyo said, trying his hardest to keep his voice calm. "please don't cry. I'm not upset with you. It's just that I have something that I really need to tell you."  
  
Crawling into Tohru's arms Kyo proceeded to lick some tears from her cheek. This, for some reason, only made her cry harder. Finally, feeling let down and exhausted, Kyo decided to just lay down on her fluffy pillow and wait for Tohru to calm down. He never expected to fall asleep.   
  
"And once again that damn Yuki, has won." Kyo mumbled, jumping down from the roof and walking off into the woods, towards the mountains, heading home to his master. 'You better plan on letting me move back in old man, cause I sure the hell can't stay here anymore.'  
  
YUKI *  
  
As Yuki tore through the woods, he was mindless of the tree branches that were striking out at him from all directions, nor did he notice the rocks and twigs that were biting into his feet. In his hurry to escape he hadn't thought to put on any shoes, and his, once clean, white socks were now stained with dirt and blood.   
  
Yuki was shattered. His mind and heart engulfed by a deep inner sorrow. He no longer recognized himself as the handsome teenaged prince that he was, in a instant Yuki had regressed to his childhood. He was, simply, a lonely little boy, shunned by his parents, ignored by his brother, and betrayed by the person that he loved.  
  
TOHRU *  
  
Tohru wasn't positive that she knew where Yuki had run off to, but she had a pretty good idea where he might be found. 'Unless he doesn't want you to find him!' whispered a voice in her head that sounded remarkably like Akito Sohma. Pushing the image of the head of the Sohma family out of her mind, she instead tried to picture her mother's face.  
  
"Oh, mom, what am I going to do? Yuki and Kyo, I've messed it all up. I am so stupid. I knew it, all of this time. I have been too happy. I have just been asking for it." Closing her eyes she waited for her mother's reassuring words to come. They didn't.  
  
'That's right, you are stupid, you're just a stupid ugly little girl. Now go back to Sohma house, pack your things, and move far far away.' This time Akito's voice was accompanied by the memory of Yuki's tear filled eyes.  
  
Sucking in her breath, Tohru shook her head sadly. This was the first time, since her mother's death, that Tohru was unable to feel her presence, instead she felt darkness, sadness, and shame.  
  
Biting her lower lip hard enough to draw blood, and wiping away her tears with her sleeve, the whimpering girl continued along the forest path.   
  
YUKI *  
  
Yuki's heart was pounding and he was barely able to breath by the time he found himself, once again, standing in his garden looking down at the remaining strawberry plants.  
  
"Why, Miss Honda?" He whispered, and he pushed away the image of Kyo in Tohru's bed. "You were the one. You were the only one. How could you, and with that stinkin cat, of all people!"   
  
Suddenly, overwhelmed with anger, Yuki took a giant leap into the air. Landing in the middle of the strawberry field, he was pleased by the feel of the berries being crushed under his feet. The enraged boy then proceeded to go on a strawberry killing rampage, jumping around and kicking up dirt like a man possessed until all of his energy had been used up, and he was choking on the dust surrounding him. Dropping to his knees, and fighting for air, Yuki continued to pound the innocent berries into the ground until he had exhausted himself completely. Finally, with a loud pop, Yuki transformed. The little rat took one last punch at the ground before he collapsed to lay nearly lifeless, his tiny body unrecognizable, covered in strawberry juice, dirt and tears.  
  
***  
  
Hee hee, do you like my evil attempt at a cliffhanger?   
  
Thanks again for reading, and please let me know what you think. Your kind words give me the kick in the bottom that I need to keep writing.   
  
Bye for now! 


	4. Something about Akito

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki. Yuki too, and I suppose kidnapping isn't an option.   
  
Also, spoiler warning, this contains spoilers to the final fruits basket episode, so watch it first, so that I don't ruin anything for you. It's an excellent episode.   
  
Sleepless in Sohma House  
  
PART FOUR - SOMETHING ABOUT AKITO  
  
TOHRU *  
  
Tohru Honda felt a bit uncomfortable as she stepped into the forest clearing that comprised Yuki's secret base. She had never visited Yuki's special place without his permission, and she worried that Yuki would see it as an invasion of his privacy. Normally, she supposed that Yuki wouldn't mind, but today wasn't exactly normal.   
  
Spotting the carnage that was once a lovely strawberry patch, Tohru felt a rare flash of anger.  
  
'Who did this to Yuki's garden? Vandals? Kyo? Akito?'   
  
Deciding that her hunch had been incorrect, as the secret base was obviously empty. Tohru was about to turn and leave when a flash of white fabric, laying amongst the ravaged strawberries, caught her attention.  
  
"Yuki Transformed?" She wondered, her eyes searching the area for some sign of the little gray rat.  
  
"Yuki? Are you around here somewhere?" Her already saddened heart was touched by worry, coupled with an unexplained fear.   
  
Moving into the garden, she bent down to retrieve the abandoned garments. Folding them quickly, and taking a final glance around the clearing, Tohru's red rimmed eyes passed right over the tiny, discolored, body of the rat which was laying directly in front of her.   
  
"Yuki?" She called again, turning in a slow circle, and trying to ignore the voice of Akito, which had once again taken up a residence inside her head, and was now whispering nasty thoughts to her.   
  
"He's dead," Akito told her, "The cat got him." Dropping to her knees, her face exploding with new tears, Tohru screamed into the forest.  
  
"YUKI! Where are you? Please, answer me."   
  
YUKI *  
  
The first thought Yuki had upon regaining his consciousness, was that he really couldn't breath. The second thought was that someone had called for him. Struggling to open his eyes, he decided it was just too much work, his body felt drained completely, and it took every once of his remaining strength to muster up the tiny, quiet, whisper. "Miss Honda." This accomplished, the tiny rat drifted back into darkness.  
  
TOHRU *  
  
"Miss Honda." It was only the smallest whisper. It was a wonder that anyone could have heard it at all. Filled with despair, and exhaustion, Yuki's voice was so very faint, but Tohru Honda heard it.  
  
"Yuki?" Tohru whispered back, suddenly aware that her rat sized friend was laying right in front of her, only so covered in muck that he was almost unrecognizable. Worse, he actually did look dead, like a cat had indeed got him. Actually, it looked like the cat had got him, ate him, and spit him back out, but that was due to strawberry gunk that was covering every inch of his body. Leaning in for a closer look, Tohru scooped the tiny body of Yuki up, into her hand, and was relieved to feel his tiny pulse beating weakly against her palm.  
  
Taking just a second to secure Yuki on top of the pile of discarded clothes, Tohru stood, hugging the bundle to her carefully and took off in a run towards the main house.  
  
AKITO *  
  
Akito sat, lounging, in front of his favorite window. Upon one finger a pretty white bird perched, nibbling bird feed out of the palm of Akito's outstretched hand. Akito's mind, as always, was consumed with day dreams involving Tohru Honda and a certain violet eyed Sohma boy. It wasn't that Akito disliked Yuki, childhood bullying aside, it had never been like that. What Akito felt for Yuki was definitely not feelings of dislike. Nor were Akito's feelings, as the pervert Shigure so often liked to accuse, the feelings of a lover. Akito wasn't gay, at least he didn't believe himself so. It wasn't that Akito wanted to make Yuki his boy love. No, Akito was quite sure that he was not in love with Yuki Sohma. Jealous of? Sure. Aggravated by? A little. But in love with him? No way in hell.  
  
Since day one, the younger Sohma had always demanded something more than Akito could offer. Spoilt he was, really. Yuki felt sorry for himself, because he wasn't a normal person; because it was dangerous for him to have a normal relationship with others. What Yuki never understood was that Akito would have given anything, everything in fact, to be in Yuki's position for one single day.   
  
Although, not by his own choice, Akito had given the Sohma clan his life. From the moment he was born Akito had been the head of the Sohma family. He was born to devote his entire life caring for the children of the Sohma curse. Soon, very soon, Akito would die. Akito didn't want to die, he was scared of death. He hadn't asked to be chosen to make all of the choices for the family either, it was his responsibility. So what if he actually enjoyed being in control, because that was the one thing that Akito truly did like about being the Sohma family head. He had nothing else to do with his time, and he was very lonely with everyone despising him day in and day out. Akito wasn't really mean, he was misunderstood. Why couldn't Yuki get that? Why didn't any of them get it? Akito's constant irritation at their selfish insensibility was the one thing that made Akito lash out at them, so what did everyone expect, they deserved his abuse.  
  
And then there was the thing about erasing everybody's memory. They acted as if Akito actually enjoyed doing that. No, he most certainly didn't enjoy it. It was simply something that occasionally needed to be done. Had they all forgotten about the first time Akito had been forced to give the order to have a memory erased? It had been Akito's own mother's memory. It had been a gift that Akito had chosen to bestow upon her. It was done to cure her of the love that she still felt for his father. Akito was six at the time. He had never met his father who had died one day before his birth. That was a part of it, the curse that is, you are born as the head of the Sohma family. It is imperative that you take a wife before your 20th birthday, you choose one or one is forced upon you by the family. Once you father a child, always a boy, stupid sexist curse, you will die. You never even get the chance to hold your own child, and the curse is law, it is unbreakable. No head of the Sohma family has ever lived to see his 22nd birthday, Akito was nineteen, he would be dead within three years.   
  
The truth was that Akito had been attracted to Tohru Honda from the beginning. This was not something that Akito admitted to anyone. He had, in fact, denied these feelings even to himself. But the thing was, ever since the day at the high School when the young girl had found the nerve to take a stand against Akito, the little bitch had actually pushed him, Akito had developed a bit of an fascination for her.   
  
It had been inconsequential at first, it started with her name. Tohru Honda, those two words seemed to sneak their way into Akito's thoughts, at random points, throughout his day. It annoyed the hell out of him too. There he would be, walking through his garden, enjoying his little time left on this earth; when all of the sudden that name, Tohru Honda, would pop across his mind. It drove him crazy. Akito was the epitome of ambivalence, where Tohru Honda was concerned. He told people he thought she was ugly, but he found her very cute. He treated her like dirt, but he really just wanted to hug her. Akito had a crush on Tohru Honda, it was like a disease he had somehow caught, and it, slowly, got worse.   
  
Akito's breaking point had come a few months back. It was after that incident with that disgusting Kyo beast. Shigure had called to request that Akito meet with the girl. At this point the head of the Sohma family was still in complete denial about his feelings. He had convinced himself that the reason he couldn't get the girl out of his mind had to do with how much he hated her intrusion into the Sohma household. Before she had came along things made sense to Akito. Sure Yuki was being difficult, but Yuki had always made Akito's life difficult. There was also the matter of Hatori pestering him about taking a wife, which was infuriating, but the bottom line was that Akito was the head of the Sohma house. Although Akito had nothing else, at least he was in control. Now that Tohru Honda was in their lives Akito felt all of his control swirling away. And this really pissed Akito off. Akito agreed to meet with Tohru. He had decided that the girl would be leaving the Sohma house and he was going to make the announcement that afternoon.  
  
Things did not quite go the way he had planned. Instead of gaining his control of his family back, Akito had lost himself. In a split second the girl had broken him. Akito knew the exact moment when it happened. He had been standing over her, her hair gripped tightly in his right hand, and those bastards Yuki and Shigure were holding him back.   
  
"Now, I want to hear you beg me for forgiveness, say you'll never interfere with the Sohma's again." He had told her, the feeling of complete dominance over her filling his head and making him grin bitterly.  
  
The girl hadn't begged, instead she had sat there, her big blue eyes filled with tears. Tohru Honda had proceeded to tell him all of the things that he had been desiring to hear for his entire life.   
  
Akito Sohma had decided that day that Tohru Honda was the only woman that he could ever marry. She just didn't know it yet. So Akito had started stalking her.  
  
Akito didn't make the best of stalkers. Since he was sickly most of the time, it was difficult for him to find enough energy to venture out of the safety of the Sohma lair. There was also the issue of alluding Hatori, which was a pain. Every once in a while though, Akito would find himself overcome with the need to see the beautiful girl, he wondered how he could ever have called her ugly, and these thoughts would feel his body with renewed life. It was at these times that Akito would find himself taking a walk past the Sohma owned building that Tohru Honda worked in at night.   
  
Akito had even discovered the perfect stalker location. There was a small bench, which sat adjacent to the Sohma building. It was located directly in front of an alleyway, perfect for a quick escape should the need ever arise. Best of all, it was next door to a lovely tea garden, which served a wide variety of the most delicious cookies. Hatori, being his doctor, tended to frown upon Akito's overwhelming love of sweets. Hatori lectured him that they were unhealthy, but Akito couldn't care less, he figured he was dying either way. So Akito would sit, drinking green tea and eating his cookies, gazing up through the third floor windows waiting to catch a fleeting glance of Tohru Honda.  
  
The trouble was, yesterday, Akito had overheard Yuki and Hatori talking. Okay, so he had been spying on them, and now he was wishing that he hadn't been. Now he knew too much, and it was destroying him. As he had always suspected, Yuki was hot for Tohru Honda. Worse, Hatori, forever the thorn in Akito's heel, had actually gave the idiot rat love advice. And it was good advice too, where could that stupid doctor have learned such things?   
  
This morning, right at this moment, possibly, Yuki would be making his move. There was not a damn thing Akito could do to stop him. And since Yuki was everything that Akito could never be, Akito was completely certain that Hatori's plan had been carried out flawlessly, and that Yuki had stolen his bride to be.  
  
And this was, basically, what Akito was thinking about, when he heard footsteps and he looked up to see Tohru Honda rushing through the gates.  
  
HATORI *  
  
Hatori was hiding in his bedroom. He was absorbed in reading one of Shigure's cheesy novels, something that no one would ever know that he did. He loved them, actually. They were full of smutty love and romance, and if he couldn't get it in the real world, well, then this would do just fine. In fact, it was thanks to Shigure's novels that Hatori had been able to advise the lovesick Yuki when he had visited yesterday. Thinking about this made Hatori smile. In his mind he pictured Tohru's face when Yuki told her how he truly felt. It was a nice face.  
  
These thoughts made Hatori happy, but sad. He was relieved that one of the cursed Sohma's had actually managed to find someone who would accept him, but he was also saddened, as the memory of his own first love was forever fresh in his mind.   
  
'Maybe I should make Akito read these,' he joked to himself, 'He needs to choose someone soon, or else we will be forced to chose for him. Someone like Tohru would be nice.' at this Hatori laughed. As if that would ever happen. Akito hated Tohru, although Hatori didn't understand why. How can anyone not fall in love with that girl?   
  
Hatori's thoughts were distracted by the sound of footsteps hurrying towards his room. Quickly, Hatori, shoved the book he was reading under his pillow and stood up to put his clothes in order. At that moment, Momiji burst into the room.  
  
"Hatori, you have to come! It's Yuki, I think he's dying."  
  
****  
  
Okay, I don't know what just happened here. I was working on my Akito storyline, something involving Akito being his usual cold hearted self and tormenting Yuki, when all of the sudden Akito took over my entire story. I don't know where this came from, but I figure when your characters start telling you what to write, you had better listen. Especially where Akito is concerned, that boy can be scary. Now, however, I myself have no idea what is going to happen next, and Akito is feeling tired and just went for a nap. I guess we will all have to wait for Akito to wake up again, grace me with his presence, and tell me what happens next.  
  
Meanwhile, thanks again for the reviews. I hope you will continue to read, and I will try to post more as soon as my schedule, and Akito, allows. 


	5. Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki. Yuki too, life sucks sometimes.  
  
Thanks to everyone for taking the time to read this far. And a special thank you to everyone who reviewed me, I really appreciate you. You are all too kind. It means a lot. This chapter is for you.  
  
Sleepless in Sohma House  
  
PART FIVE - Misunderstanding  
  
AKITO *  
  
The sky over the main house was fading into evening. Stretched out on the porch outside of Hatori's office, Akito was feigning indifference. Dipping his right hand into the water garden, Akito made a silent show of playing with the rocks on the surface. Picking one out he examined it closely as if it were a diamond he was looking to purchase.   
  
In actuality, Akito was completely focused on the drama that was unfolding around him. A few feet away from him, on the opposite side of the porch, Tohru Honda sat quietly sobbing. The little brat, Momiji, layed next to her, his head pillowed on Tohru's lap. This annoyed Akito on too many levels. First of all, the little pain in the ass was 16. Sure, he looked young, but he was only a year younger then Tohru. This made Momiji's present behavior completely inappropriate as far as Akito was concerned. To make matters worse, Tohru didn't seem to mind. The girl just sat there, crying her eyes out over Yuki. In fact, she actually seemed to welcome the attention. Out of the corner of his eye, Akito watched as her hand played mindlessly with Momiji's thick blond hair.   
  
Of course, the bottom line was that Akito was simply and totally jealous. Here he was sitting just footsteps away from his deepest desire, and she was showering her attention on another. It drove Akito completely nuts. Sure, Akito was aware that inside Hatori's office Yuki's life was hanging in the balance, everyone was worried, and Tohru was merely comforting Momiji. But, hello, didn't anyone notice that Akito had left the safety of his trusty window and actually graced them with his presence?   
  
Akito had determined that the present situation was essentially a lucky twist of fate. Yuki's accident, 'what the hell happened to him anyway?' had presented Akito with a rare opportunity. He had hoped that he might actually manage a few moments alone with his dream girl, and except for Momiji they were indeed alone. Hatori and Haru were behind the closed doors of Hatori's office, attempting to breath life back into Yuki. Of course, the cow had refused to wait outside, but why hadn't they included rabbit boy in there little lifesaving party.   
  
"Momiji," Akito said, finally, "go inside and check on how Yuki is doing."  
  
Akito was saddened by Tohru Honda's sudden intake of breath, coupled with the quiet, unguarded, fear within her eyes at the thought of being alone with the head of the Sohma house.   
  
"Akito," Momiji hesitated, but only for a moment, the rabbit was well trained, "Okay."  
  
Standing, Momiji was just about to slide open the doors to Hatori's office when they were opened, from the other side.  
  
Upon seeing Hatori, Tohru jumped up from her seat on the porch, and rushed towards him. Her tear filled eyes begging for news.   
  
"Yuki is okay," Hatori answered the unspoken question, "but it was quite a close call. His asthma attack was the most severe that he has experience. He will need to spend the night here, under my supervision."  
  
"Can we see him?" Momiji asked, anxiously trying to peer past Hatori.   
  
"I'd like to see him first." Akito said, coldly, his voice void of true concern.   
  
"No," Tohru blurted out, "he won't want to see you." Immediately, she realized her mistake, and both of her hands flew up to cover her mouth. Akito eyed her thoughtfully.  
  
"Actually, Akito…" Hatori started, trying to find the right words that would keep Akito at bay.  
  
"You are right, Miss Tohru Honda," Akito decided, to everyone's astonishment. "It would probably just make Yuki uncomfortable. I don't want to do that. Hatori, is it alright if Tohru and Momiji see him?"  
  
"Uhh…" Hatori paused for a moment, dumbfounded, was Akito actually backing down from Tohru Honda? He must be feeling tired. "Umm … yes, of course, you can both go in, but one at a time and only for a moment. Don't excite him."  
  
"You go first, Tohru." Momiji offered graciously.   
  
With a nod to the others, Tohru Honda entered Hatori's office.   
  
Hatori hurried to Akito's side, "Are you feeling okay?" Hatori attempted to check Akito's temperature placing a motherly hand to Akito's forehead.  
  
"I am fine," Akito lashed out, smacking Hatori's hand away. "get the hell away from me."  
  
TOHRU *  
  
Tohru sucked in her breath nervously as she approached Yuki. Haru was seated on a chair beside the bed, his eyes red from crying. With a gentle finger he stroked the little rats back.  
  
"Yuki," Tohru spoke quietly, "are you awake?"  
  
"Miss Honda? Is that you?" Yuki's voice was hushed , as if speaking was a huge effort. "Come closer Miss Honda."  
  
Tohru's face broke into a soft smile, Yuki was okay, her relief flooded her as she moved towards Yuki's sick bed.   
  
"Yuki, I am so sorry… I…" She started, and reach a hand out meaning to pet the tiny mouse.  
  
"Don't touch me, Miss Honda," Yuki spat.  
  
Haru's eyes widened at the anger he heard in Yuki's voice.   
  
"I have only one thing to tell you Miss Honda."  
  
"Yuki?" Tohru's face filled with confusion, she couldn't recall Yuki ever sounding that way. Was that hatred?  
  
"Miss Honda, I want you to go." Yuki struggled to sit up in order to face Tohru. "I want you to move out. I hope to never see you again after today. Now leave, your presence makes me ill."   
  
Tohru sucked in air as if she had just taken a sharp punch to the stomach. All of the strength left her legs, and she dropped down to her knees. 'What was she hearing? Yuki would never say something like that to her, never.'   
  
"Yuki?" Haru questioned, Seeing the tears forming in his friend violet eyes, his shock quickly changed into a protective anger. Haru turned to Tohru.   
  
"Tohru, you heard Yuki, get up." Moving to Tohru's side, Haru pulled her to her feet.   
  
His energy spent, Yuki laid back down, closing his eyes.   
  
As Haru escorted her away from him, she heard a loud pop. Stealing one last glance backwards, as Haru slide the door open, Tohru saw Yuki's beautiful, but disheveled, naked form. As she watched, unable to look away, Yuki pulled his knees to his chest and curled his body into a fetal position. The pose was one of a broken child. Seeing Yuki thus tore at Tohru's heart, still she said nothing.   
  
Haru gently pushed her out of the office and slid the door closed after her.   
  
SHIGURE *  
  
"You aren't serious about moving out." Shigure told Tohru. The two of them were standing inside Tohru's room, and Tohru was packing her meager belongings into shopping bags.  
  
"I have to Shigure, Yuki told me…" Unable to finish, Tohru turned her back to Shigure. Picking up the photo of her mother she hugged it to her chest.   
  
"He didn't mean it, Tohru, he was hurt. I'll go to the main house myself. I'll explain to him what really happened. Things will be fine." Reaching out to the distressed girl he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Please, Tohru, I don't want you to leave. None of us do."  
  
"Shigure, you don't know… You didn't see Yuki. I did that to him. I was the cause. Yuki could have died. And what about Kyo, he moved back to the mountains because of me. Kyo was finally starting to get better, and me, I ruined it, I ruined everything." Breaking down, Tohru's shoulders sagged and her mothers photo dropped from her hands to land on the floor.   
  
"But you didn't do anything wrong Tohru." Shigure begged, turning the girl so that she was facing him. "Tohru, you are the best thing that has ever happened to this family, we can't lose you."  
  
"Shigure…" Hesitating for a moment, Tohru fought the urge to hug Shigure, "Do you know how much I need a hug right now? Don't you see how it is Shigure? I can't even hug you guys. I don't belong here." Turning her back on Shigure again, Tohru was surprised when Shigure's strong arms suddenly grabbed her. For a second she was hugged so tightly she couldn't even breath, and she was amazed at how good it felt, but then, with a ear splittingly loud pop, the elder Sohma transformed into a gentle black dog.  
  
"Shigure… I'm so sorry. I love you guys all so much, but it's time for me to move on." Picking up her mother's photo, and gathering her bags into her arms, Tohru bent down to lay a gentle kiss on the top of the black dogs head. "Please don't stop me, I need to do this."  
  
"But Tohru, where will you go? You're not going to move into another tent, are you?"  
  
"No, no, of course not. I can stay at Hana's or Uotani's. Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
  
Shigure, didn't believe her, but he knew he couldn't make her stay.   
  
"Well, okay then, but promise my you'll keep in touch."  
  
"Yes, I promise," Tohru lied, and with a big goofy fake smile plastered to her face, Tohru Honda left the Sohma house, and once again was on her own.  
  
*********************  
  
Okay, and that is chapter five. I hope I don't have too many typo's. I never catch them until after I post.  
  
I have some interesting ideas about where to take this story now, I just wish I had more time to dedicate to writing it, and proofing it, I so need an editor, I suck! I will try to get Chapter 6 up by next week. Please let me know what you think.   
  
Bye for now! 


	6. The Vigil

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki. Yuki too, who said life was fair?  
  
As always, thanks for the encouraging reviews. They keep me plugging forward when I have no clue where my story is going. I love you guys!!!!  
  
Sleepless in Sohma House  
  
PART SIX - THE VIGIL   
  
TOHRU *  
  
Tohru hammered the final peg into the corner of her brand new pup tent. Standing back, she admired her work.  
  
"Well, I think I am actually getting good at this." Laying her small hammer aside, Tohru brushed her hands off on her skirt, and retrieved the bags containing her belongings from the nearby picnic bench.   
  
"I hope that Shigure doesn't find out that I lied to him, but what am I supposed to do?" Pushing the tent flap aside Tohru crawled inside. "At least, this time, I don't think I am on the Sohma's property. I ought to be far enough away that I shouldn't have to worry about running into anyone I know."  
  
Inside the tent Tohru laid out her blankets and her pillow, and she placed her mother's photograph nearby. 'I need to wash my face, and brush my teeth.' She thought to herself, 'but I am just so tired. I guess missing it for just one night won't kill me.' Liking this thought, Tohru decided to run with it. 'And just this once I guess I can just sleep in my clothes.' Forcing one last, fabricated , smile, the dirty faced little rebel crawled under her covers and fell asleep within moments.  
  
WHITE HARU *  
  
Haru couldn't sleep. Perhaps it was the chair, tiny and uncomfortable. Although, Momiji had thought to bring him a pillow and a blanket, he was still fully dressed. Haru wished that he had thought to request a yukata. When he was alone, he generally slept in the buff. The truth was he, altogether, hated clothing, he found them too restricting. If Haru was the boss of the world, everyone would just be naked all of the time. Since he wasn't he settled for soft, silky, materials which felt good against his skin, and complimented his unique hair coloring.   
  
Yuki had slept fitfully throughout most the night. Haru knew that whatever had happened between Tohru and Yuki must have been terrible, for Yuki had carried it with him into his dreams. Several times, Yuki had whispered Miss Honda's name, this was generally followed by moments of Yuki thrashing about. It was as if Yuki was trying to escape from some unknown horror. Each time Haru witnessed this his heart would burst open in compassion. Haru hated the idea of anything causing Yuki pain, but he also felt pride in the fact that each time Yuki would cry out, Haru had the power to bring him peace. It only took a gentle touch from Haru's hand, and Yuki would calm. For about an hour now, the silver haired boy has rested quietly. Seated in a chair by his bedside, Haru stood vigil, he was exhausted, but too anxious from the days activities to rest.  
  
Glancing towards the office window, Haru noticed that the sky was starting to lighten. It would be morning soon. Haru stripped off his shirt and belt, dropping them to the floor. Feeling much more comfortable Haru wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and was about to settle back into the chair when, with a loud scream, Yuki suddenly jumped up out of bed and bounded for the door.  
  
"Mother!" Yuki cried out, "Mother, please don't leave me here." Yuki smacked into Hatori's desk and fell to the floor, suddenly awake.   
  
In a flash Haru was at his side.  
  
"Yuki, are you okay?"  
  
  
  
"Haru?" Yuki stared up at him, disoriented and afraid. "My mother, she left me."  
  
"Yes, Yuki, I know. That was a long time ago, you're okay now."  
  
Gathering the slender boy up into his arms Haru carried him back to the bed. Yuki buried his face against Haru's neck, and Haru felt Yuki's warm tears slide down his bare chest. Sitting down on the bed, still cradling Yuki in his arms, Haru searched for the words that could comfort him, but he came up empty.  
  
"Miss Honda," Yuki whispered, "she chose Kyo." and started to pull away.   
  
"Tohru's a idiot." Haru stated, gripping Yuki tightly. "I would have chosen you."  
  
"You would have chosen me?" Yuki wondered, and didn't pull away as Haru placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
  
"You do know that I love you, right Yuki?"   
  
"I'm not gay, Haru." Yuki asserted, unemotionally, "I don't want you to love me."  
  
Haru felt his heart crack open. He knew how it was with Yuki. Haru knew that he would never get his chance, but he didn't like hearing it said out loud.   
  
Yuki pushed away firmly, crawling under his covers. Standing, Haru walked across the room towards the door.  
  
"Haru." Yuki called, and Haru stopped.  
  
"Are you leaving?" Yuki's voice was so gentle, it was one of the things that had endeared Haru to him in the first place.   
  
"Yeah, you need your rest."   
  
"Don't"   
  
"What?" Haru took a few steps back toward the bed. Unsure what Yuki wanted from him.  
  
"Don't go, please, stay with me. Just for a while. I don't want to be alone." Yuki's voice was strained from tears that he was fighting to keep in check. Part of Haru still wanted to leave, Yuki's words had hurt his pride, but most of him wanted to stay.  
  
"Okay, sure." Heading back toward the chair, Haru was again surprised when Yuki sat up, pulled back the covers and patted the bed beside him.  
  
"Haru, you can sleep here. If you want."  
  
"Yuki," Haru searched Yuki's eyes, "are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, but Haru, I meant it, I'm not gay."  
  
"I know, Yuki," Haru crawled into the bed next to Yuki, and smiled as Yuki moved into his arms. "I'm not gay either."  
  
Yuki slept peacefully for the remainder of the night.  
  
YUKI *  
  
Waking with a start, Yuki wasn't sure where he was at first. As reality seeped it's way back into his mind, Yuki felt a sharp stab of pain from deep within his gut. Beside him, Haru was sleeping soundly.   
  
Yuki was aware that the boy had sat up all night watching over him. He also recalled their conversation. Haru had told him that he loved him. Yuki wasn't sure what to do with that knowledge. It was something he would need to deal with eventually. He couldn't hurt Haru, that wouldn't be fair.   
  
'But I'm straight.' Yuki told himself. 'I should probably get out of bed, and go home, right now, before Haru wakes up.'  
  
Yuki didn't move. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to leave the warmth of Haru's body. He knew it was selfish to stay, but he simply wasn't ready to face the world again. How was he possibly going to survive without Miss Honda? Thinking of the girl brought a fresh burst of pain to his stomach. Sighing deeply, Yuki placed his head on Haru's chest, and was amazed by the ease it afforded him. Haru's skin was so soft, and warm, and his breath was very sweet. Inhaling deeply, Yuki tasted Haru's breath, and discovered that he liked the taste. Closing his eyes, Yuki timed his breathing to Haru's, and drifted back to sleep.  
  
SHIGURE *  
  
Entering the gates of the main house Shigure was surprised to catch Akito on his way out.  
  
"Good afternoon Akito."   
  
"Shigure," Akito replied, and Shigure was relieved that Akito appeared to be in good spirits. "I take it you came for Yuki."   
  
"Well, I came to check on him anyway." Shigure said wearily. "I think Hatori wants to keep a eye on him for a couple of days."  
  
"How's Tohru Honda doing?" Akito asked, nonchalantly, "she seemed quite upset when she left yesterday."  
  
"Tohru? Well, actually Akito, Tohru moved out." Shigure told him, and waited for Akito to start gloating about how Tohru's moving out was for the best.  
  
"What?" Akito blurted out, "She moved?"  
  
"Well, yes, it seems that this whole mess with Kyo and Yuki was just too much for her to handle."  
  
"She moved where?" Akito demanded, causing Shigure to step back awkwardly.   
  
"She didn't really say, but she is probably staying with one of her girlfriends."  
  
"I see, well, goodbye then." and with that Akito rushed out through the gates, leaving a befuddled Shigure behind.  
  
HATORI *  
  
"Since when is Akito so concerned about Tohru?" Shigure asked the doctor.   
  
"What? Is he?" Hatori asked, doubtfully.   
  
"Seemed like it. I saw him on his way out. Since when does Akito leave the main house?"  
  
"He took another walk?" Hatori inquired, a rarely seen grin surfacing on his face.  
  
"Yeah, and he was rather dressed up, why? What's up?"  
  
"Well, he hasn't exactly said anything to me about it, thinks he's pulling a great escape or something, but I think Akito has found somebody."  
  
"Excuse me?" Shigure asked, "I don't think I heard you right."  
  
"I think Akito is in love."  
  
"Our Akito?" Shigure said, trying to decide if Hatori was messing with him. "Akito Sohma? Skinny guy, about this tall? In love?"  
  
"Yes, actually. He's been behaving quite mysterious recently. I was worried at first that he was stalking Yuki again, but Yuki's here today, and Akito's taking a walk, so…"   
  
"So, this would be a good thing, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Well, yes, it's his time." Hatori said, back to being the serious Sohma.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that." It was obvious that this was a subject that Shigure would prefer to avoid. "Anyway, how's Yuki?"  
  
"He's still sleeping." Hatori answered, and then a touch mischievously, "with Haru."  
  
"What!!" Shigure gurgled, "You lie!"   
  
"Do I?" Hatori teased, his one visible eye twinkling cheerfully.   
  
"Show me, now!"   
  
**************************  
  
And that, is Chapter 6. It was the second time during my story that the characters just started to go their own way. It's a pretty cool feeling when it's happening, you just write what feels right. I just hope that everyone likes it. I also hope that this is still PG-13. I get a little confused about what I can get away with. Let me know if anyone thinks I need to start raising my rating. I would hate to corrupt anyone, or get kicked off of the site.  
  
Thanks, so much for reading. See you in Chapter 7. 


	7. An Imminent Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki. Yuki too, but I don't suppose anyone would miss Black Haru if I, like, borrowed him for a few days.   
  
A quick note to everyone who has made it this far. First, of all, thank you. Second, thanks again.  
  
I really love Fruits Basket. I was, however, really disappointed that when the anime ended the story had left me with a million unanswered questions. That is why I started this fan fiction. I really only intended to address the Yuki, Kyo, Tohru thing, but as I wrote I found myself wondering about some of the other characters. Mostly, I wanted to know more about Akito, who I felt sorry for. I, also, wondered about Haru and Yuki, to be more exact, I wondered about the way Haru looked at Yuki. These things haunted me long after the anime had ended, and this story is what has come of my thoughts… I hope you continue to enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing this for you. Okay, enough babbling … on with the story.  
  
Sleepless in Sohma House  
  
PART SEVEN - AN IMMINENT STORM  
  
YOUNG YUKI *  
  
When Yuki was nine, he got his first kiss.   
  
Haru's parents had went away on vacation, and Haru was spending the summer at the main house. During dinner, one rather hot evening - Black Haru was making an appearance that night - the two boys had gotten rather rambunctious. Voices were raised, rice balls were thrown, and Akito, who had been nursing a rather nasty migraine, had asked them to, please, quiet down.   
  
"Ignore him," Yuki had told Haru, under his breath. "He thinks he's so cool, just because he is the head of the family. He makes me sick."  
  
"Yeah," Black Haru had agreed, much louder then intended. "He isn't even that much older than us, and he's like an old man already. Who the hell does he think he is anyway?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Akito's voice was like ice, it's chill turning Haru white, "What did you say, Hatsuharu? I don't think that I heard you right."  
  
White Haru sat, mouth agape, in amazement. No one had even been able to frighten Black Haru off. Akito was some, seriously, scary shit when he got angry.   
  
"I'm sorry, Akito, we meant no disrespect." Haru choked out, finally. In the seat next to him Yuki was silently shaking. He was several inches away, but Haru could, still, feel his fear.  
  
"Come with me, Yuki." Akito purred, reminding Haru of the wolf from the little red riding hood story. Standing, Yuki took several steps backward, but escape was not an option.  
  
In a flash Akito had his hand wrapped around Yuki's wrist, and was dragging him out of the room.  
  
"Wait, Akito." Haru protested, leaping up from the table, and ignoring the warning that Hatori threw in his direction, "Yuki didn't do anything. Take me."  
  
"Do you think that I am stupid?" Akito spat, "Do you think I don't know how Yuki plots against me?"  
  
"I don't." Yuki insisted, his voice trembling with terror. "Don't make me go to the room Akito. I'll be good. I promise."  
  
"Too late." With that, Akito yanked Yuki down the hall.   
  
YOUNG HARU *  
  
Yuki spent five days in Akito's special room. It was the longest sentence he had ever been given.   
  
Haru repented by serving the time with him. He kept to his own room, refusing to eat, and unable to sleep. Each day, Hatori would visit him. He requested that Haru come out of his room, or at the very least take some food. Each day, Haru would refuse. The child was adamant, he would not leave the room, nor would he eat, as long as Yuki remained a prisoner.  
  
Finally, on the sixth day, there came a soft knock on Haru's bedroom door. Figuring it was Hatori, Haru buried his head beneath his pillow, decided to ignore him completely. A moment later, a gentle hand pulled the pillow away. Haru was confronted by a pair of, red rimmed, violet eyes.   
  
"I heard you haven't been eating." Yuki said softly. He held a small basket in his right hand. "It's a beautiful day today. I thought, maybe, we could have a picnic. I've really missed the sunshine."  
  
Overwhelmed with happiness and relief, Haru threw his arms around Yuki and he kissed him. It was a innocent kiss, on the lips and passionate, but a child's kiss. If Yuki was shocked by the action, he kept it locked within. Neither boy ever spoke of it.   
  
They spent the remainder of Haru's visit, always, together. Yuki slept in Haru's bed with him, refusing to leave his side. Too soon, Haru's parents returned. Summer was over, and it was time to leave Yuki behind. Haru went back home, Yuki stayed, and Haru never slept at the main house again. Until last night.  
  
WHITE HARU *  
  
Laying quietly, one arm wrapped possessively around Yuki's tiny waist, Haru was deeply engrossed in the act of watching the silver haired boy sleep. His heart felt heavy, a strange combination of complete bliss mixed with extreme anguish. Haru's love for Yuki was eternal. It had begun in Haru's childhood; and Haru had, at first, attempted to rationalize it by calling it a crush. He had told Tohru Honda that Yuki was his first love, and that was completely true. What he hadn't bothered to tell to Tohru, or any one else for that matter, was that Yuki was his only love. The forever one. It was pure. It was unconditional. It was the love that he planned to carry with him to his grave, unrequited or no. In Haru's heart it had always been just Yuki.  
  
At the same time, Haru wasn't blind. He did not choose to live his life in disillusionment. Haru knew that his love was not mutual. That Yuki, in fact, was in love with someone else. Haru had been willing to except this reality. Had told himself that as long as Tohru made Yuki happy, that he would be happy. After all, wasn't that was the ultimate proof of his love?  
  
Everything had changed. This morning Haru woke up feeling totally vulnerable. Haru wanted him. Madly, passionately, completely. He needed him. The simple possibility that Yuki could have died yesterday, had cemented everything. It was all crystal clear. They were meant to be together. He just didn't know how to go about making Yuki understand this.   
  
"Haru?" Yuki's voice, broke into Haru's thoughts, dragging him to the moment. Looking into Yuki's big violet eyes, Haru could almost feel the waves of confusion, coupled with awkwardness, that spilled out from them.  
  
"Yuki." Haru answered, and waited to see what Yuki's next move would be.  
  
"Good morning." Came Yuki's soft reply. "Thank you for staying with me last night."  
  
Haru answered this with a soft smile, and was pleased when Yuki smiled back. This is it. Haru thought to himself. This moment, that smile. I have to show him.  
  
Unfortunately, Haru's moment was broken. Stolen away from him by the sound of laughter coming from the foot of the bed. Looking up, Haru was annoyed to see Shigure and Hatori staring down at them. Shigure was laughing hysterically, and Hatori was obviously laughing inside.  
  
In a flash, Yuki had jumped out of his arms, knocking Haru out of the bed, and turning him black, in the process.   
  
BLACK HARU *  
  
"Don't you assholes believe in knocking?' Black Haru growled at Hatori and Shigure.  
  
"So sorry," Shigure continued to giggle. "It's just when Hatori told me, I just had to see for myself."  
  
"See what?" Yuki countered defensively. "We weren't doing anything. Haru was tired, so I let him share the bed."  
  
'So that's how it is." Haru thought angrily as he picked himself up off of the floor. 'Just as I expected, he can't handle this.'  
  
"No, of course not." Hatori cut in, obviously embarrassed for Yuki and Haru.  
  
"Well, we didn't really think anything had went on." Shigure agreed. "We know how much you care for, our beautiful flower, Tohru. But still, seeing you two guys in that position was just too much."  
  
"It was actually sort of cute." Hatori added, but not helping things, "like when you guys were kids."  
  
"Except that Haru looked like he was going to eat you alive." Shigure finished sarcastically.  
  
"It wasn't like that," Yuki said, "Haru was just…"  
  
"Trying to take advantage of you." Haru spit out bitterly, "But you guys got here in the lick of time, and viola, saved the fucking day."  
  
"BLACK HARU!" Shigure, Hatori, and Yuki, all reacted at once.   
  
"Whatever!" Haru said, and headed for the door. "And by the way, Yuki, just so we are clear. I meant what I said to you last night. So when you're finished chasing after that silly twit, and ready to lose your virginity, come find me."   
  
With that, Black Haru had left the building.  
  
YUKI *  
  
"So let me get this straight." Yuki stared up at Shigure, "So nothing happened with Kyo and Tohru?"  
  
"Well, nothing more then what happened between you and Haru." Shigure teased, and immediately regretted doing so when Yuki threw him a look to kill.  
  
"Sorry, sorry." Shigure continued, "Yes, it was all just a misunderstanding."  
  
Yuki pushed away the blanket and got up from the bed.  
  
"Hatori, where are my clothes?"   
  
"Hold on Yuki, where do you think you're going?" Hatori protested.  
  
"I have to go home and talk to her." Yuki insisted, but sat back down on the bed when hit by a wave of dizziness.   
  
"You are not going anyway for a few days" Pushing Shigure aside, Hatori helped Yuki to lay back down. "You're warm, I need to check your temperature."   
  
"I just want to go home," Yuki pleaded, but allowed Hatori to place a thermometer in his mouth.  
  
"Well, Yuki." Shigure said nervously, "Um, well, Tohru kind of… well, Tohru moved out."  
  
"What do mean, she moved out?" Yuki demanded, sitting up and spitting the thermometer out.   
  
"Well, yes, sort of..." Shigure confirmed, a look of sadness playing across his eyes. "I tried to stop her."  
  
"Why would she do that?" Yuki's voice was low, tinged with frustration and a renewing pain.  
  
"Well, uh, actually," Shigure muttered, "she said you told her to."  
  
"I told he to move out?"   
  
"You did." Hatori confirmed, "Haru told us, you said you never wanted to see her face again."  
  
"Was I medicated?" Yuki asked, flashing an accusing look at Hatori. Who was busy trying to get his patient back into bed.  
  
"So, why didn't Kyo stop her?"  
  
"Well, Yuki, Kyo's gone."  
  
"Gone?"   
  
"Yeah, he left. I haven't seen him since yesterday morning."  
  
"It figures." Yuki grumbled, "Just like that stupid cat to cause problems and just disappear."  
  
KYO *  
  
The weather was changing. At the moment, the sky was still blue, but the clouds were swiftly moving in. To Kyo, who sat sulking on the roof of his father's dojo, it felt like a million gray butterflies were blanketing the sun. It would be raining soon. Kyo hated the rain. To make matters worse, Kyo was a cat. Okay that was nothing new. Kyo had been born as the doubly cursed, ostracized, zodiac animal the cat. Transforming into a bright orange feline, on the rare instance that a female might accidentally come within hugging distance, was usually the least of Kyo's worries. Sure, it had started happening more frequently since meeting Tohru and her friends; but the bottom line was, when you are a teenaged boy capable of transforming into either a cute, little, house cat or an ugly, giant, mega beast, the cat thing doesn't normally rank very high on the whole big whoop list.   
  
This time, however, it was different. This time Kyo had transformed for no apparent reason. It had happened, just seconds, after Kyo had made the decision to move out of Sohma house. That was over twenty four hours ago. Kyo had spent last night wandering the mountains near his father's dojo; ignoring the numerous stray cats that, picking up on his sadness, attempted to befriend him. Finally, Kyo had curled up on the rooftop of the dojo, without even bothering to let his father know he had arrived. The problem was that Kyo wasn't changing back, and this was a bad sign. In Kyo's entire life, he had never remained the cat, or the beast for that matter, for longer then a few hours. In fact, Kyo could not recall ever hearing stories of any Sohma ever remaining in their animal form for a long period of time, unless they were gravely ill. 'Maybe I'm dying.' Kyo thought and snorted at such a ridiculous idea, 'Dying of what? A broken heart? Not bloody likely. If Tohru prefers that damn Yuki, then that stupid rat can just have her. Good riddance.'   
  
With that, Kyo, decided it was time to go talk to his old man. Moving to the edge of the dojo, Kyo jumped down from the roof, and entered his fathers house through the cat sized hole in the shoji that his father had fashioned back when Kyo was just a kitten.  
  
AKITO *  
  
Akito Sohma was experiencing a rare moment of complete contentment. The tiny lemon cookies that he had purchased tasted like heaven. Although he had drank this same type of jasmine tea from this same tea garden on numerous occasions, tonight it was unbelievably good. The night air was cool, and smelt of the rain which would start falling shortly. Akito didn't mind if it rained, he had brought two umbrellas. Akito was ready to make his move. It was the perfect time for it. Yuki was, ultimately, out of the picture. Tohru had moved out. The girl was basically homeless. Everything was as it should be. Across the street, on the third floor of the Sohma building, Akito's future bride was hard at work, in a few hours she would get off, and Akito would be waiting to bring her home.  
  
******  
  
I can't believe this story has actually went on this long, and I still am no closer to my ending. But at least now I know where my story is heading, which is a good thing. 


	8. A New Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki. Yuki too, Damn it!  
  
Lets start off by saying, THANK YOU!!!! I am so happy that you like my little fan fiction. I have been working way too much lately, and not sleeping near enough. My last chapter was written on, basically, two hours sleep. I thought it might suck, but it actually turned out better then I expected. I have really gotten into this story, and like you I am dying to find out how everything will end up. I have the plot pretty much planned out, but the way things have been going, I am sure it will all change again before we are done here.   
  
A couple of answers to your questions:   
  
1) I am a girl.   
  
2) Kyo transformed into the cat, not the beast, sorry if that wasn't clear enough.   
  
4) A few of you have requested that I make this story a yukiru, (that means Yuki/Tohru right?). At this point anything could happen. It all depends on how much Akito is willing to pay me…  
  
Okay, that said, I give you chapter eight.  
  
Sleepless in Sohma House  
  
PART EIGHT - A NEW HOME  
  
TOHRU *  
  
The night was pouring rivers as Tohru Honda stepped out of the Sohma building.   
  
"It's raining?" She noticed, sounding as exhausted as she felt. Work had lasted forever, and afterwards she had waited for the rest of the cleaning people to clear out so that she could make use of the ladies room to clean herself up in. As her little tent had no bathroom facilities, she figured she would have to make due. "It's okay," she told herself. "It's not like I haven't been here before."   
  
For some reason, however, this time everything seemed quite a bit more difficult. It was no longer just a matter of being without a warm bed, or a hot shower. She could handle that, no problem. Tohru Honda was a glass half full kind of girl. But what happens when the glass breaks? Tohru had just lost not one, but two, of her dearest friends. She wasn't just heartbroken, she was devastated. She felt lonely in a way that she had never dreamed could be possible, and she didn't know what she could do to make the hurt go away. To make matters worse, both Hana and Uotani were away for the Summer break.. This left Tohru feeling quite abandoned, with no one to turn to, no one to talk with; for the first time in her life, no reason to smile.   
  
"Nice night, isn't it, Tohru Honda?" The voice came out from nowhere, making Tohru jump. 'oh shit,' she thought to herself, 'I'm still hearing Akito's voice, and this time it sounds a bit too real.'   
  
A moment later, just as Tohru Honda ventured into the storm. Akito Sohma jumped out in front of her, placed a, bright yellow, umbrella over her head, to protect her from the rain, and stood in front of her smiling sweetly. Tohru nearly peed her pants out of shock.   
  
"Oh, Akito." Tohru stammered, and was relieved when Akito placed the umbrella handle into her hand, and stepped away to pop open a separate umbrella. 'Why is Akito here?' she wondered silently, 'Maybe he came to erase my memory. After all if I am not living in Sohma house anymore, how can they trust me to keep their secret?'   
  
"Thank you, Akito," Tohru mumble, her nervousness betrayed by her voice, "Why are you here? I mean, I'm surprised to see you out here, in the rain and all."   
  
"I love summer storms." Akito grinned, and his eyes sparkled playfully. "I was taking a walk, and realized you might be without an umbrella. I thought you might like one."   
  
"You knew I was working tonight?" Tohru asked, torn between the weirdness of the moment, and the warmth in Akito's eyes. 'Wow, he looks so cute when he smiles like that.'  
  
"I know a lot of things, Tohru Honda." Akito said, and once again surprised Tohru by gently taking one of her hands in his and giving it a light squeeze.   
  
"Akito?" Tohru whispered fearfully, not daring to pull her hand away from his grasp.   
  
"For one, I know you moved out of Sohma house." Akito told her, his eyebrows arching happily, as if her being without a home was simply the luckiest thing in the entire world. "I also know that Yuki hurt you."   
  
"Huh." Tohru stepped back, jerking her hand away, "He didn't." She protested, "Yuki didn't do anything. Yuki would never lay a finger on me."  
  
"That's not what I meant, Tohru Honda." Akito clarified, pointing a finger toward her heart. "He hurt you here. I heard about what he said to you. I know why you left."   
  
"No, Akito, you have it all wrong." Tohru explained, "I didn't leave Sohma house, because Yuki hurt me. I left Sohma house, because I hurt Yuki." and since she was Tohru Honda, the tears had started flowing, "I was so stupid, actually, I hurt Yuki and I hurt Kyo too. I did everything wrong, I ruined everything. It was all my fault. I was so, so, stupid."  
  
"Shhh…" Akito placed one finger to her lips. "Don't call yourself stupid. Tohru Honda is not stupid."   
  
"But I am, Akito," Tohru wept, her emotions overwhelming her, "All this time, I knew how Yuki and Kyo felt, I encouraged it. I guess, I really liked the attention. All this time, I was just asking for it. I am just a horrible, greedy, person. It's like you always said, I deserve this pain."  
  
  
  
"Now, now," Akito whispered, "you're being way to hard on yourself." Leaning closer Akito placed a reassuring hand on Tohru's shoulder.  
  
"Akito, you don't know how badly I messed everything up. Yuki, he hates me, and Kyo…"   
  
"Tohru Honda, listen to me," Akito took Tohru's chin in one hand, and tilted her face upwards so that she was looking him in the eyes. "You mustn't do this to yourself. You should know that none of what you're saying is true. And whatever I may have said in the past, It meant nothing, I was being foolish."   
  
"Akito, I…" Tohru started, but was distracted by a sudden gust of angry wind. It hit them like a small tidal wave, soaking them through, and tearing the yellow umbrella from Tohru's grasp.   
  
"Oh no," Tohru reacted, and made to chase after the wayward umbrella when Akito stepped in front of her, blocking her path.  
  
"Akito, but your umbrella," Tohru cried, pointing towards the yellow pinwheel as it twirled into the air and wrapped itself in a nearby tree.  
  
"Leave it," Akito commanded, holding the other umbrella over her head, and wrapping one arm around her shoulder.  
  
"But.. Akito, It's your umbrella." Tohru stuttered, and started to cry harder.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Tohru Honda," With a swing of his wrist, Akito sent the other umbrella flying, and quickly pulled Tohru into a tight hug, "It's only a silly umbrella. I am not made of sugar, a little rain will not melt me. You worry way too much. Now, how about I buy you a cup of tea. This little place across the street, have you been there? They make some very outstanding cookies, I think you will be quite pleased with them."  
  
"Okay," Tohru choked out, suddenly aware of three, extremely, important facts. One, that she was being hugged by a Sohma male; two, that he wasn't transforming; and three, that it felt seriously good, "sure, Akito, some tea would be nice."   
  
Kazuma *  
  
Kyo was finally asleep. Kazuma ran his fingers through his son's soft orange fur, and felt the worry rising in his heart. Leaving Kyo's bedroom, Kazuma headed to the Kitchen where he picked up the phone to dial the main house.  
  
"Hatori," Kazuma was relieved that it was the doctor who answered the phone, and not Akito. "It's me Kazuma… Yes, I missed my physical, I know, but that's not what I called about… Actually, it's Kyo, I think something might be wrong with him. I was wondering if maybe you could come to the house tomorrow…"  
  
MOMIJI *  
  
Momiji sat, contentedly, at the foot of Yuki's bed. He was reading the newest volume of the Manga, Gravitation. Nearby, Yuki lay, somberly, holding an unread magazine in his hand and staring up at the ceiling deep in thought.  
  
"Yuki," Momiji inquired, slightly hesitant, "can I ask you something?"  
  
Yuki was silent for a second, considering, "Yes, you can ask me anything, just as long as it's not about Miss Honda, Kyo, or Haru."  
  
"Ahh… no fair." Momiji pouted, "but Yuki, why did you ask Tohru to move out? That was horrible of you."  
  
Yuki sucked in his breath deeply, he looked very sad. Momiji started to regret saying anything.  
  
"I messed up." Yuki admitted at last, "I reacted to something when I didn't have all of the facts."  
  
Momiji sat for a moment, digesting this, trying to decide if his next question was appropriate to ask, but his curiosity got the better of him, "Yuki?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and Haru, is it true what I heard Shigure and Hatori talking about?"  
  
"Maybe," Yuki whispered, "what did you hear?"  
  
"Is Haru in love with you?"  
  
Once again, Yuki sat thinking.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, that he thinks that he is."  
  
"But you love Tohru, don't you, Yuki?"  
  
This time Yuki decided not to answer.   
  
"Hey, Momiji, I'm feeling kind of tired. Do you mind letting me get some sleep."  
  
"Oh, okay." Momiji hopped to his feet and headed for the door. Before he exited he stopped, debated something for a moment, then went ahead and said it. "Yuki, if you do pick Haru, it's okay. I mean if you guys decide to be gay, I'm cool with it." With that Momiji tossed the volume of Gravitation across the room to land in Yuki's lap. "Well, I'll come by again tomorrow, to check on you."  
  
And Momiji left, leaving Yuki to stare dumbfounded at the book he left in his wake. Picking it up, Yuki started to read.  
  
TOHRU *  
  
"So this is where you are staying now?" Akito questioned, looking at the little tent which had collapsed from the rain, and was now covered in mud.  
  
"Yeah, sort of," Tohru answered, wishing she had not allowed Akito to walk her home, but he had refused to take no for an answer. "It was much bigger when I left."  
  
"You know what Tohru Honda?" Akito said, "This simply won't do, not at all."  
  
"Well, it's not so bad," Tohru lied. It was, obviously, exactly that bad.  
  
"Come on, you're coming home with me, you can come back for your things when the rain stops."  
  
"No, I can't, really Akito. There is no way… It wouldn't be right."  
  
"I am not taking no for an answer," Akito said, grabbing her hand and dragging her behind him as he headed towards home.  
  
"But, Yuki, he's still there, isn't he." Tohru countered, following slowly behind Akito, her mind not quite made up.  
  
"It's a big house, he doesn't even need to know you're there."   
  
"What about the others… Hatori, Haru, Momiji. They must hate me for what I've done."  
  
At that Akito stopped. Standing in front of Tohru, he took both of her hands in his.  
  
"The others don't need to know either, if that's what you want. Tohru Honda, listen, you need a decent place to sleep. This place, that little tent, you can't live like that. You can stay at the main house till you find something better; and if it pleases you, it can be our secret, no one else ever needs to know." Staring up at him, Tohru felt mesmerized by the gentleness of his words, coupled with the warmth of his soft hands.  
  
"Okay," The girl decided at last. "but it's only till I can find something better."   
  
"Of course," Akito said, and lead the way out of the forest. "Until you find something better." Tohru missed the smug look on his face, that seemed to say 'As if!'  
  
*******  
  
Okay… Go ahead… All you Yuki/Tohru lovers, tell me how much I suck. But, like I said, Akito pays me well.   
  
Seriously though, I hope you all liked the story so far. I will try to have the next chapter up by next weekend. Let me know your thoughts. Until then… Buh bye! 


	9. The Main House

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki. Yuki too, Damn it!  
  
A special thank you to Shinsei for catching a most glaring typo. That is it, I am just going to have to fire my editor... Oh, opps, editor? That would be me. (Boo hoo) Did I tell you that I can't proof my own work to save my life.   
  
Anyway, here is the next chapter, enjoy:  
  
Sleepless in Sohma House  
  
PART NINE - THE MAIN HOUSE  
  
HATORI *  
  
The storm moved on during the night, leaving a beautiful summer morning behind. In the sky above the main house, the sun peeked shyly though a muddle of fluffy white clouds. Standing on the balcony, leading to his bedroom, Hatori was drinking a cup of almond flavored coffee and enjoying the fresh morning breeze. The first mornings after a rain fall were Hatori's favorite kind. He loved the way the air smelt so clean, the pollution of the world temporarily at bay; it never lasted long enough, but the simple joy it brought, to one lonely Sohma, was immeasurable.  
  
Down below, something caught his eye. 'Was that Akito he saw walking in through the main gate? Where had he got off to so early in the day, and were those actually flowers he held in his arms? Now, just what was that boy up to this time?'   
  
"Good morning, Akito." Hatori hollered down, enjoying the way Akito grew quickly flustered and attempted to hide the flowers behind his scrawny back. 'Nice try,' Hatori laughed inwardly, 'let's mess with him a little.'  
  
"Beautiful flowers, are they for anyone I know?" Hatori teased, and was satisfied with the cat that swallowed the canary look of guilt that flashed across Akito's blushing face. 'Oh yes, he is most assuredly up to something.'  
  
"Umm… oh.. No, actually… they are for me. I wanted something to brighten up my rooms. It's such a nice day and all…well, I'll be going now, to put my flowers in my room." With that Akito scurried away toward the main house entrance.  
  
'He's such an exceeding bad liar.' Hatori thought to himself, and contemplated heading towards Akito's rooms to do a little covert ops. His curiosity was certainly aroused. Akito Sohma was changing, over the past couple of months the perpetually angry, young, Sohma had softened. He had, in fact, become relatively decent, and even enjoyable to be around. This in turn had allowed Hatori, himself, to lighten up a bit, and Hatori liked the way that it felt.   
  
Although he had no real proof, Hatori's gut instinct told him that Akito's recent personality change had something to do with a woman. This pleased Hatori for a number of reasons. First and foremost, Akito had a duty. It was not a pleasant duty, but it was one Hatori could not allow him to avoid. Just as Akito was born into the role of the Sohma family head, Hatori was born into the role of his caretaker. Now, Hatori wasn't a mean person, if anything he was infallibly forgiving, had he not forgiven Akito for the whole Kana incident? The fact remained, if Akito did not choose a bride soon, it would become Hatori's responsibility to choose one for him. It was a chore that Hatori did not relish.   
  
Aside from the, obvious, family obligations; Hatori had another reason for wishing love upon Akito Sohma. Hatori was an incurable romantic, though he kept it hidden deep within. As much as Akito infuriated him at times, Hatori also felt exceedingly sorry for the boy. Akito had never known love. His Father had passed away before he was born. This had caused his mother to go crazy with grief. She could barely look at her own child, without having a nervous breakdown. Instead she spent her life in hiding, locking herself within her rooms for days on end, until finally she refused to leave her rooms at all. On Akito's sixth birthday, he ordered his mother's memory erased. Hatori was fourteen at the time, and already living in the main house, it was the first memory Hatori had ever been asked to erase. Afterwards, they packed her bags, and sent her on her way to a new life. She moved on, Akito never did. It was a common occurrence in the Sohma family, a side effect to a life lived under an evil curse.  
  
The alarm on Hatori's wrist watch sounded, breaking the spell that thoughts of the past had put him under, and reminding him that he had a busy day ahead of him. He needed to look in on Yuki to see how he was doing, and then it would be time for him to make the long drive to Kazuma's mountain home to examine Kyo.   
  
As he took a quick shower, Hatori considered Kyo's condition. Although it was not completely unheard of, it was rare for a zodiac transformation to last for longer then a few hours. Under certain conditions, when one was terribly ill, or incurably depressed, it was possible, but it was indeed uncommon.   
  
Hatori was aware of what had occurred between Tohru, Kyo and Yuki. He had, in effect, played his own little role in the drama, something he now had cause to regret. It was possible, unusual, but still possible, that Kyo's transformation was brought about by a broken heart. If so, only time would be able to cure Kyo. But since a serious illness was also an option, it was something that would need to be ruled out.  
  
WHITE HARU *  
  
Haru was cranky, and having a difficult time keeping his darker side in check. Since he had not wanted to be too far away from Yuki, Haru had accepted Hatori's offer to share Momiji's room at the main house. Since Momiji's father was often away on business, Momiji had long ago been given his own room on the estate.  
  
The trouble was that Momiji snored, a lot. The other problem was that Haru couldn't stop thinking about Yuki. So, for the second night in a role, Haru did not get much sleep.  
  
Finally, deciding he could no longer keep his distance, Haru got dressed and headed down to see Yuki.   
  
TOHRU *  
  
Waking up at the main house, for her very first time, Tohru felt, completely, like a princess. The room that Akito had put her up in was exquisite. Decorated in rich silks, and luxurious antiques, the room had a decidedly feminine touch. Getting up from the large, comfortable, bed, she crossed the white, wooden, floor on her tippy toes, afraid of actually making too much noise. Pushing aside the thick satin curtains Tohru gazed out upon a beautiful private garden complete with a miniature hot spring.  
  
"Oh my," she whispered, stunned by the unexpected luxury. "now I really am just asking for it." Pushing open the clear, glass, shoji Tohru walked outside. The wet grass was cool on her bare feet, but it felt amazing, "This place is so beautiful, mom. Can you believe that Akito let me stay here last night? He's really not so bad, mom, he's actually kind of nice, once you get to know him. He even bought me cookies." This memory brought out her huge trademark smile, "Those cookies really were amazing."  
  
YUKI *  
  
Yuki was going stir crazy. Hatori removed the thermometer from his mouth, checked it, and set it aside.  
  
"Well, you seem to be doing much better." He commented, "how do you feel?"  
  
"I feel fine. I'd like to go back to Sohma house today, if that's alright." Yuki requested.   
  
"I think that it's best if you stay one more night." Hatori told him, picking up his black medical bag from his desk. "If you still feel fine tomorrow, I will release you, then."  
  
Yuki was disappointed, but was still feeling a bit fatigued. He decided Hatori was probably right.   
  
A soft knock on the door, announced Haru's arrival.   
  
"Good morning, Yuki. How are you feeling today." White Haru asked, hovering near the door with a timid look on his face.  
  
"Haru, come in," Yuki grinned at him, thrilled at the prospect of company. "I'm feeling a lot better, thank you."  
  
"Well," Hatori cleared his throat, "I'll be up at Kazuma's today, but I'll drop by to check on you when I get home."  
  
"Is master okay?" Haru questioned.   
  
"He isn't ill, is he?" Yuki added.  
  
"No, It's not Kazuma," Hatori started, not sure how much he wanted to disclose. "Actually, it's Kyo. He's not feeling well."  
  
"It's nothing serious, is it?" Haru asked.   
  
Hatori hesitated for a moment, "No, It's probably nothing." and quickly changed the subject, "Take it easy on Yuki today, Haru. He's still needs his rest. Yuki, I'll see you this evening."  
  
Hatori left, and was quickly forgotten when Haru jumped into Yuki's bed and attempted to snuggle him.  
  
"Get away from me, you pervert." Yuki said, not sounding too sincere. "You heard Hatori, I need my rest."  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Haru queried, picking up the copy of Gravitation from the nightstand, and flipping through it.   
  
"That's not mine." Yuki declared, his face blushing a million shades of red.  
  
"Yuki, this is yaoi!" Haru laughed, seeing Yuki in a new light.   
  
"It's Momiji's, he left it here." Yuki attested.   
  
"Did you read it?" Haru asked.  
  
"No," Yuki lied, and lowered his head to hide from Haru's curious eyes.  
  
"You're lying." Haru laughed, "Yuki likes yaoi, Yuki likes yaoi. And you have the nerve to call me a pervert."  
  
"Okay, fine I did read it," Yuki admitted, "but only because I was bored, and I couldn't sleep…and you are a pervert."  
  
"Really? I couldn't sleep last night either? If only I had known, I would have paid you a visit." Haru said, a wicked twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Haru, did you just go black on me?" Yuki wondered.  
  
"No, I'm just tired," Haru smiled, "and I missed you. Scoot over, I want in."  
  
Haru crawled into the bed beside Yuki, curled up happily against him, and was asleep within minutes.  
  
AKITO *  
  
"Hatori!" Akito called from the doorway of the main house.   
  
Hatori, who was getting in his car, turned back to see what the head of the family needed.  
  
"Where are you going? I wanted to talk to you about a few things."  
  
"Can it wait until tonight? Kuzuma's expecting me."  
  
Akito considered for a moment, and decided that that would work out just fine.  
  
"Yes, I can wait. By the way, how's Yuki doing?"  
  
"Oh, he's doing much better, he can probably go home tomorrow." Hatori said, and was surprised when Akito smiled in response.  
  
"He's well enough to go home? That's good news. Okay, then I'll see you tonight."   
  
Akito watched as Hatori drove away from the property.   
  
"Maybe, I should check in on Yuki myself. I'm sure he'll be happy to see me." Akito determined, and turned to head toward Hatori's small hospital.  
  
YUKI *  
  
Yuki, like Haru, had slept little the night before. He had read the manga that Momiji had left behind, and was surprised when he found it fascinating. Thanks to Akito, Yuki had grown up rather sheltered, and as such he was still pretty new to a lot of things in the world. Yuki, basically, had never even considered that a comic book could be so, well, seductive.   
  
Afterwards, Yuki had sat up thinking for the rest of the night. His mind wandered aimlessly, and took him down a lot of different paths. He thought about Miss Honda, about the life that she had awoken within him. He thought about how she was the first, normal, person to accept him, curse and all. That day in the school, she had won his heart, and she still held it tightly within her grasp. He further reminisced about the time when Kisa was being bullied at school. He recalled the way that Miss Honda had comforted her, and without even knowing it, Miss Honda had comforted him as well. He also remembered the time that Miss Honda had stood up to Akito. Something that Yuki had never in his life been able to do. Even when she was afraid of something, she stood her ground, she said what she felt. That was just how she was, always. She was beautiful, and she was caring, and she was passionately strong. How could Yuki ever stop loving her?   
  
But then there was Haru, and there was the secret that Yuki kept locked, safely, away. The secret that was slowly surfacing inside Yuki's heart, confusing him with it's memories. Memories that Yuki had completely repressed.  
  
Although, Yuki had never admitted to it, Haru was also Yuki's first love. He was, after all, the first person to show Yuki affection. Yuki's parents were not warm people. They were conservative, and cold, and ashamed of their children born under the Sohma curse. They sent him to live at the main house at a very young age, and their abandonment had damaged Yuki, almost beyond repair. It was not just the fact that his mother couldn't hug him, Yuki's mother didn't even want to hug him. When Yuki asked Akito why this was, Akito had informed him that it was because they found him disgusting. This assured Yuki of his own repulsiveness. He was certain that he was a freak. He saw himself as a little ratboy freak, unworthy of love, someone cursed to spend his life alone, but then he met Haru.   
  
Haru was different. He was, unconditionally, nice to Yuki, even carrying out a five day hunger strike to show his solidarity in opposition to Akito's abuse. Yuki hadn't thought about that incident in years, having long since locked it away, but he now remembered the way it felt when Hatori had told him of Haru's gallant stand. It had astonished him, the idea that someone might actually care what happened to him. Since, he wanted to pay Haru back, he had packed a picnic basket full of Haru's favorite foods and took it to Haru's room. That was the day that Haru had kissed him.   
  
Young Haru, could not have known it, but the kiss had meant everything to Yuki. As his parents had never bestowed such graces on the boy, it had been like water to a thirsting child. In Haru, Yuki had found sanctuary. Haru had allowed Yuki to share his bed, and as Young Haru slept Young Yuki would cuddle close next to him, innocently, savoring the warmth and the safety that it brought.   
  
But Haru left Yuki. He left him alone, just as Yuki's parents had discarded him, so had Haru betrayed him. Unaware that Akito had told Haru's parents that Haru was no longer welcomed at the main house, Yuki couldn't fathom the reason why Haru didn't visit him any longer. All Yuki knew was that he needed Haru, and Haru didn't come back. For months after Haru left, Yuki would cry himself to sleep, but after a while Yuki got tired of crying. Since he was tired of hurting, and tired of missing people who would never return to him, Yuki made an unconscious decision to protect himself. Where some people built walls around them, Yuki built himself a blockade. It was an invisible, impenetrable, barrier, and no one, especially not Haru, was ever getting through. That was until Yuki met Miss Honda. Miss Honda was the person who had caused Yuki's walls to come crashing down.  
  
Such were Yuki's thoughts, and they kept him up all night. Yuki was still wide awake when Hatori showed up for his morning examination.   
  
Afterwards, the exhausted Yuki, had allowed Haru to crawl into bed beside him and fall asleep in his arms. Overcome by his memories, and feeling nostalgic. Yuki had pulled Haru closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around the boys neck and bringing his lips within kissing distance of Haru's. Not actually touching, but close enough that Yuki could steal the sweetness in Haru's breath. Like this, comforted and warm, Yuki drifted immediately into a happy sleep.   
  
Yuki did not hear the door open, he was blissfully dreaming when Akito Sohma entered the room.  
  
********************  
  
When reading over my story, so far, I discovered something about myself. I use a lot of commas, it's like I am comma girl or something. I don't know how I feel about that… oh well, what can I say.  
  
Anyway, see you in chapter 10 (wow, chapter 10? How did this story become so darn long? This is, so, Akito's fault!) 


	10. Why Love Sucks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki. Yuki too, I wonder if she would consider a trade?  
  
Hello: I think this is the longest chapter that I have written so far. I was pretty inspired, and eager to write something that everyone would enjoy. It gets hard sometimes, with everyone having their own idea's about who should be paired up with Tohru. You have all been so great with your reviews. You deserve the best I can offer. I think you will like this, at least I hope so.  
  
Sleepless in Sohma House  
  
PART TEN - WHY LOVE SUCKS!  
  
Gazing down upon the lovingly entwined forms of Yuki and Haru, Akito was assaulted by a kaleidoscope of emotions. The first, and perhaps the strongest, was outrage.  
  
'How long have they been lovers?' Akito asked himself, a lifetime of anger and spite flaring up within his heart. He reached out, his perfectly manicured hand, with the intention of grabbing Haru by his white and black hair, to drag him out of Yuki's arms, however, he didn't. He stopped. Just as quickly as the anger had came, it passed.  
  
'My god, they look beautiful like that.' His hand dropped, harmlessly, to his side, as he took in the flawless splendor of the two boys. A soft ray of sunlight was filtering in through the blinds and it gave the boys an almost angelic quality. Yuki's arms were wrapped tightly around Haru and their lips were almost touching. They looked so right together, so sweetly happy.   
  
In a blinding flash, it surfaced, the overwhelming envy. Akito's face grew dark with it.  
  
'They're cousins, this is incest, they're disgusting.' Akito pulled his eyes away, sickened with himself for being taken in.   
  
'It's just like when they were kids, Yuki following Haru around like some lovesick little fool. I should separate them, just like I did back then, that will teach them. It's what they deserve.'   
  
But then Akito had a better idea, a brilliant idea. It was, perhaps, the best idea that he had ever had. An inspiration so perfect, it would assure that the girl would never want to look upon Yuki Sohma again. Yes, this was it, orchestrated properly, it would seal the deal with Tohru Honda, and send her running into Akito's waiting arms. And it was so easy, he just needed to get her down here. She just needed to see Yuki and Haru for the lovers they obviously were.  
  
Grinning his most evil Akito grin, he exited the room quietly, careful not to wake the two lovers. He then hurried, almost running, towards the main house. Meanwhile, the plan formed in his mind. He would go to Tohru Honda, tell her that he wasn't feeling well, and could she please find Hatori for him. He would tell her that Hatori could probably be found in the hospital. Oh yes, this opportunity was too good to pass up. 'I can just imagine the look on her face when she sees them. Oh, yes, precious Yuki, you will finally get what you deserve, and Miss Tohru Honda will be mine forever.'  
  
'Are you still so jealous of him, then?' The voice, of the girl, came from someplace deep inside Akito's heart. A cavalcade of feelings: love, warmth, and shame, radiated through Akito's body. It immediately stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Tohru Honda?" Akito whispered, for yes it was her voice he was imagining, her delicate, delightful, voice. The voice that he had carried in his heart for all these past months.   
  
'Do you really want to win like that, Akito?' The phantom voice asked, 'And what then? When you go, when you have died, is that really how you would like to be remembered? Is that really what you want from them?'  
  
"No," Akito answered softly, sucking in his breath, and dropping to his knees in the wet grass. "That's not what I want."  
  
'So what is it that you do want, Akito?'   
  
"I want to be someone they love, someone they respect. I want to be someone that you can love. I need you to teach me how to become that person. Tohru Honda, I need you." Akito's head dropped to his hands, and for the first time, since he was six years old, Akito Sohma cried.  
  
TOHRU *  
  
A soft knock on Tohru's, new, bedroom door announced the arrival of breakfast. Not knowing who to expect Tohru cautiously slid open the door and peeked out at a pretty female servant who carried a large tray of food, and an even larger bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Miss Honda, the master requested that I bring your breakfast." The servant informed her, and with an embarrassed "Hello.", Tohru stepped aside so that that the girl could enter.  
  
"Master Akito, also asked me to give these to you," the girl smiled warmly and offered the bouquet of flowers to her.  
  
"Flowers, for me? No, you must be mistaken, Akito wouldn't have meant to send me flowers."  
  
"No, mistake," The girl grinned, "see, he even put your name on the card."   
  
"Card?" Yep, right there stuck in the flowers, was a tiny pink card which read: Miss Tohru Honda.  
  
Th… th.. thank you," Tohru stammered, her cheeks flushing to a soft shade of rose. "I can't believe Akito would send me flowers. That was so nice of him, I shouldn't accept them though, it's just too much."  
  
"You must accept them," the girl answered straightforwardly, "It would disappoint the master if you did not."  
  
"Oh, I see, okay then, I'll take them then." Tohru buried her head in the flowers, "They smell so nice."  
  
"Yes, they are very pretty, Master Akito picked them out himself. He must really think highly of you."  
  
"Akito, picked them out himself?" Tohru wondered, "and you, you work here?"  
  
"Yes," The girl replied, "Actually, my family has served at the main house for many generations. Though I was just hired on recently, Master Akito chose me personally, as my mother once served his mother. Now, would the young Mistress like to eat outdoors then? It's quite a lovely day." Not waiting for an answer the girl headed outside and started to lay out Tohru's breakfast on the small patio table.  
  
"Akito's mother?" Tohru wondered, "did you know her?"  
  
"Oh, no, not really," The girl had finished setting the table, and gestured for Tohru to come take a seat. "Is there anything more I can get for you, young Mistress?"  
  
Tohru stared down at the table filled with many wonderful foods, many of them sweets picked out personally by Akito. "No, really, this is too much, would you like to join me, I can't eat all of this food by myself."  
  
"No, thank you, I have my duties to attend to, so if there is nothing else that you need,"  
  
"Well, actually, could you tell me your name?" Tohru smiled,  
  
The girl smiled back, over her shoulder as she headed to the door. "My name is Yoshiya Sohma."   
  
"YOU'RE A SOHMA?" Tohru blubbered, happily.  
  
"Well, that's what they tell me," The girl teased, "I'll be back to pick up your dishes in a bit."  
  
With that, the pretty girl left the room, leaving the goofy faced Tohru to stare at her food.  
  
HATORI *  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? SHE MOVED OUT??" Kyo roared, at the top of his little kitty lungs. "WHY WOULD SHE DO A DUMB THING LIKE THAT?"  
  
Removing the needle containing Kyo's blood sample from the cat's tiny body, Hatori once again found himself debating how much information he wanted to disclose. Being the Sohma stuck in the middle of everything wasn't always pleasant. Especially, when you were dealing with an angry Kyo.  
  
"Well, apparently, Tohru just felt that it was time for her to move on." Hatori soothed, even to his own ears it sounded insincere.   
  
"Why didn't anyone stop her?" Kyo asked, pouncing up on a bookshelf in order to be eye to eye with Hatori. He knew damn well the doctor was full of shit.  
  
"Shigure did try, Kyo, but once Tohru's mind was made up, she wouldn't listen to reason."  
  
"So, why didn't that damn Yuki stop her then?" Kyo spoke the one question Hatori had hoped to avoid.  
  
"Yuki had an asthma attack. He's staying at the Sohma hospital for a few days." Hatori answered honestly.  
  
"Sohma Hospital? Oh, you mean your office. It's not exactly a hospital, Hatori" Kyo mocked.  
  
A look of irritation crossed Hatori's face. He would have loved to have been allowed to work in a real hospital, with normal people, but he had his responsibilities to the family.  
  
"Kyo." Kazuma lectured, "Do not show such disrespect to Hatori. He's taken the day away from his practice to come and tend to you. I would have thought that I raised you better."  
  
"You're right, Father. I apologize for speaking so disrespectfully, Hatori." Kyo humbled, jumping down onto the coffee table, and then again to the floor. "It's just I feel like I've been stuck in this stupid, puny, cat body forever. It's annoying. That and I'm worried about Tohru. Knowing that girl, she probably moved back into a tent and has been abducted by some sick pervert, by now."  
  
"Now, now, Kyo. I am sure that Miss Honda is fine." Kazuma calmed.  
  
"Well, she will be, once I find her and drag her ass back home. I'll see you later Pops." Kyo said and headed for the Kitty door.  
  
"Hold up Kyo." Kuzuma called after him. "You could be very ill, you're not going anywhere."  
  
Kyo stopped, and turned back, a scowl of impatience painted on his face.   
  
"It's alright Kazuma." Hatori jumped in, "I don't believe Kyo's transformation has anything to do with his health. I need to check this blood sample to make sure, but I have a pretty good idea that Kyo will transform back, eventually."  
  
"EVENTUALLY! WHAT IN THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?" Kyo grumbled. "Whatever, I don't even want to know. I'm out of here."   
  
Kyo exited, via his special door, and Kazuma turned to Hatori expectantly.   
  
"So, if he's not ill, what's wrong with him?"   
  
"I seems our young Kyo is suffering from an extreme case of first love." Hatori joked, and proceeded to pack up his medical instruments. "As I recall, it can be pretty rough the first time out." Thoughts of Kana danced through Hatori's head, but he chased them away, before they could take root.  
  
"I see, is it her, Tohru Honda?" Kazuma queried, a touch of fatherly pride surfacing in his eyes.  
  
"You really need to ask that?"   
  
"Well, he didn't talk about her to me. Until you arrived, he wouldn't talk about anything. I really like that girl, she could be a good match for him." Kazuma decided.  
  
"Since when has love ever been that easy," Hatori sighed. "Kyo has fallen in love with Tohru, but then, so has Yuki."  
  
"Oh yes, suddenly I remember why love sucks," Kazuma laughed, shaking his head as he thought of his own first love.   
  
"Yes, it certainly can, and it tends to be extremely more so when you're of Sohma blood."  
  
"That would be a given. Does the girl know?" Kazuma asked, but then answered his own question. "It's why she moved out, is it?"  
  
"It's a bit more complicated then that, I'm afraid. I feel sorry for Tohru, she doesn't appear to realize the power she has over the Sohma men. It's truly astonishing, how one girl can be so blind." Hatori picked up his black medical bag. "I had better be getting back to the main house. I need to check on how Yuki is getting along, and Akito has something he needs to speak with me about."  
  
"Ah… Akito, I have been meaning to ask, how has he been feeling?"  
  
"Strangely, our Akito seems to be doing very well."  
  
"Really? That's unexpected. You know Hatori, I hate bringing this up, but as I am sure you realize…" Kazuma stopped, he knew that Akito's future was unavoidable. He even felt that if anyone ever deserved such a curse it was the coldhearted Akito Sohma, but he just couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.   
  
"I know, Kazuma, the time has come for Akito to take a bride," and once again a soft smile covered Hatori's cheeks.   
  
"Hatori, you're smiling? I know Akito can be a real bastard at times, but surely you aren't happy about this."   
  
"Oh no," and a quite laugh escaped Hatori, shocking Kazuma with it's inappropriateness. "You have me wrong. I, certainly, do not find favor in thinking of Akito's inevitable demise. My joy comes in imagining the poor boy in love."   
  
"Akito in love? Impossible. I, rather, think you should pity the poor girl who is arranged into a marriage with him."  
  
"That's just it. I don't think an arranged marriage will be necessary. I think that Akito may have found someone. You should come by the main house and see for yourself. The change is remarkable."  
  
"You don't say, and you're completely certain that this person is female? I've been worried, for a while now, that Akito fancied Yuki, the way he obsesses over him."  
  
"Don't even joke about that, Kazuma, between Ayame, Shigure, and Haru's little bi tendencies. Should it turn out that Akito's gay, I will be leaving this family to its own devices."   
  
SHIGURE *  
  
"Breakfast time, breakfast time, all for me…" Making his sleepy way towards the kitchen, Shigure suddenly remembered that he was alone in the house. "Oh… it's so very sad… I forgot… I've been abandoned."  
  
Entering the kitchen, he made a noisy show of searching the cupboards for something, edible, that he might be capable of preparing. Spotting a box of sugar cereal his eyes lit up.  
  
"Come to me, my sweet little box of joy." He sung, childishly, and stood on the tips of his toes to reach for the cereal box. Upon retrieving the box, his face fell. "It's awfully light." Shaking the box, close to his ear, he frowned. "It couldn't be." He proceeded to open the box, and peer inside, "Empty, I'll surly starve?" He tossed the box in the trash, and was about to return to his scavenger hunt, when he heard a loud knock coming from the front door.   
  
"Company!" He pranced happily into the living room to open the door.   
  
"Gure. I've come because I heard the terrible news." The platinum haired, Ayame, flounced inside, carrying a bag of fast food, and some drinks. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"Aya… you angel, you've come to my rescue… Is that breakfast for me?"  
  
"Well, of course, I heard you were left alone, and I know how helpless you can be."  
  
"Oh, Aya, you always know exactly what I need. I've been so lonely without Tohru around."  
  
"Yes, and Yuki and Kyo right." Ayame added.  
  
"Yes, of course, them too. Can we eat now?"   
  
WHITE HARU *  
  
Waking in Yuki's arms, Haru smiled softly. Yuki was holding him so tightly, and his face was so close. Haru felt his heartbeat quicken. His desire growing. His black, wilder, self begging to be set free.   
  
"You're so very beautiful, Yuki." Haru said, under his breath, and was surprised when Yuki tightened his arms to pull him closer.  
  
"Are you awake?" Haru questioned, and was disappointed when Yuki did not respond. "Sure, of course you are asleep. If you were awake, you wouldn't be holding me like this."  
  
'You should kiss him.' the thought surfaced, and Haru knew it was a manifestation of his darker side, still the idea wasn't without it's own merit. Kiss Yuki? It was unbearable how much he wanted to; and with Yuki's lips right there, inches away, would he ever get such a perfect chance again? Yes, he could do it. He wanted to do it so bad. He needed to feel Yuki's lips beneath his own.  
  
Before he could change his mind, Haru moved in. Placing his lips lightly upon Yuki's soft mouth, Haru felt a brilliant shiver pass though his soul. It was incredible, perfect, amazing. Within his chest, Haru's heart was pounding so loud, he was certain he would die, right there on the spot. He was just as certain that he wouldn't mind if he did. Dying in Yuki's arms would most assuredly be just fine. Threading his fingers in Yuki's baby soft silver hair, Haru, oh so slowly, deepened the kiss. A soft moan escaped Yuki, and Haru pulled back, torn between his desire and the knowledge that he was taking advantage of the one person he would never, intentionally, disrespect.  
  
Catching his breath, Haru stared down at Yuki's sweet lips. The boy still appeared to be sleeping, but a soft blush was slowly creeping along his cheeks. The sight of it drove Haru over the edge.   
  
BLACK HARU *  
  
Haru dove back in, and this time the kiss was one hundred times more passionate. Haru felt Yuki move in his arms and again Haru pulled back, wanting more, but waiting.  
  
"Miss Honda," The whisper hit Haru like hammer, his heart wrenching, he held his breath, and sent out a silent prayer, 'He didn't just say that. I just imagined that. Please, Yuki, you didn't mean that.'  
  
Yuki's arms tightened around Haru neck, "I love you so much…" Yuki mumbled in his half sleep, "Tohru, you're it. You are the only one…"  
  
"You idiot." Black Haru reared up in anger. Knocking Yuki away from him, and barreling out of the bed.  
  
"Haru?" Yuki said, sitting up, and shaking the sleep from his head. "What happened? What's the matter?"  
  
"Yuki," Haru groaned, eyes filling with tears. "Why do you love her so much? You're such a stupid jerk…"  
  
For a moment, both boys locked eyes, neither sure what to say.   
  
Then Haru turned, pushed open the door, and sprinted away.  
  
TOHRU *   
  
Tohru stood in her small, private garden. From her vantage point, behind an ivy covered tall fence, she had a limited view of the main grounds. She could see out, just a bit, but suspected that others would have a more difficult time trying to see in.   
  
"Yuki," She sighed, painfully, as thoughts of the violet eyed Sohma bombarded her mind. This morning she had found herself constantly thinking of her dear friend. Of course, she had also thought about Kyo, but for some reason it was the delicate little rat that was demanding all of her attention.   
  
"It's because he was so ill, when I saw him last. I'm just worried about him, that's all." Her mind pictured the boy, as he was the last time that she saw him. His body naked and beautiful, his face a mask of anger and pain. Closing her eyes, she tried to force away the tears that threatened. "I won't cry." She begged, fighting herself for control.  
  
Opening her eyes, a few moments later, she saw caught of glimpse of Haru as he bolted across the grounds toward the main gate.  
  
"Har.." she started to call out, and quickly covered her mouth with her hands. 'No, he can't know that I am staying here. No one can know.' Tohru scurried away from the fence and into her room.  
  
Just as she entered, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Tohru Honda?" Akito called out from behind the door.  
  
Smiling happily, Tohru hurried to the door and slid it open.   
  
"Akito, I am so happy to see you."  
  
"Can I come in?" Akito asked politely.  
  
"Oh, yes… I mean, of course, this is your house and all." Tohru stumbled over her own feet, in her effort to step aside, so that Akito could enter.  
  
"Yes," Akito said, sliding the door closed behind him. "but for now on, it's your house too. Remember that."  
  
"Is it really, okay?" Tohru asked doubtfully, "I mean, if the others find out."  
  
"They won't," Akito promised, walking through the room and out to the garden, "What do you think of the garden? It's comforting, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it's wonderful." Tohru assured him, and followed him outside. "It's like a dream."  
  
"It was my mother's favorite place." Akito told her, sadness touching his eyes.  
  
"Your mother? Is she alive? I mean, I've never heard about…" Tohru caught herself in mid-sentence afraid of saying too much. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business."  
  
"It's okay," Akito smiled softly at Tohru, "She didn't die, or anything like that. She's alive and living in England. Happily married, or so I hear, with two young sons."  
  
"So you see her then?" Tohru asked, still somehow certain that this was a difficult subject for him.  
  
"No, I don't." Akito told Tohru, as he took a seat upon the grass, patting the ground beside him, his way of asking Tohru to sit. "She doesn't know that I exist."   
  
As requested, Tohru planted herself next to him, her eyes rimming with tears. "It was like Momiji's mother, wasn't it?"  
  
"Not really. It's pretty pitiful actually. To her, I was the representation of evil. My father died before I was born, and my mother, she just went crazy with grief. It's like she saw me as the heart of the Sohma curse." Akito's words were laced with years of pain. Feeling tired, he laid back in the grass, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Akito, I feel so sorry for you." Laying down on her side, Tohru's heart was full of sadness for the young head of the Sohma family. It was no wonder that he turned out the way that he did. For a while, she just watched over him. Her curiosity about the Sohma's looming heavy on her mind. "Would you like to talk more about it, Akito? I don't mind listening."  
  
Akito said nothing for awhile, but Tohru waited patiently.   
  
"I don't know." Akito admitted at last, "I've never really talked about it."   
  
"I think I understand, but I think that you should try. I would really like to know more about you." Tohru told him, and was shocked when she noticed a tiny tear that was falling from Akito's tightly closed eyelids. 'He's crying.'   
  
Her heartbreaking, Tohru leaned over and wiped the tear from Akito's cheek, but then quickly, self consciously, pulled her hand away. 'What am I doing? This is Akito Sohma. What will he think of me?'  
  
In a flash, Akito captured her hand within his, making Tohru's heart jump. Putting her hand to his mouth, he placed a soft kiss upon it.  
  
"Someday, I will tell you everything, Tohru Honda, but for now do you mind just staying by my side?"  
  
Finding herself without words. Tohru reclined back on the grass. Silently, she continued to hold Akito's hand in hers, as she watched the sun, slowly, fading from the blue summer sky.  
  
*************************************  
  
Well, did you like it? I had an insane time at work, this week, and I am pretty tired right now. So my proofing skill are even more non-existent then usual. I hope it's not too full of typos.  
  
Please let me know what you think. I, probably, still have 4 or so more chapters, could be even longer, before I reach my end. Hope you don't mind. See you in Chapter 11. 


	11. Mother's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki. Yuki too, but you knew that, didn't you?  
  
Hello Again, you are all so nice to me with your reviews. Thank you, I hope you know that they really help. They allow me to keep pushing myself, even when I am tired and want to just veg out and watch Rurouni Kenshin episodes over and over until I'm dreaming of red haired boys and cross shaped scars. Kenshin, yummy... Hee hee, if I ever get through this Fruits Basket fic, maybe I will write one for Kenshin.   
  
PS: A special thank you to Shinsei for catching a most glaring typo in Chapter 9. I really can't proof myself to save my own life… It's sad.  
  
Sleepless in Sohma House  
  
PART ELEVEN - MOTHER'S DAY  
  
YOUNG AKITO *  
  
A heavy fog camouflages his mother's small garden. At nearly six years old, Akito still possesses an innocent heart. It is a troubled heart, lonely, and dejected; but he carries hope with him every step that he takes, somewhat like other children might keep a blanket or an invisible playmate.   
  
Cousin Hatori came to live with them recently, he is already studying to be a doctor. He told Akito that he would be his personal physician one day, whatever that is. Akito likes cousin Hatori, a lot. Unlike the other family members, who tend to avoid him - for reasons a child could not begin to understand - Hatori is kind to him. This morning, at breakfast, he showed Akito a calendar. Hatori told him that it was Mother's day. He even helped Akito to make mother this present, a handmade card that the boy clutches tenderly, being careful not to damage the pretty glitter that lays embedded in a sticky white glue.   
  
"Mommy, Mommy, look! I made this for you, it's a card." The child runs to her, stands staring up at her, expectantly.  
  
"Cousin Hatori told me that today is the day that we should honor our mothers. I made this card, especially for you, Mommy." His mother stares down at him, she sets aside the worn, rose colored, book that she is always writing in, and reaches out to take the card from him. The child is impressed with himself, he doesn't notice the strange way that she handles it, as if it is something contaminated, something dirty.   
  
'Surely now, mother will love me.' The child tells himself, and grins up at her, 'This card is a magic card. I made it myself, with pretty pink glitter. I took it to the shrine and prayed that it be blessed. I meditated for an entire hour, promised to be good forever. I even promised to be nice to that awful Yuki, even though I don't like him so much. The first day that Yuki moved into the main house he was mean to me. He told me that he doesn't want to live here. He said that he's afraid of mommy. He said that mommy is crazy. Mommy's not crazy. She's just really sad. That's what cousin Hatori told me, and cousin Hatori wouldn't lie. She's just sad, cause she misses daddy."  
  
Akito's mother is beautiful, tall and delicate, with flowing black hair that reaches to the back of her knees. She is fragile and heartbroken; forever mourning the man she cannot be with, and now there is this child, this dreadful, terrible child. The child who so resembles that man, her husband, Kosuke Sohma. The child's father. She had loved the man, unconditionally, despite the fact that Kosuke did not love her back. He had been so stunningly beautiful. He was much prettier then any girl. His eyes were dazzlingly, like delicate drops of jade, and his voice was so soft, it was like warm vanilla mixed with cinnamon. He was so very charming, on the surface. Deep down, he was completely empty, a cold hearted, self centered man. He loved only himself, he married her only, because his family forced him into it. Their romance ended the moment that she became pregnant. Even before they were married, the bastard was having an affair. It was with his own cousin's wife.  
  
As she takes the card from Akito's tiny hands, her fingers sink into the wet glue. She can't stand the feel of it. She flings it away.  
  
"Get it out of here," she shrieks, stepping back from the hateful child, "take that thing and leave me."  
  
"Mommy!" Akito cries, "but mommy, why?" Akito grabs onto his mother's red satin robe trying to hide his face in it.  
  
"Stay away from me, you freak," the woman screams at him, pulling back quickly to send the boy flying to the ground. "I hate you, you're disgusting, get out of my sight, you ugly child."  
  
AKITO *  
  
With a soft cry, Akito lunges out of his dream. It's dark outside now, the stars look down upon him in pity. He's cold, and his body is stiff from sleeping on the ground this way, but his right hand is warm, still held safely in Tohru Honda's hand. The girl sleeps beside him, they must have both fallen asleep this way. Unexpected, but Akito is thankful. Using his left hand, he clumsily wipes at his eyes, which are wet with tears. 'What's happening to me?' he wonders. 'I haven't had that dream for so long.'  
  
Sitting up, Akito careful retrieves his hand from Tohru's grasp. Standing, and taking a moment to stretch his aching bones. He then bends down, he tucks his hands underneath the sleeping girl, lifting her into his arms. She must have been as worn out as he was, as the movement doesn't wake her. He carries her inside, and gently places her on the bed, pulling the covers around her snugly. He sits down on the edge of the bed, and for a while he watches her sleep. Finally, he leans over and places a tiny kiss on her forehead, then taking a deep breath, he stands. Regretfully, hating to leave her side, he proceeds down the hall to his own chambers.   
  
KYO *  
  
Kyo was pissed! The security guard held him up by the scruff of his neck; causing his body to, involuntary, jerk into a submissive position. 'Bastard,' Kyo thought, as the guard opened the door and tossed him out. 'I'm a Sohma damn you. My family owns this stupid building, how dare you throw me out.' Before the door could shut, Kyo ran back into the building. 'I just need to get to the third floor to see if Tohru is working tonight.' In a instant, the security guard had scooped him back up, and once again Kyo was hurled out of the building.  
  
"Damn it!" Kyo cursed, under his breath.   
  
Kyo knew that it was doubtful that Tohru was even working tonight. Tonight was Sunday, Tohru's usual night off. She had Sunday, Monday, and Friday nights off, but sometimes, when she was desperate for money, she would pick up an extra shift. Kyo figured that right now, Tohru had to be pretty desperate for money. 'Besides that, I don't know where else to look.' Kyo pouted. Crossing the street, he climbed up the tallest tree he could find, and did his best to scope out the third floor of the Sohma building.   
  
Kyo knew that Tohru's two best girlfriends, The Yankee, and The Electric Shock Chick, were both away for the summer. To his knowledge, they were Tohru's only non-Sohma friends.   
  
He had already visited Tohru's grandfathers house. He had entered through an open window, on the second floor, and wandered the house in search of Tohru. There was no sign that she was even staying there. That left just one possibility. The stupid girl had moved back to her tent.  
  
"What the hell, Tohru? You couldn't just move home with your family like a normal girl? You had to make it difficult on me." Deciding that this was getting him nowhere, Kyo decided to start searching the forest. "And when I find you, Tohru, I'm going to have quite a few things to say to you, so you better be ready."  
  
YUKI *  
  
Yuki was sitting on a blanket, on the porch, re-reading Gravitation, when Hatori showed up for his evening check up.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed, Yuki?" The Doctor asked, sounding only mildly disapproving.  
  
"I needed some fresh air. I couldn't stand it, staying in that bed, for even a moment longer."   
  
"I take it that you're feeling better?.. As long as you're sure that you're up to it." Hatori said, taking a seat next to the boy, "What's that book?" he asked, leaning in to read over Yuki's shoulder.  
  
"Do you mind?" Yuki said, quickly closing the book and stuffing it under the blanket.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. So, if you're really feeling better, perhaps you would like to join Akito, Momiji, and I for dinner in the main house." Hatori asked, knowing the answer, but asking anyway.  
  
"Dinner with Akito? I'd rather you just kill me, now."   
  
"I had a feeling that was what you would say." Hatori smiled, "I'll have Momiji bring you out something for dinner then, are you hungry, right now?"  
  
"Not really."   
  
"What about Haru? Is he still inside?"  
  
"No," Yuki told him, looking suddenly gloomy. "He left earlier. I guess, I upset him."  
  
"I see. Yuki, if you don't mind me asking, what's going on with you two, anyway?"  
  
Yuki bit his bottom lip, thoughtfully. Trying to decide if he wanted to answer. A part of him wanted to talk to someone about it, and Hatori had always been one of the few people that Yuki didn't mind talking to, but still it was all so embarrassing.  
  
"I don't know, Hatori. These last few days, it's like, I keep doing everything wrong. I keep hurting the people that I love. It's almost like some nutcase has taken control of me, and is messing up my whole life." (A.N. - I don't know what nutcase he might be talking about)  
  
"I understand, Yuki. When you're in love, things tend to get a little strange at times."  
  
"So, this is normal?" Yuki asked hopefully.  
  
"Well, it depends. It is still Tohru that you're in love with, right?"  
  
"Yes, it's Tohru," Yuki answered quickly, "why would you even ask that? It's not like my feelings for Tohru are going to vanish, just because we had some stupid misunderstanding."  
  
"I see, and what about Haru?" Hatori ventured. He realized that this was dangerous territory, but something inside of him felt, certain, that the boy had something that he needed to get off of his chest.  
  
"Haru?" Yuki sighed, "I don't know. It seems impossible."  
  
"What's impossible?" Hatori probed, wishing the boy would look him in the eyes, instead of staring down at the ground as if in shame.   
  
"Is it possible for me to love Haru, but not be gay?"   
  
"I'm not sure, Yuki. I suppose it depends on the type of love."  
  
"What do you mean? Type of love?" Yuki moaned, flicking his hair out of his face.  
  
"Do you love Haru like a friend, or do you love him as a lover?" Hatori rationalized, and the doctor was surprised when his own cheeks turned as bright as Yuki's did.  
  
For awhile they sat in silence, Hatori giving Yuki the time to ponder the question. At last, Yuki took a deep breath, looked Hatori straight in the eye, and voiced his deepest feelings.  
  
"I love Haru. As a friend, of course, but sometimes, I don't know. It's the way that he looks at me, it… I don't know… it moves me." Yuki closed his eyes then, as he remembered the feel of Haru's arms. "He makes me feel safe. It's always been that way, between us… His arms are like a haven… a place where even Akito can't touch me, and yet… I don't completely trust in him."  
  
"I don't believe that Haru would ever, intentionally, hurt you, Yuki." Hatori said honestly, staring at the boy in front of him, he was stunned by the intensity of Yuki's confession.  
  
"Intentionally, no, but still." With that, Yuki stood up. "It's getting chilly out here. I'm going in."  
  
"One second, Yuki." Hatori got to his feet, he wasn't satisfied. He followed the boy into the hospital. Yuki crawled into the bed, pulling up the covers, and closing his eyes.  
  
"Yuki? I'm curious. Who do you love more?"   
  
"Who?" Yuki repeated, "I don't know. I love them both the same, but in different ways."  
  
"That makes no sense," Hatori laughed, and was glad to see the, small, smile that surfaced on the boys gentle face.   
  
"Does it have to?" Yuki wondered.   
  
"No, not at all." Hatori decided, then turned to leave.  
  
"Hatori?" Yuki asked softly.  
  
Halfway out the door, Hatori turned his head back towards the hospital bed. "Yes, Yuki?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime, Yuki. Anytime."   
  
****************  
  
Okay, I hope that answers any of your questions about how Yuki feels about Tohru… Glad, I got that off of his chest.  
  
This was such a fun chapter for me to write. I never seem to end up, exactly, where I intend to when I start a chapter, but so far things are still on track.   
  
See you in Chapter 12. 


	12. A Loveable Akito?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki. Yuki too. That's just the way it is. I am learning to accept it.  
  
Okay, everyone, quick warning. The characters have, once again, taken over my story. I have no control over what they decide to do anymore. I promise nothing. I want to make all of you wonderful readers happy, but it simply cannot be helped. At this point, I have no clue about who Tohru is going to end up with, flighty little chick that she is. What's a fan fiction writer to do?   
  
However, I appreciate your reviews, as well as your thoughts, on who you feel is destined to be with Miss Honda… I also, know that I should call her Honda-san or Honda-chan, and that robes should be yukata, (but my stupid spell check wants to change it to Yucatan). This makes me want to apologize to all of the fan fiction purist out there, for not using proper Japanese terms, but I don't think I could keep it up throughout the whole story, so… opps, lost my train of thought. Anyway, regarding Tohru. Now that we have made it this far, please feel free to continue to vote for who you really think she belongs with. Of course, I will not promise that things will go that way… but I am curious, and you never know. I like you all, a lot, and really want to know what you think. But in the end … we all still answer to Akito, or do we?  
  
Sleepless in Sohma House  
  
PART TWELVE - A LOVABLE AKITO?  
  
HATORI *  
  
Akito was late coming to dinner. Sitting at the large Sohma dining table, Hatori and Momiji waited impatiently. Hatori was feeling an inkling of annoyance. He was overly tired from his long drive into the mountains, and Momiji, as usual, was like a giant pinball full of youthful enthusiasm.   
  
"Hatori, I'm starving. When's Akito going to get here?" Momiji frowned and fidgeted, eyeing the basket of fresh baked bread that sat untouched on the table.  
  
"I'm sure that he'll get here soon." Hatori said, glancing down at his watch.   
  
It was unlike Akito to be late for dinner. The head of the Sohma clan was well known, within the family, for his intolerance of tardiness. It was one of his special pet peeves. Hatori still recalled, quite clearly, one particular New Year's celebration when Ritsu and his family had dared to arrive late. Akito had taken particular delight in re-educating them on the virtues of punctuality. To this day the three overly skittish Sohma's served as a reminder to the rest of the clan.   
  
Akito, himself, had never been, unintentionally, late for anything in his entire life, until tonight.  
  
"Is it okay if I have some bread, then?" Momiji pleaded, reaching for the basket.  
  
"No," Hatori scolded, "You know that Akito will take it as a sign of disrespect if you start without him."  
  
"You're right," Momiji sulked, "I'm sorry, but I'm so hungry."  
  
"I'll go find him." Hatori decided, standing up, just as the dining room door slid open, and a fair skinned goddess stepped into the room.   
  
The moment that Yoshiya entered the Sohma dining room, Hatori was immediately caught. In an instant, he found himself drawn into her beautiful pale green eyes. They left him momentarily speechless. 'Who is this young woman?' He wondered, and felt his heart flutter softly as she aimed a smile in his direction. For the tiniest moment, Hatori wondered if there was any chance in hell that he might actually be given a second chance at love, but just as quickly he decided who the girl was.  
  
'Ah ha!' Hatori determined, "This must be her, Akito's new girlfriend," he felt a familiar disappointment blanketing him. 'Lucky bastard.'  
  
"Ha'ri, Ha'ri," Momiji exclaimed excitedly, jumping up from the table and rushing to the girls side. "Ha'ri this is Yoshi, she's come to work at the main house."   
  
"Work?" Hatori questioned, noticing the apron that the girl wore over her cute, but too short, floral dress.  
  
"Yes, Hatori. Akito hired her, and do you know what the best part is?" Momiji asked, but before Hatori had time to even consider an response, the small blond boy threw himself into Yoshiya's arms. "She knows all about us!."   
  
A loud pop, followed by a sunshine bright flash, left Yoshiya holding a small yellow rabbit.  
  
"Momiji!" Hatori yelled at him.   
  
"It's okay," Yoshiya grinned, and hugged the little rabbit tightly. "I have known about the family secret for years now. My mother taught me about it, before she passed away." Sitting Momiji down she offered her hand to Hatori. "I'm Yoshiya Sohma. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"You're mother?" Hatori questioned, and then it dawned on him. "You're Yoshiya Sohma?"  
  
"Yes, and you are the great Doctor Hatori Sohma." Yoshiya grinned, "and you probably won't remember me, but we knew each other when we were children."  
  
The thing was Hatori did remember her, in fact, he remembered quite well. She was younger than he was, but only by two years. She was the daughter of Suzumi Sohma. The woman who had been destined to serve Akito's mother. In effect, her family had been serving the heads of the clan for generations.   
  
Growing up at the main house did not allow Hatori much opportunity to meet normal children. So when Suzumi brought her young daughter to work with her, Hatori had found himself fascinated by the pretty girl. He would sit in the garden, pretending to be studying, and he would watch as Yoshi played with Shigure and Ayame. He had never joined them. Too much was expected of him, even in those days, and playing in the garden simply was not a part of Hatori Sohma's meticulously scheduled life. Yoshiya had been Hatori's first crush. She was the first, in a short line of girls, that he was forced to worship from a far. Now, amazingly, she was back.  
  
"No, of course I remember you. I just didn't recognize you." Hatori explained, "You've grown up."  
  
"Well, people tend to do that, Hatori." Akito informed him, as he entered the room.  
  
In a bright yellow burst, Momiji transformed back into his human form.  
  
"Akito!" Momiji exclaimed nervously. Grabbing up his clothes, he hurried to hide behind Hatori.  
  
"Hello Momiji, Hatori." Akito greeted them with a smile.   
  
Hatori was unsettled by how genuinely warm and friendly he sounded.   
  
"Are we dining naked tonight?" Akito asked, flashing Momiji a fun loving grin.  
  
"No, Akito… I just…" Momiji started, and quickly began to dress himself.  
  
"Momiji, transformed." Yoshiya informed him, "it was my fault, he's so adorable, I couldn't help but hug him."  
  
Hatori felt his heart stop, and he readied himself for the possible explosion.  
  
"No harm done." Akito told her, shooing aside her apology with a gentle smile. "Yoshiya, if you don't mind, I need to speak with you for just a moment." Akito gestured toward the hallway.   
  
"Of course, Master Akito." Yoshi replied and nodded a quick farewell.  
  
Still half naked, Momiji peeked out from behind Hatori, "Bye Yoshi."  
  
"Hatori, why don't you two start without me. I will be a few minutes." Akito said, before exiting the room, a wicked grin plastered on his face.   
  
"Um… Ha'ri," Momiji whispered, as soon as Akito was gone. "what's up with him?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Hatori asked, pretty much lost within his own train of thoughts.  
  
"Well, Akito, didn't you notice. He was acting… well kind of… nice, or loveable or something. It was weird."  
  
"A loveable Akito?" Hatori mumbled, speaking without realizing he was doing so.   
  
Hatori's mind was simply somewhere else. Walking to the table, Hatori took his seat.   
  
Still jabbering on, Momiji plopped himself down on the cushion beside Hatori, and immediately attacked the bread basket. Hatori didn't notice, he paid the boy no mind. Hatori was too busy thinking, something along the lines of, how perfect and tiny Yoshiya's cute button nose was, how pale and lovely her skin was, and how sweet and soft lips might taste. That was when it hit him.   
  
"She's Yoshiya Sohma, the daughter of the Suzumi Sohma. The daughter of the woman who served Akito's mother." This he said out loud, earning him a confused look from Momiji.  
  
That would mean that Yoshiya was at the Sohma house, neither as Akito's girlfriend, nor as his future wife. Yoshiya was here, as tradition dictates, as the woman who would serve Akito's bride. THAT MADE HER AVAILABLE!  
  
Suddenly, feeling ravenous, Hatori grabbed a piece of bread, right out of Momiji's hand, and began to eat. A look of delight covering his face.   
  
KYO *  
  
Kyo was feeling completely discouraged as he exited the forest and stood anxiously in front of Sohma house. 'I can't believe that I am actually back here. I, so, never wanted to see this place again.'  
  
As was always the case, when Shigure was home, the front door was slid completely open. Kyo noticed a warm inviting smell coming from the kitchen. After having wandered the forest for hours, searching for Tohru, Kyo was tired, and hungry, and extremely irritable. 'Wait a minute, someone is actually cooking in the kitchen. Shigure can't cook? Yuki can't cook! I'm out here! It must be…'  
  
In an excited flurry, Kyo flew through the front door, as fast as his little furry feet could carry him, and he rushed into the kitchen.  
  
"TOHRU?" He exclaimed lovingly, and this was immediately followed up with, "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TWO FREAKS DOING?!!"   
  
Standing in the kitchen, Ayame and Shigure were locked in an particularly passionate embrace. Ayame was dressed in a pretty pink apron and matching cooks hat, and he was feeding Shigure a chocolate dipped strawberry.   
  
"Oh, Kyo." Shigure said, completely unaffected, "have you come home, already? Aya was just teaching me how to cook."  
  
YUKI *  
  
Yuki couldn't recall having ever felt quite this lonely.   
  
"What in the hell is wrong with me." he asked himself, under his breath. "This is unacceptable, why am I feeling so sorry for myself?"  
  
'If anything," he decided, 'I should be feeling guilty.'   
  
In the course of just a couple of days, he had pushed away the only two people who really mattered to him. Tohru was out there somewhere, possibly even living in a tent, and who really knew what kind of trouble Haru might be getting himself into.  
  
Unable to rest, Yuki once again got out of bed. He was feeling pretty hungry, and was wishing that he had asked Hatori to have Momiji bring his dinner after all. Pulling on the robe that Hatori had brought for him, he instantly decided that he hated it. It was obviously from Akito's wardrobe. Hatori's robe would have been too big, Momiji's too small. Akito's fit just right, but it was god awfully ugly. Bright red with a black floral pattern. Yuki even imagined that he could smell Akito's scent in the fabric of the robe, which was pretty much insane, as the robe looked to be brand new. Yuki took the robe back off, and instead wrapped a blanket about his shoulders. As summer was coming to an end soon, it was a bit cool outside, and Yuki didn't want to catch a draft. "I will be going home tomorrow, but not if I catch cold."  
  
Thus attired, Yuki decided that he would, quietly, sneak into the kitchen at the main house and ask the cook for something to eat. 'I just need to be careful, so that I don't accidentally run into Akito.'  
  
TOHRU *  
  
"Is Akito changing, for the better?" Tohru asked herself, as she sat in her private hot springs, gazing up at the stars. "Mom, you always said that people could change if they really wanted to, and you said that the only people who were unable to change were the ones that didn't believe it was possible to do so. So is that it mom? Is the reason that Akito is being so nice to me, because he wants to be a better person?"  
  
Tohru listened intently, wishing that she could once more hear the cheerful voice of her mother. The voice which used to reside deep inside of her heart. She got nothing. Over the past month, she was finding more, and more, that her mother's memory was fading. She missed it.   
  
Recently, there had also been another voice. A voice that had haunted her dreams, constantly, up until today. It was the voice of a very dangerous, very angry, Akito Sohma. It was a voice that she had feared greatly. Often, he would come to her in her sleep, causing her to wake up in a cold sweet, fighting back the desire to scream out loud.   
  
Today, that voice was gone, she was happy to be rid of.   
  
This afternoon, as she napped, she had also dreamed of Akito, but it was a different Akito Sohma. It was not the Akito from her nightmares. This man was beautiful, with warm hands and gentle arms. This man spoke softly, and placed delicate kisses upon her face. This man was someone that she wanted desperately to love.  
  
Tohru had awakened from this dream feeling a different kind of fear. Sitting up in the big soft bed, Tohru let out a tiny sigh of relief. She was still here. It wasn't all a dream. She had fallen asleep in the garden, next to Akito, and had he really carried her inside? The thought of this brought a soft smile to her face and a blush to her cheeks.  
  
Getting out of the bed, she had decided to use the hot springs. For the last twenty minutes she had been sitting here, watching the stars, and daydreaming about Akito. For some reason, she couldn't seem to get him out of her head. It was iniquitous, what she was thinking of. While staying at Shigure's she had sometimes thought of both Yuki, and Kyo in a similar fashion, but this was different. This was Akito. Where her thoughts of Yuki and Kyo had brought about tender fantasies, which often centered around the ability to actually hug and, perhaps, kiss them; her musings of Akito were of a much wilder nature. She didn't know where such thoughts were coming from, and was not sure if she liked having them, but facts were facts. Akito Sohma was having an considerable effect on her.  
  
The sound of delicate footsteps passing by, on the other side of the fence, caught Tohru's attention. She was, immediately, brought down from her cloud. Standing, she wrapped a towel tightly around her body, and moved closer to the fence. She had felt certain that she recognized those gentle footsteps, and was not at all surprised upon discovering to whom they belonged.  
  
It was Yuki. Holding her breath, Tohru put one hand to her mouth, her heart racing inside her chest. All romantic thoughts of Akito immediately vanished. It was her Yuki. He moved slowly, apprehensively, towards a small back door which led into the main house. Immediately, the questions grew inside of her. Why was he dressed so strangely. Was that a blanket? Why isn't he in the hospital? Why is he going into the main house, isn't he afraid of running into Akito. Why am I still so worried about him?   
  
Yuki opened the small door, peeked timidly inside, and entered.   
  
Tohru returned to her bath, but found she could no longer relax.  
  
YUKI *  
  
Yuki stood tensely, peering down the long hallway, which lead to the dining room, and the kitchen. For just a moment, he debated about turning back, but a soft rumble in his tummy spurred him on.  
  
"Please don't let me run into Akito." He whispered, and crept towards the kitchen. Passing by the dining room, he heard Momiji's voice from inside. He was talking to Hatori. Yuki felt relieved. They were in the middle of dinner, which would mean that Akito would be with them. As he recalled, meal's in the main house were taken with Akito, or they were not taken at all. The only exception was when Akito was feeling ill, in which case he would be recovering in his rooms. Either way, Yuki was home free.  
  
As Yuki slid open the door to the kitchen, he was smiling. As a child he had spent a lot of his time visiting with Rikku, the woman who had cooked for the main house for over 40 years. He had liked the main kitchen a lot. With it's warm oven's, and inviting scents, Yuki had always found it comforting. Rikku had even attempted to teach him to cook once. Yuki had set the kitchen on fire. Akito had roared, and that was the last of the cooking lessons.  
  
Stepping into the kitchen, Yuki felt his heart literally stop, and then, it went into overdrive. 'Why, oh why, was Akito in the kitchen?'  
  
"Yuki, what are you doing out of the hospital?" Akito asked him, stepping in front of the large tray of food he had previously been examining. Standing next to Akito, was a woman Yuki did not recognize. Rikku was standing in front of the stove, she had been stirring a large pot of pasta sauce, but stopped when Yuki entered the room.  
  
"I… I…I" Yuki stumbled over his words, and took an unconscious step backwards, desiring escape. "I was hungry." he managed to spit out at last.  
  
"I see." Akito said, and smiled warmly as he took a step toward Yuki. "but you shouldn't be out of bed, yet. Hatori wouldn't like it."  
  
Yuki took another step backwards, his eyes as big a saucers, and his whole body shaking. Yoshiya and Rikki both watched sympathetically, but kept silent.  
  
"I… I … was hungry." Yuki repeated, and closed his eyes tightly, as Akito placed a reassuring arm around his shoulders.   
  
"I know, it's okay, why don't you come and have dinner with us, then." Akito lead the frightened Yuki out of the kitchen, "by the way, Yuki, why are you wearing a blanket? Didn't Hatori give you the robe that I bought for you?"  
  
MOMIJI *  
  
'Hatori is acting strange.' Momiji noticed, 'He never smiled like that, not ever before, and what is up with him stealing my bread?' Momiji had just gotten it buttered the exact way that he liked it, and Momiji was starving.   
  
"Ha'ri, what's wrong with you?" Momiji questioned, and Hatori looked at him as if he had no idea what Momiji was talking about.  
  
Just then, the door slid open, and Akito entered the room with Yuki in tow.  
  
GRAY HARU *  
  
Haru was lost. He had not paid attention to where he was walking when he left the main house. He had been too upset to care where he was heading. Now, he had absolutely no idea where he was. He was glad that it was no longer raining, but that didn't make him any less hungry. He was also wishing that he had chosen a shirt that wasn't sleeveless. Even in the summer, at night, the forest was just plain freezing. To top things off, he was miserable. Traveling through the forest, he had flipped from White to Black numerous times. Now he felt neither White, nor Black, he was basically just feeling well… kind of Gray.  
  
"It doesn't matter." He told himself. "I can just stay lost like this forever. It's not as if Yuki is going to miss me. Not as long as that girl is in the picture.   
  
"You know," whispered his Black side, for perhaps the hundredth time that day, "you could get rid of her."  
  
"Leave me the hell alone!" Gray Haru screamed. "I would never do anything to hurt Tohru. Who am I? Akito? Besides, if I did, Yuki would never forgive me."  
  
"Yuki…" His White side moaned, "I miss Yuki, can't we go back to the main house now? It's so nice and warm in Yuki's bed. I love Yuki!"  
  
"You leave me alone too." Gray Haru yelled, "It's all over with Yuki, okay. He doesn't love us, he never has, so just get over it."  
  
Crossing his arms in an effort to get warmer, Haru came upon a small clearing. Seeing a fireplace and a picnic table he headed that way.  
  
"Now, how do I build a fire without matches again?" he said, and then he noticed the little storm battered tent.   
  
"What the?" Walking over to it, he tilted his head to one side, thinking deeply.   
  
The tent was tiny, just a kids pup tent, really, and except for a big bump in the middle the tent was completely flattened. 'What is inside?' Crouching down, Haru found the zipper and pulled at it.  
  
Once he got it open, he pushed aside the plastic flap. Inside was a few shopping bags full of female clothing, and a small picture of a short haired woman. Tohru's mom. Haru realized. This must be where the girl was living now.   
  
"Yuki's not going to like this." Gray Haru thought.  
  
"It's kinda sad." His White side added.  
  
"It's better then she deserves!" His Black side insisted.  
  
"Didn't I tell both of you guys to shut up?" Gray Haru said.  
  
Taking a deep, and calming breath. Haru set himself to the task of putting Tohru's tiny tent back in order. He had come to a decision about what it was that needed to be done. He would fix the tent, and wait right here until Tohru returned, however long that might take. 'I don't know how to get home anyway.' When she arrived, he would talk to the girl. He needed to know if it was at all possible. Could Tohru Honda love Yuki even half as much as he himself did? If she did, he promised himself, he would do the right thing. He would step aside. But if she didn't… if she didn't…   
  
YUKI *   
  
'He's up to something.' Yuki told himself as he put a forkful of pasta into his mouth. 'Akito is being way too nice, it's unnatural.'  
  
For the last twenty minutes, Yuki had sat, bitterly, watching Akito's attempt at being charming.  
  
Hatori was acting weird too. Hatori was sitting across the table, a big dorky smile plastered to his normally morose face. This alone was cause to be alarmed, but what was worse was that Akito Sohma was acting like a normal human being. He was laughing, telling stupid jokes, really stupid jokes, and he was smiling non stop. It was completely terrifying.   
  
'Maybe I am sicker then I thought?' Yuki suddenly thought, 'maybe I died, and this is hell!'  
  
To be sure this wasn't the case, Yuki kicked Momiji from underneath the table.  
  
"Yuki, what'd you do that for. Wahhhh… Ha'ri Yuki kicked me." Momiji kicked him back, painfully. Rubbing his leg, where a bruise would soon be glowing, Yuki was satisfied that he was still among the living.  
  
"Momiji, I am sure that Yuki would not have kicked you on purpose. It was an accident, wasn't it Yuki." Akito assured Momiji.  
  
'Why does he keep smiling like that?' Yuki wondered, anxiously. Yuki had been certain that Akito would punish him creating a disturbance at dinner. Instead he had defended him. What in the heck was going on here?  
  
"Hatori!" Yuki finally demanded. Standing up, he pointed an accusing finger at the young doctor. "Have you drugged Akito?"  
  
This caused the entire table to burst into laughter. Yuki stood, looking at the others suspiciously, and feeling pretty sure that he was going insane.  
  
"Yuki, sit down." Akito said, through his laughter. "It's not what you think, it's just, well. I have decided that maybe it is time that this family made a few changes."  
  
"Oh really, Akito." Yuki said sarcastically, "and what might those changes be? Perhaps you're thinking that I should move back into the main house again? Maybe you want me to transfer to an all boys school? Is that it Akito? What kind of sick game are you playing at, this time?"  
  
The laughter at the table stopped. Momiji swallowed hard. The dining room took on an ominous aura. All eyes were upon Akito, waiting. Hatori felt certain that the rat had pushed Akito too far.  
  
"Yuki… You really hate me don't you?" Akito's words were not icy. They held no angry undertone. Yuki dropped back down into his seat, as Akito continued. "I deserve it. I know that I do… but, I wish that things had been different between us. I want things to be different between us."   
  
"Akito?" Yuki whispered. Still not trusting him, but wanting to believe.  
  
"Anyway," Akito went on, taking a deep breath and reaching into the pocket of his robe. "This is for you Hatori."  
  
"Excuse me?" Hatori stared at the envelope in Akito's hand apprehensively. The entire table was in agreement, something very odd was going on inside Akito Sohma's devious little head.  
  
"Take it, Hatori. It's not going to bite you. It's a present. For all you have done for me. Well, actually, for all you have done for the entire family."  
  
Taking the envelope, Hatori ripped it open, and removed a pair of plane tickets.  
  
"I've decided that you deserve a vacation."  
  
'Oh yeah, he's up to something.' Yuki ascertained. "and whatever it is, it's something really big, and really bad.'  
  
"A vacation?" Hatori repeated, he could not have heard Akito right.   
  
"Yes, and I got you an extra ticket, so you should bring someone. I wonder if Miss Yoshiya would be interested?" To this Akito added a sly little wink. That's right, he knew that Hatori wanted her.   
  
All this, however, was lost on Yuki, who was still trying to decide what it was that Akito was planning.  
  
"Take me, Ha'ri. I want to go on vacation." The cute little Momiji chimed in.  
  
"Oh no, Momiji." Akito cooed, "I think that it will do Ha'ri good to spend sometime away from the family."  
  
'He just called Hatori, Ha'ri? We are doomed.' Yuki sunk down deeper into his cushion.  
  
"Wahh… but I want to go on vacation." Momiji whined. "Ha'ri you want me to come, don't you?"  
  
"Momiji, I actually have something better planned for you." Akito consoled.  
  
"Better?" The little blond asked.  
  
"What have you been begging me for, this last year?"  
  
Momiji thought deeply about this, and came up with his answer. "To live in Shigure's house?"  
  
When Akito smiled, Momiji leaped up happily. "I get to live at Shigure's? With Yuki and Kyo and Shigure?"  
  
"Yes, I spoke with your dad, and since he will be traveling a lot this next year, he agrees that it will be a good experience for you."   
  
"YEAH!!!!" Momiji applauded. Running happily over to Yuki and shaking him. "Did you hear that Yuki. I get to live at your house. Woo hoo! Akito, can I go start packing?"  
  
Giggling like a father who has just pleased his dearest child, Akito nodded his okay. Momiji raced out of the room, singing and dancing all the way. "Gonna live at Shigure's house, Momiji's gonna live at Shigure's house."  
  
"AKITO!" Yuki had had it.   
  
Akito and Hatori turned towards the angry boy. Yuki's next words were spoken softly, but firmly. He was not shaking, not nervous, not one bit scared of the consequence. He simply needed to know.  
  
"You tell me, Akito. I want to know right now. What are you planning?"   
  
"Planning?" Akito said, still with a hint of a smile. "Why Yuki, it's nothing for you to be worried about. It's just that, as you both know, it's my time."  
  
"Your time?" Yuki swallowed, oh yes, he had almost forgotten about that. He looked at Akito, and a genuine sadness touched Yuki's eyes. "I'm sorry, Akito. I didn't think. I didn't realize."  
  
"Don't be sorry, Yuki." Akito told him, and placed his hand on Yuki's shoulder in a reassuring manner. "I am, actually, very happy about it. You see, Yuki. I believe that I may have fallen in love. She is the most wonderful, most perfect, woman in the entire world, and I plan to ask her to marry me, quite soon."  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Hatori hooted excitedly, then quickly caught himself. "Sorry, congratulations, Akito."  
  
"Now, if you will excuse me." Akito stood up, "I have some business to attend to. By the way, Hatori those tickets are for the day after tomorrow. If you plan on taking Miss Yoshiya, you better get around to asking her soon. I will happily give her the time off, should she choose to accompany you."  
  
With one last smile Akito left the dining room.  
  
Yuki sat quietly, in complete shock. None of this made any sense to him, and he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was very much wrong.   
  
Hatori on the other hand, was completely ecstatic. His mind was already busy. He needed to convince a girl, that he hardly knew, that she simply had to take a vacation with him, and he only had a day to do it in.  
  
AKITO *  
  
'That went well.' Akito determined, as he hurried towards Tohru Honda's rooms. He was missing the girl desperately, and he had a difficult time keeping her off of his mind during dinner.   
  
In his arms he carried the tray which contained her supper. He would be much happier in a couple of days when she would be able to join him in the dining room for her meals. She must be so bored, sitting alone in her rooms. Akito was surprised at how important it was to him that she feel at home in the main house.  
  
Akito was, also, surprised at how much he was enjoying this rare opportunity to play cupid. Akito had not planned on Hatori taking Yoshiya on vacation when he had purchased the tickets for him. He had originally bought two tickets so that Hatori could bring Momiji along with him. Akito had wanted to get rid of Hatori, and Momiji for a few weeks so that Tohru would feel more comfortable in the main house. During dinner, Akito had concocted plan B.   
  
Akito could not help but notice the way that Hatori had stared at Yoshiya. The young doctor's desire was written all over his face. Working on impulse, Akito had jumped on the opportunity. Giving the girl the night off, he had also suggesting that she might enjoy spending the evening in the library. Akito was certain that this was the one place where Hatori would be sure to find her. Hatori always read for a few hours after dinner each night. The bait was set, and the rest was in Hatori's hands.   
  
For the first time in his life, Akito Sohma was finding the needs of others more important then his own. It was a really nice feeling, it was one he was sure he could get used to.  
  
***************************  
  
Wow, that was pretty long. I can't believe, I have been writing all day. My eyes hurt. If this is a little messy, it's cause I can't see to do a proper proofing. Sorry.  
  
I hope you don't mind me adding an original character. I didn't mean too. I just needed a servant for the main house, and Hatori needed a love interest… once again I got carried away. I'll give 3 points to anyone who can figure out where I got the name Yoshiya from. No she isn't related to the little green dinosaur in the Mario games… guess again.  
  
Well, anyway, see you in chapter 13... 


	13. The Two Week Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki. Yuki too. That's just the way it is. I am learning to accept it.  
  
Well, here we are again. Thanks for the reviews. No one has guessed right yet, regarding the origin of Yoshiya's name. Now I think it might have been a trick question. If anyone has the September 2003 Animerica, you can find the answer inside. Let me know if you figure it out.  
  
Sleepless in Sohma House  
  
PART THIRTEEN - THE TWO WEEK PROMISE   
  
TOHRU *  
  
Tohru's eyes were wide with wonder as she sat picking at her dinner. Piled high on the small table in front of her, was an amazing array of numerous types of foods. There was pasta, rich with sauce and grated parmesan cheese. There was Miso soup, with tofu and rice balls, as well as stuffed fish baked in a white wine and an herb vinaigrette. On top of all of this, there was Akito's personal favorite. A barbequed chili dog, served with freshly baked chips and an wide variety of toppings. This, strangely enough, was the only thing that Tohru had touched.  
  
"Akito," Tohru asked shyly, "are you trying to fatten me up?"   
  
"No," Akito laughed, his cheeks growing rosy in his embarrassment. "I just didn't know what kind of foods you liked to eat. So, I asked the chef to make everything. It was too much, wasn't it?" Feeling rather silly for having brought so much food, Akito stared down at his feet.   
  
"I didn't mean that," Tohru said quickly, his sweetly offered confession touching her heart, "it was so nice of you to do all of this. It's just that I feel bad. You shouldn't go out of your way for me."  
  
"I want to do it." Akito told her, honestly, "it just feels nice, somehow, to take care of someone. I have never really done this before."  
  
This was a little more then Tohru was ready to grasp. Her heart was being torn in numerous directions. Seeing Yuki, earlier, had filled her mind with confusion. She understood that a part of her was strangely attracted to Akito Sohma, but this didn't mean that she could just forget the other two Sohma's in her life. How would they feel if they knew that she had moved into the main house? She couldn't imagine that they would take it that well.  
  
Mistaking her silence for disapproval, Akito turned and took a few steps away from her. He seemed slightly distressed. What Tohru couldn't possible realize was that Akito was a nervous wreck. He hadn't really had too many romantic encounters in his life. Well, actually, until Tohru he hadn't wanted to have any, and he was still just feeling his way around, not at all sure of the right things to say or do.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tohru Honda," Akito said uncomfortably, "I must seem pretty foolish to you right now." Lifting his head, he let out a soft sigh, and pushed his hair out of his face with a dainty swipe of his hand.  
  
Seeing him this way, with all his vulnerabilities exposed, reminder her so much of Yuki. Yuki was a saint, he had given her so much, and she had returned his kindness by hurting him. In the same fashion, she had also caused Kyo pain. She vowed that she wouldn't make that mistake another time. She wouldn't hurt another Sohma, not if she could help it.   
  
"No, Akito, really. I don't think that you're one bit foolish. What you're doing is wonderful. It's just…"  
  
"It's Just, what?" Akito implored.  
  
"It's just…um, nothing, it's perfect. Everything is. Really."  
  
Satisfied with her answer, Akito plucked up the napkin from her lap. He tenderly wiped away a speck of mustard, which she had somehow managed to get on the tip of her nose. Now it was her turn to feel silly.  
  
"Thank you, Akito." Tohru breathed. Taking her napkin back from him and placing it on the table. "Is that for me too?" she asked, looking a large piece of chocolate cake, topped with warm raspberry sauce.  
  
"Well, actually, you are going to have to share, that one, with me." Akito teased her, picking up the cake and heading towards the garden with it.  
  
"Now, wait a minute," Tohru picked up a fork from the table and went after him, "You did say share, right?"  
  
"That could be what I said," Akito joked, "but I am really not so sure. This is, after all, a very special cake. What will you give me in return?"  
  
"Well, let's see." Tohru played along. "What can I give you? I have a few bags of clothes, some hair ribbons, those might look pretty cute on you. Oh and I have a pup tent…." Suddenly, her smile faded, as she remembered something.  
  
"MY TENT… Akito I forgot, I need to go back to my tent. My mother's picture, my school supplies. Everything that I own is in that tent."  
  
"Don't worry, Tohru. I promise you, your tent is safe." Akito reassured her. He wondered if she would notice that, for the first time, he had called her by only her first name. "I can send someone for your stuff, if you would like?"  
  
Tohru did notice, and a part of her liked it. Another part of her, however, found it worrisome.   
  
"No, don't do that, you have already done too much. I'd like to do it myself." She insisted.  
  
"Well, why don't you, at least, let me drive you. We can go Tuesday afternoon, and if you would like we can drop by the tea garden for a snack. It will be fun."   
  
"I can't do it Tuesday," Tohru informed him." I have to work on Tuesday,"   
  
"You can take the day off. Actually why don't you just take a two week vacation." Akito recommended, as if it was the most obvious solution.  
  
"I can't just take two weeks off from work. They need me, and besides I can't afford it." Tohru stated.  
  
"You have a vacation coming anyway, and it's a paid vacation."  
  
"How do you know that?" Tohru asked warily. This was a little too much, too fast, and she was feeling suddenly unsure.  
  
"Tohru, you do realize who signs your paychecks, don't you."   
  
"Well, of course, I do." Tohru stubbornly asserted, "Momiji's father does."  
  
"And who do you think employs Momiji's father?" This Akito simply could not say without a tiny grin creeping up on his face.  
  
"Oh," Tohru said, starting to comprehend what Akito was getting at. "You? All of this time, I have been working for you?"  
  
"Shocking, isn't it." Akito admitted, "I didn't realize it myself, until a couple of months ago."  
  
"Is there anything in this town that your family doesn't own?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Not a whole lot." Akito confessed.   
  
"Akito, do you really think that it's such a good idea for me to be staying here? Sooner or later, Hatori or someone is going to see me." She liked the main house. She also really wanted the opportunity to get to know Akito, she felt attracted to him, and was curious to see where it might lead. Still there was the bottom line. "I can't hurt Yuki, not again. He would hate it if he knew I was staying here."  
  
"I know that." Akito said, his smile fading, "I wanted to talk to you about that."  
  
Taking a seat on an antique lounge chair. Akito grabbed Tohru's hand and lead her to sit down beside him.   
  
"You can't get mad okay." Akito said, placing her hand to his lips he placed a tiny kiss on it.  
  
"I won't" Tohru agreed, without really thinking. For just a moment she was distracted by how lovely Akito's lips felt against her hand.   
  
"I sent the other's away." He admitted, staring into her eyes, and holding his breath. He was not sure if being honest with her was the best route to take, but for some reason he found himself unable to lie to her.  
  
"You sent them away?" Tohru repeated slowly, a mask of confusion drawing down over her eyes.  
  
"Just for a couple of weeks. Well, Momiji might stay at Shigure's for awhile, but Hatori will be back." His honesty didn't seem to be having the desired effect. The look on her face sent a soft flutter of pain through him. 'She's thinking of leaving.' This thought made him feel helpless. Inside his head he was silently pleading with her to stay.  
  
"Akito, you do realize that I can't hide here forever, right? I mean, I like it here, and I really want to get to know you better, but I have work, and school will be starting in a few weeks. I just, I just don't know." She informed him, but at the same time she felt like she was losing a battle. She could feel him calling to her, though he hadn't said a word. Had she been anyone else she might have missed it, but she saw it all so plainly. It was right there within his eyes. Akito Sohma needed her. He needed her to protect him. Protect him from his family, and protect him from his curse.   
  
"Tohru, listen. I'm not trying to keep you prisoner here. I just think that you could use some time away from the others, and away from all your responsibilities. I figured that it might be nice for you to just have sometime to yourself. I know how hard this thing with Yuki has been on you. I hated seeing you hurt like that. I was just trying to make it all easier on you. If I did something that I should not have done. I'm sorry."  
  
Once again, he had found the exact words that she needed to hear. Without thinking Tohru moved closer to him.   
  
"You have nothing to apologize for. You were just being thoughtful. I'm the one who should say sorry." Tohru smiled up at Akito, and the sweetness in his eyes, calmed the remaining fears inside of her. "I'm just not used to all of this. It's really overwhelming. The room, and the food, and the hot springs. I shouldn't let you do all of this, that's all."  
  
"It's what I want." Akito told her truthfully. "It really is. You don't have to stay if you don't actually want to, but I like having you here. I wish you would just give it a try."  
  
"Okay," she decided, "but just for two weeks, okay? Uo and Hana will be back by then, and after that I can stay with one of them."  
  
"If that's what you want." Akito agreed, "but you have to promise me something first."  
  
"Promise?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Yes, one little promise." Akito requested, "You have to promise me, that if in two weeks you don't want to leave, then you will agree to stay with me forever."  
  
"Forever?" Tohru repeated, "I can't, Akito."  
  
"Shhh…" Akito, placed a finger to her lips, and now he whispered, leaning close to her ear. "I didn't finish. My one condition is that you are not allowed to decide anything, right now. This will be our two week promise. Do you agree?"  
  
His breath, upon her ear, made her feel suddenly powerless. Turning her head, Tohru gazed deeply into his welcoming eyes. She found herself sinking into their depths. She was not sure how she would feel about things in two weeks time. She just knew how she was feeling about things, right now.   
  
"Okay, Akito." Tohru whispered back, "two weeks then, I promise."  
  
The look of happiness that quickly covered Akito's face, was more then enough to convince her that she was doing the right thing. For a second, she felt certain that he was going to kiss her. Instead he let go of her hand and stood up.  
  
Picking up the forgotten piece of cake off of the table, where he had placed it, he returned to Tohru's side. Ignoring the fork, he took a small piece of the cake in his fingers, and tenderly placed it in her mouth. Tohru found that it tasted like nectar on her tongue. She smiled up at him happily, and decided to return the favor. It was in this manner that the two cemented their promise. Somewhere between a chili dog and a piece of chocolate cake, a bond of friendship was solidly formed.   
  
YUKI *  
  
"I'm Home!" Yuki said, faintly, to himself; as Hatori pulled up in front Shigure's and parked.   
  
Stepping out from the passenger's seat, Yuki stood staring up at the house with a mixture of wonder and gloom. Had it only been just a few days, since he left here? While stuck in Hatori's small hospital, he had longed for the safety and simplicity that this modest home provided him, yet now that he stood in the driveway he couldn't seem to bring himself to go inside.   
  
Behind him, Momiji had bounced out of the back seat of the car, and was popping around excitedly, as he waited for Hatori to unpack his baggage from the trunk.  
  
"Momiji," Hatori said to him, lugging out a giant suitcase that, literally, dwarfed the small boy, "has anyone ever told you that you pack like a girl. What's in here anyway, did you steal Akito's silver."  
  
"Yuki, Hatori's making fun of me." Momiji complained, "I just have my clothes and my books. Tell him to be nice."  
  
Yuki chose to ignore the cheerful boy. Letting out a heavy outburst of breath, he walked broodingly into the house.   
  
"Yuki, Welcome home!" Announced Shigure. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
In a rush of silver and red, Ayame was at Yuki's side. Ready and willing to fuss over him.  
  
"Yuki, my poor little brother, let me look at you. Are you hurt any place?" Ayame tried lifting Yuki's shirt to examine him for wounds, and with one swift kick, Yuki sent him flying across the room.  
  
"If you were so concerned, why didn't you show up at the hospital." Yuki said coldly, and continued his death walk upstairs.  
  
"You know I can't tolerate being around that dreadful Akito," Ayame pouted after him. "Gure and I have been worrying ourselves sick for you." Yuki was no longer paying attention.  
  
The only thing Yuki was seeing was the closed door to Miss Honda's room. Stopping in front of it, Yuki hesitated, and then he slid it open. He walked inside and sat down on her big bed. Glancing about he discovered that she had left no sign of herself in the room. Inhaling deeply, Yuki wished for just a trace of her scent, instead he got the soft summer breeze that swirled in through the open window. Yuki let out a long sad sigh. On the floor, just under his feet, he spotted what appeared to be the remains of strawberry.   
  
Closing his eyes, he could feel the sadness overwhelming him. His body was begging to transform. As warm tears poured down his cheeks, Yuki hugged Miss Honda's pillow to him. He loved her so much, missed her so much, and it was his fault that she had moved out. In a soft puff of lavender and gray he was gone. In his place was only a tiny rat, holding tightly to a lacy pillow, and the sound of Yuki's soft sobs, which quietly filled the room  
  
KYO *  
  
"WHY DOES HE HAVE TO SLEEP IN MY ROOM?" Kyo shouted at Shigure.   
  
"Well, Kyo, I would have put Momiji in Yuki's room, but Yuki need's his privacy right now."  
  
"In case Haru comes to visit," Momiji whispered to Ayame, and Ayame smiled back at Momiji slyly. Yes, Shigure had filled him in on all the details.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT MY PRIVACY?" Kyo huffed.  
  
"Oh really, Kyo," Ayame stated the obvious, "you're a cat now, permanently, what would you need your privacy for?"  
  
"I'M NOT GOING TO STAY LIKE THIS! HATORI SAID IT WAS TEMPORARY!"  
  
"If you insist Kyo," Shigure negotiated, "I suppose we can just give Momiji Tohru's old room. It's just that I was holding out hope that our little flower might someday return to us."  
  
"YOU BASTARD! No way in hell are you giving away Tohru's room."  
  
"Well, then, I guess that it's all settled." Shigure determined, "Momiji sleeps in your room."  
  
"Fine!" Kyo grumbled.  
  
"What is that cat yelling about now?" Came Yuki's soft voice from the stairwell.  
  
"Stay out of it, you damn rat. I can't even look at you right now." Kyo stated, his anger growing.  
  
"And why is that?" Yuki said curtly, walking into the kitchen. He was back to normal, on the outside, though on the inside he was still feeling it. He looked down at Kyo's tiny cat form threateningly.  
  
"It's your fault that she's gone, you dumb rat! Shigure told me what you said to her." Kyo said coldly, taking a calculated step towards Yuki.  
  
Yuki threw Shigure a look of death, but refused to back down. "Well, what were you doing in bed with her, you dirty feline?"  
  
"I…" Kyo's furry orange face turned ten shades of red.  
  
"Never mind," Yuki exhaled, suddenly too tired to do this. "you're right, I shouldn't have said those things. It's my fault she left." Yuki dropped down on a cushion in front of the table. All his fight had vanished.  
  
"Well," Kyo said, walking to Yuki and staring up at him. Had Yuki ever backed down from him before? He didn't think so. So, why in the hell did it make him feel so bad. "It's not all your fault. I guess that it's my fault too. If you want, you can help me look for her."  
  
"That's right," Yuki suddenly realized, "we have to find her."  
  
"Well, duh." Kyo added. He didn't really want to spend more time then necessary with Yuki, but in his present cat form, he really needed a human shaped ally.  
  
"Let's do it." Both boys decided at once. "Let's find Tohru."   
  
**********  
  
I was going to call this chapter Finding Tohru, but then I imagined the entire Fruits Basket crew swimming around in a little aquarium for some reason.. It was too much for me to take.  
  
See you again soon. 


	14. Hatori's Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki. Yuki too. That's just the way it is. I am learning to accept it.  
  
Okay, now, everyone needs to shower me with love and praise… because even though I got Final Fantasy X-2 this week, and I want to live happily in a little Square Enix (can you believe that they merged?) heaven, and play to my hearts content, instead I have been making time to update my story. That's 'cause of you, beautiful and loyal readers. You make me feel so good, you send me nice reviews, and swell my head to disproportionate sizes. Me so lucky!  
  
On another subject, anyone in search of a new manga series to love, and be very addicted to, should check out Alice 19th. The first volume just came out, and it's excellent!!! Cute boys, cute boys, cute cute boys. If you liked Ceres and Fushigi Yugi you will love this, as it is written by the same writer/artist. I can't wait for volume 2. Did I mention the cute boys?  
  
A little note about today's chapter: In my first draft, of the first scene, the dream also included a large vat of strawberry ice cream, but I have no idea why, so I took it out. I can be so strange sometimes. Maybe I shouldn't be telling you all this. : )  
  
Sleepless in Sohma House  
  
PART FOURTEEN - HATORI'S GIFT  
  
TOHRU *  
  
Monday's evening sky was slowly fading into Tuesday's morning. Tohru awoke from a strange, but pleasant dream which involved all three of her favorite Sohma's and just one wedding dress. "Thanks a lot Hatori," she murmured, immediately upon waking, and tried to fall back into the dream. She wasn't sure who the groom was, and she wanted to finish the dream in order to find out. Too late, she was fully awake.   
  
Sitting up in her warm and fluffy bed, she let out a large yawn and stretched her arms happily towards the vaulted ceiling. She felt pretty great today. In the afternoon, she was planning on a little outing with Akito. She was going to pick up her tent, and Akito wanted to stop by his beloved tea garden to pick up a new supply of sweets. Thinking of Akito, and his funny addiction to sugar, made her grin from ear to ear and giggle. The man who could send fear through the entire Sohma family with one angry look, was slave to a tiny lemon cookie. Who would have thought?  
  
Reaching for the lamp, upon the bedside table, she pulled on it's small golden chain. The room filled with a soft warm glow. Standing, she wrapped herself in the silk robe that she had, pretty much, been living in since arriving at the main house. It was a robe that Akito had brought to her on the night of the storm. She had been uncomfortable taking it at first, it was Akito's robe, and she hadn't felt right about it. He had insisted. "You must change out of those wet clothes." She remembered that he had been so concerned that she might catch cold. Since then she found that she was quite attached to the robe. It wasn't just the fact that it was a totally comfortable robe that felt amazing against her naked skin, it was also the fact that it was Akito's totally comfortable robe.   
  
Oh sure, It was scandalous that she could think this way about Yuki's nemesis, but she was, after all, still just a young and curious girl. One who, for the past few months, had been finding herself with a growing desire to experience the wonders of true love. Perhaps, it was the time she spent living under the roof of three handsome boys, two of whom she had imagined herself to be in love with; or maybe it was the simple chemistry, that was undeniable, between Akito and herself. Whatever the reason, this morning, it felt like her heart was electrically charged, and waiting. It was an remarkable feeling, it was, at the same time, completely terrifying.   
  
Walking to the closet Tohru slid open the door. Inside was the outfit that she had worn on the day that Akito had asked her to move in. It had been cleaned and pressed, in Akito's laundry, and aside from her blue vinyl purse, was the only thing hanging in the otherwise empty cabinet. The rest of her wardrobe was abandoned in a tent in the forest. Presently, it was the purse that she was interested in. Pulling it off of the hook, where she had placed it, she worked open the zipper and pulled out a small red velvet bag, tied with thin braided rope. Putting her purse back on the hook and holding the bag protectively to her chest, as if it was a cherished china doll, she walked to the garden and took a seat on the comfortable lounge.   
  
Inside the bag was a worn, rose colored, diary. Tohru took it out and sat staring at it. She was a little afraid to open it.   
  
She had received the book, late, the night before. Akito had just left her room, after having spent the better part of the afternoon, as well as the entire evening, losing at Tohru's favorite card game, rich man, poor man.   
  
"You suck!" Tohru had teased him, exhibiting the classy language which she had picked up from a certain orange haired friend of hers.   
  
"Mercy!" Akito had begged joyfully. He was a, completely, good sport about losing. "Remember I am just a beginner, although, I think that I have just proven that the whole concept of beginners luck is a complete myth."  
  
"Well, it's true, you are just a beginner, so I'll let you off the hook this time. We are, however, going to have to give you a lot of lessons. I could never let you play this game with Uo and Hana, they would destroy you."   
  
"Uo? Hana?" Akito asked.  
  
"My two best girlfriends! I can't wait for you to meet them. They are away for the summer, but as soon as they get back, maybe we can all have dinner?"   
  
"You want me to meet your friends?" Akito wondered, a look of stunned curiosity covering his face. Nobody had ever wanted Akito to meet their friends.   
  
"Of course," Tohru smiled, and than her hand flew to her mouth, covering a yawn. "Sorry, I think I'm a little tired."  
  
"Oh…" Akito realized, looking at his watch. "I'm sorry, I've kept you up too late." Standing, he moved to the door.  
  
"It's okay," Tohru insisted. "I've enjoyed playing cards with you today." Getting up, she accompanied Akito to the door.   
  
"I've liked it, as well. I'm glad that we did this." Sliding the door open, Akito surprised Tohru, by grabbing her and pulling her into a quick hug.  
  
"Me too." Tohru said, allowing herself to rest her head against his chest.   
  
"Sleep well tonight, Tohru." Akito wished softly, and placed a kiss upon her forehead, before releasing her. "I'll bring your breakfast in the morning, just toast and tea, right?"   
  
"That's right," Tohru confirmed.   
  
Sliding the door closed, after him, Tohru leaned against it, one hand tracing the spot on her forehead where Akito had placed the kiss.   
  
A few moments later, as she was about to slip her robe off and get into bed, she heard a gentle knock at her door.  
  
'He's back.' She thought, and rushed to answer the door. "Akito, did you forget something?"  
  
Sliding open the door, she was startled to find it wasn't Akito after all.  
  
HATORI *  
  
For the first time in his life, Hatori was unsure. Since, he was a child, everything in his life had revolved around doing whatever was necessary. His first loyalty was to Akito, but his final allegiance was to the family. There were, plainly, things that were to be expected of him. The most pressing, at the moment, was to honor the family traditions. In other words, he was solely responsible in assuring that Akito was happily, or unhappily, if need be, wed before the end of this year.   
  
On the surface, this seemed to be going quite well. Akito had found someone that he obviously wanted to marry. Even more amazing, Hatori had found someone, as well. Yoshiya, who thankfully, was a very distant cousin, and not a member of the zodiac, had agreed to accompany him on his vacation. As luck would have it, he had run into the girl in the library. They had ended up sharing a bottle of wine, and spent the entire night talking. By morning, the slightly drunk, Hatori had gotten up the nerve to ask her if she would consider an impromptu trip. She had requested a few hours to think about it, and Hatori had felt certain that she would turn down the offer. However, after a day spent in town, shopping, with Akito, she had she popped by the hospital to tell him that, yes, she had decided that a trip was a fine idea.  
  
Everything would have been perfect, had Hatori not uncovered Akito and Yoshiya's dirty little secret. They were hiding Tohru Honda.  
  
Hatori's discovery was made completely on a fluke. He had been sitting in his office, drinking a cup of very strong, very hot, coffee. He had been hoping to counter the effects from staying up all night drinking. It wasn't working. Reaching across his desk to grab a pen, he managed to knock the cup of hot coffee right into his lap. Not a pretty picture.  
  
Returning to his room, he changed his clothes then headed down to the laundry to drop off his spoiled outfit.   
  
"Hello, Rikku." Hatori, warmly, greeted the woman who had cooked and cleaned for the main house for over 40 years, "I had a little accident with a coffee cup. Will you be able to remove the stain?"  
  
"Yes, certainly. Coffee is an easy fix. Just leave it in the basin and I will see to it." She looked up from the small blue blouse that she was ironing, to give him a motherly smile. "I hear that you will be taking a trip?"   
  
"Yes," Hatori confirmed, "I will be leaving tomorrow morning, and actually, I must say that I am looking forward to it."  
  
"That's wonderful, Hatori. It will be good for you to get away for a bit." Rikku told him. Placing the blouse on a hanger, she leaned down and pulled a tiny, dark blue, skirt from the laundry basket.   
  
Hatori recognized the skirt, and once he did, he realized that he also recognized the blouse. It was the exact same outfit that Tohru Honda had been wearing the last time that he saw her.  
  
TOHRU *  
  
"Are you sure about this, Tohru?" Hatori asked. The two of them were sitting at the small dining table in the moonlit garden.   
  
"You don't approve of my staying here?" Tohru asked him gloomily. She felt terrible. She had known that, sooner or later, she would have to face Hatori. The stern, but loving, family doctor had always been so kind to her, but she feared what he must think of her, now. She had caused so much disturbance within the family, Yuki could have died. Of course, Hatori, who so completely protected the family, wouldn't want someone like her involved with Akito.   
  
"It's not that I don't approve of it, Tohru." Hatori explained. "If Akito invited you to stay, and you want to stay, it really isn't for me to approve or disapprove. I just want to be certain that you know what it is that you are getting yourself into."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tohru questioned him, trying not to cry. 'He probably doesn't think that I am good enough to live at the main house.'  
  
Hatori looked, intently, into Tohru's tear filled eyes. The question that had been on his mind all evening was weighing heavy on his heart. Should he do what was right for Tohru, or should he do what was right for Akito, and for the family? Was it possible to do both? Reaching into the pocket of his house robe, Hatori pulled out a small velvet bag. He placed it in Tohru's hands.  
  
"Hatori?" Tohru asked, examining the bag.  
  
"Open it." Hatori demanded.   
  
With shaky hands, Tohru untied the bag and removed the book that was inside.  
  
"It's a diary. It belonged to Akito's mother. There are some things that I'm not at leave to share with you. Things that you should know if…" He stopped here, considering for a moment, so many consequences, but he had come this far, "Akito intends for you to be his bride." Ignoring the shock that he saw in Tohru's eyes, he continued. "Before you decide, I want you to read the diary."  
  
"Akito's bride?" Tohru sputtered. "You're wrong, Hatori. We hardly know each other, Akito isn't…" Tohru suddenly remembered the promise. 'You have to promise me, that if in two weeks you don't want to leave, then you will agree to stay with me forever.'  
  
"I have to go now, Tohru, It's late and I am tired. You're not to tell Akito that we talked tonight. As far as Akito is concerned, I was never here, and whatever you do, do not allow him to see the diary. Do you understand?"  
  
"…Yes…" Tohru managed, staring down at the book that she held in her hand. Her mind had wandered elsewhere. Hatori's words were echoing inside of her. 'Akito intends for you to be his bride.'  
  
"Good then, we have an understanding. Sleep well, Tohru." She didn't look up when Hatori showed himself out of the room.   
  
"Did you hear that mom?" A small slowly spread across her face. "Akito Sohma wants to marry me."  
  
Sitting in the garden, the next morning, Tohru opened the diary, and she began to read.  
  
************************  
  
Well, now, chapter Fifteen should be following shortly, it's already written, but it's really long and in desperate need of a revision. I will need a little time to proof, and maybe make a couple of changes. It will be called "Tohru Honda Takes a Stand." It isn't, as I had expected, the last chapter. Afraid this story is going to last for a few more chapters, but it will be pretty exciting, I hope. See you all soon. 


	15. Tohru Honda Takes a Stand

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki. Yuki too. That's just the way it is. I am learning to accept it.  
  
As promised, chapter fifteen. Two chapters in one weekend… Now my head hurts… I am going to go watch some anime.  
  
Sleepless in Sohma House  
  
PART FIFTEEN - TOHRU HONDA TAKES A STAND  
  
YUKI *  
  
Tuesday morning was brightening into a warm and sparkly afternoon. Everywhere throughout Japan, people were happily enjoying the summer's good fortune. With clear skies, and sweetly fresh air, it was one of those rare days that make one feel truly blessed. Than there was the Sohma House.   
  
In contrast, Shigure's little abode had taken on a rather overcast and solemn air. The cheerleaders of the family, Momiji, and Ayame had left with Shigure to pick up lunch. What remained was a, deeply, disheartened silver haired boy, and a, perpetually, pissed off orange kitty cat. To make matters worse, it was obvious that Shigure had gotten, way, to used to having a housekeeper. Although, Miss Honda had been gone, only, less than a week, the place had deteriorated quite a bit. All in all, things were looking pretty dismal.  
  
In the dusty foyer, next to the living room, Yuki was finishing up a telephone call. As he hung up the phone Kyo leaped off of the television sat, where he had been pacing back and forth, and scurried to his side.   
  
"Well, what did you find out?" Kyo pestered, "Is she working tonight? Do they know where she's staying?"  
  
"They said that she is on vacation, and that she won't be back for two weeks." Yuki said somberly, and pushed his hair out of his eyes in annoyance.   
  
"WHAT!!! Can't you do anything right, you stupid rat? No way is Tohru on vacation." Kyo jumped up, into Yuki's arms, and pointed at the phone with his paw. "Come on, call back, and put me on the phone. I'll get to the bottom of this. Tohru on vacation, yeah right. Like she'd go on a vacation without us."  
  
"Get off of me you sticking cat," Yuki huffed, Grabbing Kyo by his tale and heaving him away,  
  
"I know what I heard."  
  
"You know that this is your fault, right." Kyo argued.  
  
Yuki threw Kyo a dirty look, but said nothing.  
  
Shigure, Ayame, and Momiji entered the house, their arms laden with fast food bags.  
  
"We got you two something to eat." Shigure told them. Sitting down the bags on the dining table and taking a seat.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Yuki told them, and turned around to head back up to his room.  
  
"Stop right there, young man." Ayame said, trying to sound forceful, and failing terribly. "You haven't eaten, since you got home yesterday. You can't search for your little girlfriend on an empty stomach. Sit down and eat."  
  
Kyo let out a sharp, sarcastic, chuckle, leapt up on the table and started nosing through one of the bags.  
  
Yuki looked as if he was going to keep walking, but then changed his mind. He turned around grabbed the bag away from Kyo, pulled out a bag of French Fries and plopped down next to Shigure.  
  
"Did you find out where Tohru is?" Momiji asked, his mouth full.  
  
"No, because he's worthless." Kyo informed them, taking a bite from the chicken nugget that Shigure held out to him.  
  
"Like you've had any better luck, you rotten cat. Exactly, how many days have you been looking for her?" Yuki said bluntly.  
  
"Oh, give me a break, you girly boy. It's a big forest, and I'm the size of a cat. It's not like I could cover a lot of ground.  
  
"Did you check out the West Forest?" Shigure asked him.  
  
"West Forest, what the hell is that?" Kyo grumbled.   
  
"The forest on the other side of the Sohma Building." Momiji said, happy to be of assistance. "I play there sometimes when I'm waiting for my dad to get off of work."  
  
"Why would I do that? The last time she stayed in a tent it was in the forest right out back, wasn't it?" Kyo snarled, and was immediately scorned by the rest of the table.   
  
"Idiot," Yuki mumbled, "You don't actually think that she would pick the same place?"   
  
"Yuki's right, Kyo." Shigure agreed. "Tohru's very proud. If Tohru was staying in a tent again, she probably wouldn't want us to know."  
  
"So," Kyo inquired, under his breath and annoyed. "Where exactly is this West Forest?"  
  
TOHRU *   
  
"OHHHH, YES! It looks so cute on you!" Yoshiya exclaimed. The two girls stood in Tohru's bedroom, admiring the new dress that Tohru was modeling.   
  
On her bed was a number of shopping bags. Akito had, once again, went out of his way trying to please her.   
  
"It is nice, isn't it." Tohru commented, obviously embarrassed by the compliment."  
  
"Yes, you look great, Akito's going to love you in that! Here, let me do your make-up really quick."  
  
"No, really, Akito wouldn't…" Tohru argued, blushing fiercely, but she had to admit that the dress fit her perfectly. It was a simple, but pretty dress, the color of pink champagne. As Tohru moved it clung to her gently, accenting her body and making Tohru feel… just a little bit… well sort of, sexy. "Did Akito, actually, pick this out himself? I mean… how did he know my size?"  
  
"Oh," Yoshiya said, grinning proudly, and pulling out a make-up container from her own purse. "That was my doing. I checked the size on your other outfit before I dropped it off in the laundry, and… okay, I admit it, Akito had a little bit of help from me… but I only picked the boutique, Akito chose the dress. The Master has good taste."  
  
"He does, doesn't he?" Tohru agreed, allowing the older girl to brush some powder across her cheeks, and apply some lipstick to her mouth.  
  
"Tohru," Akito's voice, accompanied by a knock, came from outside the bedroom door. "Is Yoshiya in there with you?"  
  
"One moment, Master Akito." Yoshiya grinned, blotting Tohru's lips with tissue, before moving to the door and opening it.   
  
"Hatori is looking for you, what are you still doing in here? Did you sober up and change your mind about going?" Akito teased, showing off a very mischievous grin. Entering the room, he sat down a tray, containing Tohru's breakfast of tea and toast, on the side table. "Now, go have a nice vacation, and let me have some time with To…" Akito's train of thought was derailed as his eyes fell upon the flawless beauty that was Tohru Honda.  
  
"You look like an angel." He whispered, causing Tohru to blush and hide her face in her hands.  
  
"Thank you, Akito. This is such a nice dress. I can't believe that you …" Tohru stopped talking, because Akito Sohma had taken her into his arms and now he was gazing, tenderly, into her eyes.   
  
Yoshiya made a quick, and quiet, exit. A massive smile covering her face.   
  
"You are so perfect." Akito murmured, gently, "Can I kiss you, Tohru Honda?"  
  
Tohru couldn't answer, her heart was pounding so hard, and she was sure that he would hear it. She opened her mouth, but found herself without words. Instead, she closed her eyes, and nodded her head.  
  
Tohru's very first kiss was exquisite. It tasted like sunbeams, and it felt like a dream.   
  
YUKI *  
  
"That Brainless cat, I swear, I am going to break his neck, if he doesn't stop talking." Yuki said, under his breath, as he hiked through the forest with Kyo, and Momiji. For the past hour Kyo had went on and on about how Yuki was such a complete imbecile for the way he had treated Miss Honda. Although, Yuki recognized the truth in Kyo's words, that didn't make it any easier for him to listen to. On top of everything, Yuki still had not completely recovered, he was feeling a little worn out, and he was starting to wonder if Miss Honda was even staying in the forest.  
  
"Are you sure that she didn't move back to her grandfather's house?" Yuki interrogated Kyo for at least the tenth time.  
  
"I told you, I already checked that out."   
  
"What about her friends, maybe they came back early from their holiday." This he had only suggested around seven or eight times.  
  
"THEY DIDN'T! I TOLD YOU! CAN'T YOU HEAR RIGHT? YOU MORON!" Kyo shouted. The constant searching was, also, taking it's toll on the small cat. For, at least, the past fifteen minutes, Kyo had been envisioning himself using his razor sharp claws to quickly, and efficiently, scratch a pair of violet eyes out.  
  
"I'm tired," Momiji complained.   
  
"WELL, WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU INSIST ON COMING WITH US THEN?" Kyo admonished the boy.   
  
"Don't yell at him, you lousy asshole." Yuki exploded, but, since it was Yuki exploding, it was said with his usual quiet air of superiority. "Momiji, if you're tired, why don't you go and wait for us at the tea shop across the street from your father's office."  
  
"Hooray," Momiji danced, "that place is the best, and I am hungry, too. Should I order you guys something. I have money."  
  
"Sure," Yuki told him, "we'll meet up with you in a bit."  
  
Momiji took off in the direction of town, as Kyo turned on Yuki.  
  
"Why did you have to go and do that for?"   
  
"What's wrong with you, now?"   
  
"We're out here to look for Tohru, not to sit around a café eating cookies." Kyo snarled at him.   
  
"We've been looking since yesterday, you jerk. It's not going to hurt us to stop and take a break once in a while."  
  
"Why did you even come? You probably don't even want to find Tohru." Kyo charged.  
  
"Whatever," Yuki said, shrugging off Kyo's accusations. "Listen, why don't we just split up? We can cover more ground that way," Then he added, in a voice too low for Kyo to hear, "and it will keep me from wringing your silly, orange, neck."  
  
"That works for me." Kyo marched off, with his tail held high in the air. "You were bugging the shit out of me anyway."  
  
WHITE HARU *  
  
Haru was bored, and even a tiny bit hungry. 'Where is she?' he wondered, and that thought was followed with, 'How long have I been here, anyway?'  
  
He was sitting, bare footed and cross-legged, in the middle of the picnic table reading through the pile of magazines he had discovered in Tohru's tent. Moment's ago, he had just finished taking a quiz entitled, HOW TO TELL IF HE IS YOUR MISTER RIGHT! Haru had, now, revealed the truth. It was right there in black and white, his favorite colors. Yuki Sohma was, most assuredly, his Mister Right.  
  
"What a joke." Haru mumbled, tossing the magazine aside, and jumping down from the table. 'I guess, that I should give up waiting for Tohru, and start trying to find my way home." he decided.  
  
Walking to the tent, he bent down, and crawled halfway inside. He grabbed his shoes, then noticed a small bottle of perfume laying in a pile of spilt clothing. Picking it up, he popped off the top and tested the scent with a quick whiff. The smell was, something like, sugar cookies and spice. Yep, it was hers all right. Even Haru had enjoyed the way the girl had always smelled. 'What the heck,' he thought, and quickly sprayed himself. This finished, he replaced the bottle's cap, and backed his way out of the tent. Standing up he found himself face to face with a slightly confused Yuki Sohma.  
  
"Haru? What are you doing out here?" Yuki wondered.   
  
Haru didn't hear what Yuki said to him, he was distracted by a sudden rush of lightheadedness, caused by a few days without eating.  
  
"Yuki?" Haru closed his eyes, and waited for the world to stop spinning.  
  
"Haru, are you okay? Why are you here? Is this Miss Honda's tent?" Yuki bent down, so that he could get a look inside of the tent.  
  
"I was waiting for Tohru, but she hasn't come back." Haru explained, and staggered his way to the picnic bench, so that he could sit down.  
  
"What do you mean, she hasn't come back? How long have you been waiting for her?"  
  
Haru thought about this question for a moment, he really had no clue. He had been so depressed that most of his time had been spent within a haze of despair.  
  
"I don't know, Yuki… Since I left you, I guess… When was that?"  
  
Yuki's mouth dropped open, and he noticed for the first time how, absolutely, terrible Haru looked. He rushed to Haru's side, and stood looking down at him with concern.  
  
"Haru, do you mean to tell me that you've been waiting here for three days?"  
  
"That sounds about right." Haru decided, and gave Yuki a tiny smile. "I wasn't sure how to get home."  
  
"Have you had anything to eat?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Sure, I ate Tohru's box of Pocky, do you think that she'll mind?"  
  
"Oh, Haru, you poor fool." Yuki said sadly. "I really need to buy you a map."  
  
This made Haru laugh, and Yuki couldn't hold back his own tiny giggle.   
  
"Well, let's get you out of here, then." Yuki said, reaching out his hand to help Haru stand. Haru grabbed hold and pulled himself up. He then stood solid, continuing to hold Yuki's hand tightly, but refusing to move.  
  
"Haru?" Yuki asked, worried about his friends physical state. "are you okay? You can walk, can't you?"  
  
"Yuki." Haru said slowly, and his eyes glazed over as he fought off tears. "I really have missed you."   
  
"Haru," Yuki said, overcome with guilt over the pain that he knew he was causing. "I'm sorry."   
  
Haru pulled Yuki closer to him, and before Yuki had time to think, Haru had him wrapped in a tight hug.  
  
'He smells like Tohru.' Yuki noticed, and allowed Haru to hold him this way.  
  
"Yuki." Haru yearned, and rested his head on Yuki's thin shoulder.   
  
"I'm here." Yuki said, and softly rubbed Haru's strong back.  
  
"I'm so in love with you, Yuki. I can't stand being apart from you." Haru admitted, and placed his lips upon Yuki's mouth.  
  
"Haru," Yuki whispered, trying to pull away. Haru tightened his hold, and tightened the kiss, running his hands through Yuki's baby soft hair. After a moment, he felt Yuki relax in his arms, and then, to Haru's great delight and amazement, Yuki was actually kissing him back.   
  
Yuki moaned softly, and Haru felt soft hands at the back of his neck, pulling him in. Haru opened his eyes. He needed to be sure he wasn't just dreaming. Yuki's eyes were closed tightly, his face softly flushed. Haru drew back, for just a second. He needed to see him this way. Then before the magic could break, he returned to the kiss, working his tongue gently into Yuki's parted lips, causing Yuki to inhale nervously, but he didn't stop. Yuki didn't stop.  
  
Haru felt himself smiling inside, his moment had finally come, and then out of the corner of his eye, he saw her. She stood at the edge of the campsite, her hand to her mouth as if to cover her shock. She was watching them. Her eyes met with Haru's, and Haru recognized the look, jealousy mixed with anger and agony. Haru narrowed his eyes, a silent warning to her.  
  
  
  
Tohru Honda turned quickly, and hurried out of the forest, just as Yuki came to his senses and pushed Haru away.  
  
"Haru," Yuki said, his mind digesting what had just occurred.   
  
"Yuki," Haru breathed, and tried to pull Yuki back in, "what's wrong?"  
  
"This is, Haru." Yuki said, moving himself out of Haru's reach, but keeping the eye contact, "I'm sorry, Haru. I care about you, so much. Honestly, I do. In my own way I love you, and I will always love you, until the day that I die. But Haru, I'm not in love with you. Not the way that you need me to love you. Haru, I'm in love with Tohru."  
  
Haru searched Yuki's eyes, and knew what he spoke was the truth. Tears running down his cheeks, Haru took a deep breath and nodded…   
  
BLACK HARU *  
  
…but then he got mad…  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL??? YOU HAD TO USE A STICKIN' CLICHÉ' ON ME, YUKI? I LOVE YOU, BUT I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH, CAN'T YOU AT LEAST BE MORE CREATIVE THAN THAT?????" (a.n.: oh oh…swallowing hard, sweat drop!)  
  
"I'm sorry, Haru." Yuki placed a reassuring hand on Haru's back.  
  
"Don't be," Haru said, brushing off Yuki's touch. "Just don't touch me, okay, and get me the hell out of this fucking forest."  
  
"Okay," Yuki agreed, holding back his own tears. Black Haru's appearance was not a surprise. Yuki was almost happy to see him. He much preferred Black Haru's anger, over the pain that he had just witnessed in White Haru's face.   
  
TOHRU *  
  
As Tohru ran through the forest, she tripped and she fell, face first, into the dirt. Finding her feet again, she looked down at her new dress. She shouldn't have worn it to pick up her tent, because now it was dirty, and she was mad.  
  
"Damn." yelled the girl who normally never cussed. "What the hell was that, Yuki?" The sight of Yuki and Haru kissing was haunting her, breaking her heart, and making her feel out of control.  
  
Rubbing at her eyes, she tried to push the image out of her mind. "How could you let me think that you loved me?"   
  
Haru's words, from the first time that she met him, appeared in Tohru's mind, loud and clear. 'Yuki was my first love.'   
  
"Have you two been a couple all of this time? Why didn't you tell me, damn you?"  
  
"Tohru." The familiar voice was back, "Tohru, you're not playing fair."  
  
"Mom?" Tohru whispered. "Mom, you're back?"  
  
"Tohru, you can't have all of them. You're not playing fair."  
  
"But mom, I love them, I love all of them."   
  
"You have to choose, Tohru. You can only have one, which one do you choose?"  
  
MOMIJI *  
  
"Akito!" Momiji yelled, when he saw Akito enter the tea shop.  
  
"Momiji, what are you doing here?" Akito asked him, as he walked over and sat down with the blond boy.  
  
"I'm waiting for Yuki and Kyo. They're looking for Tohru." Momiji bubbled, and popped a cookie into his happy little mouth.  
  
"Excuse me? What did you just say, Momiji?" Akito's asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"I said, Yuki and Kyo are looking for Tohru. They're looking for Tohru in the forest. I was helping them, but I got tired. They should be here soon."  
  
Without a word, Akito jumped up and took off out the door.  
  
AKITO *  
  
Akito tore out of the tea garden, and ran towards the forest. 'You're going to lose her.' He thought to himself, and felt a familiar desperation growing inside of him. 'They're going to find her, and take her away from you.'  
  
KYO *  
  
Walking out of the forest, Kyo spotted Akito running towards him in a panic. Moving quickly, Kyo stepped out of his path, and watched with his mouth wide open as Akito flew by. "Should he be running like that?" Was Kyo's first thought.   
  
"What the hell is he up to?" Was his second. He had rarely seen the head of the Sohma clan outside of the main house, unless he was causing some type of trouble. So obviously, Akito was up to something. Kyo took off after him.  
  
TOHRU *  
  
As Tohru came to the edge of the forest, she saw Akito running towards her. She felt her spirits, slightly, brighten just by seeing his face.   
  
Akito stopped in front of her, and looked at her with tears in his eyes. Tohru threw herself into his arms and hid her face in his chest.  
  
She didn't see the cat, but even if she had, she probably couldn't have stopped him.  
  
"AKITO, GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF HER!" Kyo shouted. Putting every ounce of power he had into it, he lunged at Akito's back, digging his claws in, and following up with his teeth.  
  
"Get off of me, you stupid cat." Akito screamed, letting go of Tohru and trying to reach behind himself to pull Kyo off.  
  
"KYO! STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Tohru yelled, and without thinking grabbed Kyo from Akito's back and tossed him harshly to the ground.  
  
Kyo landed on his feet, and readied himself for another strike.  
  
"I said stop it, Kyo." Tohru repeated, and stepped, protectively, in front of Akito.   
  
"Tohru?" Kyo asked. "Are you okay? What did he do to you, Tohru?"  
  
"He didn't do anything, Kyo. He's been helping me, that's all." Tohru explained, and turned around to check on Akito. "Are you okay, Akito?" Noticing blood on the back of his shirt, she moved quickly behind Akito to assess the damage that Kyo had caused.  
  
"Don't fuss, Tohru. It's nothing." Akito assured her, and then turned to the cat standing in front of him.  
  
"I see you still have quite the temper."  
  
"Don't talk to me, you bastard." Kyo spat at Akito, "Come on, Tohru, lets go."   
  
"She's not going anywhere with you, cat." Akito said smoothly, and slipped his arm around Tohru's waist.  
  
"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER?" Kyo growled, baring his teeth.  
  
"Kyo, listen to me," Tohru stated calmly, stepping away from Akito and bending down so that she was sure Kyo could hear her. "I'm living at the main house now. With Akito."  
  
"What are you saying, Tohru? You can't live at the main house." Kyo argued. "You live at Shigure's house. You live with me, and that damn rat, and that stupid dog. NOW LET'S GO HOME!"  
  
"Not anymore, Kyo. That wasn't working out for me. I can't live there anymore." In the distance, Tohru saw Yuki and Haru. Spotted her, Yuki took off running towards them. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, and turned to Akito.  
  
"Akito, let's go."   
  
"Tohru," Yuki called to her, as he hurried toward them.  
  
"Tohru, please." Kyo pleaded, "I love you, don't you know that? You can't go with Akito."  
  
"I'm so, so, sorry, Kyo, but I can't be there for you, that way. I needed to make a choice." Akito stood behind her, laying his hands softly on her shoulders.   
  
"Get away from her, Akito." Yuki huffed, finally arriving on the scene, but too out of breath, and frightened of Akito, to act.  
  
"Tohru," Kyo pleaded, "I understand if you don't love me, if you don't want to be with me. You think that you need to make a choice? Fine, choose Yuki, I don't care. Just come home."  
  
"I can't be with Yuki," Tohru told Kyo, calmly. "Yuki's with Haru."  
  
"What?" Kyo and Yuki said at the same time.  
  
"I saw you." Tohru told Yuki, and the look in her eyes made her feelings perfectly clear. "In the forest, by my tent, I saw you kissing Haru."  
  
"I…" Yuki started, wanting to explain, but there were no words that could change the truth.  
  
"Akito, get me out of here." Tohru said, wrapping an arm around Akito's small waist, and allowing him to lead her away.  
  
As they exited the forest, Akito turned his head, to look back upon Yuki and Kyo. Once again, Akito found himself experiencing an unfamiliar emotion. Compassion.  
  
***********************  
  
Well, this chapter was really long, wasn't it? We are, now, closer to an ending, but we are not quite there yet. I think, I still have a chapter, or a few, in me… Let me know what you think, so far… You don't hate me, do you? I really did a number on Yuki and Kyo, didn't I? Once again, I plead innocence and I blame Akito.   
  
See you in chapter 16... 


	16. Uninvited Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki. Yuki too. That's just the way it is. I am learning to accept it.  
  
Okay, first, a big thank you to everyone for the friendly reviews, e-mails, grammar pointers, and for the simple fact that you have read my little story all the way to chapter 16. Since, I have no shame (a point well proven by chapter 15), I thrive on your feedback, and I hope it makes me write better too.  
  
Now, something else. Some of you have written to me with deep concern about the possibility that Yuki is gay. A few of you are a little pissed at me (I don't mind, I think it's cute, makes me feel wicked that I got you all riled up… I am so bad) Let's talk about this for a moment. First of all, anyone who has watched even a single episode of fruits basket must admit that Yuki (along with, pretty much, the entire Sohma clan) has some serious effeminate qualities. We would all have to be blind to miss them… hello, a boy in a dress!!!!, Second, as I have mentioned before, I adore Yuki. I fell in love with him in episode one, and it is a love that I plan on taking to the grave, however, I think Akito is a seriously fascinating character, who is dangerously in need of a nice girl, which brings me back to … Third, I have very firm beliefs about love. I do not think that a person's race, sex or religion should ever be considered in matters of the heart. Love is love, it makes no sense, and has no boundaries. What it does have is the power to change people. For the better or for the worst. As love is the true theme of my story I needed to write what felt right to me at the moment. I ended up with chapter 15. Sorry.   
  
That said, I want to stick a tiny warning stamp on this chapter. I have a pretty soft core Shonen-ai thing going on in this chapter. I considered raising my rating, but I don't think it's anything worse then you will find in Gravitation - which is 16+, so if your younger or can't really handle it, you might want to skip over this chapter. Or just read the Akito/Tohru/Kyo parts they are pretty safe. Okay. Everyone else, enjoy  
  
Sleepless in Sohma House  
  
PART SIXTEEN - UNINVITED VISITOR  
  
AKITO *  
  
She hadn't spoken a word on their drive back to the main house. As Akito pulled through the gate he glanced over to her. She had managed to crumple herself into a small ball, as if to make herself as tiny as she felt inside. Resting her head on her knees, she was looking away from him; gazing out of the passenger's side window solemnly. He didn't need to see her face to know that she was crying, all the way home he could feel her tears inside of him, his body shook with them. He couldn't bear knowing that she was hurting, and the knowledge that Yuki was the cause behind her pain, made it all the worse. How could he fix what had been broken inside of her? How could he remove her sorrow? He thought about telling her the obvious truth, that the prissy little rat just wasn't worth it, but he knew that to do so would only make himself sound petty. He didn't want to be that person, he was fighting it with all of his worth, still a bitter spark of jealousy laid dormant inside of him. Like an uninvited visitor it waited to be let out.   
  
Parking the car, he got out, and walked around to open her door for her. She turned her face away from him. Sliding out from the car, slowly, as if the simple act of moving was excruciating, and stood looking down, her eyes focused on the cobblestone driveway. Akito gently took her by the hand and led her towards the house.   
  
Once inside, they walked down the darkened hallway towards her rooms. Her tiny sobs echoed delicately in the stillness of the empty house. Akito searched deeply within himself. What words? Was there a trick to it? Something that he could say to her that would break the powerful spell that she was presently under?   
  
As they came upon the entrance to her rooms, he looked to her, anxiously. Trailing her line of vision, he witnessed the cascade of teardrops as they splattered down upon the hardwood floor. The ache in his own heart grew more powerful, and he sucked in his breath, attempting to keep his own tears at bay. Stopping in front of her door, he pushed it open. He squeezed her hand softly, and set it free, ignoring his urge to continue the contact with her.   
  
"Will you be okay?" He spoke the only words that seemed appropriate at the moment. What else could he say, how else could he offer her comfort?  
  
"Akito," She wept, her fragile voice reminding him of a small and wounded bird, "I…"  
  
She crumbled, into his arms. Her legs gave away, out from under her, and he wrapped her tightly to him, supporting her as he lowered them both down onto the cool wooden floor. Leaning back against the wall, ignoring the pain that was caused by his wounds, he gently caressed her sweet face and kissed the silk that was her hair. It came to him then, in a sudden moment of clarity, the answer that he was searching for, the one thing that she needed most from him. So, he remained quiet, rocking her softly in his arms, allowing her the time that she needed to cry herself empty.   
  
TOHRU *  
  
Lying in Akito's arms, the last of her tears still drying on her face, Tohru was filled with remorse. She hadn't wanted to cry in front of Akito. She had tried to hold it in. All the way home, she had battered herself, 'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.' She was utterly unsuccessful. She had never been skillful at controlling her emotions, and this was not going to be the exception.  
  
She hated herself. She kept remembering the look on Kyo's small face. He was worthy of so much better then her. It was unforgivable, how she had treated him. She had wanted to turn back, ask Akito to let her out of the car. She wanted to run to him, to cuddle him in her arms and explain everything to him. He deserved a proper explanation. But in the end, the result would still be the same. Kyo would never understand. She loved Kyo, he had become a necessary part of her being, but over the last few days, he had not been the one haunting her mind.   
  
She knew it now, how she felt about Yuki. It had taken a rather nasty shock to her system to open her eyes, but in the end, she got it. Just, unfortunately, too late. Yuki was her first true love, and she had treated him dreadfully. In her life, she had never before known jealousy, and even now, she didn't recognize it for what it was. All that she knew was that Yuki had called out to her, and she had turned her back on him. She had walked out of the forest in the arms of the one person Yuki considered his enemy. She had hurt him intentionally, it was completely unbecoming of her.  
  
Tilting her head up, she found that Akito's eyes were closed. He looks tired, she realized, but even in his exhaustion he is so elegant, so lovely. He looks like Yuki, yet different, they could be brothers. It was no wonder that Akito would have such an effect on her. He was, after all, another version of Yuki, only more mature. He didn't hide his affection for her beneath a mask of excuses. He was available, and he was willing to openly love her back.   
  
Moving closer, she melted into Akito's chest. She put her arms around him, wanting to draw him nearer, planning to steal a kiss from his sleeping lips. She noticed it, immediately, that something felt wrong… Her hands were soaked in it, blood; she suddenly remembered Kyo's attack.  
  
"Akito," She said, sitting up and pushing away from him, so that she could position herself to have a look at his back. "You're bleeding."  
  
"It's nothing," Akito insisted, trying to pull her back to him. He hadn't really been sleeping, just resting, and he desired to remain just as he was. He wanted her back in his arms.  
  
"No, Akito, this is bad, there is blood all over the floor. We need to tend to this. Hatori's not here, and if it gets infected, I wouldn't know what to do." Standing, Tohru reach out her hand to him. "Come on, do you have a first aid kit?"  
  
KYO *  
  
"I'm telling you, that was not our Tohru," Kyo stood on top of the desk in Shigure's office, filling the others in on the details of their stroll in the forest. "That asshole must have erased her memory, or brainwashed her, or something. We have to rescue her."  
  
"I knew that bastard was up to something," Yuki added, for once on the same wavelength as his reckless cousin.  
  
"So, how are we going to get her back?" Momiji asked them, "Do we have a plan?"  
  
"Well, I say we bust down the door and just take her," Kyo suggested.  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea, Kyo. You know that we can't go against Akito." Shigure said reasonably.  
  
"Well, maybe I could do it?" Ayame volunteered, "I could slither into Tohru's room, and once inside, I can transform into my spectacular self, and break her out of there."  
  
"You're not slithering anywhere, you damn pervert." Kyo and Yuki objected.  
  
"You shouldn't do anything." Black Haru popped up, from the corner of the room where he had been laying low.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kyo attacked, "You want us to just leave her there, at Akito's mercy? Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you, princess? Then you'd have little   
  
Yuki-chan all to yourself."  
  
"Princess?" Shigure wondered, out loud.  
  
"Yuki's the prince…" Momiji reminded him, in a whisper.   
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Shigure whispered back.  
  
"Haru, you should probably stay out of this." Yuki requested, "This isn't something that you need to concern yourself with." His words were cold and came out sounding more like a demand.  
  
"You're right, Yuki." Haru responded, his eyes glimmering like moonlit ice as he stormed towards the door, "I, certainly, shouldn't concern myself with your life." In the doorway he paused, trying to keep his rising anger under control. When he spoke again, it was low and reasonable, but his eyes looked upon Yuki with contempt. "It's just that, I think you are completely mistaken about Tohru. She's not Akito's hostage, Yuki. She told you that herself. She is there by choice. You two assheads, really, need to get over yourselves. Neither of you had the balls to tell her how you felt when you had the chance, and now you're both too blind to see that she might actually be happy, maybe even give Akito a shot at happiness. You claim to love her? What kind of love is that, anyway?" Shaking his head unhappily, He…  
  
HARU *  
  
… Stepped out of Shigure's office.   
  
Haru slide the door closed behind him. He stood for a moment, trying to decide something. It was difficult, his Black side and his White side never could really agree, and he was too darn tired to actually figure out which of them was right.   
  
Deciding to ignore them both, for a change, he moved up the stairs and headed into Yuki's bedroom. 'Let the rat sleep downstairs is he didn't like it.' Removing his clothes, he crawled into Yuki's bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit Yuki's pillow.  
  
AKITO *  
  
She looks nervous, Akito thought to himself, as he led Tohru into his rooms. Standing just inside, she gazed around shyly; taking in his private world, and trying to pretend that she was not the least bit uncomfortable. Akito watched her and wished that he could read her mind. His rooms, like her own, were decorated in fine antiques. These rooms had once belonged to his father, and he had not altered them much, since those days. Akito found pleasure in the wine colored tapestries and the aged wood, but how did her eyes see everything? Did she find the décor disagreeable? Was it perhaps too somber for her tastes? She can change it, if she wishes, after we're married, she can do anything she likes to this house, to me.   
  
"The window," she said suddenly, and moved timidly toward the large oval window where Akito was known to spend much of his time. "May I?" she asked politely, her face lighting up happily.  
  
Akito nodded, smiling at her in wonder. Where had her sadness gone off to? She could be such a little girl sometimes, finding joy in the oddest things. He found himself sinking deeper, falling into her smile.   
  
"It's has such a magnificent view." She admired, knelling on his window seat, and pushing the windows wide so that she could lean outside.   
  
"I never knew that my window was a source of such fascination." Akito said, moving closer to her, so that he could get a better look at her face. The sun had long since faded from the sky, and as she hung halfway out the window, staring upwards, he could see the moon clearly reflected in her eyes.   
  
"Superb," he whispered.  
  
"The first time that I saw you, you were sitting here." She reminded him. Turning to look at him, her eyes twinkled playfully, and he felt his heart quicken. She was back, maybe not one hundred percent, but she was well on her way.   
  
"I remember, I was pretty scared of you." She admitted. "I'd heard such terrible things about you." Fearing that she'd perhaps said too much, her hand flew to her mouth.   
  
"Well, I myself, was completely terrified of you." Akito joked, and moved towards his bathroom where Hatori kept an emergency medical bag.   
  
"You were not." She laughed, and pulled herself back inside the room.  
  
"Of course, I was, especially after that day at the school when you abused me. Pushing me away, like I was something dirty." Akito teased. "You were so mean. You completely broke my heart. I was devastated."   
  
"Liar," she laughed, "You hated me."  
  
"I didn't. I liked you. I thought you were really cute. Didn't I tell you so?" Akito set the medical bag on the foot of the bed and popped it open.  
  
"Major Liar." She accused, "You told Shigure that I was ugly! Ugly! Your exact words, you were terrible."  
  
"Who told you that," Akito questioned, feeling bad that she would know such a thing.  
  
"Oh…" She hesitated, and then smiled innocently, "It's a secret."  
  
"Oh," Akito laughed, finding the bandages and pulling them out of the bag. "So that's how it's gonna be."   
  
"Yep," she laughed, moving to his side, and taking the bandages from his hands. Sitting them on the bed, she searched the bag for a bottle of antiseptic. "Now come with me. We need to clean you up first." Taking his hands she led him towards …  
  
TOHRU *  
  
… his bathroom was humongous. Almost twice the size of the room she had lived in at Shigure's. His tub was big enough to seat three people comfortably, and surrounded by many candles. Breathing deeply, she enjoyed the way that it smelled. A sweet mix of grapefruit and jasmine, a scent she had already learned to distinguish as Akito's personal scent. In fact, she had tasted it on his lips just this afternoon. Thinking of this afternoon, caused a soft blush to sneak it's way onto her cheeks. Not wanting him to see it, she quickly stepped behind Akito, and examined his wounds.  
  
"This looks pretty deep," she told him, and when he turned to face her she glanced down at her feet. "I guess that Kyo doesn't like you that much."  
  
"That cat, he needs to learn to control his temper." Akito said, tilting his head to watch her in the mirror. That she was staring at the floor again, caused him much concern. "are you okay?"  
  
"Oh… Yes, I'm fine. But…" and now Akito had taken hold of her chin and was gently lifting her head up, so that he could more clearly see her face.   
  
"… we have to.." she mumbled incoherently, "Umm, take your shirt off so…"   
  
Akito couldn't help himself, her face was so red, and she was just so cute in her discomfiture, he broke into a deep laugh, and hugged her to him.  
  
"Is the prospect of seeing my half naked body so unappealing." He teased her. "You don't have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable."  
  
"No, no, that's not it," Tohru lied. The idea of seeing Akito Sohma without his shirt on scared her to death. Not, because it was unappealing to her, but because it was so completely appealing to her, she didn't know if she could handle it. However, she didn't want him to think her a big baby. So she looked up at him proudly and declared "Really Akito, I do this sort of stuff all of the time."   
  
"Oh, really?" Akito wondered, "All of the time, you say?"  
  
"Yes," She insisted, stepping back so that she could unbutton his shirt. "all of the time, it's my specialty." As if to dispute her case, the button she was undoing popped off of Akito's shirt and went flying. It smacked Akito in the head and fell harmlessly to the floor.   
  
"I can see that," Akito said, trying to control his laughter, and finding it nearly impossible. "You are by all means a professional."  
  
"You'd better believe it." Tohru said, trying to keep a straight face as she struggled with the next button. When she couldn't get it undone, she gave up. Grabbing the shirt in both of her hands she ripped it open in one quick tug. She then looked up at Akito with a tiny, victorious, smirk. "Like I said, it's my specialty."   
  
YUKI *  
  
Kyo was disappointed to find Yuki lying in Tohru's bed. Jumping up, next to him, he nudged Yuki in the arm.   
  
"You going to sleep in here again?" Kyo asked. Tonight, the cat wanted Tohru's bed for himself.  
  
"Haru's in my room." Yuki explained, letting out a soft sigh.  
  
"Is that a problem?" Kyo asked, more out of curiosity, than out of malice.  
  
"I'm not gay, Kyo." Yuki asserted and pushed the cat off of the bed in frustration.  
  
"Hey, don't get mad at me. I wasn't the one who was kissing Haru in the forest?" Kyo defended, jumping back up onto the bed, and laying claim to Tohru's pillow.  
  
"Haru trapped me, what was I supposed to do? I couldn't fight him off."  
  
"That's bullshit, Yuki. I know how strong you are. Why in the hell are you in denial, anyway? Do you think anyone really gives a shit if you and Haru are lovers?"  
  
"We're not lovers! We just kissed, and fine, maybe I did kiss Haru back, but it didn't mean anything." Yuki maintained, "It was just a stupid kiss."  
  
Kyo was silent for a moment, considering things.  
  
"So, how was it?" Kyo questioned, and Yuki sat up in the bed preparing to kill. "Don't get mad, Yuki. I'm not asking to be mean. I'm really just trying to understand."  
  
"Understand what?" Yuki asked, frostily, "You want to know if I liked kissing Haru?"  
  
"I want to know... Sure, if you liked it… I guess… I am just confused…" Kyo stopped talking briefly, searching his heart for what he really wanted to say, "All this time, I've been so jealous of you, Yuki. I guess, that I've always known that I had no chance in hell of being with Tohru, but I thought that you did. The way you two have always looked at each other. If you don't love her, how could you …" he didn't get to finish, because Yuki jumped up off the bed and stomped towards the door, but before leaving he turned back.  
  
"I do love her, Kyo. So much that I can barely stand being in this house without her here."  
  
"Then why Yuki? Why kiss Haru? I mean, damn, Yuki. Haru's totally in love with you. He always has been, since we were kids. Don't you think that what you did was pretty screwed up? Not just to Tohru, but also to Haru?"  
  
"That's the problem, Kyo." Yuki confessed. Sitting back down on the bed and wrapping his arms around his knees so that he could hide his face against them. "I am in love with Tohru. I have been, since that night that she moved into this house, but even though I love her, and even though I don't think that I'm gay… I… I care for Haru.. It's like I love Tohru, but I desire Haru. I admit it. I'm completely fucked up. It must make you very happy."  
  
Kyo crawled forward, and tapped Yuki's elbow with his paw. Yuki looked down at him, wondering.  
  
"You're not so fucked up. Love is a pretty terrorizing thing. I mean, look what it's done to me." Kyo felt satisfied, when a tiny giggle escaped Yuki's lips. "Now, go sleep in your own room, Yuki. You got Tohru's bed last night, tonight it's my turn."  
  
"I suppose that seems fair," Yuki agreed, and giving Kyo a look of gratitude, he walked out into the hall and headed towards …  
  
WHITE HARU *  
  
… the bedroom was dark, and felt stifling. Haru had recently waken, having only managed an hour of sleep. He was debating about getting up to open the window, but he was just so sleepy. Kicking off the blankets, he dug his face into Yuki's pillow, breathing deeply and remembering the taste of Yuki's lips.  
  
At the sound of the door opening, Haru closed his eyes, he had nothing to say to Yuki. Feigning sleep, Haru smiled in relief as Yuki moved to the window, pushed the curtains apart, and slid the window open. The cool breeze felt wonderful on Haru's naked skin. Peeking through his eyelashes, Haru spied on Yuki as the boy stood peering up at the stars. 'He's thinking about her.' Haru realized, and felt a soft stab of pain, close to his heart. He considered pulling a blanket over himself to hide his nudity, but then decided that he didn't really care to. He was already too hot, he didn't want to make it worse. Closing his eyes, he tried to find sleep.  
  
YUKI *  
  
As Yuki gazed out of his bedroom window, watching the night sky, his mind was overflowing with Haru. He had stopped by the room only to pick up a blanket, he had decided he would sleep downstairs tonight. Finding his room uncomfortably hot Yuki opened the window to let in the fresh evening air. Turning away from the window Yuki headed towards his closet, but stopped in mid-step, when his eyes fell upon his friend.  
  
The sight that met Yuki's eyes caused him to lose his breath. Yuki knew that Haru liked to sleep in the nude. Black Haru had informed him of this fact, often, throughout the lifetime of their friendship. Yuki, however, had never once actually seen Haru naked. On the occasions where Yuki had shared a bed with Haru, Haru had always worn, at the very least, a pair of boxers. Tonight his friend wore nothing. He slept, face down on Yuki's futon, his arms cradling Yuki's pillow. His back was slightly turned to Yuki, and the moonlight danced upon Haru's creamy skin invitingly. Yuki's heartbeat raced away, chasing a path to Yuki's stomach, where it twisted and burned like frantic butterflies.   
  
Yuki moved hesitantly across the room, and sat down on the edge of his futon. 'Why are you like this, Haru?' Yuki thought to himself. 'You knew that I wouldn't sleep next to you, if I found you like this. So, are you trying to tell me to stay away? Is this your way of uninviting me? You know that I hate being left out.'  
  
Biting his lower lip, Yuki held his breath and traced a soft path along …  
  
WHITE HARU *  
  
…Haru's shoulders sung out in pleasure, at Yuki's gentle touch. Haru's eyes popped open in shock, and then closed again. It was better if Yuki did not know he was awake. Somehow, he was sure Yuki would never have the nerve to touch him this way, if he was aware that Haru was not asleep.  
  
Soft hands moved down his back, stroking down along the curve of his waist, and back up again to trace tiny circles along his neck. A delicate kiss was placed on the tip of his left shoulder, and then Yuki stopped. Haru silently cried out in abandonment. Holding his breath, Haru waited, in agony. Wanting to reach out to Yuki, to beg him to continue. Only, Haru's pride held him back.  
  
Behind him, he could hear the soft the rustle of fabric. 'What are you doing, come back to bed, Yuki.' Haru called to him, wordlessly. A moment later, Yuki had returned. Haru felt an army of gentle kisses work their way from the back of his neck up the side of his face. Then Yuki wrapped his arms around Haru's waist and clung to him. Haru's eyes flew open, because apparently, Yuki had discovered what Haru had known all along. Clothing was not meant to be slept in.  
  
Turning to face Yuki, Haru pushed him away, harshly. Yuki had hurt him a lot today. He was not to be so easily forgiven.   
  
"What are you doing, Yuki?" Haru questioned.  
  
"I'm going to sleep, in my bed. You just happened to get here first." Yuki said smartly, and even in the darkness Haru could see the blush upon the boys pretty cheeks.  
  
"It's not fair to tease me this way, and I'm still upset with you. What is it you want from me, Yuki?" Haru asked, and hated the way it came out. 'I sound like a silly little girl, how degrading. Black Haru you're welcome to take over anytime.'  
  
"This doesn't mean anything, Haru. Its just sleep, like we always do. So let's go to sleep, okay." Yuki begged innocently, laying down and pulling the blanket up to cover his nudity.   
  
"You're gonna piss me off, if you keep messing with my me, this way. You don't want to do that, Yuki." Haru advised him.  
  
"So, are you asking me to leave?" Yuki questioned, sitting up and reaching for his robe.  
  
"That's not what I said, Yuki. Of course, I want you to stay. I just wish that you would organize your heart. This shit is killing me. Don't you get that?" Haru put out his hand and touched Yuki's face. "Yuki, I love you. I'm even willing to wait for you, if you just need time to figure out what you want. I'd wait forever, if you asked me to, but you have to ask."  
  
"I… I can't." Yuki whimpered, and pulled his robe on over his small shoulders. Watching him, Haru could plainly see the tears that were concealed within his eyes. Leaning down, close to Haru's ear, Yuki whispered, "It wouldn't be fair for me to ask such a thing of you. You should get over me, Haru. I'm sorry." Placing a final soft kiss on Haru's lips, Yuki stood and walked from the room.  
  
TOHRU *  
  
Laying in her bed, unable to sleep, Tohru's mind was totally focused upon Akito. He had been so wonderful to her tonight. Charming and understanding, everything she could possibly want in a man. He isn't a prince, like Yuki, he is much more like a knight. Always, showing up at just the right moments, and protecting her from harm. How would she ever be able to repay him for his many kindnesses?   
  
"It's getting late." she reminded herself, and cuddled deeper into her bed, trying to empty everything from her head, so that she might fall asleep.  
  
A soft sound of scurrying, found it's way through her open garden door to tickle her sleepy ears. 'It must be Akito's birds," she decided, feeling completely secluded and safe within Akito's walls. She turned over, still searching for sleep. A second later she sat up with a start. Something had jumped into her bed.  
  
A scream came from her lips, and she lunged off of the bed.   
  
"Miss Honda. Calm down. It's me." Called Yuki's soft voice, and Tohru sat down on her bed in relief, as the little rat walked towards her. "I knew this was where he was keeping you. Did I wake you?"  
  
KYO *  
  
"Yuki is such a complete fool." Kyo said to himself, and his words sounded like a mantra to his small ears. How many times had he said these words during his lifetime? How many times had he thought them. They had become his war cry, they had become second nature. Never, however, had they felt more right then on this night.  
  
'Yuki was an idiot, and not just for the way he had treated Tohru.' Kyo doubted he would ever totally forgive the stupid rat for driving away his beloved, but tonight Kyo had other reasons for feeling annoyed at Yuki as he lounged comfortably on Tohru's down pillow.   
  
Kyo was strangely jealous of what Yuki had with Haru. Haru loved Yuki so much, and although he didn't seem to realize it, Yuki obviously loved Haru too.   
  
'Yuki was blowing it with Haru. It was because he was a silly, greedy, bastard. Having Haru's love wasn't enough for Yuki, he had to have Tohru too, and now look at where Yuki's greed had gotten him. Kyo wished, that for just one day, he had someone who cared for him the way that Haru cared for Yuki.'  
  
"But I'm not gay!" Kyo said, out loud for emphasis. The one he wanted was not Haru, it was Tohru… but, if he was in Yuki position, if he had to make a second choice… no it still wouldn't be Haru… it would be… it would be…   
  
******************  
  
Hee hee hee, sorry, you will all have to wait until chapter 17 to see who it would be… I hope that you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving, and I will try to post more soon. 


	17. His Darkest Places

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki. Yuki too. That's just the way it is. I am learning to accept it.  
  
Well, a few of you have commented that a couple of my characters are a little OOC… My hell, you are so picky. I re-watched a few episodes, and I will try to do better. ; ) For the rest of you, make that all of you, even the picky picks, I love you! Your reviews make me so very happy… I think you will enjoy this chapter. I stayed up half of last night writing it, cause I couldn't get Akito the heck out of my head. He's so difficult to work with sometimes.   
  
And I want to send out a special hello to WannabeHobbit, you are too too funny, I really like you. You remind me, of me. Thanks for your many reviews.  
  
Okay, this chapter has a 16+ rating. I do not think that I have hit R yet, and I hope not to do so, but please respect my rating if you are a younger reader. Thank you.  
  
Sleepless in Sohma House  
  
PART SEVENTEEN - HIS DARKEST PLACES  
  
KYO *  
  
Smiling big, Kyo the cat whispered softly. "Arisa Uotani."  
  
And then added, "When in the hell is the damn Yankee getting back from vacation, anyway?"  
  
YUKI/TOHRU * (a.n. hee hee hee, I love teasing you guys)  
  
"Yuki," Tohru stammered, leaning past him to flip on the bedside light. "Yuki, what are you doing here?"   
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Honda. I didn't mean to frighten you. I really just wanted to see you." Yuki peered up at her, affectionately, but then quickly averted his tiny eyes. She wasn't dressed for company. She wore only a scanty sleep set. It hardly covered her properly. Reading his mind, Tohru grabbed the robe from the nearby chair, and wrapped it around herself. Yuki recognized the robe, at once. It was Akito's, Yuki felt certain. Anger flared inside his tiny body. Was Akito dressing her now? That bastard!   
  
"But Yuki, you shouldn't be… Akito. If he catches you here?"   
  
"I don't care about Akito. I'm not letting him control me anymore." The little rat proclaimed arrogantly, and crawled inside her hand so that she could lift him up, closer to her face. His small violet eyes and pounding heartbeat told her another story. Yuki was still scared to death of Akito, yet he was here, putting on a brave face. Just for her. Tohru's heart softened. She nuzzled her cheek against Yuki's small body. "I am not worried about Akito, Miss Honda. I was worried about you."  
  
As if on queue, there was soft knock at Tohru's door. "Tohru? Are you okay? I'm coming in."   
  
"Akito!" Yuki and Tohru whispered together. Yuki barreled out of Tohru's hand and dove beneath her covers, just as Akito slid the door open and stepped into the room.  
  
"Akito, umm… It's so late… did you need something?" Tohru asked innocently, trying to position herself on the bed in order to cover the tiny bump that was Yuki.   
  
Akito glanced around the room suspiciously. "I thought that I heard you scream. I was concerned?"  
  
"Oh, yeah… oh… I… just had a bad dream, that's all and… I shouldn't have screamed like that, but I did… and."  
  
Underneath her blankets, Yuki held his breath, trying to keep himself from shaking in fear. 'She is such a terrible liar.' he noticed, 'I'm as good as dead.'  
  
"So, you're alright then?" Akito asked her, the icy tone in his voice sending a shiver down Yuki's spine. 'He knows!' Yuki closed his tiny eyes, and sent out a unspoken prayer.   
  
"Oh yes, I'm fine. Thank you for checking on me, Akito." Tohru lied nervously. She didn't like the tone of Akito's voice. She didn't like it at all.  
  
"Well, then." Akito purred, and graced her with his best phony smile. "Would you like me to stay with you for a bit then, until you get back to sleep?"  
  
"No!" Tohru said, too eagerly, and Akito's eyes widened. "I mean, don't be silly. We had a long day. You must be exhausted."  
  
Yuki's body began to tingle. 'Oh shit, I can't transform, not now, please.' Curling himself into the smallest ball possible, Yuki willed himself to disappear.   
  
"I see." Akito said, closing the distance between them in one quick stride. "I will leave you then, but first… If you don't mind, I'd really like a goodnight kiss."  
  
"Akito." Yuki whispered, his tiny paws gripping Tohru's sheet in rage.   
  
"Akito, I…" Tohru stuttered, and then Akito's arms were wrapped around her, and he was kissing her, aggressively, driving her down onto her bed in a heated furor. "Akito!" Tohru whispered, and tears formed inside her eyes. This was not her knight, not her Akito, this was the other one, and this one was dangerous. Tohru flung her head to the side, hating the bitterness she tasted upon his lips. Akito's hand flew to her hair, dragging her face back to his. His tongue drove down, forcefully, pushing deep into her mouth, while his other hand ripped her robe aside and found what it wanted.  
  
"NO!!!" Tohru screamed, and beneath the covers Yuki cringed.  
  
"AKITO, PLEASE YOU'RE HURTING ME!" She cried out, trying, with ever ounce of her being, to push him away.  
  
These words did the trick. They touched deeply within him, violating Akito's darkest places. They searched for his soul, and finding it, they yanked it to the surface. Akito allowed himself to be pushed off of her and onto the floor. He sat, his body shaking, looking up at her in shame. Then he stood, and with sorrow shining in his eyes, he begged. "I'm so sorry, Tohru, I didn't mean to… I didn't want to…"  
  
"Akito…don't… you didn't…" She faltered, but then found her way. "Akito, I'm alright, it's okay." Her words absolved him, but her eyes didn't. Her eyes were afraid.   
  
"No," Akito insisted, "It's not, nothing's okay." With one last regretful look, he dashed out of the room.   
  
"Akito, wait." Tohru called after him, and leapt from the bed intending to follow him.   
  
In a loud burst of violet, Yuki transformed. In a flash he was off of the bed, and had grabbed a hold of Tohru's wrist.  
  
"Wait, Miss Honda. Let him go." Yuki told her, "You can't talk to him when he's like this. You shouldn't even try."  
  
"I can't. Yuki, I have to go to him. He needs me." Tohru sobbed, wrenching her arm out of Yuki's tight grasp and running towards the door.  
  
"Tohru!" Yuki screamed, and the use of her given name, coming from Yuki's mouth, made her hesitate. "Tohru," Yuki repeated softly, "Please, don't go."   
  
The anguish in his voice distracted her. She stood in the doorway, half in, half out, her eyes seeing Yuki as if for the first time. He was magnificent, naked and vulnerable. 'He is so astonishingly beautiful.'  
  
Forcing her eyes, upwards, to his face. She smiled compassionately.  
  
"Yuki, thank you for coming here tonight. I know that it couldn't have been an easy thing for you to do… I… I'm sorry, if I hurt you…but," Her eyes glanced, pensively, down the hall, once again she was torn between Yuki and another.  
  
"Miss Honda, It was my fault. All of this, I…" reaching out his hands he placed one upon each of her shoulders, desiring to keep her from leaving.   
  
"Yuki… no… it wasn't." Tohru told him, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "It was a misunderstanding, that's all it was. Kyo and I… we never."  
  
"I know, Miss Honda, I know." Letting go of her shoulders, Yuki took Tohru's face in his hands…  
  
"Yuki?"   
  
And the prince kissed her.   
  
The kiss was soft, so sweet and tender. Exactly as she always expected it would be. The kiss was beautiful, just as Yuki was beautiful. It was different from Akito's kiss, so completely different… and yet.  
  
Tohru backed away.   
  
"Yuki…" She whispered. "I have to go…"  
  
"Miss Honda?"   
  
"I have to go to him. I made a promise." Taking off her robe she handed it to Yuki. "You should put this on. I don't want you to catch a cold on your walk home. Goodnight Yuki."  
  
She hurried away, running down the hallway, running to Akito.   
  
AKITO *  
  
The room was musty and oppressive, the tightly drawn shades allowed, neither fresh air, nor light to seep inside. There was no furniture here. No pretty tapestries. This room was not meant for pleasure. It was an ugly room, full of brutal memories, and cloistered screams. It was Akito's special room, the one he kept for his one special guest, and it hadn't been used in a very long time. He had hoped to never need to use it again, but now he slid the door shut behind him, and dropped to his knees inside its darkness. His only desire was to escape her. Escape Tohru Honda, and the agony that the girl was causing him. Laying down on the stone cold floor, Akito closed his eyes. "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it!" he cried out, loudly, to empty walls, and bashed his head, violently, against the hard ground. He couldn't work the memory out of his mind. Her betrayal was tormenting him, like a giant movie projector it rewound and replayed each humiliating moment. Her disloyalty, his disgrace.   
  
  
  
Akito had been rushing down the hallway, in fear for Tohru's safety, when he arrived at her doorway and heard voices coming from inside. 'Yuki!' The little rat was in his house and uninvited. Worse, he was in Tohru's bedroom, at night.   
  
Akito's jealousy had bubbled hotly inside of him. He had stood in the hallway, breathing deeply, trying his hardest to stay calm. 'Believe in her, Akito.' he told himself. 'Tohru would never deceive you.' Ignoring his impulse to rip the door from it's hinges, he softly knocked, and called in to her, before entering.  
  
'She's hidden him,' Akito discovered, as he glanced around, searching for his cousin. Then he found the hiding place. He knew that he was there. The trembling rodent, cowered beneath the thin summer blanket. 'Did they think that he was blind? Isn't he even man enough to face me?'  
  
She looked up at him sweetly, and placed herself between them. She was sheltering him, protecting Yuki. She smiled deceivingly, looking every bit the charming picture of purity. She was a lie. He had tested her. She had failed.   
  
'Does she really believe that she can go against me?' Inside of him, a small lock had clicked open. In a white hot flash, Akito's darkness had consumed him.   
  
TOHRU *  
  
Standing at the entrance to Akito's chambers Tohru hesitated for only a moment. Knocking on the door, she called out to him.  
  
"Akito, it's me. It's Tohru. Can I came in?" When no answer came, she started to turn away, but then changed her mind. "He needs me." She convinced herself. She slid open the door and walked inside. "Akito? I'm sorry if you don't want to see me, but I'm so worried about you."  
  
The room was empty. Where was he? Rushing across the room, she pushed open the door to Akito's sitting area, the moonlight illuminated the room, allowing her a clear view. He wasn't here. Walking back to hallway, she gazed at the long line of closed doors.   
  
Taking a deep breath she headed down the hall. Stopping at the first closed door, she knocked. No answer, she opened the door and looked inside. Through the darkness she made out the outline of a piano. "This must be some kind of music room." She realized. "I didn't know that Akito liked music."  
  
Continuing down the hall, she pulled open the next door, not even bothering to knock. This room was dark, so she walked inside searching for a light switch along the wall. Finding one, she flipped it on, and looked around in awe. She was in the library. It was almost as large as the library at her school. Looking up, along the bookshelves she noticed that these were mostly Hatori's medical books. "I don't have time for this." she reminded herself. Turning slowly, she was about to flip off the light switch when she noticed a small door, which was partially open, on the far end of the library. Heading that way she peered down another long dark hallway. It lead to one single, solitary, door.   
  
"Akito," she called out, "are you in here." No reply.  
  
"This could take me all night." Sighing softly to herself. She headed down the hallway.  
  
AKITO *  
  
Hearing Tohru calling out his name, Akito lifted his face from the floor in curiosity. She wouldn't dare come to this room. She wouldn't have the nerve. No one was allowed near this room without his permission, the Sohmas all knew better, they were all appropriately terrified of this room.   
  
Akito was forgetting that Tohru wasn't a Sohma, yet.  
  
TOHRU *  
  
The hallway was much longer then it had first appeared, and it was very dark. The light from the library allowed her to find her way, but as she found no other light source, she soon found herself in complete darkness.  
  
"Akito?" She knocked upon the door. She didn't really expect and answer, and was not surprised when she didn't receive one.  
  
'Another empty room,' she thought resignedly, and slid two heavy doors apart.   
  
This room was pitch black, and smelt of dust and decay. Just standing in the doorway sent a cold spike of fear through Tohru's heart. 'What was this place?' Deciding it was somewhere that she didn't belong, and didn't really want to be, Tohru took a step back.  
  
"You shouldn't be here. Tohru Honda." Akito's voice came, subtle and forbidding, out of the darkness. Tohru sucked in her breath, fighting off the impulse to run away. "but since you are, why don't you come inside."  
  
"Akito." Tohru murmured, taking a small cautious step into the room. "It's so dark in here. I can't see you."  
  
"Shut the door behind you," Akito requested.   
  
"But Akito, it's… so dark in here, and it's stuffy. I can't breath."  
  
"Do it!" Akito commanded loudly, and Tohru immediately obeyed.   
  
"Now, come sit by me." He whispered.  
  
"But really, Akito, I can't see where you are, can't we talk in my.."  
  
"Tohru, do you trust me?"   
  
"Um… it's not that I don't trust you, it's just this room is so creepy, and…"  
  
"Get over here, Tohru! Now!"   
  
Following his voice, Tohru moved quickly across the room, but she misjudged the distance and walked right into him. Losing her balance she tripped and fell forward.  
  
"Akito!" Tohru called to him, flaying her arms about, trying to find balance. She landed heavily on top of his chest.  
  
"Oh, no, Akito! Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry.. I couldn't see you in the dark, and." Tohru moved off of him, struggling to see in the impossible dark. "isn't there a light switch somewhere? Is it…"  
  
"Tohru, be quiet." Tohru stopped in mid-sentence, swallowing nervously. Akito's arms were suddenly around her waist, dragging her gently down so that she was laying beside him face to face. Tohru felt his warm breath against her brow.  
  
"Why did you lie to me tonight?" Akito questioned her, moving an icy cold hand up the back of her neck.  
  
"I… I… was afraid. Akito. I was afraid of what you would do to Yuki."  
  
"And tell me Tohru, what was Yuki doing in your room?"  
  
"Nothing," Tohru cried, "he came to talk to me. That's all, Akito."  
  
"You're still lying," Akito informed her in icy cold whisper, his lips brushing softly against her ear. "Why do you lie to me, Tohru Honda?"  
  
"Because, Akito, you scare me sometimes. You scare me when you act this way."  
  
"You don't trust me, because you know, don't you? You understand the true nature of my curse." Akito released her, sitting up, Akito took a deep breath.  
  
Finding his hand in the darkness, Tohru held it tight. "Yes, Akito. I know. But…"  
  
"You should leave this house." Akito said bitterly.  
  
"No," Tohru refused, squeezing his hand tighter. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I want you to go!" Akito yelled her, wrenching his hand from hers. "Go to Yuki! I don't want you here, get out. Leave now. Right now!"   
  
"NO!" Tohru refused, throwing herself into his arms, and hiding her face in his chest. "We made a promise, Akito. Two weeks! Remember? I'm not going anywhere. If you still want me to leave in two weeks, ask me again and I'll go."  
  
"Tohru," Akito broke down, crushing her to him and burying his face in her hair. "I want you to stay with me, so bad. I don't ever want you to go. I don't want to be without you, but I'm afraid. Tonight, I was so angry. I might have hurt you. Sometimes, I don't know. I can't always control it. I don't want it to be like this. I want to change, but this damn curse, it makes it so hard sometimes."  
  
"I know, Akito, but you are changing. You just can't expect it to happen overnight. If you really want it, you will change. I believe in you, Akito. I know that you can do it. I want to stay here, with you. I want to help you."  
  
"Tohru," Akito whispered, raining soft kisses upon her face, "Sweet Tohru, I love you. God, how I love you."   
  
"I know, Akito, I love you too." Tohru whispered back, stopping his lips with her own gentle kiss.  
  
"You love me?" Akito questioned, he knew he could not have heard her right.  
  
"Yes." Tohru assured him, with a soft embarrassed giggle, "I've fallen in love with you, Akito Sohma. Now can we please, please, get out of this room." She begged.  
  
"What?" Akito laughed, suddenly back to his sweet charming self. "why is it that nobody likes it in here?"  
  
"I can't imagine." Tohru humored, finding her feet and immediately tripping over them. "Ouch." She landed hard, twisting her ankle.  
  
"You're very clumsy, aren't you." Akito asked her, and gathered her off of the ground, to carry her to the exit.  
  
As Akito slid apart the doors, he felt something small and quick skitter past his feet, and race away up the long hallway.   
  
"Yuki," Akito said, under his breath.  
  
"Akito?" Tohru questioned.   
  
"Nothing," Akito told her, holding her closer, as he carried her, possessively, away from the room.  
  
KYO *  
  
As the morning sun worked it's way into the sky. The tiny rat scampered past the lawn and into the open door. Passing Kyo, who was standing on the dining table, his head sunk into a bowl of milk. Yuki rushed towards the stairs.  
  
"Hey, you, ratboy. Wait up. I wanna ask you something." Kyo called out and jumped down from the table to chase after him.  
  
"What do you want." Yuki asked coldly, stopping for just a moment before continuing his way up the staircase. Halfway up he transformed. Losing his balance he tumbled, naked, back down the stairs to land at Kyo's feet.  
  
"WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU RETARDED OR SOMETHING?" Kyo yelled at him.  
  
"FUCK OFF!" Yuki yelled at him, and the cat stepped back in shock. Yuki didn't yell, and if he did he would never use language like that. 'Something must have really pissed him off.' Kyo decided.  
  
"What do you want, anyway?" Yuki asked him, as he pulled himself up off of the floor.  
  
"You don't have to act like such an asshole, Yuki. I don't exactly want to talk to you either, but I think we need to do something about Tohru."  
  
"We're not doing anything." Yuki told him, and started up the stairs again.  
  
"WHAT!" Kyo yelled, trailing after him. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER WITH AKITO!"  
  
"Miss Honda isn't coming back, Kyo." Yuki said, too calmly. "I saw her last night. She wants to stay with Akito. She's in love with him. So drop it, okay."   
  
Walking into his room, Yuki slid the door closed, ignoring Kyo's shocked face.   
  
YUKI *  
  
Haru remained exactly as Yuki had left him, except he had pulled a blanket up over his head, probably trying to hide from the morning sunlight, which was now filling the room with it's warmth.  
  
Walking to the window, Yuki pulled the curtains closed. He then headed back to his futon. Once there, he sat down, pulling the blanket away from Haru's face and shaking it out. Haru opened his eyes, tiredly.  
  
"Yuki?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"Haru," Yuki whimpered, tears brimming in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I…"  
  
"Yuki." Haru whispered, "Come to bed." reaching for him, Haru pulled Yuki down into his arms, and kissed him softly while Yuki cried himself to sleep.  
  
HANA *  
  
"…. Uo…," Hana repeated, and jabbed her friend in the shoulder. "Uo, what are you thinking about? You are sending out the most delicious electric signals."  
  
"Huh…" Uo came out of her daydream, a soft smile quickly hidden by her trademark scowl as she sat up in her beach chair, and grabbed a soda from the mini ice chest. "Nothing, I wasn't really thinking about anyone."   
  
"Why do you lie?" Hana wondered, and marveled at the color change in her friend's cheeks. "You're thinking about the Sohma boy again. The orange one."  
  
"Orange top?!! NO WAY! What would I be thinking about him for?" Uo sidestepped, but the look in her eyes blew her cover.   
  
"Why indeed?" Hana teased, assured of her assumption. "You should just tell Tohru how you feel. She's Tohru, I am sure she will understand."  
  
"Tell Tohru? I couldn't do that." Uo said, and turned on her stomach to hide her face in her beach towel. "I don't know how she feels about him. What if…" The prospect was too awful to consider.  
  
"You're not being a good friend if you continue to lie to her this way. Not to Tohru, not to Kyo, and not to yourself. Besides the orange one, he is not meant for Tohru."  
  
"What are you saying?" Uo asked, peeking out of her hiding place in curiosity.   
  
"Tohru's electric signals. At the end of the school year, they were pretty mixed up. She loves both of them, Kyo and the Prince, but she isn't truly in love with either of them. Uo, we've been away all summer, and Tohru's much smarter then she pretends. I'm sure she's figured it out by now."  
  
"You scare me." Uo said, "How can you know such things."  
  
"I just feel them. I just know. Similar to the way that you know what you feel about Kyo, even when you deny it to everyone else."  
  
"Leave me alone. Please." Uo pleaded and pushed her face back into the towel.  
  
"I will, but you should tell Tohru. As soon as we get back home," she then added, under her breath. "Because if you don't tell her, someone else will."  
  
******  
  
Wow, I could almost end the story here, couldn't I? Hee hee hee…. Just kidding, I wouldn't do that to you… We still have a little ways to go…  
  
Chapter 18 still to come… 


	18. Second Choices

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki. Yuki too. That's just the way it is. I am learning to accept it.  
  
My, my, my… I knew that I was going to have hell to pay for my last chapter. (Evil laugh, as I count the zeros on my check from Akito) But come on now, be nice… after all I did give you a little taste of Yuki/Tohru i.e. remember, the kiss. That part was so fun to write, after this story I must do a serious Yuki/Tohru lovey dovey fic. (Because if I don't I'm pretty sure that Animelubber is going to take me out. Sweatdrop and a shiver)   
  
Next thing. Who the heck is Rin? Kidding, thanks to Inu Youkai-Hime. (You are the best, thanks again for the cute pictures, young Yuki; I just want to adopt him, so precious.) I now know that Rin is one of the characters from the Manga version, but since I can't read Japanese (so sad about that) and since the Manga won't start coming to America until next year (I love you Tokyopop, my first born is in the mail) I decided that my story is only a continuation of the Anime… Speaking of, what is wrong with those people at Funimation, why would they stop at 4 DVDs? I want more Fruits Basket and I want it now. Anyone else with me? Oh, and to my Wannabehobbit buddy, Hatori is the dragon, Seahorse/dragon? I don't know exact how that fits together, there are still many strange things in this world unknown to me, but he is.   
  
Lastly, I also need to send out a special Thank You to my dear friend Hikari-chan, for her assistance and advice on this chapter, and for the non-stop laughs that her wonderful e-mails give me each and everyday. Pink Jello Army, ha ha ha, you crack me up. Also, one final thank you to Shiara-chan, I hope you are taking good care of Black Haru-chan for us.   
  
Very lastly, the rating thing again. While I try to be good, and I try to keep this story on the straight and narrow (pardon the bad pun), I really do have a bit of a passion for good Yaoi, also Akito puts a special bonus in my check whenever I write an especially tasty Haru/Yuki yaoi scene. I wonder why that is? So, once again this is 16+, at least the first two scenes. If you are not ready to deal with yaoi, please skip down to Tohru's scene.   
  
Okay, now that that is out of my system, you may continue:  
  
Sleepless in Sohma House  
  
PART EIGHTEEN - SECOND CHOICES  
  
HARU *  
  
It was late in the morning when Hatsuharu finally awoke. Sitting up in the futon and, stretching his neck slowly from side to side, he looked down upon the naked, angelic, form of his sleeping prince.  
  
"God, Yuki…" He said in a low, somewhat gloomy, voice. "Why do you keep doing this to me?"  
  
"What's the problem?" His white side wondered, and slowly ran a finger along the prince's sleeping face. "He came back to you. He obviously wants you. We won."  
  
"That's bullshit! You moron, you got him by default!" His black side bitched, "Are you really going to take that shit from him?" Haru yanked his hand back, as if as from a raging fire.  
  
"Is it so bad?" His white side questioned. "He's here, he let you make out with him this morning. I mean look at him, he's fabulous."  
  
"You're only the rebound." His black side insisted. "Do you really want to be Yuki's second choice? Is that really good enough for you?"  
  
Haru leaned down, brushing his lips upon Yuki's sweet mouth. Yuki mumbled something, too soft for Haru to hear, and turned over on his back.  
  
'Man! Are you trying to make me attack you?' Haru thought, running his eyes, slowly, along the entire length of Yuki's slender body. The prince's feet were petite for a boy, tiny and perfect. His legs were thin, but muscular, with just the lightest layer of silky soft hair covering them. Moving upwards, Haru stopped, a wickedly delighted smile gracing his handsome face. "I'm bigger than him, but he's certainly not bad." Black Haru announced proudly. "We Sohma men, we might be cursed in a lot of ways, but we are, most assuredly, blessed when it comes to certain, minor, details."  
  
"Shut up, you pervert, you sound like Shigure." White Haru reprimanded his black counterpart, and returned to his careful appraisal. With one hand, Haru lightly stroked the soft skin on Yuki's perfectly toned stomach, and moved upwards to gently caress Yuki's tiny round nipples. "They are so cute," his white side told him. "So small, so adorable." Haru leaned over and lightly touched one with the tip of his tongue. "Um, he tastes like sugar candy." His white side purred.  
  
"You're such a wuss," his black side complained. "So what? You're just going to forgive Yuki? He treats you like shit, goes chasing after that stupid girl, and you're just going to forget?"  
  
"No, Damn it. I'm not." Haru groaned, dragging his lips from Yuki's chest and pushing himself backwards to put some distance between them. "I can't do this anymore. I've got to get the hell out of here."  
  
"That's right, Hatsuharu. Be a man, dump this little sissy boy." His black side cheered, but then reconsidered, "Unless you want to have a little fun with him first, I'm all up for that idea.  
  
"Leave me the hell alone," Haru said, sticking a finger in his ear, and twisting it "you're two are driving me out of my friggin mind."   
  
Gathering his clothes, Haru walked, naked, out of the room…  
  
AYAME *  
  
… And right smack into Yuki's flamboyant older brother.  
  
"Oh, Hatsuharu," Ayame giggled, his eyes moving fondly up and down Haru's body. "My how you've grown." Seeing where Ayame's eyes were focused, Haru positioned his pile of clothing to cover himself and attempted to pass Ayame by.  
  
"Well, then Haru," Ayame teased, taking a quick step in front of the boy and leaning down into Haru's face. "What were you and my little brother, Yuki, up to in there? Do tell."  
  
"Ya really, want to know, Aya?" Black Haru purred, and took a hold of the front of Aya's robe. "Maybe you'd like me to show you?"   
  
"Oh, Black Haru. I didn't know that YOU were here." Ayame said, backing away from Haru with a disappoint shrug. "That's okay, just forget I asked."  
  
Behind them, the door to Kyo's room flew open. Kyo stormed out, a naked picture of perfection, having transformed back into his human form during the night. "What in the heck are you two freaks doing out here. I'm trying to get some sleep."  
  
"Oh, Lucky Kyo." Ayame said, unable to resist checking Kyo out. "I see you made it back."   
  
"HARU, WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU STANDING IN THE HALL WITHOUT ANY CLOTHES ON? AND YOU, AYAME, YOU STUPID PERVERT, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT."  
  
"Kyo," Haru pointed out. "You're you again."  
  
"I'm me?" Kyo wondered, looking down at himself. "What do you know, I'm big again."  
  
"You certainly are," Ayame flirted, and was immediately sent flying by Kyo's perfectly placed kick.  
  
"DON'T LOOK AT ME THAT WAY, YOU NASTY FREAK. WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE ANYWAY? DON'T YOU HAVE A SHOP TO RUN?" And then to Haru, "AND YOU, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON."   
  
With that Kyo stormed back into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.  
  
KYO *  
  
Closing the door to his room, Kyo stepped over Momiji's suitcase and moved to his dresser. Opening the top draw he pulled out a clean pair of cargo pants and a black t-shirt. Kyo quickly got dressed. Once done he glanced into the full-length mirror next to the dresser, and took a moment to admire himself. "Well. It's not much, but at least I'm a human again." He said pessimistically.   
  
Walking back to the open dresser, he then dug down into the bottom of the drawer and removed a tiny silver picture frame. On the way to his futon he stopped at his bookcase and pulled out his school year book. Sitting down, he looked at the picture in the frame. It was a picture of Tohru Honda at the lake house. Shigure had taken it during the weekend of that ridicules trip. Kyo and Yuki had both wanted the picture, but of course neither of them had the guts to ask for it. One morning, Kyo woke to find the picture, framed and laying upon his pillow. A tiny note let Kyo know that it was a present from Shigure. Sometimes the dog was too clever for his own good. Kyo cherished the picture, but kept it hidden away in his dresser afraid of what the rat would have to say if he ever discovered it. None of that mattered now.  
  
Turning the frame over, he pushed back the tiny clips that kept the picture in place, and removed the photo inside. Taking one final glance at the smiling face of Tohru Honda, Kyo slowly ripped it in two, then he calmly balled the photo up inside his fist and pitched it out the open window.  
  
Opening the yearbook, Kyo paged through it until he found what he was looking for. A picture of the Yankee, complete with white medical mask. Tearing it, carefully, out of the book he placed it inside the frame, replaced the frames backing, and hugged it to his heart. 'This one,' he vowed, 'I'm not going to lose.'  
  
HARU *  
  
Haru avoided the main gate leading into the Sohma compound, in favor of a smaller entrance. Doing so forced him to go out of his way, and since he got turned around twice, it took forever for him to finally reach his small house. Regardless, he felt certain that the hassle was well worth it. Taking this route allowed him to completely avoid passing both the main house, as well as the Sohma hospital. Knowing that his wounded heart couldn't handle any further thoughts of Yuki, he had decided that it would be best to avoid anything that might trigger memories of the pretty violet-eyed boy. Unfortunately, that meant avoiding just about everything and everyone.  
  
Finding that Kisa and Hiro were playing, on the sidewalk, outside of his yard. Haru skipped his front door, and snuck around to a side entrance that led straight into his bedroom. Once safely inside, Haru locked his door and crumbled down upon his black and white futon. Hugging his pillow desperately to his chest. Haru stared mindlessly up at the ceiling, doing his best to control the war of emotions that he felt raging inside.   
  
YUKI *  
  
Momiji, Kyo, Ayame, and Shigure were at the dinner table, fighting over the last piece of pizza, when Yuki came down the stairs.  
  
Noticing that Kyo had, at long last, transformed back, Yuki couldn't help but provoke him, "Got over your little crush on Miss Honda, huh Kyo?"  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT, I'M BACK, SO YOU BETTER WATCH IT GIRLY BOY." Kyo threatened, jumping to his feet, and shaking his fist.  
  
"Or what? What are you going to do, you annoying cat?" Yuki goaded, his eyes shining blackly and his hands posed for action. For a change the rat was the one aching for a good fight.  
  
"Now calm down boys, we can't have you destroying the house again." Shigure calmed.  
  
"You're right, sorry Shigure." Kyo agreed, earning him strange looks from everyone at the table. Kyo hated backing down, but the look in Yuki's eyes actually frightened him, and Kyo was rarely frightened by anything.  
  
"Where's Haru?" Yuki asked, casually changing the subject.  
  
"Haru, went home." Shigure informed him, sympathetically.  
  
"I see." Yuki said quietly, a look of disappointment passing momentarily over his eyes, before he brushed it away with a twist of his pretty head. "Well, then, good night." Yuki headed back up the stairs.  
  
"Yuki," Ayame called, grabbing the last piece of pizza out of Kyo's hand and waving it after him. "I saved you a piece of pizza. You should eat."  
  
"No thanks." Yuki answered, not bothering to look back.  
  
TOHRU *  
  
Beneath the gently fading summer sky, a pretty white bird sits perched upon the thin branch of a plum tree, and sings sweetly to a young girl seated below. Hearing him, Tohru looks up from Akito's mother's diary, and graces the bird with an appreciative smile. Wiping away, the tiniest tear from her sun kissed cheek, she reads:  
  
He doesn't love me. He told me so himself. He was smiling when he said it. It was as if he enjoyed inflicting such pain upon me. I was a convenience, those were his exact words. His family forced me upon him. I am simply a part of his curse. But, he does love someone, apparently. I am surprised that he is actually capable of it, a man so touched by rage and brutality, is it even possible? If only I could close off my heart, if only I didn't care for him so. My one solace lies within the knowledge that he can never, wholly, possess the one that he truly desires. His mistress belongs to another. She is the wife of his cousin. It's disgusting really, the way he dotes on that woman and her child. You would think that the brat was his own, but that, of course, is not the case. The burden of bringing a new head of the family into the world has been granted to me. It is my own, personal, curse. I was born into it, really, my family being a part of the zodiac. My grandfather carried the curse of the rat…  
  
"RAT!" Tohru bolted up in shock, the book dropping from her shaking hands. Akito's great grandfather was the rat, like Yuki? Did Akito know?   
  
Grabbing the book back into her hands, she found her place, and continued to read.  
  
AKITO *  
  
Akito sat at his window seat, and gazed down at the ring that he held in his hand. It wasn't a particularly attractive ring. A large perfect diamond in a setting of pure white gold. Surrounding the diamond were thirteen tiny stones, one to represent each member of the zodiac. It was a family heirloom passed down for generations. It was ancient, and ugly, just like the curse that it represented. He hated it, hated everything that it stood for, everything that it meant. It was part of the tradition, this ring, and part of the ceremony that would inevitably come to pass. His mother had worn the ring, and his father's mother before her. Now, it was time for it to pass down to another, it was time for Akito to pay tribute to the curse.   
  
Looking through the window, he could see her. She sat in the distance, on the other side of the riverbed, her mind completely absorbed within a book. Seeing her thus, so adorable in her new summer dress, brought a smile to his lips, and an ache to his heart. It wasn't just love, what he felt for her, for surly these feelings surpassed love. Each day that passed, each second that he knew her, it grew. She was his hope, his desire, and his faith. She gave him something to care for, something to pray for, she gave him a reason to live.   
  
Unfortunately, Akito knew that he couldn't live, not much longer. He simply had a bit of family business to attend to, fathering a new heir, and then he would become obsolete. No matter how much he loved her, no matter how much he desired to live for her, to grow old with her. He understood that he was powerless to change his fate. In the end the curse would kill him, as it did with his father, as it always did.  
  
Seeing that she was looking his way, he smiled for her. When she waved happily back at him, and called for him to come outside to join her. He stood. Placing the ring back inside its small-jeweled case, Akito exchanged his robes for a pair of black jeans and a black silk shirt. Putting the future out of his mind, he headed outside to his heart.  
  
TOHRU *  
  
Returning the diary to its velvet bag, Tohru shoved it inside her tote. Akito was walking towards her, his sweet smile making her heart twist and turn. He looked so cute today. Just like a regular boy. Tohru found it amazing that two weeks had passed by so quickly. Last night Hatori and Yoshi had arrived home, sporting suntans and souvenirs. They were so cute together, so obviously taken with each other. Tohru was happy that Hatori had found someone to take the place of his Kana.  
  
Hana and Uo should be back by now as well, she realized. The new school year would be starting in just a few days. Thinking of her friends sent a tremor of guilt through her. I should have called them. She repented. They didn't even know that she had moved. 'I'll call them tonight.' she promised herself, and smiled at Akito as he dropped down beside her and placed a light kiss on her cheek.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" He asked her, "Me, perhaps?"  
  
"Akito." she giggled, like the schoolgirl that she was, "You sound like Ayame when you say things like that."  
  
"Now that's a scary thought." Akito shivered, and wrapped her in his arms. "So, what were you really thinking about?"  
  
"Really? I was just thinking about Hana and Uo. They should be back from vacation by now, and I haven't called them yet."  
  
"Oh," Akito said, a shadow falling over his eyes, "You're two friends are home now?"  
  
"Yes." Tohru told him, noticing the change in him, but not understanding its cause.   
  
"So…" Akito started, but fell quiet.  
  
"Akito?" Tohru wondered, "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Your friends are back, and Hatori's home. That must mean that our deal is officially over."   
  
"Oh, Yes, I guess that it is." Tohru said, and then she understood. Her eyes grew big and she flew instantly into Tohru panic mode, "The two weeks, it's over…so… You must want me to move out now. I mean since my friends are back, and we did agree that it was only for two weeks… I should go pack now… I …" Rushing to her feet, she was about to head off when Akito jumped up and grabbed her into his arms.   
  
"Wait." He commanded.   
  
Tohru stopped, staring down at her toes. Taking her chin in his hand he lifted her face to him, as he suspected it was covered in tears.  
  
"Do you really want to go?" He asked her, pulling her closer, so that he could kiss her tear stained cheeks..  
  
"Akito." She whispered, falling under the spell of his lips.  
  
"Say it Tohru. I need to hear you say it. Tell me you don't want to go. Tell me you want to live here in the main house, tell me you want to stay here, with me."  
  
"Akito." Tohru sobbed, "I don't want to go. I want to stay here. I want to stay here with you."  
  
"Forever?" He questioned, looking deep into her eyes, and breathing a sigh of relief when she quickly nodded her pretty head.  
  
"Yes, Akito. I want to stay forever."  
  
"Good." Akito said softly, "Because I wasn't planning on ever letting you go."  
  
"Oh really," Tohru laughed, as he pulled her into a gentle kiss. "Why am I not surprised?"  
  
***********************  
  
Okay, I probably need to say sorry for all the nudity and innuendos that went on during the first two scenes… I couldn't help myself, but I toned it down a lot from my first draft. The simple fact that the Fruits Basket characters are naked upon transformation just leaves them open for all sorts of abuse…. Still I probably got a little carried away.  
  
Speaking of carried away. Chapter 18 is over, and yes, I am still not done yet. You may notice that I worked a little fast forward action into this chapter… I needed to get through the summer, and at the rate I was going it would have taken me 50 chapters to get there. Well, the next chapter is called Back to School, and I have already started writing it. I try to have it up by the weekend. I think you will like it, or maybe hate it, depending on your preferences. Well, bye for now… see you again soon. 


	19. Back To School Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki. Yuki too.   
  
Do I need to keep repeating this? I wonder.  
  
Well, thank you all for being patient while I worked on this chapter, and as always, thank you for the reviews. I am rushing this morning, so you don't get to hear me babble on, relieved are you?  
  
Well, enjoy, sorry in advance for any typos.  
  
Sleepless in Sohma House  
  
PART NINETEEN - BACK TO SCHOOL  
  
TOHRU *  
  
"Tohru, Tohru." Momiji sung out, causing Yuki and Kyo to halt in their tracks and look up.  
  
"Tohru, I've missed you." Running across the school grounds Momiji stopped just short of throwing himself into Tohru arms.  
  
"Momiji" Tohru laughed, holding herself back from hugging him. "I've missed you too. How have you been?"   
  
"I've been great. Did Akito tell you? I'm staying at Shigure's house, now." Momiji giggled joyfully, and then standing on his tippy toes, whispered confidentially, "To tell you the truth Tohru, it's not much fun there since you left. Yuki and Kyo have gotten so dull."  
  
"Have they?" Tohru mumbled, glancing past Momiji, and towards the school entrance where Yuki and Kyo stood talking to a small group of their schoolmates. Seeing the two boys, looking so handsome in their new school uniforms, caused Tohru's heart to hammer violently against her chest, and her breath to catch inside her throat. As if sensing her gaze upon them, both boys turned her way, locked eyes with her momentary, and then as if on key, turned their heads quickly and hurried through the wide school doors.  
  
Having witnessed everything, including the tears at the surface of Tohru's eyes, Momiji grabbed Tohru by the hand and tugged her toward the school.  
  
"Come on, come on, let's go Tohru! Let's hurry, we don't want to be late for the first day of school." Dazed with sudden sadness, Tohru allowed Momiji to drag her across the lawn and into the school entrance.   
  
"Come on, Tohru, let's check the class schedules. This way, this way. I hope I am in Haru's class again."  
  
"Okay," Tohru quietly agreed, as the energetic boy pulled her along through the crowded halls.  
  
MOMIJI *  
  
"Oh, look, Tohru." Momiji said endearingly, and pointed at one of the many class schedules posted along the school walls. "Here you are. Here's your name right here, Tohru Honda, you're in class 4G this year."   
  
Coming up behind him, Tohru peered over his little blond head. Yes, there she was, Tohru Honda - Class 4G. Having confirmed this, Tohru's eyes then wandered along the wall, searching for two other names.   
  
"Oh, good, Haru and I are both in 3C." Momiji pointed out joyfully, and then noticing the look of dread on Tohru face, followed her eyes. Yuki Sohma - Class 4G, Kyo Sohma - Class 4G "Tohru, are you okay? You don't look so well. Here come on, would you like something to drink?"   
  
Taking her hand again, Momiji shoved his way through the packed hallway, to the soda machine. "What flavor would you like Tohru?" Removing some change from the pocket of his skirt Momiji jammed it into the machine.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Tohru asked distractedly. On the other end of the hall she spotted Hana and Uo. The two girls were standing together with Yuki and Kyo. As she watched, Uo leaned over and whispered something privately to Kyo. The orange haired boy smiled at her, and whispered something back. "Wow, Mom, I can't believe Uo and Kyo actually seem to be getting along for a change." Tohru said, unintentionally out loud, and then turned her attention back to her cute blond escort.   
  
Making a choice for her, Momiji popped open the can of soda and placed it in her limp hand.   
  
"Come on, Tohru. There's Hana and Uo. Let's go say hello to your friends?"  
  
"No!" Tohru objected, and started off in the opposite direction. "I mean I'll see them in class, and I need to go to the student store, for supplies, and….and…"  
  
"Tohru, wait, you can't avoid this forever" Momiji told her sympathetically, grabbing her hand again. "Oh look, there's Haru too."   
  
"MOMIJI! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, NOW!" Black Haru bellowed across the hall. Halting in their tracks Tohru and Momiji turned to face the angry teen.  
  
"Haru!" Momiji said warmly. "Did you see? Did you see, Haru? We're in the same class again this year."  
  
"What in the hell are you doing?" Black Haru scolded him. Taking two ferocious steps towards them, Haru grabbed Momiji's hand and yanked it out of Tohru's grasp.  
  
"Haru, what did I do?" Momiji pouted, ready to break into tears, but fighting it. Now that he was in his second year, Momiji had vowed that he would no longer be a crybaby, but damn, Haru had really hurt his arm.  
  
"I'm just looking out for you, Momiji" Haru explained to the boy, his dark eyes locking angrily on to Tohru's baby blues, "You shouldn't be playing with Akito's toy. You know how jealous he gets, and besides you never know what she might run home and tell him."   
  
"I'm not, I wouldn't…Haru I…" Tohru choked back at him, her face burning with shock and shame.  
  
"Haru, that's mean! How can you talk to Tohru that way? Say sorry, right now!" Momiji insisted, and stepped in front of Tohru protectively.  
  
Picking Momiji up casually, Black Haru seated the boy on the top of a row of lockers. Then, stepping in front of Tohru, he seized her shoulders with each of his hands and pinned her painfully to the wall.  
  
"So, Tohru. What's say when your done playing with Akito, maybe you'd like to give me a run for my money?" Haru snarled, and pushed his face up into hers allowing her to smell the bitter fury on his breath.  
  
"Haru, stop it. Leave Tohru alone." Momiji yelled, jumping down from the locker, and leaping upon Haru's back. Behind them a crowd of onlookers was quickly forming.  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS, MOMIJI!." Black Haru screamed, pulling the boy from his back and tossing him to the ground. "YOU CAN'T TRUST THIS MAN EATING BITCH! SHE'S WORKED HER WAY THOUGH YUKI AND KYO, AND NOW IT'S AKITO. WHO'S IT GONNA BE NEXT, HUH, YOU LITTLE TRAMP?" and now Haru had Tohru clutched by her neck, his fingers digging painfully into her throat, while his other hand worked it's way up her skirt. "I SAY YOU PICK ME! WE CAN DO IT RIGHT HERE AND NOW."  
  
"HARU! LET MISS HONDA GO!" Yuki called out as he stepped through the crowd with Kyo by his side.  
  
"Back off, Haru. Just leave Tohru alone." Kyo added, his voice strangely calm.  
  
"WHAT!" Haru exploded, "YOU TWO ARE DEFENDING THIS SLUT? AFTER WHAT SHE PUT YOU BOTH THROUGH? YOU REALLY ARE A COUPLE OF GIRLY BOY'S, AREN'T YOU?"  
  
"Let it go, Haru. Come on." Yuki requested, laying a calming hand on Haru's back, and gently dragging him away from Tohru. Collapsing to her knees, Tohru looked up at Yuki and Kyo, thankfully.   
  
"We're not defending her, Haru. We're just looking out for you" Kyo told Haru. "We just don't want to see you get kicked out on your first day back. She isn't worth it."   
  
"Kyo, take Haru outside, please." Yuki requested, and released Haru's arm so that Kyo could escort him through the crowd.  
  
"Are you alright, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, and stuck out his hand to pull her back to her feet.   
  
"Yes." Tohru whispered, her eyes glued to the floor to hide her tears.  
  
"Good, I'm glad he didn't hurt you." Yuki said quietly, and then turned to Momiji, "Come on Momiji, let's go." Taking his younger cousin by the hand, led the boy through the whispering crowd leaving Tohru to fend for herself.  
  
TOHRU *  
  
Straitening her skirt out, Tohru peered, unsteadily, into the crowd of gossiping students…  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"Hatsuharu said she slept with both Prince Yuki and his cousin Kyo,"   
  
"How dare she, what a slut."  
  
…And slowly sunk to her knees in disgrace.  
  
"I heard she was living in their house."  
  
"I here she's pregnant with Prince Yuki's baby."  
  
"No way, she doesn't look pregnant now, do you think she had an abortion?"  
  
Tohru's world went dark, as she blissfully fainted away.  
  
BLACK HARU *  
  
"What in the world were you thinking Haru?" Yuki asked, his still fuming cousin. The two boys sat together in an empty stair wail.  
  
"I just couldn't stand seeing Momiji fawning over that bitch. I just really ticked me off." Haru explained, pulling a penknife out of his pocket and using it to carve his initials into the wall.   
  
"Miss Honda, isn't a bitch, Haru. Please don't say things like that about her." Yuki said, and reach over to pull the knife from Haru's hand. "and you shouldn't bring things like this to school, you'll get yourself kicked out."  
  
"Whatever," Haru grumbled, and grabbed the knife back. "Why are you pretending that you care what happens to me anyway? I know the only thing that you care about is her."   
  
"That's not true, Haru." Yuki whispered, reaching his hand to Haru's face, and lovingly stroking his cheek.  
  
"Stop it, Yuki!" Haru complained, grabbing Yuki's hand from his face and quickly slashing at it with the knife, creating a small deep cut in Yuki's palm.  
  
"Damn it, Haru." Yuki yelled, jerking his hand back. "Why in the hell did you do that? It hurt."   
  
"I'm sorry, Yuki." Haru apologized sweetly, putting the knife back into his pocket and taking Yuki's hand in his, so that he could softly kiss the wound that he had made. He then kissed along the side of Yuki bleeding hand, and up his index finger to it's tip. This he kissed and then licked sensually, his eyes locking upon Yuki's violet orbs.   
  
"What is your problem, anyway? Why would you do a thing like that?" Yuki asked, unable to pull his eyes away from the sight of Haru who now had Yuki's finger in his mouth and was lasciviously sucking it.   
  
"I just wanted to show you, Yuki." Haru whispered, and then bent Yuki's finger back painfully.   
  
"Fuck!" Yuki yelled, jumping up and moving away quickly. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"I told you, Yuki!" Haru said coldly, "I'm trying to make you understand."  
  
"Understand what?" Yuki said irritably, "That you're completely insane?"  
  
"No, Yuki. I'm trying to make you see what you're doing to me. I'm trying to show you." Standing up, Haru rushed Yuki, backing him into the corner of the stair wail and covering Yuki's mouth with his own. He kissed Yuki's lips lustfully, darting his tongue in and out of his mouth, and then kissing across Yuki's face to his ear where he licked and sucked at Yuki's earlobe, causing Yuki to sigh and quietly moan with longing.   
  
"Yuki," Haru whispered into his ear. "This is what you do to me. You make me crazy, and then you cut me off. You pull me back to you, and then you push me away again. I can't fucking take it anymore. I can't." Releasing Yuki, Haru stepped back, and waited for Yuki to catch his breath.  
  
"Haru," Yuki whispered, his violet eyes swimming with desire. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I don't…" Yuki stopped, searching for his words, wanting to tell Haru how he truly felt, but unable to do so.  
  
'Love you, he's going to say that he doesn't love you.' Haru's mind informed him.   
  
"You have it all wrong, Haru. It's not…" Yuki started, but still couldn't find his way.  
  
"What do I have wrong Yuki?" Haru asked desperately, "If I have it wrong then tell me what's right? Tell me what you want from me. I love you Yuki? I…"  
  
The door to the stairway flew open and the Prince Yuki Fan Club rushed in.   
  
"There he is! We've been looking all over for you Prince Yuki!" and then to Yuki's deepest embarrassment they started to cheer. "L. O. V. E.! WE LOVE YUKI! YUKI! YUKI! WE LOVE YUKI! YUKI! YUKI!"   
  
"You know what Yuki? I really don't need this crap. I going to class." Haru said coldly, and pushed the Prince Yuki Fan Club down the stairs on his way out of the door.   
  
HANA *  
  
The nurses office was sterile and cramped. Freshly painted white walls lead to a tiny cubby hole, which held two small cots separated only by clean white curtains. Behind one of these curtains Hana and Uo stood watching over Tohru's sleeping form.  
  
"So I wonder, what exactly happened with those three while we were gone?" Uo asked her friend.  
  
"Isn't it apparent, just look at all those fiery electrical currents she's sending out." Hana explained, "Tohru made her choice."   
  
"She made her choice?" Uo wondered, staring down at Tohru, searching for a clue. "and you're able to tell that how? Never mind, I don't even want to know. Just tell me, who did she choose?"  
  
Down the hall, a low male voice could be heard speaking to the nurse. A small antenna like object popped from the top of Hana's head and pointing towards the voice.   
  
"That one." Hana tells Uo, and slowly turns to point a finger down the hall.  
  
"Huh, what are you…" Uo starts, but gets distracted when Tohru comes to.  
  
"Umm… Hana? Uo?" Tohru whispers, sitting up in the cot her eyes clouded with confusion.   
  
"Oh, you're finally awake." Uo noticed, and smiled down at her drowsy friend. "Poor little Tohru, we leave you alone for the summer and look what happens to you."  
  
"How did I get…" Tohru begins, but then it all sinks in, "oh no, Black Haru, he attacked me."  
  
"Is that what happened to you? We found you laying on the ground in the hallway. We thought you hit your head on your locker and knocked yourself out again."  
  
Tohru's drops back down on the cot, and pulls the thin sheet over her face. "Oh… Black Haru… He said… I'm so ashamed."  
  
AKITO *  
  
"I got a call about Tohru Honda, that she's taken ill." Akito blurted, out his face a mask of worry.  
  
"Oh, yes, Miss Honda, and you're her?" The nurse asked, searching through the pile of notes on her desk.  
  
"I'm her fiancé," Akito lied, giving the nurse an icy glare, "I'm Akito Sohma. Now, please tell me where is Tohru? Is she alright?"  
  
"Mr. Sohma." The nurse repeated, standing up quickly, she was, certainly, familiar with the name. The Sohma family had recently donated a new library to the school. "Tohru's fine. She had a minor altercation with another student, and…"  
  
"Where is she?" Akito insisted, "take me to her right now."   
  
"She's resting, just down the hall…" the nurse started, but Akito was all ready gone.  
  
Hurrying down the hall, Akito snatched back the sheet, and looked upon the three girls.  
  
"Akito." Tohru said, sitting up with her eyes full of tears. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Tohru." Akito said quietly, and pushed past Hana and Uo to kneel down next to the cot and examine Tohru himself. The moment he looked into her eyes, Tohru broke down and started to bawl. Lifting her into his arms Akito held her protectively.  
  
"Uh, who's this?" Uo asked, looking down at the handsome young man who now had her best friend wrapped safely inside his thin arms.  
  
"It's him." Hana stated the obvious.  
  
"Who did this to her?" Akito asked the two girls, and Tohru's eyes widened.  
  
"The white haired boy." Hana answered, before Tohru could stop her. "The white haired Sohma boy."  
  
"Haru? Tohru is that true? Did Haru hurt you?" Akito asked her, pushing her hair from her eyes so that he could look into her face.  
  
"Uh…" Tohru started, staring up at Akito. She wouldn't lie to him. She knew better then to do that. "Yes, Akito, but he didn't mean to hurt me. It was Black Haru, and he was just looking out for Kyo and Yuki. He thinks I…"   
  
Placing her back in the bed, Akito stood, his face a mask of rage.   
  
"Wait here for me, Tohru." Akito ran out the door.  
  
"Akito wait, don't go." Tohru pleaded, but he was already gone.   
  
*******************  
  
Okay, that was 19. Sorry so short. I will try to make 20 longer.  
  
I know some of you might think that Kyo is being way to mean to Tohru, but think about it, he's Kyo. He's a guy totally not in touch with his feelings. Tohru broke his heart and now he is in denial, he's hurt and it manifests itself in his anger. At least that's how I see it.  
  
Well, please let me know what you think. I will try to get chapter 20 up soon. I am also working on the last chapter of "Akito's Bloody Knife", so it might take a little longer then usual but I will do my best. 


	20. Back To School Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki. Yuki too.   
  
Do I need to keep repeating this? I wonder.  
  
Thanks for waiting while I worked through my dark yaoi phase, it was something that I needed to get out of my system. I am all better now, and will not start up another story until this one is over. Though I do have some really great ones floating around my head. Might I interest any of you in a Yuki/Tohru Fan Fiction? Bah haa haa haa… Sorry you know how I like to keep you in suspense.   
  
Okay, this is really the second part of chapter Nineteen. I admit it, and yes I know, I suck, because it is supposed to be longer… but it's not. It's short and sweet, but you have my word that chapter Twenty One will be much longer. No really it will… what? Don't you trust me?  
  
Sleepless in Sohma House  
  
PART TWENTY - BACK TO SCHOOL PART TWO  
  
KAGURA *  
  
As was, almost, always the case at Shigure's, the front door was slid wide open. This allowed visitors, invited or not, to barge right in. Today's visitor came in the guise of a cute little brown haired girl with giant, but gentle, pale brown eyes. She crept out of the forest, timidly, toting an orange backpack in the shape of her beloved kitty cat Kyo Kyo. She was supposed to be in school, it was her first day attending a co-ed college, in fact. Unfortunately, as was often the case, whenever children of the zodiac curse attempted to integrate with normal, non-Sohma, citizens, transformation troubles had occurred.   
  
Having attended an all girls school for the entirety of her life, Kagura was not used to regular boys. The simple truth was that she really had no use for them. Kagura was, after all, already engaged. She would someday be marrying her childhood sweetheart, and cousin, Kyo Sohma. Of course, regular boys had no way of knowing that. It wasn't like that stubborn cat had bothered to give her a ring. He really had no one to blame, but himself, now that other boys were starting to find her attractive. Well, just this morning alone, Kagura had collected five different phone numbers. It was embarrassing really, the way that college boys were literally throwing themselves at her. Embarrassing and problematic. This morning, as Kagura was grabbing a cup of tea, between classes, one particularly aggressive boy Makoto Takei had taken it on himself to approach her, and to introduce himself.   
  
"Hello, Miss Sohma. You are Kagura Sohma right?" The boy asked. "I was wondering if you are by any chance related to Yuki Sohma."  
  
"Oh, Yes. Yuki is my cousin." Kagura answered happily. Was this person a friend of the families? Perhaps he knew her darling Kyo.   
  
"I thought that might be the case. I noticed the resemblance. I miss nothing, I am Makoto Takei, formerly know as the Captain of the Campus Defense Force at Kaiwaia High. I am please to make your acquaintance."   
  
"Kaiwaia High? That's Kyo's school. Are you friends with my Kyo Kyo?" Kagura asked breathlessly.   
  
"Kyo Sohma class 2D? The boy with the disagreeable orange hair? Yes, I am familiar with him." Makoto informed her, and smiled sarcastically. "He's quite the trouble maker."  
  
"What did you say?" Kagura clicked on.  
  
"Huh?" Makoto wondered stupidly, and turned his back on her in order to add sugar to his cup of tea.   
  
"What did you just say?" Kagura asked again, "Did you just call my Kyo Kyo, a trouble maker?"  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose I did?" Makoto admitted moronically. Paying for his cup of tea, and heading away from the tea kiosk. "Kyo Sohma, class 2D, was a problem student, though he wasn't the worst of them, that would have to be Hatsuharu Sohma, class 3C, but Kyo Sohma was certainly…"  
  
That was all the boy managed to get out, because he was suddenly tackled by a furious girl, or was it a wild boar? Makoto was never really sure, because he was sent flying, and knocked unconscious upon impact with a trash bin. Having transformed, Kagura was forced to gather her clothing in her mouth, and hide in the bushes until she transformed back. Since her class had already started, and she really was no longer in the mood to be in school. She decided to skip it. Perhaps, she decided, a visit to Shigure's house was in order. As Kyo's girlfriend she felt it was her responsibility to warn him about these terrible rumors. Besides, Kagura reasoned, Kisa had told her that Tohru had moved out, Kyo Kyo probably needed someone to take care of him now. He would be so happy to see her.  
  
"Gure?" The adorable girl whispered, as she stepped up to the door and peeked inside her cousin's house. "Gure, are you home?"   
  
No answer.  
  
Entering the house, Kagura stood in the front room, and wrinkled her nose distastefully. Something stank! Shaking her head slowly, Kagura took in the train wreak that was once her cousin's cozy abode. Trash, empty fast food wrappers, and stray articles of clothing, covered every inch of the place. Moving quickly to the kitchen, Kagura confirmed that, as expected, this room was even worse. Continuing on to the laundry, she was happy to see several piles of clean and folded clothes, sitting in laundry baskets.   
  
"Kyo, Kyo's clothes." She decided, and bent down to retrieve one of the baskets of clothes. As she did Ayame the snake popped up at her from within the pile of clothes.   
  
"Oh… Kagura. I haven't seen you in so long." Ayame hissed at her.  
  
"Cousin Ayame?" Kagura startled, nearly dropping the basket of clothes. "What are you doing here? Why are you sitting in my Kyo's laundry?"   
  
"Well," Ayame explained, "I came in here to do the laundry. Now that Akito has kidnapped poor little Yuki's girlfriend, I felt that I, being the wonderful big brother that I am, should see what I could do to help poor Shigure, I mean poor Yuki, through these desperate times. However, as I took Kyo's warm clothes from the dryer, I must have caught a chill, because the next thing that I knew I had transformed. Seeking warmth, I crawled into the basket of snuggly fresh laundry, and well, that's when you arrived. Actually, I'm feeling a little cold again. You don't mind if I borrow a little of your body warmth?" Ayame jumped towards Kagura, just a Shigure walked in, and grabbed him out of mid-air.   
  
"Aya, my pet? What have I told you about your flirting? Will you never learn?" Shigure lectured, and allowed the snake to slither up his sleeve and into his robe. He then turned his attention to his young cousin. "Hello Kagura, what brings you here? Kyo's not here right now, he's at school. Actually, shouldn't you be in school, as well?"  
  
"Um…yes, I was at school, but…I left." Kagura answered shyly.  
  
"Kagura? You're not cutting class are you?" Shigure asked, with a knowing grin.  
  
"Sort of?" Kagura admitted.  
  
"Oh, how cute, Gure." Aya chimed in, popping his head out of the front of Shigure's robe. "She takes after you."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Aya, now get back in there," Shigure mumbled and closed his robe over Ayame's chattering. "and you little missy, you should get back to school immediately."  
  
"Ah… but Shigure. I only came by, because I knew that Tohru had moved out. I was worried about Kyo and I wanted to check to see if I could be of any help with the housework. Can't I stay? Please Shigure?" Kagura sweetly begged.   
  
"Really?" Shigure wondered, his eyes lighting up at the offer of free help.   
  
"Yes, Shigure. Please, please, let me stay." Kagura pleaded with him, using her cutest little girl voice.   
  
"Well, then, I suppose that missing just one day won't completely destroy your grade point average. I do have two conditions though."  
  
"Okay, okay, What, what are they? I'll do anything."   
  
"One, no cooking. I don't need you burning down my kitchen. Two, only one scoop of detergent in the washing machine. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." Kagura smiled, and bent down to pick up Kyo's basket of clean clothes. "I'll start right now, by taking my beloved Kyo, Kyo's clothes up to his room."   
  
Kagura hurried out of the laundry room, before Shigure could change his mind.  
  
BLACK HARU *  
  
Black Haru had just settled down in the back row of the class. His mood was at its absolute worse, since he had just spent the last five minutes getting lectured by his new teacher on the evils of tardiness. A moment later, the classroom door opened and Akito walked in.  
  
"Who's he?" The girl next to Haru whispered to her girlfriend.  
  
"A new kid? He's hot." Her friend whispered back.  
  
"No, he's not." Black Haru growled at them, "He's an asshole."   
  
"Haru, why is Akito here?" Momiji wondered, his eyes on the front of the class where Akito spoke quietly to the teacher, and then turned to look at Haru with dark eyes which promised immense pain.  
  
"Hatsuhara Sohma, come here please." The teacher requested.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Momiji? Your best friend Tohru ratted me out." Black Haru informed him, as he stood and strolled casually to the front of the class.  
  
TOHRU *  
  
Tohru, Hana and Uo stood in front of the nurses desk.  
  
"I told you, Miss Honda. Your fiancé, Mr. Sohma has requested that you stay and rest. Now please go back and lay down." The nurse demanded.  
  
"Ah, come on, the guy isn't even Tohru's fiance." Uo told the nurse, "Is he?" She asked, turning to Tohru, who blushed bright pink, but shook her head no.  
  
"As for you two, shouldn't you be in class?" The nurse told Hana and Uo, and pointed towards the door.  
  
"But…" Tohru started, and looked to Hana and Uo, begging them for help.  
  
"No, buts, you get back to bed." The nurse said, practically shoving Tohru down the hallway towards the cot, before turning back to Hana and Uo. "You two get back to class. Now!"  
  
"Okay." Hana decided, "I see, I have no other choice." Closing her eyes tightly, and concentrating deeply, Hana whispered something intangible under her breath. Immediately all electricity in the school went out. The nurses office went dark. The fire alarm went off, and the sprinkler system kicked in.  
  
"Hana, You're unbelievable." Uo said, as the frazzled nurse quickly went into evacuation mode, and pushed the girls out the door.   
  
"What?" Hana asked innocently.  
  
"Don't what me, young lady. You are, most definitely, going to have to teach me how to do that." Uo laughed, as the three girls rushed down the wet, chaotic, hallway.   
  
YUKI *  
  
Yuki had just pulled himself together, and stepped out of the stair wail, on his way to class, when all hell broke loose. The lights went out, the sprinklers came on, and the fire alarm blasted out a warning.   
  
"Shit!" The normally soft spoken prince cursed, as all around him classroom doors flew open and students trampled out.  
  
Swerving to avoid direct contact with a group of girls. Yuki hurried towards the nearest exit, and out of the school.   
  
WHITE HARU *  
  
Haru walked, following Akito, across the school lawn. Akito hadn't said a word yet, not one word, and it was really starting to freak Haru out. Akito just walked, looking straight ahead, with that frightening look on his face. Of course, Haru's black side had long ago went into hiding. It always did when Akito was around. It's pretty funny when you really think about it. Everyone fears Black Haru. He pops out at the worst of times, and causes nothing but grief. The only time Black Haru could be of any real use to Haru would be around Akito Sohma, so that just happens to be the one time when Black Haru disappears.  
  
'Damn it, you coward! Show yourself, and protect me.' White Haru called silently to Black, as they came upon an empty bench, and Akito sat down.   
  
"Sit down Haru." Akito requested calmly, and looked Haru in the eyes. "We need to talk."  
  
Behind them, in the school, the fire alarm had sounded. Haru glanced that way wondering what might have happened, was the school actually on fire?  
  
"I said sit down!" Akito repeated, and grabbed Haru's hand to force him down beside him.  
  
AKITO *  
  
Akito was experiencing deep turmoil. It was the reason that he had remained silent during the walk from Haru's classroom to the bench out on the quad. Hatsuharu had done the unforgivable, he had hurt Tohru. Akito's sharp eyes had not missed the bruises on Tohru's neck. Haru had dared to cause Akito's beloved physical pain. At the moment, Akito desired, very much, to kill Haru for it, or at the very least, to take Haru to the main house, lock him in 'The Room' and leave him there to rot. On the other hand, Tohru had wanted to protect Haru. Akito had saw it in her eyes. What had been her exact words? 'He didn't mean to hurt me. It was Black Haru, and he was just looking out for Kyo and Yuki.'  
  
The fire alarm was going off behind them in the school, but Akito didn't notice. When he was in this state, you could not distract him, nor could you reason with him.  
  
"Akito?" The boy finally looked at him. He looked scared, Akito noticed, that was good. He wouldn't have the family believing that he had gone soft. The boy would have to pay for his transgression, the only question was how.  
  
"Tell me something, Hatsuharu. Why did you harm Tohru? What would make you think you could get away with something like that?" Akito asked.  
  
WHITE HARU *  
  
"I…" Haru started, but he didn't dare tell Akito the truth. He could not tell Akito that he had hurt Tohru out of simple jealousy. That was, after all, what the truth boiled down to. Haru stared up at the sky. Not wanting to look at Akito, afraid of what he would see if he did.  
  
"Are you aware that I am planning on marrying Tohru?" Akito asked him, and took Haru's face in his hand, forcing Haru to look him in the eye. He wanted to be sure that the boy would understand. He wanted this to be clear, both to Haru, and to the others. "If I marry her, she will one day replace me as the head of the family. You will answer to her."  
  
Haru's mouth dropped open. No, he had never really considered any of that. He had just assumed that Akito was using Tohru, that he would eventually tire of her, and that would be that.  
  
"I didn't know." Haru whispered, and felt tears of shame trying to work there way into his eyes. It was Black Haru who had attacked Tohru, not him, but that did not make it okay. He had went too far, first with Tohru, and then with Yuki. He deserved whatever punishment Akito might decide upon.  
  
AKITO *  
  
"You didn't know? You didn't think, Haru. You would be wise not to make such a mistake again." Akito said, and let go of Haru's face. Were those actually tears in his eyes? Akito wondered, he hadn't even done anything yet, so why was the foolish cow about to cry?  
  
Akito became suddenly aware. 'Where in the hell did all of these students come from, and what was that god forsaken noise? Could someone shut that thing off, it's giving me a headache?' He thought to himself, and turned around to see Momiji heading his way, with a worried Yuki, and the ever bitter Kyo in tow. Akito dropped his face into his hands, rubbing at his temples. He suddenly wasn't feeling so well.  
  
WHITE HARU *  
  
The others were coming, Haru was embarrassed to admit how relieved he was to see them, even Yuki who he was still a little upset with. Beside him, Akito was sitting with his face hidden in his hands. 'He's deciding how best to kill me.' Haru determined, and looked to Yuki as he approached.  
  
"Haru?" Yuki asked, looking both worried and confused. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Haru said quietly, and looked back to Akito.  
  
"Akito?" Haru said gently, afraid of further angering his cousin. Akito peeked at him from between his long fingers, and then his eyes went blank, and Akito vomited into his hands.   
  
"Akito?" Yuki and Haru called out at once.  
  
Akito looked up from his hands, which were now covered in vomit and blood. "Hatori," he whispered, "Get Hatori." and Akito collapsed onto the ground.  
  
*********************************  
  
Okay, okay, I will start on chapter Twenty One tomorrow, and will do my best to make it wonderful and long.  
  
Please let me know what you think.  
  
See you soon. 


	21. Oh, By the Way, Kyo's a Cat!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki. Yuki too, and since one person is obviously confused about the concept… I am not trying to be Takaya Nasuki. This is Fan Fiction. Which means, it's a labor of love. It's supposed to be fun. It is what it is, it is not the anime/manga, and as such, the character's are not going to be exactly like the anime/manga. So lighten up!   
  
Hello everyone: Well first off let me say to all of you who are still with me, I LOVE YOU!!!!!! BIG HUGS!!!!! BIG KISSES!!! BIG THANK YOU!   
  
By the way, I got a mean review recently, hee hee hee, I guess it was about time. This one was insulting because the person, who hid behind a vile of anonymity (Coward), told me that I should abandon Sleepless in Sohma house and go work on my own original characters. … Interesting… Well, what do the rest of you think?   
  
Hello, I'm just a fan fiction writer, don't hate me because I'm not Takaya Nasuki… I started this story, because it sounded like it would be fun, and I have spent so much of my free time working on it, because it is fun. So, to my anonymous reviewer. Thank you for your thoughts, I am sorry if you don't like, or understand my story, but it's a free world, by all means read no further. There are a lot of wonderful stories on FanFiction.net, I hope that you find one more to your tastes, better yet write it yourself. It will give you an opportunity to put all that foreshadowing/allegory textbook nonsense to good use.  
  
Since the review was anonymous, and it was kind of mean, I have decided to let Black Haru handle it, Go ahead Hatsuharu:  
  
"Stop acting like you're king of the friggen world, buddy. You're making Yuki the Rat feel bad. You other readers, you don't mind if I just remove this nasty anonymous review, do you? I didn't think so. You other readers know that if you're going to say mean things you should at least sign in and review like a man. Nice anonymous reviews, are okay, but mean anonymous reviews are like talking bad about someone behind their back. Use your pen name if you're gonna bash someone else's hard work!"  
  
Okay, now that that's out of my system. Everyone else, did I tell you that I LOVE YOU!!!! Please review, and I promise that even if it's mean, I will still take it to heart. If you are going to be mean though, please don't review anonymously. I find that very insulting. Okay, thanks for letting me vent… read on…   
  
Sleepless in Sohma House  
  
PART TWENTY ONE - OH, BY THE WAY, KYO'S A CAT  
  
SHIGURE *  
  
Shigure let out a huge, satisfied, yawn as he stepped into his bedroom. It was turning out to be a truly fine day. Aya had just went out to pick Shigure up some lovely jellybuns. Kagura was handling the housework, though she did seem to be concentrating on Kyo's room exclusively. Best of all, Shigure had just turned in his latest manuscript, after first teasing his editor for two weeks straight, and now it was time for a nice long nap.   
  
Or so he thought….   
  
"THAT BASTARD!" Kagura hollered at the top of her lungs, followed closely by, "WHO IS THIS? WHO IS SHE? I'LL KILL HER!" and then Kyo's futon smashed through the wall and into Shigure's bedroom.  
  
"Kagura?" Shigure asked, staring through his bedroom wall. "Why are you destroying my house?"  
  
"KYO'S CHEATING ON ME!" Kagura answered furiously, and picked up Kyo's large dresser in her two dainty hands.  
  
"Kyo's doing what? Wait, stop, put that down. No, Don't!" Shigure pleaded. Too late. The petite girl tossed the dresser, angrily, through the bedroom window, demolishing another wall in the process.  
  
Taking his life in his hands, but wanting to savage what was left of his house, Shigure rushed into Kyo's room, and backhanded Kagura, forcefully. This did the trick, Kagura immediately snapped out of it.  
  
"Shigure." Kagura said, abruptly composed. "Who is this girl?" She held a small framed photo out for Shigure to examine.  
  
"Who? That's Tohru's friend. Where ever did you find that photo?"   
  
"Under Kyo's pillow!" Kagura answered, her eyes squinting into two angry flares. She grabbed her cousin and started shaking him violently. "Why would Kyo keep a girls picture there? In his bedroom? In his bed? Why Shigure? Why? Why? Why?"  
  
"Kagura, you have to calm down." Shigure told her, pulling out of her grasp, and backing away to a safer distance. "I am sure Kyo has a perfectly good explanation for why he is keeping a photo of a girl under his pillow. It couldn't possibly mean that he's in love with her." Shigure insisted, unable to hide a small, amused, smile.  
  
"He's not?" Kagura wondered, looking up at her cousin, trying to determine if he was lying. "He had better not be."  
  
"He's not, really, he loves only you. He told me, so please stop killing my house." Shigure lied unconvincingly.  
  
Downstairs, the phone had begun to ring.  
  
"I'll get it. It's Kyo." Kagura decided, and rushed past Shigure and out of the room.   
  
Shaking his head, Shigure followed her downstairs. If it was, indeed, Kyo on the phone he would need to protect the first floor.  
  
MOMIJI *  
  
Hanging up Hatori's office phone, Momiji put his hand up to his phone call ear, and gently massaged at the pain that Kagura's screeching had caused. 'Wow, Kagura was pissed off. Poor Kyo, I had better warn him." Momiji told himself. "Shigure must be going insane. From the way it sounded, Kagura was ripping the entire house apart. I probably shouldn't have told Kagura that Kyo was here, at the main house, waiting for word on Akito's condition. Yes, that probably wasn't too smart." Momiji decided, and shrugged it off. "Oh well, I can't take it back now. I better go see how Tohru is doing."   
  
Sliding open the office door, Momiji headed toward the Main House.   
  
HATORI *  
  
Stepping into Akito's sunlit bathroom, Hatori turned on the faucet, and soaped up his hands. Behind him, a heavily medicated Akito slept soundly. Rinsing his hands, and shutting off the water, Hatori stared at himself in the mirror. He didn't like what he saw.   
  
'I didn't notice.' He reprimanded himself. 'I've been negligent in my duties. I believed Akito when he claimed that he felt fine, even though I'm his doctor, I knew better. I, foolishly, trusted in the power of love. It was because of her. Because I believed in her. I believed that the girl could heal him, as if Tohru Honda held some strange enchantment that could magically lift Akito's curse. I have been foolish. It cannot happen again.'  
  
Drying his hands, Hatori walked from the bathroom, and into Akito's sitting room. Gazing out the window, he spotting his three cousins, Yuki, Kyo and Haru sitting on the grass near the riverbed. Even under these dire circumstances, Yuki did not chose to enter the main house, if it could be helped; and of course, Kyo knew that the cat wasn't welcome. Down the hall, in the music room, Tohru and her two girl friends were waiting for word of Akito's condition. Presently, Momiji should be using the office phone to call Shigure to pick them up. The girls shouldn't be here. Hatori decided, and unless Tohru planned on marrying Akito in the very near future, she was not needed either. Akito was to be married, either to Tohru or to another. Hatori had a job to do, and he could no longer ignore it. Taking a deep breath, Hatori headed for the music room.  
  
MOMIJI *  
  
Momiji ran down the hallway towards the music room. Shigure would be here to pick them up soon, and Momiji wanted to spend a little more time with Tohru, before he left. As her rounded the corner he ran right smack into Hatori.  
  
"Momiji!" Hatori lectured sternly, "You know better then to run in the house. It is an exceptionally bad idea, considering that we have guests at the moment."  
  
"I'm sorry." Momiji apologized, what was up with that? Just when he thought Hatori was getting an actual personality. "Ha'ri, is Akito going to be alright? He's not going to die is he?" Momiji asked, and followed the doctor into the music room where Tohru waited with her two friends.  
  
"Hatori?" Tohru looked up, with tears in her eyes. "Akito, is he?"  
  
"Akito needs rest. He has been overexerting himself lately. As you know, Tohru, Akito is not well. We would all do well to keep that in mind. Akito has been pushing himself too much lately, and we need to watch what he eats. It's best that he follows the diet that I outlined for him." Hatori told them, focusing his words directly upon Tohru, before turning to his young cousin. "Momiji, did you call Shigure?"  
  
"He's on his way." Momiji answered, wanting to ask more questions, but knowing that he couldn't. Not while Hana and Uo were around.  
  
"Can I see him?" Tohru asked timidly. "Can I see Akito now, Hatori?"  
  
Hatori glanced at the girl, she looked a mess. Her eyes were bright red from crying, and her hair and clothes were still damp from the sprinkler incident. Hatori felt his heart soften, momentarily, before he hardened it again. "You may see him, later. He is sleeping now. You need to change into some dry clothes, before you do I would like a word with you. Take a moment, and say goodbye to Momiji and your girlfriends. I'll be waiting in the library."  
  
YUKI *  
  
"What am I even doing here?" Kyo complained for at least the tenth time.  
  
"Annoying us, obviously." Yuki replied sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever, I'm going inside." Kyo decided.  
  
"You sure you want to do that, Kyo. You're not exactly welcome." Yuki informed him.  
  
"I don't want to do it, but I sure the hell don't plan on waiting out here all day." Kyo growled, and headed towards the main house.  
  
"He's such an idiot. He knows that he's not allowed in the main house." Yuki grumbled to Haru.  
  
"Well, Yuki, maybe he just wants to see Tohru." Haru pointed out. "Or Uo."  
  
"Uo? What are you kidding? Those two can't stand each other." Yuki griped, picking a small pink flower out of grass and slowly tearing off it's tiny petals. "I just hope that he isn't going to pester Miss Honda. She is very upset, and doesn't need that damn cat making things any harder on her."   
  
"There you go again." Haru said in annoyance, turning his back to Yuki, and angrily tossing a stone towards the river. "Don't you ever think of anything else?"  
  
"What?" Yuki asked, with a frown. He was having such a hard time understanding Haru. One moment he loved him, the next moment he was attacking him. It made absolutely no sense, and Yuki hated it. "Why are you acting this way, Haru?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Haru wondered still looking away.   
  
"Like you hate me, right now. Like you loved me, two weeks ago. You tell me that I am making you crazy, but have you even stopped to consider what I'm feeling?" Yuki asked, and fought his desire to touch Haru's hand. 'No, it will just piss him off if I touch him.' Yuki realized, and busied his hands by tearing apart another innocent flower. "Haru, I seem to remember you telling me that you would wait for me. Wait until I figured out how I felt. Why did you say that? Was it a lie?"  
  
"I'd never lie to you, Yuki." Haru mumbled, and slowly turned to face his cousin. "I would wait. I'd wait forever."  
  
"So, if you really feel that way, Haru? Then why did you attack Miss Honda? Why are you treating me like I've done something hurtful to you? What did Miss Honda ever do to hurt you? What have I done?" Yuki asked gently.   
  
"You…" Haru started, and turned away again. He felt he would cry if he continued looking into Yuki's eyes. "You broke my heart, Yuki, but her… it was worse what she did. Tohru broke yours."  
  
"I…" Yuki began, but before he could reply, they were distracted by the sound of voices heading their way. Tohru's friends were walking toward them, followed by Momiji and Kyo. "I want to talk about this more, Haru. Later, if that's okay with you. I'd really like to talk some more."  
  
"Okay, Yuki." Haru answered quietly, trying to hide his disappointment at the interruption.  
  
TOHRU *  
  
Tohru felt extremely nervous as she stepped into the library. 'Why?' She asked herself. She had no reason to be nervous around Hatori, he had always treated her kindly. In fact, since he returned from his vacation he had even been fun to hang around. Tohru figured it was because of Yoshiya, because he had found someone special. It was a pleasant change from Hatori's usual dour presence.   
  
Hatori was seated at the head of a long marble table. He stood when she entered the room.  
  
"Have a seat, Tohru." Hatori invited. He returned to his chair only once Tohru was seated before him.  
  
"Hatori?" Tohru wondered quietly, "Is everything alright? Is Akito? Is Akito alright?"  
  
"No." Hatori answered honestly. "Akito is dying."   
  
Tohru's tears, resurfaced again. She sucked in her breath, trying to be strong, and accepted the handkerchief that Hatori handed her. "He's dying? But… I don't understand, Hatori. He's seemed so healthy. Just this morning, we had breakfast together, he walked me to school."  
  
"It's his curse." Hatori admitted. "It's been in what you might call a remission, but it's his time."  
  
"His time?" Tohru repeated. "What do you mean, his time?"  
  
"Have you read it, Tohru?" Hatori asked her, looking at her intently. "Have you read her diary?"  
  
"Not completely," Tohru admitted, "I have read some of it, but Akito's always around, and you told me not to let him see it."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Hatori decided. "We don't have enough time. Tell me something Tohru, are you in love with Akito?"  
  
"I…" Tohru said, her face glowing bright red, but reading the seriousness in Hatori's eyes, she answered honestly. "Yes, Hatori. I love Akito. I love him completely."  
  
"This is fortunate." Hatori told her, reaching across the table to give her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Tohru, it is imperative that you marry Akito, immediately. It is vital that we put it off no longer."  
  
"Marry Akito? But Hatori, he hasn't even asked me to marry him. I know that you said…"  
  
"Listen to me Tohru. The curse is killing Akito. He doesn't have much time. He will be married by the end of the year, if you do not chose to marry him, other arrangement will be made for him."  
  
"What? What are you saying? Hatori that's… it's so soon, I can't…" Tohru protested, standing up from the table and looking nervously at Hatori. "Do you know what you're asking?"  
  
"Yes, I'm asking you to marry the man that you claim to love." Hatori said, standing himself, and glancing at his watch. "I'll tell you what, Tohru. Finish the diary, it should help you to understand, somewhat, about the true nature of the curse. But Tohru, you need to hurry. I will expect a decision by the end of the week. Now, if you would like, you can go and sit with Akito for a bit." With that, Hatori headed towards the door.  
  
"Hatori, wait." Tohru requested, and he turned around. "What I did read… the diary, Akito's mom, she said that her grandfather was the sign of the rat. Was he like Yuki?"  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?" Hatori wondered impatiently.  
  
"Well, I thought, maybe, that was what I…" Tohru said, feeling enormously foolish, "I thought that was what you wanted me to learn. Also, she talked about Akito's father, that he had an affair with his cousin's wife. Akito's not Yuki's…" Now Hatori was almost smiling at her. 'He thinks I am a complete idiot, why didn't I finish reading the diary?' Tohru asked herself.  
  
"Yuki's three years younger then Akito. Akito's father died, before Akito was born, so no Tohru, Akito is not Yuki's brother."  
  
"Oh." Tohru said, slightly disappointed. What exactly was she supposed to be learning from the diary? What was it that Hatori wanted her to know, and why couldn't he just come right out, and tell her. "But Akito's dad, he did have an affair?"  
  
"He did." Hatori admitted.  
  
"So does that mean that Akito has a brother? An older brother?"  
  
"Not to his knowledge." Hatori told her, but then added in a very small whisper. "But there are things that Akito is not aware of, things that he can never ever know. I would advise you to keep that in mind. Now I have to go. I must attend a meeting in Akito's absence, and I am already running late." Sliding the door open, Hatori hurried away.   
  
Taking a deep, calming breath, and dabbing at her eyes with Hatori's handkerchief, Tohru headed to Akito's chambers.  
  
KYO *  
  
Kyo was annoyed, the day had completely sucked. He was hungry, he was tired, and Uo was being a total bitch. So why in the hell did he find her so attractive? She was nothing like Tohru. Tohru was sweet, and nice, and innocently pretty. Uo was harsh, and loudmouthed, and well sort of like him.  
  
"Um… so are you going to explain what in the hell went on while we were gone, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Uo demanded. She was completely pissed off. Hatori had practically kicked them out of the main house. He was completely rude. Uo's face was flushed from anger, and her eyes sparkled in aggravation.   
  
'Damn, she's hot.' Kyo thought, and found himself smiling at her.   
  
"What the hell are you smiling about?" Uo asked, but found herself smiling back. "Well, at least tell us this, why does that Akito guy, he's related to you, right? Why did he tell the school nurse that Tohru was his fiancée? Tohru's not engaged is she?"  
  
"Yes, good one." Hana chimed in. "Answer that one, is Tohru engaged?"  
  
"HOW IN THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?" Kyo shouted, infuriated. He didn't want to talk about Tohru, and he certainly didn't want to talk about Tohru and Akito. "Why are you asking me? Why don't you just ask, Tohru if you want to know so damn bad?"  
  
"They might be engaged." Momiji offered, and all eyes, including Yuki's, turned toward him in curiosity. "I mean, the family expects Akito to get married soon, don't they?"   
  
"Momiji." Yuki warned, "You should be quiet now. You shouldn't bore Tohru's friends, with our stupid family traditions."  
  
"No let him finish." Hana insisted, looking intently at Momiji, her eyes flashing with purple sparks, she was reading him. "He knows something."  
  
Momiji bit his lip, and looked to his cousins. Yuki, Kyo, and Haru were all quite ready to take him out if he said too much. Luckily, he didn't have to, clever Uo figured everything out on her own.  
  
"Oh, no wait. I get it. So your family is into all that arranged marriage nonsense." Uo concluded, and turned her attention back to Kyo. "So what about you, Orange Top, do you have someone you are supposed to marry too?"  
  
"Me? Why in the hell are you asking me that?" Kyo grumbled, as his face blushed bright red. "I'm not marrying anybody. I don't even have a girlfriend."   
  
Over Uo's shoulder, Kyo saw Hatori walking towards them. "Great," he said out loud, "what does that bastard, Hatori, want now?"  
  
"Oh good, here's Shigure, at last." Yuki said, spotting Shigure's call pulling through the main gate. "I hope we can get something decent for dinner tonight, I'm sick of fast food."  
  
  
  
As soon as Shigure pulled through the gate, and before the car came to a complete stop, Kagura leaped from the passenger seat and rushed toward them like an angry storm.  
  
"Kagura? What the hell is she doing here?" Kyo had just enough time to ask, before he was head butted to the ground.  
  
"YOU TWO TIMER!" Kagura screamed out at the top of her lungs, landing on top of Kyo, and punching wildly. "HOW COULD YOU?"  
  
"Kagura, calm down." Yuki begged, did Miss Honda's friends really need to see this?  
  
"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME, WOMAN!" Kyo screamed back, and knocked Kagura aside.  
  
"Um…who's this?" Uo asked Kyo. "I thought that you just said that you didn't have a girlfriend?"  
  
"He doesn't." Yuki whispered to Hana.  
  
"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND? YOU LIAR." Kagura yelled out. She was about to drop kick Kyo across the lawn, when she got a good look at Uo. "YOU?" Kagura stopped, mid-kick. Reaching behind herself, she pulled the kitty cat backpack from her back. Tearing off it's head, she tossed it aside. Sticking her hand down it's throat she pulled out the framed photo. She examined the photo, then she examined Uo, and then she examined the photo one last time, before deciding. "YOU'RE HER! YOU'RE THE BITCH WHO'S AFTER MY MAN."  
  
Kagura flew at Uo, in a fury, connecting like a jack hammer. The force sent Uo flying into Yuki. Yuki bashed into Haru. Haru stumbled into Hana. Hana fell and landed on top of Kyo. This, of course, set off a short series of firecracker like pops. When the smoke cleared we had three girls, one cow, one rat, one slightly squashed cat, and a really pissed off Hatori.  
  
AKITO *  
  
Akito's body awoke slowly. Akito's mind had been awake, and aware for several minutes, but his body was fighting him, holding him inside. Tohru was there, in the room with him, he could hear her crying softly. He could feel her hand, which held his own. "My Tohru." He tried to whisper, but his mouth didn't work, he couldn't actually speak. He was so very tired.  
  
Somewhere far off, or maybe not so far, a door opened. Akito would have recognized the confident footsteps anywhere, Hatori, his dear cousin, his favorite.  
  
"Hatori? Is everything alright?" Akito's heard the voice of his angel, it lifted his soul, and he tried unsuccessfully to smile.  
  
"Tohru, I need you to come with me. It is imperative that I speak with you, immediately." Hatori told her, his voice low, but not so low that Akito couldn't hear him. "There has been a situation, with your two friends."  
  
"Hana, and Uo?" Tohru wondered.  
  
"Come outside, I don't want to wake Akito. He needs his rest."  
  
'No,' Akito silently begged, and tried to tighten his hold on Tohru's hand. 'Don't go, talk here, I'm awake.' Tohru's hand slipped from his, and Akito listened as her footsteps mixed with Hatori's and faded away. Alone again, Akito gently floated back into sleep.  
  
TOHRU *  
  
"Hatori?" Tohru asked, as soon as they were out of Akito's chambers. "What has happened, where are Hana and Uo? Are they alright?"  
  
"They're waiting in my office." Hatori informed her, as they hurried down the long hallway. "Tohru, there was an incident out front. Regrettably, your friends have learned about the curse."  
  
"Huh?" Tohru hesitated, and then completely stopped. "What do you mean, Hatori?" Her eyes searched the doctor's face. "How much do they know?"  
  
"They know about the zodiac transformations. Yuki, Kyo, and Haru. They've seen it. You understand what that means? What is required?"  
  
Tohru's eyes went wide, he wasn't suggesting, he wouldn't. Of course, he would. "Hatori, you want to erase their memories?" Tohru grabbed hold of Hatori's arm. "You can't."  
  
Hatori paused, he looked down at Tohru silently. His eyes said it all. He had to do, what he had to do. Tohru understood that she shouldn't stop him, that Hatori was only protecting the family secret, but she had to stop him. She couldn't let Hana and Uo, her two oldest friends. Her friends who had stuck by her after her mother's death. The only non-Sohma friends that she had. She couldn't allow them to lose their memories.   
  
"Hatori please." Tohru begged. "You can't do this. You can't erase Hana and Uo memories."  
  
"Tohru, I have no choice in the matter. They know the family secret, it's too dangerous." Hatori gently brushed Tohru's hand from his arm and continued down the hall. Tohru rushed after him.  
  
"They won't tell Hatori. I know this. I know that I can trust them. Please Hatori, just let me talk to them." Tohru pleaded.  
  
As they rounded the corner, Shigure, Kyo, Haru, and Yuki rushed up the hall to meet them.  
  
"Hatori, I won't let you do it." Kyo said, stepping in front of the much taller man, and pushing him back.  
  
"Step aside, Kyo." Hatori warned.   
  
"Hatori, do you really have to do this?" Yuki asked sadly. "Why does it always have to be like this?"  
  
"I am truly sorry, but it must be done. These are Akito's wishes. Outsiders are never to learn of the curse." Hatori insisted.   
  
"What about me, Hatori? I was an outsider. Akito trusted me." Tohru reasoned.  
  
"That's right." Shigure added. "Ha'ri, at least wait for Akito, let him make the decision."  
  
"Yes!" Tohru begged, believing that Akito would save her friends. "Akito is the head of the family, Hatori. Please leave it up to him."  
  
"Akito is quite ill, he will not be fit to decide such things for awhile. It is too risky to wait, if your friends were to tell anyone."  
  
"Hatori," Haru spoke up quietly, "You should wait. I know that you're worried, we all are, but you should respect Tohru's wishes. It's what Akito would want, especially, since Tohru will one day be the head of the family."  
  
"What?" Yuki and Kyo both whispered. They hadn't considered this either.  
  
"Exactly," Shigure added, he had, of course, considered it a lot. "If Tohru marries Akito, she will one day replace him as head of the family."  
  
"Hatori." Tohru said, stepping in front of Kyo and looking bravely up at Hatori. "I don't need to wait. I've decided. Should Akito ask me to marry him. My answer will be yes, on one condition. You leave Hana and Uo alone."  
  
Hatori stared down at Tohru, surprised at her fearlessness. The room grew silent, waiting for his answer.  
  
"Very well, Tohru. We will wait, we will leave the decision up to Akito." Hatori answered.   
  
"Thank you, Hatori." Tohru bowed gratefully. For the moment, the memories of her friends were safe.  
  
KYO/UO *  
  
"So, um… You're a cat?" Uo asked Kyo. The two teens stood in front of Uo's apartment. Unable to stand being in the same car with Kagura, Kyo had opted for walking home. Claiming that she wanted to "Keep the peace." Uo had chosen to do the same. To avoid a confrontation, at Kyo's suggestion, they had snuck off without telling the others. The walk was uneventful, with neither knowing quite what to say to the other. Now, at last, Uo had broken the ice.  
  
"Yeah…" Kyo admitted, it wasn't like she didn't already know. "It's disgusting isn't it?" He hated this, why did she have to find out like this.   
  
"It's not so bad." Uo told him. "I thought you were kinda cute."  
  
"CUTE?" Kyo complained, "I'm a freak, how is that cute?"  
  
"You're not a freak." Uo insisted, as she unlocked her apartment door. "You're a… what did that girl call you?… Oh, yes, a two timer, but a freak… I don't think so."  
  
"Very funny." Kyo grumbled, but he wasn't really upset. "You know, um… that girl…Kagura, she's not actually my girlfriend. She's just… well, kind of crazy about me."  
  
Laughing, Uo pushed open her front door and stepped inside, turning to Kyo, who for a change seemed somewhat calm and content. "So Orange Top, I'm starving and I thought that I might order a pizza. I can't eat a whole one by myself. Are you hungry?"   
  
Smiling at her, and blushing very adorably, Kyo nodded, and stepped into her apartment. "Some pizza sounds great, what do you want on it?"  
  
"Well, I know a place that makes the best pizza in town. Their specialty is the pepperoni and leek pizza. It's my favorite."  
  
"Pepperoni and Leeks? Are you crazy?" Kyo moaned.  
  
"Relax, Orange Top. That was a joke. Tohru told me about your little leek fetish."  
  
"Very funny, Yankee." Kyo said, but he had to admit, the girl had him… She kind of did.  
  
************************  
  
Okay… so … was it terrible? Should I continue? I hope to have this story completely finished by the end of the year… I should have a little extra time to work on it over the next few weeks.  
  
See you in chapter twenty two - The Nature of His Curse - bye bye! 


	22. The Nature of His Curse Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki. Yuki too, enough said.  
  
Hello, again. Well I wanted to say thanks for all the kind reviews and e-mails I received regarding my wanna be critic. You guys rock, and yes I promise, I will finish this story. As one of my dearest friends pointed out. I suppose one mean review out of 165+ isn't such a tragedy. I also, especially enjoyed the way that Inu Youkai-Hime rationalized it. (A fan fiction writer after my own heart, if you like Inu Yasha check out her stuff, it's so excellent.) Oh and also, to that person who made the little anonymous review joke, ha ha ha, I loved it, big smile for you. As a special thank you I am posting the first half of my next chapter early, part two will come as soon as I get time to work on it. Soon, I promise.  
  
By the way, the funniest thing, that reviewer actually reviewed me again. It was especially funny for two reasons. 1) Because in the first review I was told that they would not read any further after chapter 18 and yet 3 chapters later he/she is still reading the story he/she disliked so much they had to bash. INTERESTING. 2) He/she admits that they do not have a fan fiction.net account, so obviously the person does not write fan fiction, and yet thinks he/she has something to teach me about fan fiction. Whatever. I am done with it. Silly person, please go away now, we don't want to play with you anymore. Bye Bye.   
  
Oh, and I need to say sorry in advance to Tyouhkriu, I know that you hate my pairings, and will probably really hate this chapter, because of the pairings. As I already told Animelubber, I will be writing a super special Yuki/Tohru Fic as soon as I am finished with this one, so bear with me until then, okay?   
  
Sleepless in Sohma House  
  
PART TWENTY TWO - THE NATURE OF HIS CURSE (Part one)  
  
YUKI *  
  
It was hot again. 'I hate this.' Yuki thought, pushing himself out of his bed and dragging himself slowly to the window. 'Why is this room always like this?' He wondered, and slid his hands through the curtain to unlock and push his window open.  
  
Walking back to his bed, he peeked at the clock 4:45am. He would need to get up in just a short while. "Brilliant, another night without sleep." He complained, and crawled back under his covers.  
  
"What in the world is wrong with me, anyway?" He said to the empty room, and turned on his side to stare out the window at the full moon. "Hatsuharu." He told himself, "Hatsuharu is what's wrong with me. He's such a fool, and that ridiculous temper of his, I can't stand it. It's insane, he's out of control." Closing his eyes, Yuki pictured his cousin. His mind wandered backwards, to the afternoon, to the stair wail. He imagined Haru's lustful eyes, as he had licked and sucked at his hand, and he thought about the passionate force behind Haru's kiss. "Haru." Yuki whispered, wrapping his arms around himself, and fighting off the feeling that was growing deep within his belly. "What are you doing to me?"  
  
"You broke my heart, Yuki." He heard his cousin's voice in his head, and remembered exactly how he looked as he had said it. "I'm sorry, Haru." Yuki mumbled. Pulling his knees to his chest, Yuki tried to push the white haired boy from his mind. He found that he couldn't. He was still imagining the pain in Haru's smoldering gray eyes when his alarm went off at 6:00 am.  
  
TOHRU *   
  
The sky outside Akito's window was just starting to awaken. Tohru Honda yawned softly, and closed the diary. It was already morning. She was exhausted, and she felt completely miserable. It if was possible for her to cry, she would, but she couldn't, not anymore. Hatori's handkerchief, which she still possessed, was soaked through, and the simple truth was that she had nothing left inside of her. She had never known that it was actually possible to cry oneself dry, but she had done exactly that. She was empty.  
  
She knew now, all of it. Everything that Hatori had not be able to tell her. She knew the families deepest secrets. Secrets that even Akito, himself, did not know. Worst of all, she knew the true nature of Akito's curse. Akito was born to die, he harbored the dark soul of the zodiac curse. For a thousand years, it had been the same. The head of the family, lived a life of illness, anger, and pain, and then he died. It had not changed in a thousand years, his destiny was inescapable, but why? That was the only question that the diary did not answer. Why? Who had decided that it was to be this way? Who had cursed this family?  
  
Walking from Akito's sitting room, to his bed, she looked down upon her future husband. He was so innocently beautiful, she thought to herself. Seeing him like this, it seemed impossible that his body was the vessel of such impossible evil. "I love you, Akito." She whispered, and placed the diary back inside it's velvet bag. School would have to wait, she decided. I need to rest, and I need to speak with Hatori, but right now I just need to be near him. Stuffing the velvet bag into her tote bag, she dropped it to the floor, and collapsed into the comfortable chair near his bedside. Leaning forward, she pulled the covers up, over his thin shoulders, and placed a motherly kiss upon his cheek. Then resting her head on the spare pillow, she closed her eyes. It wasn't a particularly comfortable position, the couch would have suited her better, but the couch was in the sitting room, so far away from him. For just a moment, she considered just crawling into bed beside him, but they were not married yet, that would be improper. This would have to do, she decided. Clearing her mind of her worries, she willed herself to sleep.  
  
YUKI *  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Uotani," Yuki called out, leaving his seat in the front row, and scurrying to the back row where Uo, Hana and Kyo had seats.   
  
"What do you want, rat boy?" Kyo grumbled, class has just ended, and Kyo was impatient to escape. He was looking forward to walking Uo home. Last night, the two of them had enjoyed their pizza, and afterwards they had stayed up late and watched an anime together. Half way through, Kyo had fallen asleep on the couch. He was surprised to be woken up, this morning, by the smell of burnt toast. Obviously, Uo did not share Tohru's natural talent in the kitchen. It was okay, Kyo decided, Uo had plenty of other charms which made up for that.   
  
"Did I say anything to you, you stupid cat?" Yuki asked, and brushed his hair out of his eyes so that he could address Uo. "I was wondering if you were planning on seeing Miss Honda today. I took these note for her, since she missed class again today. I know that she wouldn't want to get behind in her school work, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind delivering them for me."  
  
"No!" Uo said simply, standing up and heading for the door.  
  
"You won't?" Yuki wondered, following Uo, Kyo and Hana out of class.  
  
In the hallway, Uo stopped, looking at first Yuki, and then Kyo. "You should take the notes to Tohru. Orange Top, you should go with him."  
  
"No way." Kyo and Yuki both mumbled.  
  
"Listen you two, personally, I have no desire to go within ten feet of that house ever again. That doctor guy creeps the shit out of me. What is his problem anyway? Aside from that, you jerks are Tohru's best friends. I understand that she hurt you, and that you both clearly have issues with this Akito guy, but right now, Tohru needs your support. So, no, I won't take your notes to Tohru. If you want her to have them, take them yourself. Hana let's go." Finished, Uo and Hana walked away, leaving Yuki humbled by her scorn, and Kyo just pissed.  
  
"Well, so much for walking her home." Kyo growled, and headed off in the opposite direction. Yuki hurried after him.  
  
"You know Kyo. I think that Miss Uotani is right. I'm going to do it. I'm going to take these notes to Miss Honda. Would you come with me?"   
  
"No way in hell, rat boy." Kyo snarled. "Go by yourself."  
  
"Fine then, I will." Yuki informed Kyo, and turned around to head for the school exit.  
  
HARU *  
  
Haru sat waiting on a low wall across from the school. This vantage point afforded him the best opportunity to keep an eye on both the front and side school exits. He was waiting for Yuki to walk out. He was anxious to finish their conversation from the day before, and he didn't want to risk missing him.   
  
"Haru." He heard Yuki's voice behind him, and turned to see Yuki heading his way.  
  
"Yuki, I was watching for you." Haru told him and stood to meet him. "How did you get past me?"  
  
"Back door, Haru." Yuki informed him.  
  
"There's a back door? When did they put that in?" Haru wondered, and Yuki smiled at his cousin's naivety. "So, um… Yuki. I was wondering if I could walk you home. I wanted to finish our talk." Haru glommed onto Yuki's arm, and smiled sweetly at him. He had thought over what Yuki had said to him yesterday, and he realized that Yuki was probably right.   
  
"Well, actually, is it alright if I walk you home, instead?" Yuki requested. "I was going to stop by the main house and see Miss Honda."  
  
"Oh…" Haru said, losing his smile without intending to. Sure, Yuki might be right, but that didn't make Haru any less jealous. "Never mind, I just remembered something that I have to do." Pulling away, Haru took off.  
  
"Haru, Wait!" Yuki called out, and ran after him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "Can we talk for a few minutes first, then?"  
  
Haru looked at him, and nodded, jealous or not, he really did want to hear what Yuki had to say.   
  
Dragging him by his arm Yuki pulled him away, out of the muddle of students that were exiting the school, and over to a small patch of grass. Yuki sat down, and Haru plopped down beside him.   
  
Then they both waited for the other to say something. In the end, Yuki was the first to speak.  
  
"Haru, I'm sorry that I've made things so hard on you, but I think I've figured it out. How I feel, I mean." Now Yuki was blushing and staring down at his hands shyly, this certainly wasn't easy.   
  
Haru held his breath and waited… and waited… and then waited some more.  
  
"I…" Yuki began again, "Haru… I."  
  
"L.O.V.E." Came the unwelcome cheer, and The Prince Yuki fan club rushed towards them. "WE LOVE YUKI, YUKI, YUKI!"  
  
"Oh, shit." Haru growled, and gave up. He was about to stand up, about to leave. He had to escape, he would kill these stupid fan club girls if he stayed. "Just forget it, Yuki. I already know what you're going to say. It's alright, I get it. You're straight. You love Tohru."  
  
"Don't go!" Yuki yelled at him, and stopped him by wrapping his arms around his waist. "Don't go, please, Haru, because I need to talk to you." Yuki gazed into Haru's eyes, and smiled tenderly. "I need to tell you something, Haru." Yuki put his hands to his cousin's face, and gazed intently into his eyes. When he spoke again, it wasn't in a whisper. Yuki spoke loud and clear and openly. He wanted to be certain that Haru would hear him, that Haru would understand. That there would be no more misunderstandings. "Haru, I haven't stopped thinking about you, not once over the last two weeks. I can't stand sleeping alone anymore, because I need you there beside me, holding me. Haru, I want you, not Miss Honda, not anyone else, only you. Haru, I'm in love with you." Ignoring the fan club girls, and forgetting about all the other students that were certain to see, Yuki put his lips to Haru's and he kissed him, devotedly.  
  
"OH, MY GOD!" One of the fan club girls screamed, and pointed at them. "PRINCE YUKI'S GAY!"  
  
Pulling back from the kiss, Yuki blushed sweetly, and laughed. "Yes," He whispered to Haru. "I think she might be right."  
  
"GROSS, ISN'T THAT HIS COUSIN?" Someone else noticed.  
  
"We are pretty fucked up, aren't we?" Haru said, with tears of joy in his eyes. Pushing Yuki down on the grass, Haru crawled on top of him, and smothered him with his mouth.  
  
  
  
Let them talk, Yuki decided, this felt too damn good. Pushing his hands into the back pockets of Haru's tight uniform pants, Yuki opened his mouth, and welcomed Haru's tongue.   
  
********  
  
Hee hee hee…. : )  
  
Well, I am going to go write the rest of this chapter now… 


	23. The Nature of His Curse Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki. Yuki too, enough said.  
  
Hi again. Well, as this is part two of this chapter, it is a bit on the short side, the next chapter will probably be much longer (no promises, but I think that it will be). In addition, I wanted to remind you all that this story is based on the anime, not the manga, which I have not read, as of yet. I mention this, because I take liberties with the names of Akito's parents. Heck, everyone needs a name, right?  
  
Thanks again for all of your support. I struggled a little bit with this part of the story, but your kind words of encouragement helped me work through it, and I hope that it turned out okay.  
  
A GREAT BIG - BIGGER THAN THAT - HUG to my dear Wannabehobbit from whom I received the most wonderful Christmas drawing of my dear love Yuki. - You should all really see it; Yuki looks so beautiful in it. - Wannabehobbit, You are fabulous! I will treasure it always!!!!  
  
Sleepless in Sohma House  
  
PART TWENTY THREE - THE NATURE OF HIS CURSE (Part two)  
  
TOHRU *  
  
Tohru awoke late in the afternoon. Sitting up, she forced open a pair of puffy blue eyes, and rubbed the stiffness from her neck. In the bed beside her, Akito still slept. Hatori must have shown up earlier, because the I.V. had been replaced with a fresh bag, and Akito's deep purple and black robe had been substituted with another that was the color of raspberry sherbet. 'I slept right through that.' she realized, feeling a little embarrassed that Hatori had seen her sleeping. 'He's a doctor,' she reminded herself, 'stop being so silly.'  
  
A gentle rumbling in her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten in over 24 hours, but she didn't care, right now food was the last thing on her mind. Standing, she retrieved her tote bag from the floor, and leaned down to place a tiny kiss on Akito's lips.  
  
"I'll be back in a little while, Akito. I promise." She whispered, and went in search of Hatori.  
  
HATORI *  
  
Hatori stood on the porch outside of his office, watching the bright orange and white koi swimming lazily in their pond. Hearing footsteps he glanced up to see Tohru heading towards him.   
  
"Tohru, I've been expecting you." He told her, and turned to enter his office. "Please, come inside."  
  
Hatori led the quiet, tense, girl to a small sitting area. "Have a seat. Make yourself comfortable." Hatori requested, and waited until Tohru was seated in one of the low blue chairs.  
  
Tohru held out the velvet-encased diary to him. "I've read it, Hatori." She told him, her voice barely reaching above a whisper, as she stared down at the table in front of her. "I finished it last night."   
  
"I see." Hatori said, somberly. Taking the diary from her hands, he moved to his desk, where he unlocked a drawer and placed the diary inside. "So you understand now? You see why it would have been better had you never involved yourself with this family?"  
  
"I do not regret it, Hatori, if that is what you are asking me. I have some questions, though. Is that okay?" Tohru asked, and the gentle force behind her words surprised Hatori. She turned her big blue eyes up to him, and it dawned on Hatori, she was different. She seemed stronger somehow, actually grown up. When exactly had she changed?   
  
"Go ahead, Tohru, what is it that you would like to know?" Hatori said, taking a seat at his desk.  
  
"This curse, Akito's curse, if I understood the diary correctly, it would mean that Akito carries two different souls." Stopping, she drew a deep breath, and dropped her eyes back to the table top. "And when Akito has a child, his child will inherit one of the souls, and Akito will die."   
  
"That is correct, Tohru." Hatori informed her. "Akito was born with two souls. A normal soul, the one that he was conceived with, as well as a cursed soul, a soul that was handed down to him from his father. It is the true nature of Akito's curse. It is the reason why he harbors so much sickness and pain. Akito bears an evil, which has been passed down for generations. Inside Akito's fragile body he holds a thousand years worth of darkness and sins." Hatori stopped. Her tears had started again; he had expected them. Reaching to grab a box of tissues from the bookcase behind him, he held it out to her. "Are you okay, Tohru? Should I continue?"  
  
"I'm okay, Hatori." She whispered, taking a tissue and blotting her eyes. "I was aware that Akito had a dark side. I've seen it. I knew that it was a part of his curse. I just really didn't understand it, not all of it." Tohru admitted. "I suppose, I just thought that he was like Kyo."  
  
"Actually, he's quiet different, or perhaps it's more accurate to say that Akito is Kyo's true opposite. Children of the Zodiac are born with two forms, but only one soul; Akito, however, was born with two souls, but only one form. Kyo inherited the form of the beast, and Akito inherited the tainted soul of the beast."   
  
Tohru thought about this for a while. Hatori turned his eyes away from her, unable to endure her sorrow. 'She's too good.' He decided. 'Too pure. Perhaps she is just what Akito needs, what the family requires, but what about her? This isn't fair to her.'   
  
"Have you changed your mind, Tohru?" Hatori questioned. "Last night you told me that you would marry Akito, however if you would like to reconsider, it would be understandable. Other arrangements can be made."   
  
"Tell me about Akito's Brother." She requested in a soft whisper. "Hatori, please tell me about Ryo Sohma."  
  
"What do you want to know about him?" Hatori agreed hesitantly. "I will tell you what I can."  
  
TOHRU *  
  
Tohru had not completely expected Hatori's answer. Although the diary had mentioned an affair, as well as a child, it neither confirmed nor denied that Kosuke Sohma was the father. More then anything, Tohru's question had materialized simply from a hunch. A feeling in her gut, one that seemed unrealistic, yet at the same time felt completely right.   
  
"As you are aware, the children of the zodiac tend to lead a rather inconspicuous lifestyle. Outsiders are considered a threat, and up until recently it was exceptionally rare for a member of the zodiac to marry outside of the family."  
  
"From what I've witnessed, it still is." Tohru observed, and Hatori nodded in agreement, before continuing.  
  
"Kosuke Sohma, Akito's father was betrothed at birth to Mika, Akito's mother. Mika was the daughter of our families most powerful elder, Daichi Sohma. As you have learned from the diary, Daichi, like Yuki, was born under the sign of the rat." At this point Hatori stopped, noticing that Tohru appeared to have something that she wanted to say. The girl remained silent, so after a moment he continued.   
  
"When Kosuke was eighteen, he fell in love. Her name was Sayuri. She was an outsider, invited into the main house in the role of Kosuke's music instructor. Kosuke had discovered her performing in a small theatre in the city, and had taken it upon himself to hire her to work for him. Sayuri was a sweet girl, extremely talented, and quite beautiful. Within only a few months she found herself to be pregnant." Hatori stopped, taking a deep breath before he continued.   
  
"Kosuke sought approval from the elders. He desired to break off his engagement with Mika, and had already proposed to Sayuri, however it was not to be. Daichi convinced Kosuke that Sayuri was unacceptable. She was an outsider, of questionable morals, and could only bring dishonor to the head of the family. Other arrangements were made. Sayuri was immediately forced into a marriage of convenience with Katsu Sohma, Kosuke's cousin. Like Hatsuhara, Katsu was born under the sign of the cow. Katsu was Kosuke's closest companion, and his loyalty to Kosuke made him the obvious choice."  
  
"Hatori," Tohru said, and Hatori paused to give the girl a chance to speak. "So, does this mean that throughout the history of the zodiac, the head of the family has never married an outsider?"   
  
"That is correct. Akito will be the first." Hatori confirmed, and waited, giving Tohru time to digest all that she had learned.  
  
"And this Ryo, Akito's half brother. Was he like Akito, was he cursed?" Tohru asked, pulling her eyes from the tabletop and looking inquisitively towards the young doctor.  
  
"No, Tohru. Ryo was not cursed." Hatori informed her, understanding her curiosity.   
  
"But why?" Tohru stammered, "I mean if he was Kosuke Sohma's first born, shouldn't he have been the one to inherit the curse? What happened?"  
  
"I'm afraid that I don't really have a definite answer to that question, Tohru." Hatori informed her, although he was ashamed to admit it. "I do have a few theories, the most viable being that it simply wasn't Kosuke's time. Tradition dictates that the head of the family marry between the age of nineteen and twenty. Kosuke was eighteen when Ryo was conceived."   
  
"And where is Ryo now?" Tohru asked, and Hatori stood. They were drifting into territory that he would rather not discuss, still he had opened this can of worms himself, and it was only fair that Tohru knew the whole truth.   
  
"He is alive, attending a university in America. He has no memory of being a Sohma."   
  
Tohru looked up at Hatori her eyes unable to hide a mild anger. "Did you do it Hatori?"  
  
"No, Tohru. It was done, before I served the family."  
  
"And what of the others, Hatori? I know that Daichi passed away; his death was mentioned in the diary, but what happened to Sayuri? To Katsu?" Hatori inhaled softly, standing he walked toward Tohru and took the seat beside her. Leaning over he whispered in her ear.  
  
"After Kosuke's death, Mika sent a letter to Katsu informing him of his wife's affair. Katsu, who had fallen deeply in love with his wife, immediately went black. He killed her, and then he took his own life."  
  
"So, Akito's mother drove Katsu to it." Tohru realized, thinking about what she had read in the diary. "She was obsessed."   
  
"It is true, Mika was single-mindedly in love with her husband, and she was mentally unstable. So much so that she blamed Akito for Kosuke's death." Hatori concluded.   
  
"Poor Akito." Tohru shivered, the sensation of Hatori's breath against her ear, coupled with her new knowledge of the Sohma family, sent chills crawling down her spine.   
  
A soft knock on Hatori's office door made Tohru jump skittishly. Hatori quickly sat back in his chair as Yuki stuck his head through the doorway.  
  
YUKI *  
  
"Miss Honda, I hope that you don't mind that I came here to see you, like this. I probably should have called first." Yuki said. They stood together, on the road out front of the main house. Tohru seemed pre-occupied, Yuki noticed, and wondered if she was upset with him.  
  
'It was that kiss.' He decided. 'I should never have done that, without her permission, what was I thinking? She probably hates me now.' Looking shyly over to Tohru, Yuki noticed that she was crying. Yuki felt his own tears immediately start to wail up from seeing her this way; he never could stand it when something made her cry.  
  
"Miss Honda. I'm sorry, please don't cry." Yuki begged her, wanting to reach out and grab her, waiting to hug her and make her tears go away. Since, of course, he couldn't instead he turned away. "I should never have came. I don't belong here, I'm sorry, I'll go."   
  
"Yuki, no." Tohru blurted out. "Please, I would like it very much if you stayed, or actually, if you don't mind, perhaps we could take a walk. I've missed you, Yuki. So much." Lifting her head, she smiled through her tears.  
  
'She's amazing.' Yuki found himself thinking. Even after all I've put her through; even now she can smile at me that way. Now, Yuki really did have tears in his eyes. Quickly, so that she wouldn't see them and blame herself, he wiped them away. Without thinking, he took her hand and they started to walk.  
  
KYO *  
  
Kyo sat high in a tree over the main house. He had caught up with the Yankee, after school. She had promised to walk home with him, and Kyo didn't like people who broke promises. Uo was her normal, bitchy but clever, self, which as would be expected, had nearly led to a fight. Uo was insistent that Kyo needed to see Tohru. 'Why in the hell did she care anyway?' Kyo wondered. 'Was she trying to get rid of him? Trying to get him together with Tohru? Well, that sure in the hell wasn't going to happen.' Kyo told Uo so.  
  
It was the strangest thing, the Yankee just laughed at him. "You're so clueless, sometimes Kyo. It's not that I want to get rid of you. I just want you to get rid of all that crap that you're carrying around with you. All that baggage would never fit in my tiny apartment." And what in the hell was that supposed to mean anyway?  
  
Whatever, she had still given him a kiss on the cheek, and then of course she did something totally stupid, she had hugged him.  
  
"I love this!" She had laughed when he instantly transformed into a cat. "It makes me feel so powerful."  
  
"Woman, are you trying to piss me off?" Kyo had yelled at her, but then, of course, he softened. "Can I come back later? After I finish my homework?"  
  
"I suppose that it will be alright." She had answered, "but will you at least think about going to see Tohru."  
  
"I'll think about it." He agreed, and true to his word he did. On the way home he thought a lot about Tohru, and about his past. Naturally, he ended up at the front gate of the main house. Even more naturally he didn't have the guts to actually face Tohru. Instead, since he was still in his cat form, he climbed up into a tree and that was where he had been for the past fifteen minutes. 'I should get out of here.' He finally decided, 'before I transform back and end up walking home naked.' His clothes were left behind at Uo's house. He was too embarrassed to do what was required, he couldn't stand the thought of Uo seeing him running around carrying his school uniform in his mouth.  
  
He was about to leave when he noticed Yuki and Tohru. They came out of Hatori's office and walked towards the main house where they stood talking. A few moments later Yuki did a dumb thing, something that Akito would kill him for if he saw; Yuki took Tohru's hand and pulled her away from the main house. It was at that exact moment that Kyo transformed.  
  
TOHRU *  
  
Yuki and Tohru were heading toward the main gate when something large, and orange, and naked, fell from the tree and landed directly on top of Yuki.  
  
"Kyo?" Tohru asked and looked down at the pile of cousins. She immediately turned away, embarrassed by Kyo's nakedness. "Did you come to visit me too?"  
  
****************************************  
  
Um… so, I hope that was okay. Chapter twenty four of my seemingly never-ending story will be called "More Promises", at least I think that it will… It should also start getting pretty romantic, maybe, so I wonder if I should do what I did with my other story and write two versions - a PG-13 for FanFiction.net and a rated R for MediaMiner.org - I have decided to let you decide. Everyone who cares at all, review and let me know, because if you just leave it up to me and Black Haru things could get pretty scary.   
  
See you soon. 


	24. More Promises!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki. Yuki too, and I'd only corrupt him if he did belong to me.  
  
Well, I promised you a long romantic chapter, and I do believe that I have delivered the goods. The votes came in, and it has been decided. Two versions. Fanfiction.net gets PG-13, and Mediaminer.org gets NC-17. That's right, I did say NC-17. Well, it's kind of on the border, but I wanted to be safe. In all honesty, I really got lost in this chapter, and I hope that my NC-17 version is art and not smut, but that is a matter of opinion. If you're old enough, and can handle it, I highly recommend the NC-17 version, which I feel is much, much better. Basically the NC-17 version of this chapter is a Haru/Yuki lemon, and my next chapter will probably be an Akito/Tohru lemon. (It was a special request, and I hope that I can do it justice) As for a Kyo/Uo lemon, It will probably only happen if I do a good job with these other two, (you'll have to tell me if I did) and I get enough requests for it. By the way, as a couple of you had trouble locating the media miner version of my other story, (the site defaults to PG-13, so to see R and NC-17 you have to search,) please feel free to e-mail me (see my profile for my e-mail address) and I will be happy to forward you the link.  
  
In addition, I have added a special warning, even in my PG-13 version; you'll know it when you see it. I don't want to spoil any innocent minds.   
  
Lastly, I know that some of you hate Haru/Yuki as a couple, but I can't help it, I just think they are so cute and perfect together. So please forgive me, okay?  
  
Let's get on with it.   
  
Sleepless in Sohma House  
  
PART TWENTY FOUR - MORE PROMISES  
  
TOHRU *  
  
They were holding hands, the three of them, by the time that they arrived at the tea garden. Kyo wore a pair of Hatori's old jeans; they were too long for him and rolled up at the cuffs. Tohru had borrowed them, along with an oversized sweatshirt, and a pair of red, unworn, Converse high tops, a present from Aya to Hatori, another of Aya's failed makeover attempts. Before leaving, she had requested that Hatori look after Akito for a while. It was probably silly of her to ask, she decided, as Hatori would always be looking after Akito. Hatori had assured her that Akito would be fine, that it was doubtful that Akito would awaken while she was gone. Hatori felt that it would be good for her to take some time with Yuki and Kyo.   
  
"Just remember, Tohru, you must keep certain secrets, even from Yuki and Kyo." He had insisted, though he hadn't needed to remind her. The things that Akito didn't know were for Akito's own good. Akito had experienced enough pain and sadness in his lifetime. It was bad enough that Akito knew that his mother did not love him; he did not need to know the truth about his father. In Akito's mind, his parents were in love, his father was an honorable man. Tohru would not be the one to tell him otherwise.   
  
They hadn't talked, not about anything that mattered, as they walked through the forest and into the town. Tohru had her mind on other things, and although Yuki had taken her hand again, the very moment that they left the main house; Kyo had waited until they were well into the forest, before he self-consciously reach out his own hand and placed it into hers. As they walked, Tohru allowed herself a small smile, temporarily pretending that nothing had happened, that her own heart had not betrayed them, and then they were standing in front of the tea garden, and thoughts of Akito stole the smile from her lips. She missed him, she realized, and she was worried about him. She considered asking Yuki and Kyo for a rain check, but she knew that doing so would only cause them additional pain, so she forced a phony smile onto her face and entered the tea garden with her two dearest friends.  
  
YUKI *  
  
"So, do you really love him?" Kyo was the one to ask. Yuki had wanted to, but he couldn't bring the words to his lips; it wasn't really their place to ask such a question. "Tohru, you're not marrying Akito as some crazy act of charity or something, are you? The guy's an asshole, he doesn't deserve you."  
  
Since Yuki was staring attentively at Miss Honda, he couldn't miss the flash of anger, brief but intense, that wafted across her face. She literally brushed it aside with a wave of her hand, shocking Yuki completely. She's changed, he realized, she's stronger. Looking to Kyo, Yuki realized that he had seen it as well. Kyo was momentarily stunned, but then he continued. "I'm not trying to be mean, Tohru. I just don't understand what in the hell you could be thinking. Do you know what it means to marry Akito Sohma? Do you realize what your life will become?"  
  
"I do. I love Akito." Tohru said quietly, and slowly lifted her cup of tea to her shaky lips. Yes, Yuki thought, she has changed, but she is still Tohru. "I want to marry Akito, Kyo. I know about the curse. I am not concerned with myself in this matter; my only concern is for Akito. I want him to be happy." She isn't really strong, Yuki finally understood, she is only pretending to be strong, but she does love him. She loves him very much. Tohru would always sacrifice herself to protect those whom she loves. It was a part of who she was, he couldn't really change her, but as a friend wasn't it his responsibility to try?  
  
"What of your child, Miss Honda?" Yuki went for her jugular, aiming his blade at the one place that he felt sure that she would feel it. It was underhanded, but he was trying to save her; she would sacrifice herself, but would she sacrifice her, as yet, un-conceived child? "If you're not concerned about yourself, shouldn't you at least consider your child?" Yuki immediately regretted his outburst when her eyes filled with tears. She dropped her face into her arms, upon the table. "I'm sorry, Miss Honda." Yuki apologized. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"Shit, now you've made her cry, you asshole." Kyo said, and slugged Yuki in the arm. "Tohru, don't cry, we aren't trying to hurt your feelings."  
  
"We love you, Miss Honda. We just want what is best for you."   
  
"No, Yuki, Kyo, it's alright." Sitting up again, Miss Honda wiped at her tears with the long sleeve of her sweater, and looked affectionately at her two friends. "I know that you both mean well, but you have to trust in me. Believe that I know what I am doing. I love Akito, and I will love his child, regardless of the curse. Just as I love both of you."  
  
"Huh?…" Yuki and Kyo looked at each other in amazement, each knowing the she was right, that she was only being true to herself, only doing what was her nature. She was simply being the girl that they had both fallen in love with. She was being Tohru Honda.  
  
"Well then, Miss Honda." Yuki said, deciding it would be best to just change the subject. Tohru's mind was made up, and all they were doing was bringing her sadness. "Did you know that this stupid cat is chasing after your friend Miss Uotani? He's really embarrassing himself, you really should warn Miss Uotani, she'll listen to you."  
  
"Uo?" Miss Honda asked, a gigantic smile immediately replacing her tears. It was just the effect that Yuki had been going for. "Kyo? You and Uo? That's wonderful."   
  
"Who are you to talk, sissy boy? At least we weren't making out in front of the entire high school." Kyo snapped back at Yuki.  
  
"Huh? You saw?" Yuki said, his face burning scarlet.  
  
"Who didn't see? I think that by tomorrow your nickname will have changed to Queen Yuki."  
  
"Yuki?" Tohru wondered, innocently. "What is Kyo talking about?"  
  
"Nothing, Miss Honda, don't worry about it." Yuki replied, sending a silent warning to his grinning cousin. "It's nothing that you need to concern yourself with."  
  
HATORI *  
  
Hatori was dozing in the chair next to Akito's bed, when Akito awoke.   
  
"Hatori… water, please." Akito choked out, and was immediately overtaken by a fit of coughing.  
  
"Akito!" Jerked awake by the noise, Hatori was, at once, on his feet, and pressing a glass of cool water to Akito's parched lips. Hatori allowed him only a tiny sip; nevertheless it sent Akito's fragile body into mild convulsions. Hatori hugged Akito's frail frame to his own, riding out the worst of them, until Akito had calmed, and he had requested a bit more water. Hatori was used to this, all of it. Nursing Akito had become second nature to him, but he was glad that Tohru was not present. She did not need to see Akito like this, at his weakest. There would be time for that, Hatori understood, but it didn't have to be today.  
  
"Where is Tohru?" Akito whispered, once he had, at last, gained control of his vocal cords.  
  
"She is out, Akito. I sent her to school; She missed the first two days, and it's very important to Tohru. She still wants to graduate high school. She should be home shortly." Hatori informed him, and was relieved when Akito did not question his decision.  
  
"Will you help me, Hatori?" Akito requested.  
  
"Of course, Akito, what is it that you need?" Hatori asked at once.  
  
"I would like to bathe, Hatori." Akito smiled, and sat up in his bed as if he had just wakened from a refreshing afternoon nap, as if he hadn't been unconscious for over two days.  
  
"It would be better that you wait." Hatori told him, even while he rushed to remove the I.V. needle from Akito's arm. Akito would not listen, he never did.   
  
"No, Hatori, I would prefer to bathe now, and perhaps you can fetch me something clean to wear, and get someone to change the bedding?"  
  
"Of course, Akito." Hatori replied. "But can you at least wait until I prepare the bathwater?"  
  
"Certainly." Akito agreed, and leaned back against his pillows. "Add some of my bath oils, please. I desire to wash away this terrible smell of death. I do not wish that Tohru notice it."  
  
"It is only your imagination, Akito. You do not smell of death."   
  
"Liar." Hatori heard Akito whisper as he moved into the bathroom to fill Akito's large tub.  
  
  
  
TOHRU *  
  
Yoshiya was sitting on the steps of the main house when Tohru arrived home from school. She stood when she spotted Tohru heading her way.  
  
"Yoshiya? Is something the matter? Is Akito alright?" Tohru asked, as she hurried toward the front door.  
  
"The master's awake." Yoshiya told her with a smile. "He's feeling much better."  
  
"Akito's awake?" Tohru realized and rushed into the main house, wanting only to be by his side. "I should have been here when he awoke. I should have stayed home from school." She muttered as she hurried through the halls.  
  
"Tohru wait." Yoshiya said, catching up with her. "The master is bathing now. Hatori asked me to wait for you, he figured that you wouldn't want to accidentally walk in on it."  
  
"Oh my, thank you so much. You're right, that would have been very embarrassing." Tohru agreed, the color rising in her cheeks as she couldn't help but imagine Akito in the bath.   
  
"Or maybe you would prefer, that I didn't tell you?" Yoshiya teased, and giggled. "That can be arranged, if you would like."  
  
"No, of course not… I didn't, I wouldn't!" Tohru babbled, afraid that Yoshiya had somehow managed to read her thoughts.   
  
"I'm sorry, Tohru. I was only kidding. I couldn't help myself." Yoshiya laughed, and grabbed Tohru's hand to lead her towards her rooms. "I think that you could probably use a nice bath yourself, and perhaps you'll let me do your make up. Let's see if we can't give the master something to really live for."  
  
"Yoshiya, you're horrible." Tohru said, but she found herself laughing as well.  
  
HATORI *  
  
"Hatori, did you not hear me? I do not want to talk about this anymore tonight." Akito growled at the doctor, slipping into a black and silver robe, pulling it up around his shoulders, and pushing away Hatori's hands, which attempted to help. "Now where is Tohru? Please bring her to me. I assume that she is home now?"  
  
"Akito, I understand your feelings on the subject, but this is necessary. It cannot wait, as it is we barely have time to plan a proper wedding for Tohru, the elders have demanded that the ceremony take place before the New Year." Hatori reasoned, sympathetically, hating the words as they came from his lips. Here Akito was barely out of his sick bed, and Hatori was pressing the will of the family unto him; but Tohru was willing, the council of elders had approved of her, and it simply could not wait any longer. Akito's time had come upon them earlier then expected. Hatori had even sought to postpone his marriage, until the boy was twenty, until next year, but Akito's sudden collapse was cause for alarm. The elders were refusing to wait.   
  
"Whose fault is that, Hatori?" Akito blamed angrily. "Even if I hadn't chosen a wife yet, you should have done your duty and made the required provisions. You knew that I would have to marry someone eventually, didn't you?"  
  
Hatori hung his head, shamed. Akito's words stung, all the more as they were true. Hatori had indeed known all along that this time would come. In his monthly meetings with the council, it had been a subject of conversation for almost two years. The truth was that Hatori had dreaded this day. It was Hatori, after all, who had raised Akito, caring for him, since he was six years old. Although he had never actually thought of him as such, Akito was like his own son. Was it really so surprising that he couldn't bring himself to face it, to plan for it. Could a father really be expected to plan for his own child's demise? Sure things were now easier as Akito had done something that Hatori had once deemed impossible; Akito had chosen someone. It was not necessary to force Akito into a loveless marriage with a girl that he did not care for. Hatori was grateful for at least that, and even more grateful that Akito's choice was Tohru Honda.   
  
"It's okay, Hatori." Akito whispered, strolling to his window and taking a seat. "I know that you are only doing what is necessary. Please, move forward with the arrangements. The ring is in the chest, right there. Please bring it to me, and bring me the other box too, the pretty blue one."  
  
Doing as was requested of him, Hatori handed over two ring boxes to Akito. One, a small square of white gold, encrusted with numerous tiny jewels. The other, a brand new, pale blue box, this one Akito opened. "I will use this one, Hatori." He decided.  
  
"Akito…" Hatori started to object. "You know that tradition calls for…."  
  
"I KNOW, HATORI!" Akito yelled at him, and then softened his voice to a sarcastic anger. "I know that tradition states that I must give her this hideous thing." Akito threw the jeweled box across the room, striking Hatori in the chest. "They have taken even that much from me, but for our engagement, for the moment, I have decided to give Tohru this one. If the elders have a problem with it, tell them that they can take it up with me themselves."   
  
Hatori stared at Akito, saying nothing at first. He bent and picked up the box up from the floor.   
  
"As you wish, Akito." He said sadly, and dropped the box back into the chest. "I will send Tohru to you."  
  
YUKI *  
  
Yuki was sweat dropping like crazy as he stepped up to Haru's front door, and rang the cow shaped doorbell. Inside his powder blue backpack he carried his schoolbooks, his school uniform, and a toothbrush. Tonight, Yuki and Haru were to have their first date. Hatsuharu was actually preparing dinner for him. Haru had made it clear that Yuki would be sleeping over, and Yuki was surprised at how nervous the idea was making him. It wasn't like they hadn't shared a bed before, but this was different. This was the real thing. 'Maybe I shouldn't really stay the night.' Yuki debated, and was about to stash his backpack in the bushes. 'I can pretend I forgot it, and I won't be able to stay over without my uniform.' As he pulled the backpack from his shoulders and leaned over to drop it in the bushes, the door opened and it was too late.  
  
"Yuki!" Haru said happily, and grabbed his arm to pull him inside. "You're right on time, I just finish setting the table."  
  
Yuki stared around Haru's apartment, and his nervousness increased. Haru had lit candles, had soft music going, and the table was set beautifully. He had really gone out of his way, which, of course, scared Yuki to death. The food smelled wonderful, however, and Yuki followed Haru into the kitchen to see what was cooking.  
  
"I didn't know that you could cook, Haru." Yuki told him. "It smells amazing."   
  
"Yes, Kisa's mother taught me." Haru admitted, and pulled the top from a large pot, stirring the contents inside.  
  
"Um… Haru, what is it?" Yuki wondered, trying to peek over Haru's shoulder.   
  
"You'll see," Haru told him, and shooed him out of the kitchen. "Wait at the table. It will be ready soon."  
  
"Can't I help?" Yuki asked from the doorway.  
  
"Now, Yuki, we both know that you are dangerous in the kitchen." Haru said. "Go change the music, or something, I'll be out in a minute."  
  
HARU *  
  
As soon as Yuki was out of the kitchen, Haru let out a deep sigh. "What is wrong with me?" He whispered. "This is Yuki, I've wanted this forever. Get a grip, Haru."   
  
Taking his time, Haru arranged two plates of food, and when he felt he couldn't put it off any longer, he headed to the table. Yuki was already seated, and closely examining a bottle, which sat in a ice bucket. "Wine, Haru? I didn't know that you drank."  
  
"Well, I don't, normally." Haru admitted, and sat the plates of food on the table. "I just thought that tonight was … um… I don't know, I just felt it would be nice for a change."  
  
"How did you even get this stuff? Did Black Haru knock over a liquor store?" Yuki joked, hoping to ease the tension between them.  
  
"No, Yuki. Aya got it for me." Haru said casually, and took the seat across from Yuki.  
  
"My Brother?" Yuki exploded. "I just hope that you didn't tell him what you needed if for."  
  
"No, of course not. I didn't. I told him it was a gift for a friend." Haru explained, pulling the bottle from the ice bucket and pouring them each a glass.  
  
"So, um… Haru, what is this?" Yuki asked, looking suspiciously at the plate of food in front of him.  
  
"It's Transylvanian Goulash." Haru stated proudly, and Yuki bit his lip to control his laughter.  
  
"Transylvanian? Like where Count Dracula was from? Haru is there something that you would like to tell me?"  
  
"Shut up, and taste it, dumb ass." Haru complained, and waited patiently.  
  
Yuki brought a forkful of Goulash to his mouth, ogled it for a moment, flicked out his tongue to test it, and deciding it was safe placed it in his mouth.   
  
"Well?" Haru said, getting a little annoyed. He had worked hard on this meal, and Yuki was being a shithead.   
  
"It's good, Haru." Yuki admitted with a smile, and took another forkful. "It's really good."  
  
Haru grinned back at him, starting to unwind. "I'm glad that you like it, Yuki."  
  
AKITO/TOHRU *  
  
Akito stared out his window towards the setting sun. In his hand he still held the tiny blue box. This wasn't the way that he had wanted it, he realized sadly. Why did Hatori have to tell her? Shouldn't it have been his place? How dare Hatori arrange this for him, couldn't he, the head of the family, have been allowed even this one small thing? It was wonderful to know that Tohru loved him, that even in spite of the curse, she had agreed to marry him, but it sort of took all the fun out of it, didn't it. He supposed that it was how it was meant to be, the head of the Sohma family wasn't required to have fun; he was required to watch over the others, he was required to choose a wife, he was required to procreate a demon, and he was required to die. Fun was never, ever, a part of the deal.  
  
"Akito" Came her soft voice, and her gentle knock at the door. "May I come in?"  
  
"Please." He welcomed her, placing the small box into the pocket of his robe, and standing.  
  
"Should you be out of bed?" She wondered, rushing to his side. She took his hand to guide him back down into his window seat. She dropped to her knees in front of him, and looked up into his eyes, her own were filled instantly with tears. "I was so worried. I thought that you might not wake up again, that you would just stay asleep. I was afraid… I was afraid that…"  
  
"That you might have to marry an invalid?" He whispered, focusing his anger on the one person who did not deserve it.   
  
"Akito?" She wondered, gazing at him with those giant sad eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Immediately, he felt his anger melting away, being replaced with a feeling of warmth, of love. She was so beautiful tonight, somehow even more beautiful, even though her eyes were ringed with dark circles, and she had lost too much weight? 'Had she not been eating? Had his illness really concerned her so much?'  
  
"Nothing, Tohru, it was nothing of importance." He told her, reaching out his hand and wrapping his fingers inside the silk of her hair.  
  
"I missed you, Akito. While you were asleep, I missed you so much." She told him, and placed her head upon his knee, closing her eyes, while he ran his hands through her hair, across her forehead, and down to her cheek.   
  
"Tohru." He whispered, "My Tohru." and moved his hands beneath her arms, urging her up and onto his lap, so that he could hold her close to him, so that he could bury his face against her neck. "I love you, Tohru, so very much." He kissed her neck, smiling when she shivered in his arms, and murmured his name. He found her lips, kissing them gently, and breaking the kiss, he took her face in his hands. "Although, I really do not want to, we need to talk." He told her, and watched as she nodded in agreement.  
  
"First of all, about your friends. I understand that they have learned about our secret." Her body grew tense in his arms, and she looked up at him, her eyes wide with concern. "Do you trust them, Tohru? Do you trust that they can keep our secret? Will they keep it, the way that you have kept it?"   
  
"I trust them, Akito. They will not betray me." She confirmed what he already knew, but needed to hear from her lips.  
  
"Then I will trust them as well." He told her, and was pleased that this made her smile.   
  
"Thank you, Akito. Thank you." She kissed his face, one, two, three times, one for each cheek and the third for his lips. He smiled at her, and placed his hand in the pocket of his robe.  
  
He was nervous, he realized, although he already knew what her answer would be. A part of him almost hoped that she would say no, not because he didn't love her, but because he did love her. 'How could he ask such a thing of her'?   
  
"Tohru," He started." I understand that you have talked with Hatori, that you know what I need to ask you. He's told you everything?"  
  
"Yes." She answered softly, and he noticed that she was shaking now. She knew what was coming and she was frightened.  
  
"Tohru, you don't have to. It's all right if you don't want to, if you are afraid. You can say no. I'll be disappointed, but I would understand."  
  
"No, Akito." She blurted out, and his heart stopped. She realized her mistake, and quickly added. "Not that, not, no, I won't marry you. I only meant to say that I am not afraid to marry you. I will marry you Akito. Well, you actually haven't asked me, yet, but..."  
  
  
  
Akito found himself laughing at her, at how very cute she could be sometimes. He brought the ring box out of his pocket, opening and removing the ring. It was a plain diamond ring in a platinum setting. Akito had chosen it, because it was so different from the other ring, that ugly gaudy Sohma heirloom. This ring was simple, but beautiful, just like her, just like their love.  
  
Akito lifted Tohru out of his lap, placing her gently beside him, and standing up. He looked down at her for a moment, and then kneeled down in front of her. He took her hand in his, and peered up at her, tears glistening in his eyes.  
  
"Tohru, I am not an easy person to love, and I certainly know that I do not deserve you. You are everything that I never thought I could have, all that I've ever dreamed about. I know that I will hurt you, because loving me is sure to cause you pain, but if you marry me I will do everything in my power to make up for that pain. Tohru, I promise that I will love you completely, unconditionally, and infinitely. Tohru, will you honor me by letting me be your husband?"   
  
She couldn't speak, so instead she nodded, her blue eyes a vast ocean of tears, and as he slipped the ring on her finger. She broke down, falling into his arms. He wrapped her up against himself, kissing her soothingly, murmuring promises of eternal devotion, promises of undying love.  
  
When she was calm again, Akito carried her to his bed, laying her down between his freshly laundered sheets. Crawling in beside her, he pulled her into his arms. He whispered softly in her ear, telling her of all the things that he wanted them to do together, how he desired them to spend the remainder of his days. She listened silently, cuddling close, bathing herself in his gentle dreams, while inside her heart ached, because she realized that these were only fantasies. Akito Sohma did not have the freedom to do such things. It would not be possible. Finally he drifted off to sleep. As he slept, she watched over him, thinking about his curse.   
  
After a while she crawled out of his bed, tucking his blanket around his peaceful form. Leaving the room she walked to the library. She had a book report due, and hoped that the vast Sohma archives held something besides medical journals. As she moved down the hallway, her mind drifted back to Akito, to the family, to the curse. There was so much she was curious about, so many questions still unanswered about her future husband. She wondered where and if those answers could be found.   
  
KYO/UO *  
  
Kyo lay on the roof, staring up at the clear night sky. It was a perfect night, the air was warm and thick, it's gentle breeze swirling with the flavors of fall. Overhead amidst a sea of stars the autumn moon was plump and gleaming with promise. Smiling softly, he turned his head to the girl laying beside him.   
  
"I told you. It's nice up here, isn't it?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes." Uo agreed, "but I can't believe that you actually sleep up here sometimes. Don't you worry that you might fall off and break your neck?"  
  
"Not possible, I always land on my feet." Kyo lied to her, remembering all of the times that Yuki had knocked him off of the roof and right on his ass, but she didn't need to know about that.  
  
"Why don't I believe you?" Uo wondered, flashing Kyo a warm but wicked smile. He felt his heartbeat hasten as he stared into her eyes.  
  
"Uo, um…Can we, can I…" Kyo started shyly, but then looked away self-consciously.  
  
"What did you just call me?" Uo asked him, in astonishment.  
  
"Your name?" Kyo said. Now he was very uncomfortable. Maybe this was a bad idea. "I mean, that is your real name right? I didn't say it wrong, did I?"  
  
"No," Uo laughed at him. "You said it right. I'm just not used to hearing you use it."  
  
"Well, you don't expect me to keep calling you Yankee, do you? I mean, not if I, if we…"   
  
With an uncharacteristic giggle, Uo leaned over and kissed Kyo, right on his lips. As she started to pull back, Kyo grabbed her by her shoulders roughly. He pulled her lips back to his, kissing her again, forcefully but lovingly. Uo returned the force as well as the love, dipping her tongue into his mouth momentarily, and withdrawing it, to nip at his bottom lip instead. When she pulled back again she was smiling.  
  
"Just so you know Orange Top, I like it when you call me Yankee, so don't stop, okay."  
  
Kyo nodded, and grabbing her by her hair, brought her lips to his once again.  
  
YUKI/HARU *   
  
Dinner had went very well, and thanks to the glass of wine, Haru was feeling a tiny bit more comfortable. Yuki, however, was a train wreck.   
  
Standing at the sink, drying the dishes, Yuki glanced uneasily at his cousin. Haru had just finished brewing the perfect pot of tea, and was carefully pouring it into two cups, one was black and the other, of course, was white. Sensing Yuki's eyes, he looked up, giving Yuki a big sinful grin. Yuki blushed violently, dropping the dish in his hand. Fortunately, it didn't break, it simply rolled across the kitchen floor to stop at Haru's bare feet.   
  
"See Yuki, that's why you're not allowed in the kitchen." Haru teased, bending down to recover the dish. Sitting it on the counter, he stepped in front of Yuki, removing the towel from his hands and hanging it on a hook. "No more dishes for you." Opening the refrigerator, Haru pulled out a large bowl of fresh sliced fruit. "For dessert." He informed him, still grinning that grin, which was making Yuki feel very unsettled. Haru put his fingers into the bowl, removed a slice of fresh peach, and held it to Yuki's lips. Yuki opened his mouth, taking a bite of the peach, and smiling at its sweetness. "It's delicious." He informed Haru, who winked at him, and handed him a cup of tea.  
  
"Come on," he said, holding the bowl of fruit in one hand, and picking up his tea in the other.  
  
Yuki, apprehensively, followed Haru out of the kitchen. As they walked through the front room Haru gestured to one of the two lit candles in the room. "Grab that please, my hands are full."   
  
Yuki did as he was asked, and followed Haru down the hall to his bedroom.   
  
Haru's heart was exploding against his chest as he kicked open his bedroom door, and led Yuki inside. Despite his, outwardly, calm appearance, he was totally insecure. 'Am I moving too fast?' He wondered. 'Should we have watched T.V., or played cards, or something less…less?'  
  
"Haru, um…" Yuki mumbled, and Haru saw that Yuki's eyes were wide with terror, and he looked ready to bolt. 'Yep, too fast.' Haru confirmed.  
  
"Here, Yuki." Haru decided, and pushed open the door, leading to his small outdoor garden, with his elbow. 'This will be okay.' He thought to himself. 'I wasn't really leading you straight to my bed, Yuki. I just thought that it would be nice to sit outside, and my garden just happens to be attached to my room, yeah sure, that's it.'  
  
Yuki breathed a sigh of relief, as Haru stepped out into his miniature garden, and placed the fruit and his tea cup upon a small patio table. Yuki followed, and stood for a moment admiring all of Haru's plants and flowers; Haru's garden was a tiny virtual jungle, which Yuki found surprising.   
  
"How come you've never told me that you liked plants so much, Haru?" Yuki asked, sitting the candle on the table, and taking a seat on one of the two patio chairs.   
  
"You never asked, Yuki." Haru said flatly, and Yuki felt bad. No, he guessed that there was a lot that he didn't really know about Haru. 'And I should know!' He decided, looking over to Haru who had sat down in the other chair, and was watching him intently.   
  
Yuki took a sip of his tea, finding comfort in it's sweet, slightly, gingery flavor. He smiled at Haru, and mindlessly licked his bottom lip. "Um… Haru this tea is wonderful, everything tonight has been wonderful. You're really incredible."   
  
"Yuki?" Haru whispered, and looked away, his face filling with color.  
  
'I made Haru blush?' Yuki realized and felt instantly happy. Was it at all possible that Haru was nervous himself? Leaning closer to his cousin, Yuki took his face in one hand, wanting him to look at him again. He was enjoying this sudden sensation of power.  
  
"Yuki… um… here, do you want some more?" Haru stuttered, grabbing the bowl of fruit off of the table, to avoid looking him in the eye. 'Yes, that's nervousness.' Yuki recognized with a grin.   
  
(A.N. WARNING, WARNING: Tyouhkriu, Shiomei, veronica, and those still pure of heart, as well as any yaoi haters, might want to just skip on down to the ending scene, you have been warned!)  
  
"Yes, please, Haru." Yuki said, and opened his mouth to take the melon slice that Haru held out to him. "It's so good, Haru. Thank you. Here you haven't had any." Yuki reach inside the bowl, picked out a perfect pear slice, and held it to his cousin's lips. Haru opened his mouth, took a bite of the fruit, and juice dribbled from his lips. Without thinking Yuki leaned over, put out his tongue, and licked the juice from Haru's chin.   
  
'So much for taking it slow.' Haru thought, and captured Yuki's tongue gently between his teeth, nibbling for a second, and then setting it free. Grabbing Yuki at the waist Haru promptly pulled him onto his lap.   
  
"Haru!" Yuki gasped. Yuki lost his nerve, and scooted away from him.  
  
"Shhh…" Haru shushed him, covering Yuki's mouth with his own, and dragging him back. Yuki melted against Haru's strong chest, parting his lips to allow Haru's tongue deep inside.  
  
Haru explored Yuki's mouth, marveling at its taste. 'Mixed fruit.', he decided, running his tongue along Yuki's perfect teeth, and then diving deep inside, finding Yuki's own tongue and wrapping himself around it hungrily.   
  
"Haru." Yuki mumbled, breaking the kiss, and grasping for breath. Haru fought to catch his own breath, marveling at the beauty of Yuki's face lit only by candlelight. "Yuki, I want you so bad. Is that horrible?"   
  
"No, of course, it's not horrible." Yuki shuddered, as Haru licked at his ear, and worked at the button of his high collar shirt. "It's just that I've never, how do we… what do we… Haru." Yuki moaned, as Haru kissed his way along Yuki's shoulder blade, pushing his shirt down and off, letting it drop onto the grass. Yuki shivered as the cool night air collided with his warm skin.  
  
"Yuki." Haru noticed. "Are you cold? Do you want your shirt back?"   
  
"No." Yuki answered, and wrapped his arms around Haru's neck, pushing closer to him, desiring his warmth.  
  
"Okay then, let's get you inside." Haru decided, and jumped up from the chair, still holding Yuki in his arms. "I can't have you getting sick on me."  
  
Yuki closed his eyes, and wrapped himself tighter to Haru, willing his heart to slow down. Haru carried him to his futon, and carefully set him down. Yuki stared up at him, his eyes enormous, and his breathe shallow.   
  
"Are you okay, Yuki?" Haru asked him, leaning over and running a finger across the firm silk of Yuki's stomach. The room was dark, but the candlelight through the window reflected in Yuki's eyes, it betrayed his discomfort. "Do you want to stop?"   
  
"No. At least I don't think that I do." Yuki admitted timidly. "It's just that this is my first time. I'm not even sure what to do. What if I'm awful?" Grabbing the pillow from the bed, Yuki buried his face in it. Desiring to hide from Haru's thoughtful eyes.  
  
"Yuki, there is no way that you could be awful, but if it makes you feel any better, this is my first time too." Yuki looked up from the pillow in shock.   
  
"You lie!" Yuki insisted. "How come you're so good at this than?" Hearing himself, Yuki blushed, and hid back inside the pillow.  
  
"I told you Yuki. I'll never lie to you. I've just read a lot of Fan Fiction on the Internet. You'd be amazed by what you can pick up." Pulling the pillow away from Yuki's face, Haru placed a gentle kiss on his nose. "Tell me the truth Yuki, do you want to stop? If your not ready."  
  
"Are you ready?" Yuki wondered.   
  
"Uh huh." Haru admitted, running a finger along Yuki's bottom lip. "I am, but you don't have to be. I can wait."  
  
Yuki sat for a moment, thinking things over, before deciding. "I want to be. I want to try. I'd like to try, very much."  
  
Smiling, Haru sat beside Yuki on the futon. Doing nothing at first, just looking, and then he laid back, his head nestling against a mound of comfy pillows. "Come here." He commanded in a whisper, grabbing Yuki and bringing him down on top of him, so that he could kiss him, leisurely, brushing his mouth across the velvet of Yuki's lips, while his hands roamed along Yuki's silky back. Haru moved his hand to Yuki's face, stroking his cheek and running his fingers through his feather soft silver hair.  
  
Then Haru tackled him, flipping him on his back, pinning him underneath him, and imprisoning Yuki's hands above his head. "You're mine." Haru whispered lovingly into his ear, and ran kisses across his face, pausing to dive back into Yuki's soft mouth, before trailing to his neck, tasting and teasing. "You're so beautiful."   
  
*  
  
Later, they cuddled together, exhausted, two perfect bodies, meshed as one.  
  
"I love you." Haru whispered, "You are mine."  
  
"Forever." Yuki promised.  
  
"Eternally." Haru answered back.  
  
*************  
  
A little note about my research approach for this chapter. When I couldn't decide what Haru should make Yuki for dinner, I walked into my kitchen and opened up a Cooking Light Magazine. I decided that the first dish that I came across was what Haru would make. The dish was Transylvanian Goulash. Once I stopped laughing my ass off, I decided it was perfect.   
  
Before writing the Haru/Yuki love scene I also had to do some research, but I probably shouldn't get into that right now. : ) Get your mind out of the gutter, it wasn't that! Perverts!  
  
Well, thank you for reading, review if you have the time. And for those who got the nerve to read the NC-17 version, please let me know what you think. I'm afraid that I might be getting good at this whole yaoi thing, and don't know if I should be happy or truly scared.  
  
Well, I have to go now, I have a wedding to plan. By the way, if any of you know (from the manga, I guess) of what, if any, religion the Sohma family is, please let me know. Otherwise I will go on my instincts. Also, I had hoped to finish the story by the new year, but this chapter took so long to write, and has honestly exhausted me. I need to take a break for a day or two, but will move on to the last chapter (small possibility of it being two, you know how I am) as soon as I am able. Thanks.   
  
YTR 


	25. The Hallowed Ring

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki. Yuki too, and I'd only corrupt him if he did belong to me.  
  
Hello, all of you people who are crazy enough to have made it this far.  
  
Thanks again for sticking with my little story. It is really long, and you have put a lot of time into it by reading this far. You're wonderful!!! I have to say hello, and thank you to Kyoko Suomi, a wonderful artist, and my new partner in crime. We have something interesting in the works, but for now I am keeping it on the D.L. She actually inspired a line in this chapter from something that she said to me in an e-mail. Probably, the best line in the whole chapter, in fact.   
  
Also, I have to say sorry to Shinsei, you are right, I probably shouldn't have made Shigure a Kagura beater. In case you all haven't noticed, I have some pretty strange views on things. Still, I do not condone a man hitting a woman. In my mind, Shigure backhanded her gently, yes that's it, gently. Okay, I'll stop fibbing now, I just didn't think it through. Bowing humbly now, bowing again, keeping it up… please forgive.  
  
Oh, and I almost forgot, as promised, this is a two version chapter. Look for the PG-13 on FanFiction.net, and the NC-17 on Mediaminer.org. I don't think I need to tell you that the NC-17 version is a lemon between a certain couple who are not Haru/Yuki. (Those two wore me out, no more play for you, Haru), and the NC-17 is a much better version in my humble opinion. The PG-13 is basically the same thing, but with all the fun parts cut out. Did I say fun? I meant naughty. Sorry, but it really is better. Do remember, I am bias.  
  
Sleepless in Sohma House  
  
PART TWENTY FIVE - THE HALLOWED RING  
  
YOUNG HATORI *  
  
At the tender age of seven he already understands that he is not like other children. It isn't just the curse, although that is certainly a part of it. He is nothing like his cousins either. He is special, exceptional, gifted, in fact. As he accompanies the other zodiac members into the sacred shrine, he holds his head high and proud. In his small hands he carries a pretty jeweled square; his fingers caress it's smooth edges, liking the texture of the shiny stones set against the cool metal. He is Hatori Sohma, the dragon, and today he is the keeper of the hallowed ring.   
  
Hatori's place is in front of his cousin Ayame. Hatori is the fifth member in the procession of the zodiac. The first place, behind the master, is held by the ancient elder Daichi Sohma, the rat.   
  
As they enter the shrine, Hatori spots his dear father. His father bows, his head to the floor signifying his great respect. Today his father's status is unimportant, he is one of the uninvited, one of the un-cursed. They line the walk which leads into the shrine, they will not be allowed inside. Only a few were invited, those of the council, and zodiac members themselves, to witness this most divine day. The wedding of Kosuke Sohma, the head of the family, their master.  
  
"You will hold a great station in the family, my son." These are the words that Hatori has been weaned upon, the words of his father, words he is never to forget. Hatori understands that he is vital to the family, much more significant than Ayame and Shigure combined. One day Hatori will take his place as the caregiver, the third most important position in the family. The first place, of course, is the head of the family, the person that Hatori will one day be sworn to protect. The second is the rat, the harbinger of the zodiac, the treasured one.   
  
Hatori is learning about medicine, his studies began at the age of five. Young though he is, Hatori already possesses certain talents, an uncannily expertise with herbs, a photographic memory, and a maturity well beyond his years. There is also another gift, Hatori's special magic. This one, however, he has been prohibited from using.   
  
"This gift is only to be used in service to your master." These were his father's other famous words.   
  
"Who is this master, father? Is he not Kosuke Sohma?" Hatori had thought to ask, just this morning, in fact   
  
"Be patient, my son, you will meet him soon enough. Your master's era is not yet upon us." His father explained lovingly, but this only served to exasperate the young boy.  
  
"Does my master even exist? Perhaps he is only a legend. Perhaps he is like that Santa Claus that Gure spoke about? If my master is genuine then I do not wish to wait. I would like to meet him soon, father." Young Hatori's impatience grows out of his desire to use his special gift. He thinks that it is brilliant that his small body holds such a magical power, and he longs to show it off. He wants his cousins to see it, to see why he is better. He is certain that they will be impressed, perhaps then they will show him some respect, perhaps then they will love him.  
  
"You cannot meet him, yet. You see, your master has not yet been born. Today, in fact, is a significant day for you. The present master is to be wed, and you, my child, the caretaker will bear his ring. This day, you take your place among your zodiac brethren, this is your first step towards becoming a man."   
  
The zodiac shrine is a remarkable place, an area of dark enchantment. Hatori is nervous as he steps in front of the rat, looking up into a pair of cold violet eyes, he offers up the ring box. Daichi removes the box from his hands, giving the boy a nod of approval. Hatori then takes his place at the side of the alter, bowing deeply, in respect to the head of the Family. Daichi, in turn, presents the ring to the master.   
  
As the ceremony begins Hatori is allowed to stand, his eyes dart around inconspicuously in his longing to examine everything at once. The shrine is formed from ancient wood, dark marble, and pale ivory; the walls are adorned with twelve silk wall tapestries each depicting a different creature of the zodiac, the cat is not included. Hatori favors the dragon, of course, although he notices, unhappily, that it does not resemble him in the least. At the front of the shrine, beyond the ivory alters, a porcelain sculpture looms large, the sculpture is frightening for what it depicts. Young Hatori cannot look at it, it is simply too terrible, so instead he focuses his attention upon the pretty bride.   
  
Her name is Mika, the grand daughter of the rat, and Hatori finds her beautiful. The white silk of her kimono accents her raven hair and pale gray eyes. When I am grown, perhaps I will marry someone even half as lovely, the child hopes silently.  
  
As Hatori watches in childish fascination, the master takes her hand; it is a flawless hand pale and delicate, her nails the color of a soft pink rose. The master holds the ring in his hand, it glitters with many jewels. Like the sculpture, Hatori has a hard time looking at it, and yet he cannot pull his eyes away. The ring emulates something, a power, an evil, a ominous darkness. When the master slips it upon Mika's finger it glows deeply, causing Mika to cry out in pain. Hatori wants to run to her, to tear the ring off, to save her, but his feet will not move. Instead he watches, in horrified fascination, as the blood drips from the ring, slowly at first, but increasing. The master lifts a jeweled chalice from the alter, holding it under his wife's trembling hand. He nods to Daichi who steps forward to steady his grand daughter as they bleed her, filling the chalice to nearly full, until finally the bleeding slows and ceases. The glow fades from Mika's hand, allowing Hatori to breath a momentary sigh of relief, which is quickly replaced with disgust, for now the master places the goblet to his lips. Hatori screams…   
  
HATORI *  
  
  
  
Hatori awoke with a start, a soft scream tearing from his lips, before it was quickly contained. While doing his nightly reading, he had fallen asleep in one of the comfortable library chairs, now he was covered in sweat and the book that he had been reading lies at his feet. Pulling his handkerchief from his pocket, Hatori wiped his brow, before leaning down to rescue the book.   
  
The book is very old, like many of the books in this library. Hatori checks to make sure it has not been damaged by his carelessness. The book flops open to the page that Hatori had been reading, to a hand drawn picture set in fading black ink, the hallowed ring. Just looking at the picture make Hatori shiver, and his dream threatens to re-surface. He pushes it away, back into the recesses of his mind. He tells himself that it was simply a bad dream, even though somewhere very deep inside of him, he knows that he is lying. Closing the book, Hatori stands, moving to a back corner of the large library. Bending down Hatori lifts the very corner of the carpeting aside, revealing a tiny golden switch. This he presses, causing the library wall to slide open, and now we see a tiny, musty, room. This is the zodiac library, the one that lays hidden from all. Entering, Hatori returns the book to it's proper place on it's shelve. He takes a moment, still trying to recover from his nightmare, before he turns and steps back into the main library. As he bends down to once more press the golden switch, he hears her voice.  
  
"Hatori, what is this place?"  
  
Startled, Hatori quickly presses the switch and stands to face Tohru.   
  
  
  
"Tohru, I thought that you were with Akito." Hatori said, avoiding the question that he has no intention of answering. Behind him the wall slides shut with a muted clack.   
  
"He's sleeping now, and I need to study. Actually, I was looking for a book." Tohru explained, still examining the spot in the wall which conceals the tiny room.   
  
"Oh, I see, well did you have something particular in mind?" Hatori wondered moving away towards the opposite end of the library, wanting the girl to forget what she has seen. 'You're doing it again. You're keeping secrets.' Hatori's mind whispered to him, and he pushed those thoughts away. One day Tohru would have access to all that is Sohma, but for the moment she is still an outsider.  
  
"I don't suppose you have anything in English?" Tohru asked. "I have a book report due in my English class, but I was in such a hurry to make it home that I didn't bother to stop in at the school library."  
  
"Actually, I do have something." Hatori admitted, realizing he could lure Tohru from one secret by divulging another. "I have just the thing, only it is not in here. I keep a personal library in my rooms, though I would prefer if you kept this between us. Come along, I have a book that I think you will enjoy."  
  
TOHRU *  
  
Hatori reads smut. Of all the secrets that Tohru had uncovered this was, perhaps, the most shocking. He kept a small library in the back of his walk in closet. He blushed profusely, as he unveiled it, literally, pushing aside his many pairs of proper black pants, and permitting Tohru to gaze upon it. The bookshelves were built into the wall itself, and bursting with trashy romance novels. Tohru put her hand to her mouth to keep herself from laughing, it was just too amusing, the very idea that the proper doctor would have such a quirkily little habit.   
  
"It's this one." Hatori said quickly, pulling a small blue and white book from the bottom of the shelve. "It's Kagura's actually." He explained. "She left it in my office when she came for her physical. I simply haven't gotten around to returning it."  
  
"Oh… well, then I will have a look at it." Tohru told him, backing out of the closet, and still trying to keep from laughing. The book in question was 'The Tribes of Palos Verdes' something written by an American author named Joy Nicholson. It was in English and Tohru supposed it would suit her needs just fine.   
  
"Hatori?" Tohru asked suddenly, just when Hatori imagined he was safe. "I wanted to ask you, since Yuki showed up we didn't get to finish our conversation. What exactly is the Council of the Elders?"  
  
Hatori looked at the girl for a moment, considering. He saw no reason why he shouldn't tell her.  
  
"The Council of the Elders is somewhat like a governing force behind the family. They are in place to enforce the will and traditions of the family. They also serve to keep Akito's darker side in check."  
  
"Who are they? Are you one of them? An Elder? I suppose that is a silly question, you are much too young to be considered an Elder."  
  
"Well, an Elder is a title that has less to do with age, and more to do with station. Myself, I am what you might call an alternate elder, a substitute, if you will. Only one zodiac child is deemed important enough to be allowed a place within the council, since custom dictates that he cannot take his seat in the council until he is twenty, I am temporarily acting in his stead. It is my responsibility to look after the best interest of the members of the zodiac in regards to the council's decisions."   
  
"Yuki?" Tohru realized, "Is it Yuki, Hatori?"  
  
"Yes, Tohru, I am acting in Yuki's place. Yuki is the harbinger of the zodiac. As such, he holds a special place within the zodiac. As such, he is the only one deemed worthy enough to hold a seat within the council."  
  
"So that would explain Akito's jealousy." Tohru blurted out. "I mean if this Council of the Elders holds power over the family, and even Akito himself, it would only make sense that Akito would resent Yuki."  
  
"Well, yes, in effect. Although, Akito's jealousy runs much deeper then Yuki himself, throughout the history of the zodiac, the rat has always challenged the head of the family; and the head of the family, in turn, has always hated and punished the rat. Akito's dark soul cannot help, but long for the rat's ultimate destruction."  
  
"I think I understand. Well… I guess, I better get started on this book. Thank you, Hatori."  
  
Hatori nodded, seeing Tohru to the door. He was relieved to see her go. The girl asked too many questions, in Hatori's opinion, and he had already told her much more then necessary.  
  
SHIGURE * (One Month Later)  
  
The icy winter air was streaming, unrestrained, through the open door leading into Shigure's house. In the front room, Yuki and Shigure sat contentedly under the warmth of the kotatsu watching a show on television. Yuki looked up as Haru entered the house. "I've missed you, Yuki." He announced, dropping down behind Yuki to whisper in his ear. "Let's go to bed."  
  
"I'm watching this." Yuki informed him, leaning back into his arms and kissing him lovingly.   
  
Shigure smiled, watching the two lovers out of the corner of his eye. Haru pulled Yuki in, deepening the kiss, while Shigure's smile grew larger, obviously impressed by his cousin's youthful exuberance.   
  
"Why is this door wide open? It's freezing in here." Kyo grumbled, as he entered the house, sliding the door closed behind him, and plopping down, to slide under the table with the others. "My hell! Do you two have to do that right here? It's broad daylight already, can't you two do that in your room, Yuki?"  
  
"I'm watching this." Yuki repeated, haughtily, for Kyo's benefit. Behind him Haru was playing with Yuki's hair, running his hand through it's silver softness. Kyo looked at him threateningly, and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. In return, Haru give him an impish grin, before flicking out his tongue and licking Yuki's earlobe suggestively.  
  
"Oh hell, Shigure tell them to take this perversion upstairs." Kyo insisted, trying to look away, but finding himself strangely entranced by the show.  
  
Shigure waved him off. "No, no, no. Leave me out of this, Kyo. Personally, I think they're cute. Young love, oh how I long for the days."  
  
"THEY'RE NOT CUTE! THEY'RE DISGUSTING!"  
  
"You're just mad, because you're not getting any." Yuki said coldly, standing up, and grabbing Haru by the hand. "Come on Haru, let's go." Haru smiled and started to follow Yuki upstairs. Their progress was halted by a sudden rush of cold air as the front door slid open and Aya dramatically waltzed in.  
  
"Yuki, Kyo, Shigure… Oh, are you here too, Haru? Well, good, I have one for you as well. We wouldn't think of leaving you out, but first to get warm. It's frightfully cold out today, isn't it." Aya plopped down under the kotatsu, practically into Shigure's lap.  
  
"What in the hell are you babbling about?" Kyo wondered. While Yuki headed back towards the kotatsu, with Haru in tow, looking only mildly curious. Aya rummaged up his sleeve and pulled out a small stack of white and red envelops.   
  
"I am almost afraid to ask, but what are those?" Yuki wondered, reclaiming his seat, to Kyo's annoyance. Haru slid down next to him, and cuddled into his lovers arms, Yuki kissed his forehead, before turning his attention to his brother.   
  
Mimicking a casino card dealer, Aya quickly passed the envelops around the table.   
  
"Oh…" Yuki whispered, looking down at the envelope. "Miss Honda's wedding."  
  
Kyo quickly tossed his envelop back at Aya. "I sure the hell hope you don't think that I will be going to this!"   
  
"I can't believe he was even invited." Yuki said icily, and slipped open his envelope to read the card inside. "Three weeks?" He wondered, laying the invitation on the table.   
  
"That quickly?" Kyo asked, reaching out for Yuki's invite.  
  
"No you don't." Aya told him, grabbing the invite before Kyo could. "This one is yours, and you really must attend Kyo, after all Tohru has requested you personally." He slides Kyo's envelope back across the table. Kyo stared down at it, unsure.  
  
"Tohru requested me?" He wondered.  
  
"Well, yes. Of course. You don't think that Akito would have invited you, do you? If Akito had his way neither you nor my brother would be…" Shigure's hand flew to Aya's lips, silencing him.  
  
"Now, now, Aya." Shigure warned. "All of us, myself, Yuki, and you too Kyo, will be attending Tohru's wedding. As Tohru's friends and Akito's family we would not think of missing it."  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Kyo decided. "Uo will be there, right?" He looked to Aya for confirmation.   
  
"Oh, certainly. Tohru insisted, and you really should see the lovely kimono that I, myself, am designing for her. Tohru requested me personally. Well, of course, Akito was none to happy about it, nor do I really enjoy spending time around our master, but as a serious business man I simply could not say no."  
  
"Akito's not my master." Yuki said icily. Pushing Haru aside, and standing. Yuki headed up the stairs towards his room. Haru looked ready to follow, but didn't, at first. As Yuki reach the top step he called down to him. "Haru, aren't you coming?"  
  
With a relieved smile Haru jumped up and bounded up the stairs after Yuki.  
  
"Well, now, that's interesting." Aya noticed. "How are things working out between them?"  
  
"Surprisingly well actually." Shigure informed him. "They sort of remind me of us in our younger days."  
  
"Oh… no." Kyo complained, as Shigure moved closer to Aya looking down into his eyes. "I'm out of here."  
  
"Good." Aya agreed. "You run along, lucky Kyo, and leave us adults alone."  
  
Once Kyo was up the stairs, and on his way to his room. Shigure pulled away, and turned very serious.  
  
"Aya, are you at all concerned about this wedding." He questioned.  
  
"Well, Gure, now that you mention it. Akito and Hatori really haven't given me adequate time to properly plan everything."   
  
"That's not what I'm talking about." Shigure told him. "Aya, I know we were both very young, but don't you remember Kosuke's wedding?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Aya asked absentmindedly. "I do recall that the brides komino was an atrocity. If I was her, I would have hung that designer."  
  
"You don't remember? Well, never mind then, maybe it's just me." He moved in on Aya. "Now where were we again?" Leaning down he placed a passionate kiss upon Aya's lips.  
  
"Oh, Shigure, now that I remember." Aya crooned and moved into Shigure's arms.   
  
(A.N. Okay, I just figured, what the hell. We all know those two have been doing it for years, don't we?)  
  
TOHRU *  
  
"Will you two be out long?" Tohru wondered, wrapping her arms around Akito's neck, and giving him a quick goodbye kiss. They are standing, in front of the main house, and nearby Hatori sits waiting in the drivers seat of his car.   
  
"Not terribly long, these things generally only last a few hours. Of course, since we will be discussing the wedding, it could take a bit longer."  
  
"Well then. I will probably already be asleep when you get home. I have a test in school tomorrow, so I am going to study for a couple of hours and go straight to bed."   
  
"Always the good student. Your mother would be very proud of you." Akito smiled, as always saying the exact words that she needed to hear. Tohru has been thinking a lot about her mother, and also about school lately. It would be difficult juggling high school, while being the wife of Akito Sohma, but she was determined to do her best.   
  
"Thank you Akito, I really want to finish High School. It means a lot that you are so understanding."   
  
"What's to understand?" Akito said over his shoulder as he headed toward the car. "It is what you want, and that is all that matters."   
  
"Is it?" Tohru wondered, waving goodbye to Hatori before heading inside to the library to study.  
  
HARU *  
  
"Yuki, are you okay?" Haru asked as he stared up at the ceiling of Yuki's bedroom. Yuki was being too quite. While making love, Yuki had seemed distant, preoccupied, and Haru's insecurity was now getting the best of him. "Are you thinking about Tohru? Should I go?"  
  
"Don't be silly, Haru." Yuki said, crawling on top of him, and laying his head on Haru's naked chest. "I have been thinking of Miss Honda, it is true, but only because I am worried about her, about this wedding."   
  
"I understand." Haru told him, although he wasn't really sure that he did. What was the problem, anyway? Tohru loved Akito, Akito loved Tohru, they would be married, and Haru would never again need to be afraid of losing Yuki. It seemed perfect to Haru. Wrapping his arms possessively around Yuki's small body, he placed a kiss on the top of his head.  
  
"I love you, Haru." Yuki told him, as if he had been reading his mind. "This isn't the zodiac fairytale. The rat isn't just using the cow for a free ride." Lifting his head he smiled down at Haru. "I hope that you realize that I will never leave you."   
  
"So, I'm stuck with you then?" Haru asked, unable to hide both the relief and the love in his eyes.   
  
"I'm afraid so, but do you mind doing something for me?" Yuki said sweetly.  
  
"Of course Yuki, anything, what do you need?"  
  
"Can you go downstairs and fix me some dinner?" Yuki begged placing a kiss upon Haru's lips, and rolling off of him, to rub his growling stomach. "I'm so hungry."   
  
"I can do that Yuki, but you will owe me." Haru laughed, jumping up from the futon and grabbing his pants from the floor. "I'm thinking a nice hot bath later, and a back massage, so you better be ready." Grinning happily, Haru headed out of the room and down to the kitchen.  
  
Once he was gone, Yuki relaxed back into his futon. His eyes clouding over with worry. "Miss Honda, are you really sure that you know what you're doing?"  
  
TOHRU *  
  
Tohru couldn't concentrate. Sitting in the library, sipping a cup of jasmine tea, her mind was wandering. She was thinking about the Sohma Family.   
  
"So many secrets." She whispered to no one. "Why does it have to be this way?"  
  
Turning in her chair, Tohru stared at the far wall of the library. What is in there? Is it something that could help Akito? Standing, Tohru moved slowly to the wall. Lifting her hand, she ran a single finger along the walls surface, debating. She knew where the switch was, it was under the carpet, she had watched Hatori press it. But should she? Did she have the right? She was Akito's fiancée now, she was practically a Sohma already, but did that make it okay to snoop?  
  
"No." She decided, turning and moving back towards the table. However, Akito did tell her that this was her house now, did he not? The library was part of this house, wasn't it? Yes. Yes it was. Before she could change her mind again, Tohru rushed back to the wall, bent down, pushed the carpet aside and pressed the tiny switch. Then she stood, her heart pounding loudly in her chest as the door to the secret library slid open.  
  
HATORI *  
  
The council of he elders were concerned about the wedding. The meeting had not went well, and Hatori found himself with a rather outstanding headache as he drove, with Akito, back to the main house.  
  
"I don't understand what all of the fuss is about?" Akito told him, as so often was the case, Akito refused to wear his seatbelt. His feet were up on the seat, and his arms were wrapped around them like an unruly twelve year old. Such a child I have raised, Hatori thought to himself, but remained quiet as Akito complained. "So what, Hatori, what is the big deal? I gave Tohru a engagement ring. People all over the world use engagement rings. As I understand it, Tohru isn't supposed to take possession of the family ring until the ceremony anyway, so what was the harm in my giving her an engagement ring? The council is a bunch of fools. I wish they would all just drop dead!"  
  
"It isn't the engagement ring that they are concerned with, Akito. It's you." Hatori said honestly, and immediately regretted it. The air grew suddenly heavy. Hatori could feel it. Akito's dark side was lurking in the shadows, it was waiting for an excuse to surface.  
  
"And why is that, Hatori? Why am I a cause for concern? I got engaged didn't I? I've always followed the will of the council. Why in the hell should those bastards be concerned?"  
  
"You know why, Akito. You cannot pretend that you do not take joy in tormenting the council. I do believe that you take pleasure in making them fret." Hatori's headache was getting much worse, he rubbed his temples, wishing that they could move on to a different conversation.   
  
  
  
"Perhaps, I do Hatori. Is that really so bad?" Now Akito smiled, and Hatori felt relieved. Akito was becoming much better at controlling himself. Hatori was sure that it was due to Tohru's influence.   
  
"No Akito. I suppose the council deserves your contempt. Now, do you mind if we talk about something else? How are things going between Tohru and yourself? You two looked quite adorable together this afternoon. Very much a happy couple."  
  
"I do believe that we are, Hatori. She pleases me. If I have to marry someone, I am glad that it will be her."  
  
"As am I." Hatori admitted. "As am I."  
  
SHIGURE *  
  
"Aya?" Shigure said quietly, as he traced his own name along the smooth skin of Aya's naked back. They were laying together in Shigure's big western style bed. The bedroom wall, which had been demolished during Kagura's explosion had been replaced, regretfully from Hatori's own savings, although Shigure had refused to replace the dresser that Kyo had lost. "I think, perhaps, it might be good for you to earn it yourself." He had teased Kyo, and was completely surprised when Kyo had agreed. Of course, Kyo still hadn't actually found a job, but it was the thought that counted, right?  
  
"Yes Gure?" Aya asked sleepily.   
  
"Are you really not worried about Tohru? Not at all?"  
  
"What's to worry about? I saw Tohru this morning, and she seems very happy." Aya told him, turning over so that he could face his friend. "Besides Gure, Tohru is good for Akito. Have you seen them together? He completely adores the girl. I was amazed by it, really. You know that I've always wanted Tohru for Yuki. I was so sure that they belonged together, but now, seeing Yuki with Haru, and Tohru with Akito, I have come to discover how truly wrong I have been."  
  
"I wonder." Shigure whispered, and jumped up suddenly from the bed, sniffing the air, excitedly. "Aya, do you smell that?"  
  
"Gure?"   
  
"Haru's cooking again, Aya. Isn't it wonderful. Let's go make him feed us too."  
  
"Oh, yes, certainly." Aya said, crawling out of the bed. "We can't let Yuki keep Haru's cooking all to himself, now can we? Let's go."  
  
AKITO *  
  
The main house was dark when Akito got home from the council meeting. Deciding that he missed his fiancée unbearably, he dropped by her room to check on her. He found her room was empty.  
  
"She must still be studying." He decided, and headed for the library. When he stepped through the door he was more then a little surprised. Tohru was sound asleep on the dusty floor of the family's secret library. Creeping quietly across the library's wooden floor, Akito sat down beside her and picked up the open book that laid discarded by her feet. It was one of the many handwritten books, which covered the Sohma's family history. This particular volume was one that had been written approximately one hundred year before. Akito thumbed through it briefly, curious to know what his beloved had found so interesting. These books are boring, he decided. He had always felt that they were. Hatori had read them, so he himself felt no need to do so. Certainly, if there was something of interest, something that Akito should know, Hatori would have already told him about it. Placing the book back on the shelve, Akito leaned down and whispered in Tohru's ear.  
  
"Wake up, my love. You'll catch a cold sleeping on the floor." He had only wished to wake her, but instead he had frightened her. Tohru jumped to her feet nervously.  
  
"Akito? Oh Akito, you're home already. I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't be in here. I was just curious, and I just thought that I might learn something that could help you, but I guess that I fell asleep." Akito smiled at her, and taking her hand lead her out of the room.  
  
"It's alright, Tohru, I see no reason why you can't read these books if it is what you desire. Although I don't know why you would ever want to. Musty boring old stories, written by fools. Perhaps, Shigure's novels will end up here one day, as well. That would seem appropriate."  
  
"So it's alright? The way that Hatori reacted when I saw him in here, I just thought that I shouldn't. That it wasn't allowed."  
  
"Tohru, this isn't Hatori's house, nor is this his library, it's mine, and now it's yours as well. You can do whatever pleases you."  
  
"Thank you, Akito." She said with a smile.  
  
"For now, I think that it's best that you go to bed, it's late. Actually, I was thinking, although it might be inappropriate as we are not yet married, but would you consider sleeping in my bed tonight?"   
  
"Akito! You can't be thinking that? We have to wait until we're married, it wouldn't be right. We'd be asking for it." Tohru blurted out, in shock, her face instantly turning a bright shade of scarlet.  
  
"That's not what I'm meant. I wasn't asking you to make love to me, just to sleep next to me." Now Akito was blushing as well. "Tohru, we will be married in just three weeks. I see no harm in you sharing my bed. You are at school all of the time, or you're studying, and I get so lonely without you. Just let me hold you as I sleep, that will be enough for now."  
  
"Just that?" Tohru wondered, tempted, but unsure.  
  
"It will suffice. Now, come on, this library is freezing."  
  
YOSHIYA *  
  
Hatori was screaming in his sleep. Yoshiya, who slept next to him, sat up quickly and flipped on his bedroom light.   
  
"Hatori, are you alright?" She wondered.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry Yoshi, I had another nightmare."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked him, already knowing what his answer would be. She was worried about him, since they had returned from their trip he had been rather distant. She felt sure that it had to do with Akito, and she was also sure that he would never speak of it to her. It made her sad, really. She was considering letting the relationship go. She had already allowed things to progress too far, and too fast. Although she cared deeply for Hatori, she felt sure that he did not feel the same. As if reading her mind he confirmed things.  
  
"Yoshi, would it be terrible if I asked you to return to your own room? I really feel the need to be alone. I'm afraid that I have a lot on my mind presently."  
  
"That's fine." Yoshi answered, mustering up her best phony smile. Standing, she pulled her robe from his chair and slipped it on. "If you change your mind, and decide that you need to talk, you know where to find me."  
  
He didn't answer, to him she was already gone, she didn't look back as she exited his room.  
  
HATORI *  
  
'That was very wrong of me.' Hatori realized, as he heard his bedroom door slid shut. 'I'm sure that I've hurt her, but it cannot be helped, the family comes first.'  
  
He had that dream again. The dream about the wedding, only this time when he looked up into the face of the bride it was not Mika, the bride was Tohru, however the groom was still Kosuke.  
  
'What are these dreams?' Hatori wondered, getting out of his bed and moving across his room to slide open his closet door. 'Did these things really happen? Am I remembering something that I have suppressed, or perhaps was made to suppress? Why do the books not speak of this?' Pushing his clothing out of the way, Hatori chose a book from the shelve. It didn't belong there. It belonged in the library. Hatori had brought it to his room to read up about the coming ceremony, and hadn't gotten around to returning it yet. Now, he was glad for his laziness. Returning to his bed he searched through the pages until he found the picture of the ring. Reading quickly, as was his way, he finished the page and turned to the next, and then he stopped. It was missing, the next page, someone had carefully torn it out. So carefully in fact that he hadn't even noticed it his first few times through the book. 'What did that page contain?' He wondered, though he felt certain that he already knew.  
  
AKITO/TOHRU *  
  
Tohru was shivering slightly as she made her way from her bedroom to Akito's chambers. After leaving the library she had went back to her room. She had wanted to bathe before bed and to change into her nightclothes, a beautiful silk nightgown that Aya had given her as an engagement present. She had thought that she would save it for her honeymoon, as that is what Aya had intended, but tonight she had changed her mind. The gown was long, and very pretty, she decided it was the perfect thing to wear. Now that she was ready to meet Akito in his bedroom, she was feeling very unsure. "I'm being childish." she told herself, as she pulled the matching silk robe tighter around her body. 'He is to be my husband, and it's not as if we haven't fallen asleep in each other's company before. What's wrong with me? This will be fine.'  
  
Reaching Akito's door, she hesitated before knocking softly. When there was no answer she considered turning back. Perhaps he fell asleep waiting for me? It's late and I did take my time.  
  
Just then the door slid open and Akito smiled down at her. Holding out his hand, he led her inside.  
  
The room was darkened, lit only by candlelight from Akito's bathroom. He wore a pale gray silk robe, which perfectly matched his eyes, and his hair was still damp from his bath. 'He's so handsome,' she decided. 'what is it that he sees in me?'   
  
Akito, himself, felt suddenly awkward. Although, he kept telling himself that this was perfectly acceptable, a part of him, that sounded suspiciously like Hatori, was telling him to slow down, that he must wait, that Tohru must be respected. 'This will be okay.' He argued. 'I certainly know how to control myself. I will not dishonor my future bride.'  
  
"You're cold?" He noticed, and wrapped her in his arms, staring down into her big blue eyes.   
  
"Just a little." She confessed, and snuggled closer to his warmth.   
  
"Come then, it's very chilly in here. Let's crawl under the blankets. Is that alright?"  
  
"Okay." She whispered, and allowed him to lead her to his bed. He pulled back the covers and waited until she had removed her robe, and hid herself beneath the blankets, before crawling in beside her and pulling her into his arms.   
  
"Now, this is much better, isn't it. Are you warmer now, love?" He asked her, pushing her hair away from her gorgeous face.  
  
"Um…un huh. This is nice." She agreed, and melted into his lips as kissed her very gently, very respectfully.   
  
"This is very pretty, where did you get it?" He asked her and ran his fingers along the back of her gown feeling her figure beneath. "It feels very nice. It suits you."  
  
"It was a present from Aya." She told him. "He made it for me, for us, actually, it was an engagement present." And now she was blushing, of course.  
  
"Really? Well, I underestimated Aya, apparently. I had no idea that he was so talented. I understand why you chose him to help with the wedding arrangements." This made her happy, he noticed. It was precious the way that she wanted the whole family to get along, to accept each other, and for her benefit he had decided that he would try.   
  
He leaned in for another kiss, and when her lips opened slightly, he took a chance and dipped his tongue inside. He simply needed more of her.   
  
She cuddled closer to him, her own tongue reacting to his, and Akito ran his hands down her back and found himself unable to stop.   
  
'She feels amazing.' Akito realized, and he imagined what she would look like without the silk wrapping. The thought sent his body reeling, and he came to life in a rush. Breaking the kiss he pulled away from her, hoping that she hadn't noticed. As he did, however, she surprised him, with the tiniest sigh she pulled him back against her, and reclaimed his mouth. She ran her tongue along his lips, and he felt her fingers wrapping themselves in his hair.   
  
"Tohru." He whispered, and groaned when she answered him by pushing herself closer against him. 'Did she know?' He wondered, 'Did she understand what she was doing to him?' He had wanted her for too long, but he needed to slow this down.   
  
He pulled back again, breathing deeply, tasting her scent, drowning in it.   
  
"I love you." She whispered to him, and he looked into her eyes, which were partially closed. She looked so content, and she trusted him. She loved him, how did he ever get so lucky?  
  
"I love you, so." He answered back, and she rolled back into his arms, placing a soft kiss on his neck, which was all that was needed to set him off again.   
  
  
  
He crushed her against him, finding her lips and kissing them heatedly. Moving his lips to her neck he kissed and sucked at her smooth skin. Finding her earlobe he nibbled on it for a moment, whispering her name, before moving back to her lips. Of their own accord, his fingers found the buttons on her gown and he undid one, two, three, so he could slide it back, so that he could move his hands inside. He was losing himself, falling into her warmth, into her love. All propriety, all honor, dissolving away into her skin as he succumbed to a primitive plea from his soul. 'He would have her.'  
  
Tohru felt Akito's hands slide inside her gown, felt his lips whispering in her ear. 'We shouldn't.' she warned herself, but she didn't have the will to stop him. She wanted this, perhaps as much as he did. She had wanted this for a very long time. As his lips covered hers again, she closed her eyes and let herself go. 'What will come, will come, I love him. I am ready.'   
  
As Akito worked the final button and pushed her gown down and off, he pulled back, wanting simply to see her, to worship her. She was perfection, he decided, if he wasn't cursed, if he believed in a god, he would be on his knees now in gratitude. She was everything that he had hoped for, and more, and she was his.  
  
"Akito?" She blushed as she opened her eyes to see why he had stopped. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Everything is perfect, my love." He told her, and leaned down so that he could kiss and touch her firm silky stomach. "You're so soft." he whispered. "You're amazing."   
  
"Akito." She whispered, and he looked up into her soothing eyes. "You are so beautiful, Akito. I love you so much." He thought he would weep for a moment, falling into her arms, and holding her close. Feeling the warmth of her skin, velvet merged with satin, against the chill of his own.   
  
He loved her, so much. She was all that mattered in his world.   
  
**** (edited, sorry, sorry, but um, this is the PG-13 version, after all)  
  
AKITO *  
  
He cried later, watching her sleep. He didn't understand it really, why he was crying. He was happy, completely content for perhaps the first time in his life. She loved him. He knew this without a doubt, and he would love her even after he was gone. So what were these tears, and what was this doubt? Pushing it away, he cuddled close against her, discovering that she was awake.  
  
"Akito." She whispered. "Let's not do it."  
  
"Excuse me?" He wondered. Looking into her sleepy blue eyes.  
  
"Let's not get married, okay. If you don't get married, perhaps…"  
  
He stopped her, his hand to her mouth, his eyes locked to hers in fear.   
  
"Don't speak it, Tohru. Don't even think that way. It cannot be. If you no longer wish to marry me…" He couldn't finish, it was too painful to think of.  
  
"Of course, I want to marry you, but if you don't get married. Perhaps you won't die. I don't want to lose you. I just don't understand why you have to. Why you can't just say no."  
  
Now he grabbed her face in his hands. He kissed her gently on the mouth, running his hands across her cheeks and pushing her hair behind her ears. Then he took a deep breath and he told her the truth.  
  
"Tohru, I love you. I never want to leave you, but I am the head of this family. It is my responsibility. I must die."  
  
"But why?" She cried out, her face twisted, her heart breaking. "Why must you die? Why must it be that way?"  
  
"Tohru, I have to. It is the will of the curse. I must die, so that the others can live. If I do not marry, if I do not sire an heir, if I do not honor the tradition, then the others, Yuki, Kyo, Hatori, all of them. If I do not die, Tohru, then the others will. They will die, Tohru, all of them. You must understand why that isn't an option. Tohru, I love you, and I promise that this is the only thing that I will ever demand of you. Just this. You are not to think this way again. You are never to suggest such a thing, and you are not to tell the others, because except for Hatori, and Shigure, they do not know. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, Akito." She mumbled though tears of shame. She had never even considered the consequences of her suggestion. She was only thinking of him, of herself. "I'm sorry, Akito. I promise I will never… never again… I just didn't know."  
  
"It's okay. I know that you didn't. It's my fault for not telling you, sooner. Come here."  
  
Pulling her back into his arms, he held her tightly, letting her cry. Trying not to cry himself.  
  
**********************  
  
Well…   
  
I bet you all feel pretty bad for hating Akito don't you? See, he's not bad, just misunderstood. And Yummy, let's not forget yummy.   
  
So, anyway, the next, possibly the last (unless I need to do an epilogue) chapter will be called "The Wedding." Guess who's getting married? No, it is not Aya and Shigure, pay attention.   
  
Seriously though, let me know how you liked this. The NC-17 version of this chapter is 18 pages long. That is the longest chapter that I written so far. So tell me that you love me okay!   
  
See you again soon. I think I better get some sleep now. 


	26. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki. Yuki too, and I'd only corrupt him if he did belong to me.  
  
**** This chapter was posted double, because FF.Net was having issues ***** Sorry  
  
Hello, my friends. This chapter took much longer then I expected. My grown up world has been grueling, since at work our busiest season starts at the first of the year, and will last until summer… depression as I foresee my stressful future… it has been harder for me to find the time to write, but I intend on continuing to write…. Because it makes me happy!  
  
It was recently pointed out that I use a lot of commas, and not always appropriately either… it is too true… hang my head in shame. I'm sorry… I am, after all, comma girl… I know that I warned you all about this. Really though, this is more due to my crummy proofing skills. I do not use a beta reader… I am self sufficient… but I am always time challenged. When I write, everything pretty much flows out of me, and I try not to think about my grammar during this process. I go back and fix things around the third re-write, but I don't always catch my boo boos until later on, after I have posted. So… I am afraid you will have to put up with an occasional grammar flaw or five or six or more… but I do appreciate your letting me know. I will try to do better, and I will probably fail. Sorry.   
  
On another note, I would like to thank everyone, again, for reading, and also for your constant reviews and support. Today's special thank you goes out to Bookwormrose296. This is because, pretty much, every time I post a new chapter Bookwormrose296 is the first person to send a supportive review. It is amazing, I feel so lucky to have such kind readers.  
  
Also, I have to tell you that quite a while back Addy-chan made a suggestion, and it took me a while, but I have decided to use it, sort of. Thank you Addy-chan. Now a warning to those who are faithful to the manga, as opposed to the anime. This chapter includes numerous cameo appearances. I have decided to include Rin and Kureno (though Kureno gets very little playtime), because I felt that all of the zodiac members should attend the wedding. However, I am still waiting for Animenation to get me my import copies of the manga, and even then it will take me forever to translate, so I did research on Rin (found very little on Kureno) and hope that she isn't too OOC, but I am sure that she will be, I'm sorry. Also three people who have been exceptionally kind to me, and whom I consider friends, will either love me, or hate me for this chapter. I won't say why, but they will know when they see it. Big hugs, in advance, to my three favorite red heads.  
  
Okay, now read, enjoy… review… thanks.  
  
Sleepless in Sohma House  
  
PART TWENTY SIX - THE WEDDING  
  
TOHRU *  
  
Snow was falling over Sohma compound, big cotton candy drifts of white ice, fresh and pure as Tohru Honda's heart once was. Standing in her bedroom, her school uniform grasped loosely in her shaky hands, she found herself holding back tears.   
  
"Are you disappointed in me, Mom?" She asked the empty room, before dropping down on the edge of her bed to stare out of the large picture window into her garden of snow.  
  
"Tohru…" The gentle whisper tugged at the corner of her mind. "Tohru, it's all right. You must know that you have never disappointed me. You were only doing as I have asked. You were only being yourself."  
  
"Mom…" Tohru cried, her eyes flowing over wetly. "Mom, I'm so tired. I love Akito so much, mom. I love this family so much. It's just too hard. This hurts too much."  
  
"The Sohma's are precious jewels. Their value is determined by those who love them. Stop crying now. You are no longer a child. It is time for you to act as a woman. You have responsibilities."  
  
"You're right!" Tohru stated loudly, jumping up from her bed to stand tall and proud, her school uniform clutched tightly in one hand. "I have no time to be crying. I must be strong." Loosening the tie on her robe, she let it drop to the floor, and slipped into a pair of white lace panties.  
  
"Tohru?" Akito's voice was followed by a quick knock, before the door slid open, and he entered. "Morning, love." He's said warmly, smiling as he took in her nearly naked form.  
  
"Akito!" Tohru stammered nervously, quickly attempting to step into her skirt, but catching it around her ankles, and falling instead.  
  
"Careful." He laughed, crossing the room to help her back to her feet. He then wrapped one arm around her shoulders, while he ran a finger mischievously along the curve of her waist. "You do realize that I have seen this already?" He teased her, and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.   
  
"Akito." Tohru blushed. "I'm sorry… Um… you're right. Last night, we… and… I am being childish."  
  
"No." He countered. "You are not childish. It is normal that you would still feel bashful. I shouldn't tease you, but you were so cute that I couldn't help myself. I see that you're on your way to school, isn't it a bit late?"  
  
"Yes. I am really late, and I have already missed my test completely. This is so bad. I've fallen behind. At this rate, I will never graduate."  
  
"That's my fault, isn't it." Akito acknowledge.  
  
"No… that's not what I meant. It isn't you… I mean, it's my own fault. I haven't been studying very hard. Besides, I have such a hard time with math. I'm stupid with numbers. Yuki used to tutor me, but now he can't, and…"  
  
"Why?" Akito wondered. "Why can't Yuki tutor you?"  
  
Tohru looked up at him. Hello, wasn't it obvious? Akito's dark side was dangerously jealous of Yuki. On top of that, Yuki still did not completely accept that Tohru was going to marry Akito. Yuki didn't actually say this, but on the few times that they had spoken, at school, Yuki had seemed distant and uncomfortable. If the subject of the wedding came up, it was like a signal for the silver haired boy to quickly make an excuse and exit.   
  
"It's fine with me if Yuki tutors you. Tell him that I have requested that he do so." Akito suggested.  
  
"No… No, I couldn't do that." Tohru said honestly, and pictured Yuki's reaction. In Akito's eyes it was a request, but to Yuki it would feel like an order.   
  
"Well, then, suit yourself. Get dressed, and I will have the car readied. I will drive you to school this morning, it is much too cold out for you to walk."  
  
"Thank you." Tohru mumbled, waiting until he had stepped from the room to finish getting dressed.   
  
SHIGURE * (Two weeks later)  
  
Shigure was sitting at the kotatsu, staring at the dinner invitation, when the door slid open. The wind blew fiercely through the living room, carrying with it a burst of chilly snow, and two wet boys. Yuki and Haru were laughing cheerfully, their hands full of mushy snowballs. Shigure barely had time to duck, before he was bombarded.   
  
"Now, now, you two. Aren't you a little old for snowball fights?" Shigure teased, pretending he was not completely happy to see them behaving in such an adorable manner. It was amazing actually, to see Yuki laughing. It was something Shigure had once deemed impossible. Haru's love, his unconditional acceptance, and unwavering devotion, had broken Yuki free from his melancholy shell. At the same time, Yuki had tamed Haru. His love seemed to have chased Black Haru indefinitely away, or perhaps, Shigure speculated naughtily, Black Haru only showed himself in the bedroom. 'I wouldn't mind being a fly on the wall for that show.' Shigure giggled impishly.  
  
"We're Sorry, Shigure. You are right." Haru apologized, but when Shigure raised himself from behind the table, thinking himself safe, he got whacked in the forehead, with Haru's last snowball.  
  
"You're going down!" Shigure threatened, and turned to search for ammunition. He found only shushed ice. "Well, later, you're going down." The boys were already racing upstairs, out of harms way, when Shigure remembered that he needed to speak with them.  
  
"Yuki, Haru, hold up a moment." He said, standing and heading up the stairs after them, still holding the invitation in his hand.  
  
"Yes?" Both boys asked together.  
  
Shigure held out the invitation to Yuki.  
  
"It's from Akito. It appears that he is having a pre-wedding dinner. All of the members of the zodiac have been asked to attend. He expects the two of you, as well."  
  
"Is it like a rehearsal dinner, or something?" Haru wondered.  
  
"Not exactly. Akito's wedding will not be rehearsed. A pre-wedding dinner is not the norm. I do not know why Akito has planned this, but I suspect it is for Tohru's benefit."  
  
"What do you mean, there is no rehearsal?" Yuki wondered.   
  
"Isn't this wedding some type of sacred ceremony? Aya told me that we would all be expected to participate in a ritual. Will we at least be told what our roles will be?" Haru inquired.  
  
"You'll be told what you need to know." Shigure said vaguely.  
  
"You're hiding something." Yuki said, knowingly. "Haven't you attended one of these wedding in the past?"  
  
"That's right. You, Ha'ri and Aya were all at Akito's parent's wedding." Haru agreed.  
  
"Well, the truth is, I don't really remember that wedding. I was really young, as you know." Shigure said, telling a partial truth. "Anyway, the dinner party is tomorrow night. Everyone will be attending, even Rin and Kureno."  
  
"Rin will be there?" Haru asked happily. "I haven't seen her in so long."  
  
"Rin?" Yuki whispered, and Shigure caught the flash of jealousy in Yuki's eyes, but Haru missed it completely. Shigure decided that that was a shame, since Yuki had put Haru through hell. Shigure smiled roguishly as he blurted out. "Oh, that's right. Haru, didn't you and Rin have a little romance once?" Struck by the irritation in Yuki's eyes, Shigure stopped. He backtracked, and tried to feign innocence. "or maybe not… no romance, nothing… never mind, not at all."  
  
"Yuki?" Haru wondered, examining his lovers eyes thoughtfully. Oh yes, Haru saw it this time, did he ever. "Yuki, you're not…" Haru smiled. Yuki turned his eyes away, his face filling with beautiful red. "You are? Yuki, you're jealous. I'm so happy."   
  
"You're not supposed to be happy about it!" Yuki said in exasperation.  
  
"But I am." Haru laughed happily. "You're afraid of losing me to Rin."  
  
"I am not." Yuki insisted. "She can have you."  
  
"Liar, you love me."   
  
"I see my work is done here." Shigure giggled to himself as he headed back to the warmth of the kotatsu. Meanwhile upstairs, Yuki was growing furious, and Haru was doing a happy dance. "Those two are just so cute. Perhaps, I should call Aya, I wonder what he's up to?"   
  
YOSHIYA *  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Yoshiya asked. She was pulling the zipper closed at the back of Tohru's stunning black evening gown.   
  
"Oh… Yes, I am fine. I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind, I suppose." Tohru explained, stepping away from Yoshi, and looking closely into the mirror, pretending to adjust her dress, which was actually perfect.   
  
'She's Lying.' Yoshi understood. The girl hadn't been okay for weeks. 'Who could blame her?' Yoshi knew enough about the particulars of Akito's curse to sympathize completely.   
  
"Yoshi, how about you? How are things with Hatori?" Tohru attempted to change the subject, but immediately regretted doing so. Yoshi's smile disappeared. She stepped away from Tohru, picking out a pair of black shoes from the closet.   
  
"These will go nicely, don't you think?" Yoshi suggested.   
  
"I'm sorry, Yoshi. That was none of my business." Tohru said, taking the shoes from Yoshi, and sitting at the edge of her chair, holding a shoe tightly in each hand. Of course, she would not put them on until she was downstairs, ready to venture out into the snow. Tonights dinner would be held at the Zodiac Ballroom.   
  
"No." Yoshi smiled. "It's fine. I don't mind talking about it. Hatori and I, Things didn't work out between us." Yoshiya explained. "To be honest, if Akito had not insisted on my attending tonight's dinner, I would have preferred not to go."  
  
"Oh… Yoshi. I am so sorry. Of course, it must be uncomfortable." Tohru apologized. "If you don't want to go, I can ask Akito to…"   
  
"No, really, please." Yoshi interrupted. "I'll be fine, and I bought this dress. It's much too late to cancel. I don't mind."  
  
"You're sure?" Tohru wondered as she stood up and took one last glance into the mirror.   
  
"I am."  
  
"Well, then, I guess that we had better head downstairs. Akito and Hatori will be waiting."  
  
"Yes." Yoshi agreed, trying not to bristle at the mention of a certain doctor's name.  
  
UO *  
  
"You… um… look…" Kyo stuttered. He sat in the backseat of Shigure's crowded car, peeking somewhat shyly at his dinner date. Uo sat with Hana and Shigure in the front seat. Squeezed into the back seat were Kyo, Momiji, Aya, Yuki and Haru. To Kyo's humiliation, and Hana's fascination, Yuki was practically sitting in Haru's lap. The two girls were placed safely up front to avoid any accidental transformations.   
  
"I look, what?" Uo wondered. Trying to act tough, and to not smile at Kyo's endearing awkwardness.   
  
"You…" Kyo started, and blushed furiously, leaning forward he whispered into her ear. "You look beautiful."   
  
"Excuse me, I am sorry, I didn't quiet catch that. Could you repeat it?" Uo lied. She has heard perfectly well, but she wanted to hear it again.   
  
"I said that you look beautiful." Kyo repeated, even softer then before, since now everyone was looking at them.  
  
"One more time." Uo requested, and Kyo realized what she was up to.  
  
"Damn it, woman. I said that you look beautiful. Okay? Now the whole damn car knows. Are you happy, now?" Kyo growled loudly, and sunk back into his seat in shame.  
  
"Actually, Kyo, we all heard you the first time." Shigure informed him.   
  
"He's such an idiot." Yuki threw in his two cents.   
  
"Shut up, rat boy. That's my idiot you're talking about." Uo warned playfully, and Yuki backed down. Sighing, he cuddled quietly into Haru.   
  
AKITO *  
  
Akito watched as his wife - he already considered her as such - entered the room. She was late, which would make them late for their own dinner. Once, Akito realized, something as small as that would have sent him over the edge. Now he understood how petty such worries were. Tohru looked incredible, he admired, as he held out a thick black coat for her to slip into.   
  
"You're lovely." He whispered into her ear. He brushed a soft kiss across her check, before turning his attention to Yoshi. "That is a beautiful dress, Yoshiya. It matches your eyes. Doesn't she look wonderful, Hatori?"   
  
Hatori kept silent, to Akito's annoyance.   
  
"Thank you, Master Akito." Yoshi said uncomfortably.  
  
"Please, Yoshiya, just Akito. There is no need for such formalities. I told you that we consider you a part of the family. Don't we Hatori?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Hatori forced out, barely even allowing the pretty girl a glance. 'What was his problem?' Akito wondered. 'Had something happened between those two? What a shame. Perhaps Hatori enjoyed being alone, after all.'  
  
"Well, shall we go then?" Akito said, and lead the way out to the waiting car.  
  
HARU *  
  
'Tohru looks beautiful.' Haru realized unhappily. He was watching her as she entered the zodiac hall, upon Akito's arm.  
  
Akito removed her long black jacket, reviewing a stunning black satin evening gown. The gown had tiny, diamond laced, spaghetti straps, which accented Tohru's pale skin. Her honey colored hair was fashioned into an intricate knot, held in place by a diamond hair piece in the shape of a dragonfly. Haru felt Yuki's arm slip away from his own, and checked to see that Yuki was also noticing Tohru. Yuki's violet eyes followed her every movement as she walked, escorted by Akito, towards them. Haru fought off growing feelings of overwhelming jealousy. The black part of him, which had gone missing, had instantly resurfaced in the company of his rival, and now it was begging to be set free upon the unsuspecting room.   
  
"Yuki, Haru, I am so happy to see you both made it." Akito welcomed them, keeping one arm wrapped protectively around his fiancées thin waist.   
  
'You fool, Yuki.' Haru thought to himself. 'Do you think that everyone is blind? Do you think we don't see that you are practically drooling over her? If Akito kills you for it, you deserve to die.'   
  
"Thank you, cousin Akito." Haru said respectfully, and bowed slightly. "If you'll excuse me." Haru flashed Yuki a dirty look, before taking leave of them, to head towards the door. A gorgeous Rin, dressed like a classic goth princess, and a pretty Kagura, in fairy tale white, had both entered the room. A very nervous Ritsu trailed behind in their beautiful wake. Ritsu was dressed as a boy, in a nice black suit with not a hint of lace, Haru noticed, thankfully. Akito would have been displeased had Ritsu shown up in an evening gown like the girls.  
  
"Rin." Haru smiled sweetly. The dark haired beauty grinned back at him.   
  
"Haru, I've missed you." Rin told him, allowing him to take her hand and place a polite kiss upon it. Out of the corner of his eye, Haru noted that Yuki was watching them. In classic Black Haru style, he followed up the kiss by turning Rin's hand over, and licking it from the center of her palm up to the tip of her index finger. His eyes locking sensuously upon Rin's. Keeping her hand clutched tightly, he moved close to whisper in her ear.  
  
"I've missed you too, Rin. Maybe after dinner we can hook up and relive old times."   
  
"My, aren't we feeling rather black tonight?" Rin noticed, pulling her hand back, and wiping it off on the sleeve of Haru's shirt. "Your boyfriend is heading this way, and he doesn't look too happy."  
  
Of course, Haru realized, someone, probably Shigure, would have told her. Haru had just enough time to feel completely foolish, before Yuki was standing beside him.   
  
RIN * (an: Forgive me if I'm blowing this)   
  
"Rin." Yuki greeted her coldly, not even bothering to hide the anger in his voice. "You're looking very well. How have you been?" Without waiting for her to answer, Yuki grabbed Haru by the arm and pulled him outdoors to the balcony.   
  
"Interesting?" Rin said to Kagura.  
  
"That bastard." Kagura said suddenly. "I can't believe that he brought HER!" Rin followed Kagura's eyes to where Kyo, Hana, Momiji and Uo, stood talking with Tohru.   
  
"Which is she, Kagura? The blonde?"  
  
"Uh, huh." Kagura admitted, looking sadly at Kyo and Uo.   
  
"Are they arguing?" As they watched, Uo smacked Kyo upside his head. He looked pissed off for a moment, but then he smiled at the pretty girl. 'Poor Kagura, she's doomed.' Rin understood, and looked to her friend compassionately. 'The cat was obviously in love.'  
  
"That bitch!" Kagura boiled. Rin placed a calming hand upon her friends shoulder.  
  
"Don't. It's not worth it, and making a scene will only upset Akito."  
  
"But… He's mine." Kagura insisted.   
  
"Perhaps not, Kagura. It might be time for you to move on, and I think I have just the person."  
  
Rin smiled at her own brilliance. Grabbing Kagura by the hand, she headed for Ritsu who was presently playing the part of a wallflower. "Personally, I think an obedient monkey will make a much better pet then that silly kitty cat."   
  
Still staring after Kyo, Kagura followed her friend.  
  
YUKI *  
  
"What was that about, Haru?" Yuki asked bitterly. The two boys stood on the snowy patio. Since they had left their jackets inside, Yuki was freezing with only his present anger to keep him warm. He had caught every agonizing second of Haru's little finger snack, and it had wounded him deeply.   
  
"What?" Haru said innocently.   
  
"Are you trying to make me jealous, or do you still have feelings for Rin?" Yuki wondered. His teeth chattered together, towards the end of his sentence, taking the edge off. Damn, it was too cold for this shit.  
  
"Why? Did you get jealous?" Haru fished hopefully.  
  
"No." Yuki lied. "Of course not. If you want to be with Rin, go ahead. Don't let me stop you."  
  
He turned his back to Haru, hugging his arms around himself, and shivering uncontrollably.  
  
"I don't." Haru admitted. Stepping up behind Yuki, he wrapped him in his arms. "I'm sorry, Yuki. That was stupid of me. It's just that, Yuki, it's so obvious that you still have feelings for Tohru, maybe we should have waited."  
  
"That's not it." Yuki insisted, turning in Haru's arms, facing him. "I'm worried about her. I've told you that. It's this wedding. It's Akito. I can't help it. I'm not in love with her, but she's my friend, I am concerned for her. Haru, I need you to understand this. Please, promise me you won't act like this anymore. I can't stand it. It hurts."  
  
"I hurt you?" Haru realized. That was, of course, what he had been intending to do, but now it seemed like a stupid idea. He should protect Yuki, not hurt him. "I'm sorry. I'll try, Yuki. I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's okay." Yuki told him, cuddling closer into Haru's warmth. Looking over Haru's shoulder, through the glass doors, into the hall, Yuki saw that Rin was watching them. The witch was actually smirking at him. Yuki looked away quickly. He placed his cold lips to Haru's warm ones.  
  
"I love you." Yuki whispered, and his heart suddenly flooded with passion, the residual effect of jealousy. The kiss that ensued was staggering. The snow, the zodiac hall, their family, it all vanished. Yuki dissolved into Haru's soft lips.   
  
RIN *  
  
Rin smiled softly to herself, watching the two boys kiss. 'It is as it should be.' She realized. Haru had been in love with Yuki forever. It was the real reason that she had broken up with him, after all. She adored Haru. Even with his flaws, or perhaps, because of them, he was perfection. She was so pleased that Yuki finally got it. They belonged together. This was fate.  
  
"No! Shit!" Shigure said suddenly, and Rin popped out of her daydream. "Not here, Yuki. Are you insane?" Shigure had just spotted the kissing cousins upon the balcony. Unluckily, Akito had spotted them first. The head of the family was heading for the balcony. He did not look pleased.  
  
"This could be bad." Ritsu noticed. "Poor Yuki."  
  
"It will be fine." Tohru assured them, as she quickly passed, and headed off Akito, before he could open the door and interrupt the two lovers.   
  
AKITO *  
  
"But do they have to do it here?" Akito growled at Tohru. He glanced out the window to where his two cousins were practically having sex on the balcony of the zodiac hall. "It's disrespectful. It must stop, at once." His hand went for the door, but Tohru grabbed it back, holding it tightly in hers.  
  
"They're in love, Akito." Tohru soothed, smiling up at him, begging him to leave them be. "You understand it don't you? Love makes you do foolish things."   
  
Akito got it, as always his wife made perfect sense. After all, hadn't love made him do something foolish? Something dishonorable. Yes, love was powerful that way. Damn it, why was she always so right?   
  
Nodding, Akito turned away from the door. "Can't we at least tell them to get a room?" He wondered, looking back as Tohru pulled him away.  
  
"Behave." She laughed. "Dinner is about to be served, and I'm hungry."  
  
AKITO * (Two hours later)  
  
"This is bullshit." Uo complained, and Hana nodded in agreement. "I demand an explanation."  
  
Akito's hand went to his head, massaging at the headache that was slowly forming. 'Too many people,' he thought, feeling slightly nauseous. 'too much excitement.' This dinner was a bad idea, but Tohru had wanted it. She had insisted on it, in fact. Tohru's blonde friend was standing at the table, pointing an accusing finger at Hatori. Akito was surprised, this Uo was actually feistier than Tohru herself. Kyo would have his hands full with her.  
  
"What do you mean? We have to wait outside during the wedding ceremony? The entire ceremony?" Kyo yelled, adding to the noise.   
  
"Quiet down, Lucky Kyo. You're upsetting, Akito." Aya insisted, and quieted himself, when Akito flashed him a look of annoyance.  
  
"Kyo, it is the tradition. You understand that we have to honor it. The only people allowed in the sacred shrine are the members of the zodiac, the council members, and the bride."  
  
"Isn't Kyo a member of the zodiac?" Uo asked.  
  
"He's not." Hana informed her. "He's the cat."  
  
"The cat isn't really a part of the zodiac. He's special." Momiji explained gently.  
  
"Special?" Yuki laughed sarcastically. "That's one way to put it?"   
  
"Well, then I'm not going at all." Kyo said bitterly. Standing up, he grabbed Uo's hand, preparing to make a dramatic exit.  
  
"Kyo." Tohru's voice was affectionate and soothing, Kyo turned to her. "I'm sorry Kyo. I'm so sorry that you, and Uo, and Hana, are not allowed inside of the shrine. I understand if you don't want to come to our wedding. I don't blame you, but I hope that you will change your mind. Akito and I really want you to be there. Right Akito?" All eyes turned to the head of the family. Akito's eyes went wide. Did she really expect him to tell the cat that he wanted him at the wedding?   
  
Across the table, the rat was actually smirking at him, Akito noticed, and a dark swirling cloud enveloped his heart. 'I'll kill them, all of them, the cat, the rat, and that stupid cow.'   
  
"Akito?" Her soothing voice penetrated his mind. "Are you feeling all right?" Akito looked up at her. She stood in front of him, looking at him with those big concerned eyes. He glanced around the table. Everyone was staring at him, and the look in their eyes, he knew that look, because it was the same as what he saw in her eyes. Could it be possible? Were they actually worried for him? Tohru placed her hand upon his forehead, and then upon his cheek. The churning darkness evaporated instantly at her touch.  
  
  
  
"You're warm. Hatori, we need to get him home."  
  
"Wait." Akito commanded. "I need a moment. Hatori, Tohru, please sit."  
  
Hatori and Tohru returned to their seats.  
  
"Kyo, Uo, Hana. Tohru and I would like it very much if you would come to our wedding. If it was left up to me, I would invite you inside, regrettably it is not in my control. However, it would mean so much to Tohru, to myself, if you would all attend."  
  
"Akito?" Kyo marveled, was this for real? Could it be possible? Akito wanted him at the wedding?  
  
"So, you'll come?" Akito asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, Akito." Kyo answered, unable to hide the tiniest smile. He wasn't a zodiac family member yet, but wasn't this a first step? "I will be happy to attend. Uo and Hana, will be there too." He added. The two girls nodded in confused agreement.  
  
"Well." Akito smiled. "Good then. Hatori, Tohru, I would like to go home now, if that is okay."  
  
"Yes." Hatori agreed and rushed to Akito's side. Shaking visibly, Akito stood. He rested for a moment against Hatori, feeling embarrassed that he was so obviously weak. He was surprised to find Kyo suddenly beside him as well. Kyo offered up his shoulder.   
  
"May I help too, Akito?" Kyo asked shyly. Smiling softly, Akito nodded. Supported between Kyo, and Hatori, Akito left the zodiac hall.  
  
TOHRU * (Wedding Day - about time, don't you think?)  
  
"You can't come in Akito." Tohru giggled as she admired the wedding kimono that Aya and Yoshi were holding up before her.  
  
"Yes." Aya agreed. "It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."  
  
The door to Tohru's room slid open, and Akito walked in.  
  
"Aya, Tohru is marrying a Sohma, worse then that she's marrying me. Her luck can't possibly get any worse." Akito told him honestly. "Can you two excuse us for a moment. I would like to speak with my wife."  
  
"Yes, of course." Aya and Yoshi agreed, hurrying out of the room.  
  
"Akito?" Tohru wondered, smiling up at him cheerfully.   
  
"I wanted to talk with you. Sit down Tohru." He requested. She sat on the edge of her bed, and Akito took a seat next to her. He took her hand in his.  
  
"Is something the matter?" She asked. Her smile fading quickly into worry. "Are you all right? You're not feeling ill?"  
  
"I am fine." He informed her. "I just wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Okay?" She waited while he found his words.  
  
"Tohru, today, the ceremony, it will not be easy." He admitted. "It will not be… normal."   
  
"I know." She told him. "Hatori already told me that."  
  
"Damn him, can he let me do nothing myself?" Akito grumbled. "Well, then, what did that idiot doctor tell you?"  
  
"He didn't exactly go into detail. He just warned me that I should be prepared for anything. Akito, can you tell me what to expect?"  
  
"No. To be honest, I am not even sure myself." Akito said honestly. "From what I understand, once we enter the shrine our um… natural instincts will take over. I have no idea what that means. Tohru, I'm just worried about you."  
  
"I see. Your natural instincts." Tohru said quietly. A million visions were blurring through her mind, and none of them were very pretty. She pictured Kyo on the night that he transformed into the beast. She remembered Black Haru the day at the high school, and she recalled the darkness of Akito's special room. She was afraid, and even disappointed. Deep down, Tohru wanted what all girls wanted, a nice normal wedding, but she had made her decision. Tohru was marrying into the Sohma family, things would probably never be normal again. Whatever the ceremony would bring about, she was ready. She would sacrifice anything for Akito, and for his family.  
  
"Tohru, do you want to back out? You look so very afraid?" Akito noticed miserably.  
  
"No." Tohru told him. "I am afraid, but I will be okay. Akito, you and this family, you're my life now. Whatever comes, I can handle it."  
  
Akito kissed her softly, and he stood.   
  
"Now, get out of here and send Aya and Yoshi back. I have a wedding to get ready for, and my fiancé hates it when people are late."  
  
"Certainly, my love." Akito agreed.  
  
KYO *  
  
Kyo, Uo, Hana, Kazuma and Yoshiya stood upon the snowy walk leading to the zodiac shrine. Like the other invited, but uninvited, family members, their heads were bowed. The zodiac procession had begun.  
  
"Who are they?" Uo whispered, too loudly. The people in question are the four strangers, dressed in extravagant Kimonos, that surround the stunningly beautiful bride. Two walk in front of her, and two walk behind. Tohru faces forward, hiding her fear behind a counterfeit smile.   
  
"Shhh… Don't talk, it's disrespectful." Hana informed her, and Kyo wondered how she knew that.  
  
"But I want to know, who are they?" Uo insisted even louder.  
  
"They are the council of the elders." Kyo whispered back.  
  
"But they are all women!" Uo practically screamed. Kyo nearly had a heart attack as eight pairs of cold eyes turned upon them.  
  
"They are not all women. That one in the back is a guy." Hana noticed, an Uo looked up to see that her friend was correct. He was a guy and he was a hottie.   
  
"Wow, he's so young, and he's really handsome." Uo noticed to Kyo's shame. The young man in question. A pretty boy, all of twenty two, graced Hana and Uo with a tiny smile, before turning his face back towards the shrine that he was now about to enter.  
  
"They are Tuuli, Hikari, Shiara, and Frei." Kazuma explained, under his breath, as the elders entered the shrine. At the end of the walkway Akito had stepped forward. The head of the family, the groom, lead the procession of the zodiac. "Hatori is the other council member. He presently serves in Yuki's place." Kyo grimaced, but since he was still bowing, no one noticed. "Three are women, yes. The seat of an elder is inherited, much as the curse is. It does not discriminate of sex."  
  
Kazuma quieted as Akito was now about to pass. Akito slowed in front of Kyo, and then stopped completely as he made a decision. Reaching down he touched Kyo gently upon one shoulder. "Thank you for coming, Kyo." He said softly, causing the cat to blush with a mixture of pride and embarrassment. For the head of the family to single someone out this way was an honor. That Akito chose to single out the cat was nothing short of a miracle. Beside him, Kazuma, his father, felt tears of pride threatening.   
  
"Thank you, Akito." Kyo said softly.   
  
Akito continued toward the shrine.  
  
YUKI *  
  
Yuki's heart was filled with foreboding as he stepped through the heavy ivory doors of the zodiac shrine.   
  
'This place it's wrong. Something about it, is very wrong.' The thought assaulted his brain, a distant shadow that surrounded him with dread. He halted, momentarily, as he tried to regain his bearings. 'I've visited this place. It's so familiar, why?' Haru gently nudged him, he was holding up the procession. Yuki continued reluctantly down the long wooden aisle leading to the alters.   
  
  
  
Glancing forward, behind the alters, his eyes lit upon the statue. Once again he faltered.   
  
"Those dreams." Yuki whispered, as a shiver flowed through his heart. His violet eyes grew big, shaky. He considered turning back, running actually, bolting out of the shrine. At that moment he desired only escape.   
  
The statue was painfully familiar. It was part of a recurring nightmare, one he had so often dreamt while locked inside of Akito's special room. In his nightmare the statue was always alive, chasing him, trying to draw him back, trying to devour him. This sculpture, which is made of porcelain, is the form of the beast. It resembles Kyo's dark form, only Kyo never looked that way, not ever. The sculptures eyes are made of dark cold marble, and these are familiar too, because they are Akito's eyes. From the body of the beast twelve souls are trying to escape, the twelve souls of the zodiac. The beast is reaching with blood red claws, he is trying to pull them back.   
  
He was remembering now, as he stumbled closer. Everything was coming back to him, only gradually, like a Chinese water torture, drip drip drip, the memories crept towards him. They have been locked inside these walls, memories that are over a thousand years old. They are calling to him, whispering his name.  
  
Yuki pulled his eyes away from the statue. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to remember, because if he remembered that meant that the others might remember. He is certain that the others will hate him. They will hate him because he was the reason, he was the one that brought the curse upon the family.   
  
He continued slowly, moving unconsciously, until he found the spot at the alter where he strangely knew that he belonged. His place was next to the bride. It was part of the rat's punishment that he would assist the groom. Tohru stared up at him, her eyes were empty. Like the rest of them, she was under a trance, she was simply playing a required part. On her other side stood Akito, his eyes glowing darkly. Their was no sign of the gracious dinner host, Yuki noticed wretchedly. Those black eyes resembled the statue. They were dark and cold and mercilessly dangerous.   
  
The elders were seated upon four black marble thrones, two to the right, two to the left. The women were all pretty, and young, it felt ironic that the elders were each so young. Older than twenty as was required, but none were older than twenty eight, and all four had splendid red hair.   
  
Frei was also pretty, Yuki noticed. A boy with flowing red hair and pale green eyes. Presently, those eyes were locked upon Haru. Turning his head, Yuki discovered that Haru was gazing back at the elder. Jealousy nipped at Yuki's stomach. His lovers eyes were filled with dark lust. Yuki fought his nature. He wanted to slap Haru, to shake him. He wanted to remind the cow that he was taken, but this was not the place for such a scene. The rat pushed away his jealousy, but it didn't want to go.  
  
Reality called Yuki back. Hatori was standing in front of him, a silver box held open in the palm of his hand. Yuki grew immediately calm as he looked upon the glorious ring. Reaching his thin fingers into the small box Yuki plucks the ring from it's jeweled home. In that moment Yuki has remembered everything, the rat has found his place.  
  
THE BEAST *  
  
'It was the rat's fault that they were all cursed.' Akito watched Yuki, his dark anger was whispering to him, it was telling him secrets, it was reliving the past.   
  
Once they lived in peace. Thirteen angels, with thirteen souls, they were joined together as one perfect family. They lived in paradise under a loving, but possessive god, their master was the beast. The cat was the master's favorite, his lover, his soul mate. The rat was the cats confidant, his most trusted ally, his friend.   
  
Of all of the angels the rat was the most adored. His lover was the cow, however the rat was desired by all thirteen of the angels. The rat was charming, he was lovely, and he was very cunning. The truth was that the rat wasn't really good, he was only pretending to be good. The rat wanted only to be loved, and the rat possessed a bitterly jealous heart. He was jealous of the cat, because he wanted to be the favorite of their master, and so the rat plotted to win the heart of their lord.  
  
In addition to the thirteen angels, four others existed in paradise. The four elders, the servants of the beast. It was through the elders that the rat learned about the humans. The humans were souls who inhabited a place known as earth. He also learned of the one thing that was most coveted by their master. A piece of precious metal, spun by human hands, it was called a ring, and the master desired it.  
  
With this knowledge in hand, the rat called together eleven of the angels, he excluded the cat.   
  
"I want to give our master a gift, but I require your assistance." The rat beseeched the angels. "I need to visit this place called earth."  
  
"A present for the master? A wonderful idea." All of the angels agreed. They each wanted to please the master, but they also wanted to please the rat, this seemed a way that they could accomplish both.  
  
"I will need you," The rat pointed to the dragon. "to carry me. My lovely dragon, with your wings we can travel far and quickly. We can find the ring maker, and return within a week. The master need not know that we are gone."   
  
"I would be honored." The dragon proudly agreed.   
  
"I will bring you," The rat told the cow. "along as my navigator." Since the rat was in love, he was blind to the cows inadequacies. The rat had heard rumors that one of the elders desired the cow. He would not risk leaving his lover behind. The rat was, before all else, fatally jealous.   
  
"I will count on the rest of you to conceal our absence from our master." The rat said with a beguiling smile. "Whatever you do, do not tell the cat. He has a big mouth, and he will ruin the masters surprise."  
  
The three set off the next morning, but as was to be expected, the cow's sense of direction got them immediately lost. It took two weeks for them to find the earth, and another three days for them to find a ring makers shop. The shop they found was located in the forests of Japan, and was owned by a family named Sohma. The ring maker was skillful. Both the ring, as well as it's jeweled container were forged in less then two days.   
  
Meanwhile, back in paradise their absence was discovered on the thirteenth day. It was the boar who finally betrayed the rat. She told the cat, and the cat told the beast. The beast was angry. How dare his angels leave paradise without his permission. The beast sent the cat down to earth, riding upon a pale white dove, to retrieve his wayward souls.  
  
The ring maker had a daughter, and she was uncommonly beautiful. Her hair was the color of the sunrise, her eyes like a pale blue day. She was the first human the cat came upon, and he fell instantly and helplessly in love. The cat vowed to make the girl his wife. He returned to paradise to seek his masters blessing. The cat wanted to marry the girl, and he required a human form.   
  
The master was furious, overcome with jealousy, anger, and grief. He had been betrayed by all that he loved. The elders had told his secrets to the rat. The rat, the cow, and the dragon, had left paradise without permission. The other angels had covered it up. For this they would all pay, they would be cursed. The cat, however, deserved to be doubly cursed, because his heart had been unfaithful, as well as his soul.  
  
The spell was cast, underneath a blood red moon, upon the night of the new year. Their master took his own life, in order to place his soul, his bitter curse, into the heart of the ring. The ring was left, along with instructions, in the hands of the four elders. All of the angels were ordered to attend the wedding of the cat. The ring was to be a present to the bride from her groom.   
  
When the cat placed the ring upon the finger of his bride, her hand bled, and the curse was set into motion. As per the instructions, her blood was captured within a golden urn and each of the thirteen angels drank of it, thus obtaining a cursed humanity. The angels were banished from paradise to earth. In order to assure that the angels would not find peace in the arms of the humans their master placed a provision. If ever they were hugged by a member of opposite sex they would transform back into their original forms.   
  
The cats punishment was times two, his entire existence was cursed. One day before the birth of his son, the cat died, and his child was born with duel souls. It was their master's malicious wish that his soul would live forever. This would allow him to torment and control his angels into eternity. The cat himself was reborn as the family outcast, one who possessed three forms, that of the beast, that of the cat, and that of the human. This curse was named for the bride. The Sohma family curse. The elders were sent to earth to live as humans and to protect the curse.   
  
AKITO *  
  
Somewhere faraway, his friend, the doctor cleared his throat. Akito swam for the surface, away from the memories that threatened to consume him. He fought his way up through the shroud of darkness that was as thick as the foulest swamp. He looked across the shrine to Hatori, appreciatively, once again the dragon had rescued him.  
  
'That's right, I'm getting married.' Akito glanced upon his bride. 'Why did she look so… missing? Where was Tohru? What was she thinking? Was she afraid?' The rat stepped forward. 'The damn rat… no, it was just Yuki, his cousin, and he was smiling at him. The rat seemed happy, why would that be?' Akito took the ring from Yuki's fingers. The cold steel felt heavy, like an anchor, the families anchor. Akito stared around the room, his eyes darting along, counting each of his cousins. Only twelve, because the thirteenth angel was exiled from the shrine. It was as it should be, or was it?  
  
"Akito?" Tohru whispered, she was holding out her hand like a good little bride, she was waiting. Upon her finger a small diamond glittered. She still wore the other ring. He had forgotten to remove it, before the ceremony, and now found he didn't want to. Fighting to stay on top, to keep his darkness locked away, Akito took Tohru's hand into his own. "I'm so sorry, Tohru." He whispered, and slid the ring upon her precious finger, hearing a faint click as platinum kissed white gold. He waited, holding her hand tightly within his grasp. They all waited, silently dreading what would happen next.   
  
Nothing happened.   
  
'I should have removed the other ring.' Akito decided, feeling foolish. He placed his fingers upon the ring, intending to remove it, to start over.   
  
"Akito… Leave it Akito…" The woman's voice was gentle, and unexpected. A loving voice that Akito didn't know, and yet it somehow seemed familiar. The ring pulled away from his fingers, it glowed bright white, burning the room with it radiance.   
  
"That isn't right." Hikari stated. "Something's wrong."  
  
Akito felt dizzy, inside him a war was brewing. Dark and light colliding. The beast was angry. 'What were they trying to pull?'  
  
The glow faded, leaving only one ring upon Tohru's finger, the platinum one, the other had disappeared.  
  
"What?" Akito wondered, and now he was afraid. He grasped the ring, with shaky fingers. He tugged at it, but it held steadfast, this ring had found it's home. "Take care of my daughter, Akito." The voice whispered again. "Hug my grandchildren for me."  
  
TOHRU *  
  
Her husband smiled at her, and for a moment she was relieved, because she thought it was over, but of course, it wasn't.   
  
"She's impure." Shiara cried loudly. Standing she heading towards them, a look of fury creasing her lovely brow. Akito moved his hand over the ring, wanting to hide the evidence, wanting to protect his wife..  
  
"She's already with child." Frei informed them calmly.   
  
  
  
"Tohru?" Akito questioned, was it true? Tohru could hear the others reacting as well. Momiji could barely control his excitement, and Kisa was whispering too loud. This was bad.  
  
"I'm sorry, Akito." Tohru mumbled, and then stepped back, because Hikari was standing behind Akito, and Tohru was frightened of this particular elder. She was certain that Hikari didn't like her at all.  
  
"What evil plot is this?" Hikari accused. "Did you hope to save yourself, Akito?"  
  
"Quiet down, my sister." Frei requested. "I do not believe this was what Akito intended. It is not too late, this can still be repaired."  
  
"Frei's right. Take the ring from her, Akito." Shiara demanded. "We cannot approve of this marriage. Hatori you will need to arrange for another, immediately."  
  
"Akito? I…" Tohru's heart was breaking. She pulled her hand from his, trying to remove the ring herself. "I'm so sorry. I'll give you back the ring. I didn't mean for this to happen."  
  
"Stop it Tohru." Akito demanded. "That isn't the ring." He pulled her into his arms, wrapping her tightly, wanting to protect her, as well as his child, from this madness. "The ring is gone." He informed the room.  
  
"Gone?" Tuuli questioned. "What do you mean, gone?"  
  
"I mean it's gone, it's disappeared. See for yourself?" He held Tohru's hand up, allowing the elders to see the simple diamond band. "I don't know why, but the ring is gone. Tohru is my wife, she is carrying my child, and I will not allow anyone to take that from me. I will not marry another. I am sorry, but I cannot."  
  
"Do you know what this means?" Hakari asked him. "You're sacrificing your cousins."  
  
"You understand that they may die?" Shiara added.  
  
"NO!" Torhu shouted. "I will not let them die! Akito, we can't."  
  
"It is okay, Tohru." Hatori spoke up. "The ring is gone now. Without the ring, there can be no ceremony. For better or worse, It has been decided."   
  
"Hatori, there must be a way to fix this." Tohru determined, and turned to Tuuli, the only elder that did not frighten her. "Isn't there something that we can do?"  
  
The elder said nothing, only looked upon her in pity.  
  
"Well, I for one, know what we can do." Aya piped up. He was personally tired of all this talk of doom and gloom. If he was going to go, he was going in style. "We can have that wedding reception. Let's get out of this nasty tomb."  
  
"That sound's pretty good to me." Haru agreed.  
  
"Well, okay then." Shigure said, and turned to the elders. "Is that alright with you? I mean your invited too, of course."  
  
"So be it." Frei settled it. "We will leave the rest to fate."  
  
HARU *  
  
Haru stood at the side of the dance floor, watching his cousins. 'What a weird family we are.' He thought to himself, watching as Shigure dipped Aya, and Hiro kissed Kisa. Kyo was slow dancing with Uo, but at arms length, which looked pretty dorky. Off to the right Kagura sat with Ritsu, and Rin. They looked like they were planning something. 'I bet their victim will be Kyo.' He giggled quietly.   
  
"What's so funny." Yuki asked, stepping up beside him and handing him a glass of wine.   
  
"Nothing." Haru told him. "I was just thinking."  
  
"Haru, are you worried? I mean about dying… are you afraid."  
  
"No, Yuki. Not really. I just figure that if I do, I probably deserve it." Haru admitted. "I was the one who got us lost, remember? A thousand years, it's a long time. Perhaps if we die, the curse might end. That would be a good thing, right?"  
  
"But what if it doesn't? What if we just die, and the curse continues." Yuki wondered.  
  
"Anything's possible, I suppose." Haru agreed. He gazed across the dance floor to where Tohru and Akito were talking to Hana and Hatori. Akito had one arm wrapped around Tohru, his hand resting protectively upon her stomach, sheltering his child. "I do think that Akito and Tohru deserve to be happy. A father should be allowed to hold his child, for that alone I would give up my life."  
  
Yuki said nothing for awhile, he just watched Haru as he watched the others. Finally, he made a decision. "Haru. I'd like to go home now. Do you mind if we leave?"  
  
"Already?" Haru wondered.  
  
"Yes, it's cold out, but I'd like to walk. I feel like it actually, and if it's alright with you, I would like to stay at your place tonight. It's closer. In fact, I've been thinking, perhaps we should move in together, would you like that? Would it be okay?"  
  
"Are you serious?" Haru said, his face beaming with joy. "I would love that."  
  
"Good." Yuki smiled. "Now, let's go home."  
  
  
  
"Okay, let's say goodbye to everyone then."  
  
"Let's not." Yuki argued. "I really just want to get out of here. I want to be alone, with you."  
  
"Okay then. Wait here I will get our coats, and we can go."   
  
"Thanks Haru." Yuki said, and took a seat to wait for his lover to return. A thousand years was indeed along time, and the rat was feeling suddenly very tired.  
  
*******************  
  
Okay, well, it appears that I will have to write the epilogue, so we are not quite finished.. I will try to get it up soon as possible.   
  
Meanwhile… um… I am almost afraid to ask, but let me know what you think… and I'll see you soon. 


	27. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. It belongs to Takaya Nasuki. Yuki too, and I'd only corrupt him if he did belong to me.

Well, it looks like I have actually made it to the end of the line. I can't believe it. I have to say how much I have loved writing this story. I have made such fantastic friends and I have even learned quite a bit about a lot of you. I would thank everyone of you personally, and you all deserve it, but as I was lucky with this story, and have had such wonderful loyal readers, it would take me quite a long time to do so, and most of you would probably find it terribly boring. So instead I will say thank you by writing two more Fruits Basket fics, and trying to make them even better then this one. I hope.

Why two? Because during this story my biggest challenge has been to keep everyone happy, and also write what my heart told me to write. Some of you are like me and just love Yaoi, (uh hum Kativa-chan, that would be you!) because it's yummy fun, and others well… I guess it is an acquired taste… My Haru/Yuki pairing just didn't work for all. BOO HOO! 

So I have already posted the first three chapters of my first new story "I Love You", and it will be the often-promised Yuki/Tohru pairing. It will probably have a dark undertone, that is Akito's fault, but it will still be pretty romantic, I think. The other story is called Nectar and the first chapter is up. It will be a Yaoi story… Now whom will I pair up with my sweet Yuki-chan this time? (Evil little mind clicking away) While I was reading over what I have written for a first chapter I can say it will be very dark, but I also think it will be quite a romance as well. I also have a request for a Kyo/Tohru, a Kyo/Yuki, a Hatori/Tohru and a Yuri. Did I forget anyone? I will put this on my TO DO list and see what happens. I hope that you will all find the time to check out my new stories, and I hope that you will enjoy them. 

Now lets finish this:

Sleepless in Sohma House

EPILOGUE 

YUKI *

It was a stunning May afternoon. The sun danced energetically in the sky over the main house, while down below in Tohru's private garden the cherry trees were in full bloom. It was on this perfect day that the entire Sohma clan was once more gathered together. Waiting.

*

Yuki had been in the bath when Shigure phoned. Having just acquired the newest volume of Gravitation, Yuki had blissfully secluded himself within a happy tub full of Mr. Bubbles, wanting to lose himself for a while. Yuki was embarrassingly addicted to Gravitation. He even had a bit of a crush on Shuichi Shindou. Unfortunately, Haru was completely aware of this, and tended to tease him mercilessly about it. In order to avoid this, Yuki kept his habit to himself. He didn't actually hide the books, Haru's apartment was somewhat small, and Haru tended to be quite nosy. Haru knew that Yuki religiously read Gravitation; he just never actually caught Yuki reading it. This morning would be the exception. 

"Yuki!" Haru pounded on the bathroom door, and then threw it open. 

"What is it?" Yuki wondered, very annoyed at having his sacred bath time interrupted. 'Why didn't I lock that door?' he asked himself, realizing that it was too late to stash the book inside his towel. He was busted.

"AH HA!" Haru said happily, momentarily forgetting his reason for invading Yuki's private time. "So this is why you never let me bathe with you. You're cheating on me with Shindou!" 

"How do you even know his name?" Yuki asked, deciding that his bath was obviously over and standing to step out of the tub. 

"You whisper it in your sleep, Yuki. I worry about you sometimes." Haru informed him, and Yuki blushed, did he really do such a thing?

"So did you have a reason for barging in here?" Yuki asked coldly. Haru had picked up Yuki's towel and was busy helping Yuki to dry off, his mind wildly distracted by thoughts of his naked lover. "Um… Haru, did you actually need something?" Yuki pulled the towel away, and wrapped it around his waist, but he couldn't keep from smiling. Haru hadn't changed one bit now that they were living together. He always had only one thing on his mind. 

"OH, YES!" Haru suddenly remembered. "Shigure called, we are to meet everyone at the main house. Tohru is having the baby!"

That was several hours ago, and now Yuki sat in the garden surrounded by his cousins, waiting.

KYO *

Kyo was a nervous wreck as he sat talking with his quiet cousin Kureno in the garden. As usual, Yuki and Haru were getting on his nerves. Yuki was propped up against one of the blossoming cherry trees, and Haru was lying with his head in Yuki's lap. Haru was sleeping, and Yuki was reading, both boys were ignoring the rest of the family. They were both so damn lovey dovey. Kyo just found it so… so… "ANNOYING!" They were visiting the main house, and this was an important day. They should show Akito some respect by at least pretending to be straight. 

Things were certainly different these days. Kyo was no longer the outsider. These days that would be the rat. Yuki had become downright unsociable, since the wedding. He moved into Haru's the very next day, and now except for at school, none of his cousins saw much of him. Kyo on the other hand was the new Yuki. Only in his opinion, he was an improved version. The club formally known as The Prince Yuki Fan Club had found a new, and embarrassingly willing, obsession in the orange haired boy. Kyo knew that it pissed Uo off to see a bunch of coo coo chicks fawning after her boyfriend, but Kyo was just too flattered by the whole affair to care. The King Kyo Fan Club was the talk of the school, and you better believe that Kyo was happy.

Two months ago Kyo had moved out of Shigure's. Akito and Tohru had invited the cat to move into the main house, and they didn't have to ask Kyo twice. Kyo had always desired to be a true Sohma. He had long dreamed of being accepted into the main house, and loved by the head of the family. Kyo and the newly "cured" Akito had become fast friends. It was weird at first. There had been so much bad blood spilt between them. It had taken Kyo quite a while to warm up to the idea, but facts were facts. Akito's curse had vanished. It had been sent on it's way along with the family ring, and without the influence of the curse Akito was a pretty pleasant guy. 

Actually, now that he was no longer ill, Akito was a lot of fun to hang out with. The head of the family cherished life. He had taken up martial arts, at the suggestion of Kazuma, and although Akito was a complete amateur, he loved to spar against Kyo. At first it had made Kyo nervous. Akito was so scrawny that Kyo was worried that he might accidentally kill him. After a while, however, Akito had managed to put on a little weight. This was when Kyo discovered that it was a hell of a lot of fun to kick Akito Sohma's ass, and to actually get away with it. Talk about a dream come true.

Of course, things in the house of Sohma were far from perfect. Akito, himself, might be cured, but that did nothing to help the rest of the family. For the rest of the zodiac members it was a wait and see game. Eight months had passed, since the wedding, and except for Yuki's asthma attacks nobody had yet taken ill. The worst part was that none of them really knew what to expect. Tradition had dictated that the head of the family was to die, before his twenty-second birthday. It was written that the zodiac members themselves would die in his place if this tradition were ever broken. However, since nothing of this sort had ever occurred, in the thousand year history of the zodiac, it was impossible to be certain what the next couple of years might bring about. 

'It's not like I'm going to sit around here worrying about it.' Kyo thought to himself. He had too many reasons to live now. A girlfriend, a father, a family, Akito's respect, and his own all girl fan club. Kyo's life was nearly perfect. Nearly being the operative word. Kyo still had one little problem. 

Kyo wanted Uo. He really, really, wanted her. If things were different. If he wasn't cursed. He would have already taken her a million times over. Uo, herself was more then willing. The pretty blonde had done everything short of just coming out and saying so. Kyo just couldn't do it. Well, it wasn't actually that he couldn't do it. He was certainly capable of doing it. He just didn't feel right about it, not under the present circumstances. The reality was that Kyo was less afraid of dying then he was of leaving Uo behind. There was no way in hell that he was going to take her virginity, and then just abandon her when the stupid curse decided to kick in and take his life. Instead, Kyo released his frustrations during his martial arts training, and tried to tell himself that he was doing the right thing. 'So why does it make me feel like such shit?' He found himself wondering. Turning his head he peered in through the glass door at the newly remodeled nursery. Inside Uo and Hana were helping Aya decorate the room with numerous banners and balloons. Catching his eye, Uo held up a big blue banner that read: Welcome home, Baby Sohma! He smiled at her and gave her a nod, before turning his attention to Kagura and Ritsu. 'Now there's a strange couple.' He laughed to himself. As he watched, Ritsu got to his knees and started bowing out an apology to Kagura for some dumb reason or other. Kyo shook his head, and stood up. Maybe he would go see if they needed any help with the decorations. 

AKITO *

Akito was in pain, serious pain; in fact he couldn't remember anything ever having hurt so bad. Tohru had a hold of his right hand, and she was literally squeezing the life out of it as she screamed at the top of her lungs, and pushed her way through her latest round of excruciating contractions. 

"Hatori, can't you do anything to make this any easier on her." Akito begged the doctor. The contractions passed, and his wife relaxed. Tohru looked up at him, with eyes full of tears, and he leaned over to place a kiss upon her sweat-covered cheek. "I'm so sorry that I did this to you." He apologized to her, and she looked like she might smile at him, but instead her eyes grew big as the next contractions began. 

"Don't worry, Akito, it's almost over." Hatori informed him. "Tohru are you ready to push again?"

"Do I have to?" Tohru wondered tiredly, as her body was once again racked by pain, and Akito's right hand was once again pulverized. 

"Yes, you have to. Come on, Tohru. It's very close now."

Yoshi, who was standing at Tohru's other side, helping with the delivery, placed an encouraging hand at her back. "Tohru, there's a little baby inside of you that is just dying to come out and meet his family, so you have to stay strong." That was exactly what Tohru needed to hear. Gritting her teeth, quite unattractively, she gave an energetic push. 

"That's it Tohru." Hatori coached. "Look Yoshi, there's the head. Just once more, Tohru, okay." Akito's eyes went wide, as his wife let out a blood-curdling scream. A moment later, Hatori was holding up the ugliest thing that Akito had every laid eyes upon. 

"What is that thing?" Akito wondered fearfully, and Hatori and Yoshiya laughed at his cluelessness. 

"Don't worry, daddy." Yoshi grinned at him. "We just need to clean this little cutie pie up a little." 

A moment later the baby was crying vociferously. Hatori handed the baby into Yoshi's arms so that he could cut the cord. It was at that very moment that Akito's world went black, and he fainted to the floor in a worthless heap. 

HATORI *

"Well, everybody, it's a girl!" Hatori announced to his family, as he entered the kitchen where dinner was being served.

"What? A girl?" Kyo and Yuki said at the same time.

"I thought that Sissy was having a boy." Kisa said.

"Is that even possible?" Hiro added.

"Well, we all just assumed that since this was the new head of the family it would just be a boy. It appears that Tohru has surprised us all yet again." 

Momiji, Aya, Uo and Hana entered the kitchen, having missed the announcement, because they had been busy putting the finishing touches on the nursery. 

"Ha'ri, did she have it, already?" Momiji wondered happily, jumping up and down in enthusiasm. "Did Tohru have it? Did Tohru have the baby?" 

"Yes." Hatori smiled at the little bundle of energy. "Tohru has just given birth to a beautiful seven pound baby girl."

"A GIRL!!! TOHRU HAD A GIRL?" Momiji announced loudly. Unable to control his excitement he threw himself into Hana's arms, since she was the closest to him. 

"Did you hear that Hana? Tohru had a girl!" Momiji laughed. Hana smiled accommodatingly and hugged the happy boy back. 

The room went deathly silent. 

Yuki and Kyo's mouths dropped wide open. 

Hiro jumped straight up out of his seat, knocking over his glass of milk, and pointed at Momiji and Hana. "I knew it. She's a guy in drag." He decided.

"She is?" Shigure wondered. It sort of made sense, but no that wasn't possible. Well, actually this wasn't possible either. He rubbed his eyes, blinked, and then rubbed them again to be certain. It was still there.

Hana was hugging Momiji. She wasn't hugging a rabbit; she was actually hugging the young boy himself. Momiji simply hadn't transformed.

"The curse. Could it be?" Hatori wondered. 

"Broken." Shigure finished for him. A look of hope dawning in his eyes.

"Quick!" Aya said. "Somebody hug somebody." Haru obeyed by hugging Yuki which did absolutely no good at all, but still made Haru very happy. 

Turning quickly, Shigure wrapped Uo in his arms, and although she slapped him, quite painfully, he did not transform. 

"WHAT THE? GET YOUR SLEEZY HANDS OFF OF HER!" Kyo shouted, and then it registered in his brain? "IT'S BROKEN?" 

The room went wild with elation. Kyo hugged Uo, and refused to let the others near her, so Aya hugged Hana instead. 

"This feels fantastic!" Aya decided, and added a little pat to Hana's behind, which earned him a nice electric shock. "But don't worry Shigure, you will always be my first true love." 

Yoshi entered the room with a very tired looking Akito.

"What's happening in here?" Akito wondered, but was too out of it to really care.

"Yoshiya, can I borrow you for a moment. There has been something that I have been meaning to do for a really long time." Without waiting for a reply, Hatori pulled her into a tight hug and placed a long lingering kiss on her mouth. 

Akito stood looking around the room without a clue as to what all the excitement was about. For this new father, it had been a terribly long day.

TOHRU * (a few day's later)

Tohru sat up in bed trying; quiet unsuccessfully, to rock her newborn daughter to sleep. The baby was crying loudly, and Tohru who was still feeling rather worn out felt a bit like crying herself. 

There was a soft knock, and then the bedroom door slid open. A very shy looking Yuki entered the room, leaving the door open behind him.

"Yuki." Tohru smiled up at him as he walked towards her holding a cute, rat shaped, stuffed animal. 

"I hope that you don't mind me coming like this. I wanted to see you." He told her. 

"No, really, I am so happy to see you. The others all visited yesterday. I was sad that you couldn't make it."

"I'm sorry, Miss Honda. I wanted to come with Haru, but I had a student council meeting." Yuki told her. He sat the toy rat down on a nearby table, which was overflowing with flowers and gifts. Yuki smiled when he noticed the small stuffed cow that Haru had brought, great minds think alike.

"Yuki, I can't believe that the curse is actually broken. It's so amazing." Tohru said loudly, trying to make herself heard over the crying infant.

"May I?" Yuki asked, holding out his arms toward Tohru. Without waiting for a reply, he picked the baby up and cuddled her to his chest. Immediately, the crying stopped.

"Yuki! She likes you!" Tohru realized, a giant grin breaking out on her face as she watched Yuki admiring her daughter.

"She looks like Akito, but she has your eyes." Yuki noticed, taking a seat in a chair next to the bed. "Haru said that you decided to name her after your mother." 

"Yes." Tohru grinned big. "Her name is Kyoko, after my mother."

"I see. That's a very good name." Yuki smiled, and turned his attention back to the Tohru's daughter. "Miss Kyoko, my name is Yuki. It's very nice to meet you." 

"Hello, Yuki." Akito said, as he entered the room carrying Tohru's breakfast on a tray in his arms. 

"Hello, Akito." Yuki said uncomfortably, and stood up, carrying the baby to her basinet and laying her down carefully. "I stopped by to say hello to Miss Honda, but I was just leaving."

"Akito, I think that Kyoko really likes Yuki. Do you see? She finally stopped crying." Tohru told her husband as he sat the tray of food down, and handed her a cup of tea.

"I can see that. Yuki, I was just thinking about going out for a little exercise. If you don't have other plans would you mind, perhaps, keeping Tohru and Kyoko company for a bit?" Akito smiled at his wife, and then turned his smile upon his cousin. 

"Yes, Yuki! Please stay for a while. Have you eaten yet?"

As if on key, Yuki's stomach grumbled. "Well, actually Miss Honda, I guess that I could eat something." 

"Good then. It's settled. I will ask Yoshiya to bring you in some breakfast." Akito told him, and bent down to give his wife a goodbye kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you." Tohru whispered in his ear, and Akito gave her a sly wink, before…

AKITO *

Exiting the room, Akito slid the door closed behind him, and hesitated for just a moment. Inside the room he heard his wife laugh about something, and a moment later he could hear his cousin laughing as well. Looking pleased with himself Akito headed down the hall.

"Kyo, I am feeling like a little martial arts training." Akito announced, as he slid the door to Kyo's room open, and stepped inside.

"What the hell, Akito. Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Kyo growled at him, and Uo hid herself under the covers.

"Excuse me?" Akito said, turning his back on the couple, with a tiny snicker. "I didn't realize that we had a guest."

"Can I meet you in the dojo in just a bit?" Kyo wondered, as Akito took his leave.

"No problem, take your time." 

KYO *

"Um… Now where were we?"

"Right about here." Uo answered, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. 

"That's where I thought we were." 

AKITO *

Akito sat in front of the dojo waiting for Kyo to arrive. He looked up as he saw Hatori and Shigure heading his way. Walking between them was a dark haired man who looked to be just a few years older then himself. "Who is that?" Akito wondered. He looked so familiar, and yet Akito was certain that he had never seen him before in his life. 

"Akito, Yoshi told us we could find you here." Shigure said. Akito found himself staring at the handsome green-eyed young man. 'This man, his eyes are a different color, but otherwise… he looks almost exactly like… me?'

"Akito, this is Ryo Sohma. He's your half brother. We've decided that it was time for the two of you to finally meet."

Akito looked shocked at first, but then his face came alive in happiness. 

"My brother? I am so pleased that you've come home. I've been wondering where Hatori was hiding you at." Akito grinned, and Hatori choked. Of course, Akito knew… He had always known.

TOHRU * 

"Well, mom. This is everybody." Tohru said. In front of her mother's grave the Sohma family had all gathered, all of them, the 13 former members of the zodiac and their former master. "I wanted you to meet the whole family mom."

"This is stupid." Hiro whispered to Kisa, and got socked in the arm.

Three-year-old Kyoko, who was presently being held by her father, began to cry and squirm around in his arms. "Um… Yuki, do you think you can?" Akito said to his cousin, handed the child over. Of course the crying stopped at once, and was replaced by a tiny innocent giggle. 

"Look, mom. Kyoko has a crush on Yuki." Tohru told her mother.

"Doesn't she realize he's gay?" Kyo wondered. 

"No, but I'm sure that she realizes that you are an idiot." Yuki shot back.

"Stop it you two. I'm starving, let's eat." Uo said, opening a picnic basket, and pulling out a blanket.

"WERE NOT GOING TO EAT RIGHT HERE, AGAIN? ALL OF US?" Kyo complained, but took a hold of the blanket to help lay it out.

"Well, this is different." Hatori decided, as he took a seat.

A while later laughter could be heard throughout the gravesite as the entire Sohma family, and friends, enjoyed a rather nice picnic lunch. 

HANA *

Hana was just about to place a chunk of rice ball into her mouth when her attention was distracted by a soft warm gust of wind. 

"Kyoko?" She whispered, and gazed off towards the nearby grove of ivory silk lilac trees. 

Hidden behind the orchard of graceful trees a shadow loomed, watching. As the sound of laughter grew louder, the shadow swelled menacingly and crept forward. The wind rushed through the trees, showering them with a soft burst of dappled light. Darkness halted in its tracks. It was swallowed up by the warm bright wind. A subtle battle raged, darkness and light, love and jealousy, anger and hope. A whirlwind formed, swirling and flowing pure white, leaving in its wake only a ring. Made of pure white gold and thirteen tiny stones, it dropped to the dirt, and glittered in the sun. When the wind blew again, the ring had disappeared.

The end!

****************

Thank you, everyone, for reading all the way to the end, and for putting up with my strange comma obsession. YOU ARE THE BEST READERS IN THE WHOLE WORLD!! I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!!!!!!!!! Even that mean person that tried my patience back in chapter 18. 

It was very hard for me to write the birth scene, because I was worried that it would sound like something out of a bad sitcom. I hope that it worked out all right. As you can see, I didn't end up doing a Kyo/Uo Lemon. I thought about it, but to be honest, I was pretty sure that those two together could only end up rather kinky, and um… well, I just didn't have the energy to go through with it. Lemons are a lot of work. Perhaps, someday, I will do one… a epilogue of the epilogue, that would seem just like me don't you think? But not today, and probably not for quite a while. So sorry… 

Please, everyone who has read this far, review… even if you never have before, because well, this is my last chapter… and I want to know what everyone thinks.

Now, I am going to go write my other two stories, if you haven't read them yet, what in the heck are you waiting for??? 

Take care, and I will see you again soon…

Your friend, Yuki The Rat


End file.
